Kamen Rider Phantom: The Next
by Hellbreaker
Summary: Sequel to Kamen Rider Phantom: After facing a powerful foe, Danny and his friends find themselves wrapped up in a whole new challenge as a mysterious girl appears in Amity Park which will lead to more trouble as sinister forces hunt this girl down. Can the American Kamen Riders help this girl and rise up to this new threat?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I hold no rights to the Danny Phantom series, nor the Kamen Rider franchise, I have no intention of making a profit out of this story, and it is in NO way a rip off of the Kamen Rider Ghost series that airing this year.**

 **Now with that out of the way, here is the breakdown of how the second season of Kamen Rider Phantom will be.**

 **First: The story is pretty much M-rated from the start, which would make sense given how the first season went for T to M once I started killing characters. So expect gore and death to appear in this story as well as the possibility of me pushing certain boundaries that had caused a few people to be concerned over the amount of nightmare fuel I could have brought about.**

 **Second: Chances are this season will be somewhat shorter in terms of chapters. There are going to be about four arcs to the story so as to help keep the story on track.**

 **Third: Do NOT try to tell me who to pair a character up with, especially who Danny should be paired up with instead of Sam because they ARE together in this story. Hell they were together in the first story, so don't try to tell me what to do with my story. The Sam hate that some members of the DP fandom has against her is flat out stupid regardless of how they try to rationalize it because they don't have any rights to the show and therefore have no right to say who Danny should and shouldn't be hooked up with. Anyone who tries to tell me who Danny should be hooked up with, you are giving me grounds to have that suggested character killed off in the most gruesome way I can imagine, and just so all of you know, I can imagine very dark and disturbing ways to kill off a character.**

 **With all of that out of the way, let us begin the prologue of the second season of Kamen Rider Phantom simply titled.**

 **Kamen Rider Phantom: The Next**

In an underground laboratory, Vlad Masters and numerous scientists were observing a test in a training room beneath them. In the training room were three male figures in white and black armored suits.

The suits had a very simple design as they were primarily white with black gloves, boots, and chest armor. The heads were covered by a full white helmet with red compound eyes. Around their waists was a black metal belt with the letters G.I.W. on the center of the belt. On the left gloves were braces that had a thin cylinder that was opened to reveal a crimson glowing substance.

Two of the armored men were standing before the third armored man. The third man's suit was slightly different in that it had black compound eyes and a large red mark over the right compound eye resembling a scar.

Up in the observation room, Vlad and the scientists were ready for the test to begin.

"Sir, we are ready to commence the test by your command," one of the scientists said to Vlad.

"Begin," Vlad told the scientist.

Back in the training room, two of the armored figures charged at the one with the red scar. The one in the red scar leapt towards them and kicked the one on the right's chest before using that same leg to kick the one on the left in the side of the head. The two armored men that got kicked were knocked away from the red scared armored man as he headed for the one on the right.

The red scared man attacked with a barrage of punches before his opponent could react. He pulled back for a moment before slamming his fists together, causing them to glow red before resuming his punching. The punches were more powerful due to the red glows but the one taking the hits was protected from the worse of the attacks due to the armor being designed to withstand this kind of attack. The red scared man finished his opponent with an overhead ax kick, which knocked his opponent down.

The second armored man leapt into action with a flying side kick, but the red scared one dodged the attack by backing away before following up with an aerial spin kick that hit his opponent's head. The second armored man stumbled back a bit before the red scared fighter pressed on with his attack.

Up in the observation room, Vlad watched as the red scared combatant dominated his opponents with his superior fighting skills.

"It would appear that the production line suits are holding up as we expected," Vlad said to one of his scientist.

"Indeed Mr. Masters," agreed the scientist. "The results of this test are marginally better than the results from previous tests," the scientist added.

"And the results for the weapons for these suits?" Vlad asked.

"The main weapons have shown results that we expected," another scientist answered.

"Good," Vlad said as he continued watching the test. "Red Scar's demands have been met and soon his organization will begin their operations," he added. 'Which means that I am one step closer to achieving my goal,' he mentally added.

As the testing continued, Vlad was unaware that he was being observed as well.

Deep within the outer reaches of the realm of the dead, more commonly referred to as the Ghost Zone, there was a floating island that had a giant clock tower that was home to a very powerful ghost. This ghost had a purple hood, a clock within his torso, and held a staff with a clock on top of it.

This ghost was known as Clockwork, the ghost of time, and he was observing what was happening with a guest.

The second ghost was a young girl with white hair with most of her hair tied into a ponytail. She looked to be about twelve years old and wore a black and white shirt and black and white bellbottom pants. Her glowing green eyes watched what appeared to be a small portal changed from showing Vlad Masters to a different image.

"Is he the one Clockwork?" the ghost girl asked.

"No Lady Danielle," Clockwork answered. "That man has an important role but he is not one of those you must seek," he told her as the portal showed a different person. "This boy is one of them though," he pointed out.

Danielle looked at the portal to see a teenage boy, at least sixteen or seventeen years old. The boy had black hair that was a bit long in the front, in a similar style to her own with blue eyes. The boy wore a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and red and white shoes. Around the boy's waist was a strange white metallic belt.

"Who is he?" Danielle asked the ghost of time.

"He is Daniel Fenton," Clockwork answered. "He may look unimportant, but that boy has taken on many powerful ghost and he plays an important role in the events that are to come," he told the ghost girl as the portal showed Danny crossing his arms before sliding them over his belt.

Danielle watched in amazement as white rings appeared around Danny's waist as he changed into a black and white armored being.

"The people of his world refer to him as Kamen Rider Phantom," Clockwork told Danielle. "A title given to several warriors who face impossible odds and have emerged triumphant against those odds," he explained as the portal showed Kamen Rider Phantom fighting a ghost made out of meat.

The portal showed Danielle many more of Kamen Rider Phantom's exploits such as his battle against Technus and Dora, the Dragon Princess. She watched as Kamen Rider Phantom defeated many low level ghosts looked like something from monster movies and even a creation of the Fright Knight's.

"He's gone up against one of the Fright Knight's creatures?" Danielle asked as she watched the portal show Kamen Rider Phantom defeat the creation.

"Yes, even a creation from your father's most powerful warrior was defeated by young Daniel," Clockwork told Danielle. "And the boy is only getting stronger every time he fights," he added. "I would dare say that he may one day become powerful enough to take on your father, my Lady," he added.

"Not if my father were to obtain all four gems that power the Reality Gauntlet," Danielle countered as she revealed her in hands were four gems, a square ruby, a triangular ruby, a diamond shaped topaz, and a circular sapphire. "If the gems and the Reality Gauntlet were to fall into my father's hands, his power would be unimaginable," she explained to Clockwork.

"Yes, I know my Lady," Clockwork told Danielle. "And I also know that Lord Pariah Dark already has the Reality Gauntlet," he added.

"Which means I can't let the gems fall into my father's hands," Danielle pointed out. "But I can't just rely on one person to help me keep them away from my father and his army," she added.

"Which is why in the town of Amity Park, there are two Kamen Riders," Clockwork said as the portal revealed a second Kamen Rider.

This Kamen Rider was similar to Kamen Rider Phantom but the white was replaced with red and the face had a knife design over the left side of his face.

"The second one you must seek is known as Kamen Rider Edge, but his true name is Duncan Nelson," Clockwork told Danielle. "Luckily he and Daniel are comrades in defending their home from invading ghosts," he added as the portal revealed four ghosts. "Unfortunately, the Fright Knight is hiding out in Amity Park along with Nocturne, Vortex, and the genie Desiree," he revealed to Danielle.

"My father's most powerful warrior, the ghost of sleep, the weather controlling ghost, and the ghost genie are in that town as well?" Danielle replied in shock. "How is that possible?" she asked.

"That man, Vladimir Masters summoned them to the mortal realm in hopes of controlling them but they refused to serve him and settled in Amity Park to work on their own," Clockwork answered.

"I don't know if I should rely on just two humans to help me," Danielle said showing doubt in this situation.

"Do not assumed that just because four very powerful ghosts are hiding in the same town as the two Kamen Riders, means that they are incapable of helping you," Clockwork told Danielle. "As I had said, young Daniel grows stronger after every battle he has experienced and so has young Duncan," he added as the portal showed the two Kamen Riders take on the demonized Ember with little effort. "Not even the now demonic Ember could defeat them," he told her.

"Ember McLain has become a demon!?" Danielle shouted in shock.

"Not quite," Clockwork replied. "While demonic in appearance, Ember did not become a natural demon as her transformation was forced upon by an artificial form of ectoplasm," he explained.

"Artificial ectoplasm…?" Danielle repeated in confusion.

"Yes, humanity is close to unlocking the secrets of our life-blood," Clockwork told the young ghost girl.

"Then how can I trust them with the gems?" Danielle asked Clockwork as she began to worry about the safety of the gems.

"That, Princess Danielle, is something you must decide yourself," Clockwork answered as he opened a portal to the mortal realm. "If you wish to keep the gems of the Reality Gauntlet out of your father's reach, then you must consider an alliance with both Kamen Rider Phantom and Kamen Rider Edge," he told the princess. "They and their allies are the ones who can aid you in this burden you wish to carry," he finished.

"I'll…take your words into consideration," Danielle told Clockwork as she entered the portal.

"Good luck Princess Danielle Dark, for the fate of both our realm and theirs rest in your hands," Clockwork said to himself as he watched events of the past, present, and potential futures appear on various portals.

Over in the realm of the living, the humans were unaware of the events that will take place in the immediate future. Over in Amity Park, its citizens were going about their lives in relative peace as the event of last year which was known as the Total Drama Massacre was mostly forgotten by them.

The Total Drama Massacre was a severe ghost attack which happened when the Canadian reality TV series, Total Drama, was broadcasting their newest and quite possibly last season. Fourteen members of the cast of the first three seasons of the show were chosen to compete with the focus of the season being the uncovering of identities of Amity Park's two beloved superheroes, the American Kamen Riders Phantom and Edge.

However the season turned into a living horror movie as all but two members of the cast were slaughtered in brutal manners or missing. The only survivors were season one finalists Gwen and Owen, and the show's cook known as Chef. The host of the Total Drama series, Chris McLean was labeled missing though many believed he was one of the many victims of the massacre. As a result of the events of last year, the Canadian show, Total Drama, was placed on an indefinite hiatus until the numerous lawsuits filed by the grieving families of the Total Drama cast were resolved as well as funeral services for the deceased.

As for the residents of Amity Park, any potential blame was shifted towards the mayor, who attempted to shift the blame towards Vincent Fenton, younger brother of the, missing, resident ghost hunter Jack Fenton and uncle of Jack's children, Jasmine and Daniel Fenton. Luckily for Vincent Fenton, the press focused their attention on the mayor as it was he who signed the agreement to allow the Canadian reality show to shoot in Amity Park when the mayor knew of the dangers of the ghosts that frequently appear in the town.

Sadly the Fenton family didn't come out of this ordeal unharmed. Vincent Fenton lost most of his right hand and it amputated from the elbow while his nephew, Daniel had been stabbed in the stomach by the ghost that caused the massacre. Miraculously, Daniel had survived the attack as the ghost avoided any major organs, but he would have died of blood loss if not for the quick actions of the Fenton family's live-in ghost, the Box Ghost. Ultimately, young Daniel survived with a scar on his stomach that had to be stitched and no negative side effects from the attack as far as the public was aware of.

Inside the Fenton home Vincent, more commonly known as Vince, had finished bringing in the groceries and was heading up to his nephew's room to ask him to help with putting the groceries up as the Box Ghost was busy cleaning the Emergency Ops Center. The oldest of the Fenton family noticed that his nephew's door was partly closed. He reached for the door knob with his newly made prosthetic right arm, which was so far advance that it looked like a normal human arm that even matched his skin tone. The only way anyone could tell that he had a prosthetic arm was the scar at where the prosthetic connected to the elbow.

"Danny, I need some help with the….What the Hell is going on here!" Vince started to say until he saw what his nephew was doing.

To be more specific, Vince had entered his nephew's room to see WHO his nephew was doing.

On top of the bed was Danny and his girlfriend/best friend, Sam Manson, in a 69 position with Danny's pants and boxers pulled down and Sam's mouth around the boy's groin while Sam, who was wearing a skirt at the time, had her skirt pulled up and her panties on the floor. Danny's head was practically buried between Sam's legs.

Both teens stopped what they were doing and saw Vince standing by the door looking very angry with both of them.

"It's not what it looks like!" Danny yelled from between Sam's legs.

"Oh…so I am NOT seeing my nephew and his girlfriend sixty-nining each other on said nephew's bed and the two of them are NOT trying to tell me that they weren't doing what I think they are NOT doing!" Vince yelled while stressing the words "not" in his sentence.

Danny and Sam didn't really have any way to talk their way out of this situation. Mostly because Sam, who usually is able to talk her way out of trouble with making mention of rights to privacy, still had Danny's penis in her mouth and Danny's face was still facing Sam's vagina.

"I'm going to close this door and give you two thirty seconds to get off each other and dressed, and then the three of us are going to have a long talk about how far you two can go with each other sexually," Vince told Danny and Sam as he closed the door.

Danny and Sam were a bit confused by what Vince told them and thought about finishing what they were doing.

"Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight…" Vince counted down.

"Shit!" Danny and Sam cursed as they got off each other and started fixing themselves up, completely embarrassed by what just happened.

Our hero ladies and gentlemen, our hero….

 **Author's note: There you have it, the beginning of the second season of Kamen Rider Phantom. In truth it wasn't really that major as it was the prologue to set up the story and connect it to the first season of Kamen Rider Phantom while introducing new characters.**

 **As you can tell, I have made Dani the daughter of Pariah Dark rather than Danny's clone. An odd choice to be sure but I didn't want to create an OC to be Pariah's daughter when Dani is a good enough choice, at least by my standpoint. However, Dani still has a connection to Danny and in essence the rest of the Fenton family, which may or may not be easy to figure out.**

 **If anyone was expecting more out of this chapter, sorry to disappoint but it is a prologue after all. However, I can guarantee that things will pick up as the story continues. How frequent the updates will be is another thing altogether. I would like to be able to post a new chapter every month but I cannot make that promise.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The White Phantoms Attack**

The Amity Park mall was once again facing another day of a ghost attacking the customers as people from the second floor run down to the nearest exits to get away from the ghost that appeared. The ghost that was attacking was a giant praying mantis, which had cornered a young woman, who tried to hide behind a rack of clothes. The mantis ghost approached the girl slowly as it moved its head side to side and clicking its mandibles while the girl screamed in terror as she tried to defend herself by throwing the clothes from the rack at it.

The ghost mantis swiped the clothes away from itself as it prepared to kill the girl. The girl sank down to the floor while screaming at the top of her lungs. Luckily for the girl the ghost mantis didn't get close enough to attack her as it was a black and white shadow appeared from behind her and kicked the ghost in its head. The mantis was knocked off balance and tried to regain that balance but another attacker didn't give it the chance. This new attack was similar to the first one but was black and red and was carrying a large green glowing medieval looking mace.

The black and red figure swung that mace over its shoulder and brought that weapon down on the mantis's head, crushing it as the ghost hit the ground.

The two rescuers were Kamen Rider Phantom and Kamen Rider Edge, Amity Park's very own Kamen Riders.

"Just so you know bug face, Syfy called and said they canceled your movie," Kamen Rider Phantom said to the ghost bug as it reformed its head.

"Yeah, it's all about hybrid animals these days," Kamen Rider Edge added as he rested the mace over his left shoulder.

But the mantis ghost didn't listen to the Kamen Riders as it spread its wings out before roaring at them. However both Riders were not intimidated or impressed by the bug roaring.

"Did that thing just roar at us?" Edge asked Phantom.

"Yep," Phantom answered while face palming at how ridiculous that was.

The mantis ghost leapt at the two Kamen Riders but the two Riders dodged the ghost's attack by side-stepping away from the ghost. Without skipping a beat, Kamen Rider Edge made an ectoplasm axe which he raised over his head while lunging towards the ghost.

"Rider Slash Part Nine!" Edge yelled before swinging the axe down onto the ghost mantis's head.

The mantis ghost was sliced in half for a brief moment before a portal emerged from the center of the ghost. The portal sucked the mantis ghost back into the Ghost Zone as the two Riders looked over the spot they defeated their foe.

"Do you just pick random numbers for your finishers just so they would sound cool or something?" Phantom asked Edge.

"Pretty much, yeah," Edge replied before dissolving his ectoplasm axe before he and Phantom turned invisible and left the mall.

A few minutes after the battle in the mall, the two Kamen Riders turned visible inside a parking garage and standing in front of two motorcycles, a black and red 2014 Harley Breakout and a black and green 2015 Honda RC213V. The two Riders deactivated their Drivers allowing a pair of white rings to appear around Phantom and a pair of red rings to appear around Edge. The rings washed over the Riders to reveal two teenage boys, Danny Fenton and Duncan Nelson.

"So how's the wound?" Duncan asked Danny as he got on his Harley.

"You know, it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would," Danny answered as he got on the Honda. "I think Axe's ectoplasm managed to either dull the pain or take the brunt of the attack when I was in Evolution Scorpion mode," he explained.

"I guess you really owe it to that little scorpion huh?" Duncan pointed out as he revved up his bike.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Danny agreed as he revved up his new bike.

"How you'd managed to afford that bike anyway dude?" Duncan asked.

"Sam bought it for me," Danny answered.

"Must be nice having a rich girlfriend," Duncan said to Danny in a joking manner before heading out of the parking garage.

"I guess it's not so bad letting Sam buy me things from time to time," Danny said to himself as he headed out of the garage as well. 'But I don't plan on making that a habit,' he mentally added.

Unknown to the two American Kamen Riders, a portal had formed inside the parking garage and a small form oozed out of the portal before it vanished. The form grew until it took on the form of the twelve year old ghost girl, Danielle.

"I hate traveling through ghost portals," Danielle muttered to herself as she stood up before looking at her surroundings. "Where am I?" she asked herself as she looked at all the cars in the parking garage.

Since this was Danielle's first time in the mortal realm, she was a little bit amazed by what she was seeing for the first time. However the ghost girl knew that she couldn't waste time looking on in awe, for she had to focus on her mission.

"I need to find the Kamen Riders fast," Danielle said to herself as she turned intangible and flew out of the parking garage.

Twenty seconds later and up in the air.

Danielle Dark, daughter of the King of Ghosts, had no idea where to start.

"This is going to take longer than I thought," Danielle admitted to herself as she began to rethink her method of finding her potential allies.

The next day, Danny was in school with Sam right beside him. Despite what happened to him and Sam a few days ago, the two of them bounced back quite easily. However, Danny's uncle had set down new ground rules for the two of them. Danny had to admit he was surprised with how his uncle didn't forbid him and Sam from continuing their relationship.

The young couple were heading to their respective classes as they had different classes at this time. Danny was heading towards his history class while Sam went to her geometry class. As Danny reached his history class, he thought back to how he used to take this class with Tucker.

'It's kind of hard to believe that Tucker's family decided to move out of Amity Park,' Danny thought as he entered the classroom and took his seat.

Danny's eyes moved towards the desk that Tucker used to occupy as he remembered quite a few of Tucker's rash decisions. He remembered how Tucker went crazy when he wished for ghost powers, curtesy of a very attractive female ghost genie, which resulted in him decided to use those powers for his own personal gain. That event was both a bad and good thing because it shown Danny that there was a great level of jealousy that Tucker kept within himself, but that also led to Danny finding out that his friend and partner in defending his hometown, Duncan, was also a Kamen Rider. The second rash decision Tucker made wasn't as bad as the first one, and the SKULKER robot proved to be helpful after its first hiccup involving it attacking him during a dinner party Sam's parents were throwing at the time.

However, the third rash decision Tucker made had really shown Danny just how little his former friend cared about anyone. It was during the school's student president election and Tucker was dead set on becoming student body president. The problem with that was that Tucker didn't actually care about the welfare of the students and was only interested in the perks that the title would give him. It became a disaster when the ghost of a Pharaoh's advisor manipulated Tucker due to his resemblance to the Pharaoh, which could have been Tucker in a previous life, and turned Tucker into a tyrant, who forced his peers into slave labor, tried to turn several of the girls of the A-list into his sex slaves, forced Danny to fight to the death, and attempted to whip Sam numerous times due to their dislike of each other.

In the end, Tucker received a harsh wakeup call when Danny dealt with the ghost, returned everything back to normal, and faced the wrath of several, justifiably, angry teenage girls that were led by Sam and Valerie.

After that event, Tucker tried to stay below the radar as he was, at that point, the most hated boy in Casper High. Due to all the supernatural events that happened to him, Tucker's parents decided it was best that they moved away from Amity Park so that their son wouldn't fall victim to anymore ghost related events.

Danny was finally taken out of his thinking as the teacher entered the classroom and began his lecture.

As the school day continued, Danny was pretty much just going through the motions as there wasn't anything that was worth his attention besides the lessons he had to learn during class time. When the final bell rang, Danny had gotten all of his stuff and was ready to leave the school. Normally he would leave school with Sam, but she had to stay and help out with the school newspaper since she was the best photographer the school had.

'This sucks,' Danny thought as he reach is motorcycle. 'I was hoping that Sam and I could at least go see a movie or something,' he added. 'A good horror movie would be nice right about now,' he continued thinking as he started up his bike before leaving the school.

As Danny rode away from the school, he was unaware that he was being watched by a ghost that was located on top of the school. The ghost was the weather ghost, Vortex, and he was feeling a little restless and wanted to relieve himself of his boredom.

"So….the young Kamen Rider is alone today," Vortex said to himself between wheezes. "That makes him easy prey for me," he added as he followed after the teenage Kamen Rider.

For the next ten minutes, Danny rode his motorcycle while his Phantom Driver was going off, alerting him to the ghost that was following him.

'Looks like I'll be a little busy before going home,' Danny thought as he changed directions and headed towards the road that would lead him to the observatory that was outside of Amity Park.

Vortex followed Danny from above and kept his eyes on the boy as they reached the observatory. Once they reached the area, Danny took a slight detour and headed towards into the woods so that nobody would see him. Once Danny was certain that he was far away from any other people to see him face off against Vortex.

Danny got off his bike and crossed his arms in front of his chest before sliding them over the oval casing on his Phantom Driver.

"Henshin!" Danny yelled before white rings burst out of the Phantom Driver and washed over his body.

Vortex watched as Danny changed into his Kamen Rider form and headed into the ground to face off against the American Kamen Rider.

"I hope you're ready for another beating boy," Vortex told Danny as he produced lightning within his hands.

"Don't bet on it," Danny retorted as he dodged a bolt of lightning that Vortex shot at him.

Vortex was quite surprised by Danny dodging the lightning bolt but he threw another one at his foe. But Danny countered the attack by actually punching the lightning bolt with an ectoplasm charged fist. The counterattack caused an explosive shockwave that knocked Danny back a bit, but he pressed his attack against Vortex.

Vortex tried to create a cyclone but Danny was already in front of him before the weather ghost could even move the air between his palms.

"Not this time Bub!" Danny yelled as he threw another ectoplasm charged punch at the ghost's gut.

The force behind Danny's punch sent Vortex flying towards several trees. The thick trunks of the trees snapped like they were match sticks as Vortex broke through them before crashing onto a large rock.

The weather ghost floated off the rock and glared at where his opponent was but noticed that the Kamen Rider wasn't there.

"Where are you, you little bastard!" Vortex yelled in rage.

 **Blizzard Mode**

Vortex heard the Phantom Driver announce Danny's form change and noticed the air above him get colder. He looked up to see Kamen Rider Phantom in his Blizzard Mode in the air with his ice glaive forming between his hands.

"Oh no you don't!" Vortex yelled as he tried to create another cyclone.

However, Danny threw the ice glaive at Vortex and managed to pierce the weather ghost's left hand. Vortex screamed in pain as the ice glaive froze his left, but his anguish screams were cut off by Danny hitting him with a dive kick to the face. After kicking Vortex, Danny jumped away from his foe and switched back his default mode.

"How…how could you have gotten so strong?" Vortex grumbled as he turned to face the American Kamen Rider.

"You spend several months fighting ghosts, you get better at fighting them," Danny answered as he turned around as he changed forms again.

 **Artillery Mode**

Vortex looked to see Kamen Rider Phantom in his Artillery Mode and aiming his Gatling gun arm at Vortex. The barrels of the gun arm started to spin as Danny decided to finish his foe off.

"Rider Shooting," Danny said as he got ready to fire.

 **Spectral Blast**

A massive ectoplasm beam flew at Vortex which he didn't try to defend against. His mind was wrapped up on how Danny had gotten stronger that he was simply not paying attention to what was going on.

Luckily for Vortex a tornado of purple flames erupted in front of him and took the blast. Danny was shocked to see that happen and tried to see what caused this. However, by the time that the flames died down, Vortex was missing and Danny was left alone.

"OH COME ON!" Danny yelled in frustration as the Phantom Driver deactivated the transformation.

After losing sight of Vortex, Danny headed back to his motorcycle so that he could head for his house.

A few hours later, Danny and Sam had exited the movie theater. The two of them went out on a date after Danny got home and received a call from Sam asking him if he was up for a horror movie that night. Naturally Danny agreed and was at Sam's house in less than twenty minutes. The movie they saw wasn't as scary as they had hoped, but that didn't seem to matter as the two of them were just happy to be able to relax and enjoy their moment of peace.

"We the movie was a bit of a letdown," Danny said as he and Sam headed towards his motorcycle.

"Yeah, but at least it was good for a couple of laughs," Sam pointed out. "Remember how that one girl said that everything would be fine six seconds before getting crushed by falling debris," she added while laughing.

"Yeah, that was tempting fate to the highest degree," Danny agreed as he laughed as well.

As the two of them laughed, Danny caught a glimpse of black and white out of the corner of his right eye. He turned his head to see a shadow move into a dark alley. Sam noticed Danny's attention was focused on something else and followed his gaze.

"Did you see something Danny?" Sam asked Danny.

"I think so," Danny answered as he turned towards the alley.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Sam asked.

"My Driver hasn't gone off yet," Danny replied. "But it's better to check anyway," he added before heading towards the alley.

"Then let's go," Sam told Danny as she walked next to Danny.

"Just be sure to keep your eyes open for anything out of the ordinary," Danny told Sam as they entered the alley. "Most ghosts like to catch me off guard when I'm not transformed, and an extra pair of eyes would be good," he added.

"You mean an extra pair of eyes with an ectoplasm firing wrist-ray," Sam corrected him before waving said wrist-ray at Danny's face.

"Even better," Danny replied as he and Sam began to look through the alley. "Keep an eye out for something black and white," he told her.

"So I should keep an eye out for your Kamen Rider alter ego?" Sam retorted.

Danny rolled his eyes at Sam's comment before returning to looking for anything suspicious.

As the two of them searched, the thing they were looking for was watching them as if it was trying to confirm if they were who it was looking for. Once Danny brushed right past what he was looking for, the Phantom Driver started to glow to alert him to the presence of a ghost. Danny and Sam noticed the Phantom Driver glowing and realized that there was a ghost nearby.

"Alright ghost…" Danny started to say. "You got two choices," he told the unseen ghost. "Show yourself and state your business or I'll look for you and beat the shit out of you," he gave the ghost its options.

The invisible ghost instantly revealed itself to Danny and Sam. The two of them were surprised to see that the ghost was a small twelve year old girl with snow white hair and glowing green eyes wearing a half black, half white shirt and similar styled pants. Sam noticed that the ghost girl's hair was similar to Danny's but with a low hanging ponytail at the back of her head.

'She looks like Danny when he was twelve,' Sam thought. 'Only as a girl and with white hair instead of black and green eyes instead of blue,' she added as she remembered her boyfriend when he was at that age.

"Okay, that's more like it," Danny said as he and Sam moved closer to the ghost girl. "Now what do you want?" he asked.

"Don't be alarmed," the ghost girl told them while raising her hands in surrender. "My name is Danielle and…" she was about to explain to them but was interrupted.

"Wow Danny, she looks like you and has pretty much the same name as you," Sam commented while trying to keep her amusement hidden. "What are the odds?" she added.

"Yeah, I always wondered what I would look like as a girl," Danny sarcastically agreed.

"Uh…hello…" Danielle interrupted the couple that interrupted her. "Ghost girl trying to tell hero boy here why I'm here and I would appreciate it if he and his girlfriend wouldn't interrupt me," she added.

"Right, sorry about that," Danny replied. "Please continue," he told the ghost girl.

"Okay, like I said before my name is Danielle and I came here looking for the ones called the American Kamen Riders because I need them to help me keep four very important gems safe from the King of Ghost, Pariah Dark," Danielle told Danny and Sam before presenting the gems to them.

"Okay," Danny and Sam said as they looked at the four gems in the ghost girl's right hand. "Continue," they added.

"These gems have great power and could cause unspeakable horror to both the mortal realm and the ghost zone," Danielle told the two.

"Naturally," Danny agreed to what Danielle told him and Sam.

"Please go on," Sam told the girl.

"You two are taking this pretty well," Danielle commented on their lackluster responses.

"We've dealt with a lot of ghosts causing trouble here and I've been stabbed by a psycho ghost spider," Danny explained to Danielle. "The classic all powerful McGuffin needing to be kept safe in order to avoid unspeakable horror at all cost isn't that surprising," he continued.

"If anything, I think we were long overdue for that situation," Sam pointed out.

"What's a McGuffin?" Danielle asked, not understanding what the couple were saying.

"It's a term used to identify and item that has a very important role that many different parties are after for various reasons while said item has the potential to do harm to world on an epic scale," Sam explained.

Danielle was confused by what Sam said to her.

"You have something that could destroy the world, bad guys want it, you ask local hero to help keep it safe, somehow bad guys get it, and then we have somewhere between a month or a couple of days to save the world, or in this case two worlds from being screwed over," Sam summed up what, chances are, was the overall situation she and Danny found themselves in.

Danielle blinked at how Sam attempted to summarize the situation again.

"We keep gems safe or bad things will happen when the King finds them," Sam summarized the situation even further after being annoyed with how this ghost girl didn't understand what she was saying.

"Oh why didn't you just say that?" Danielle asked.

Sam let out a short yell and was about to attack Danielle, only for Danny to hold her back by placing her in a full nelson.

"Sam, you can't assault a small ghost girl who is asking for us to help her," Danny told his girlfriend.

"Well, well, well…" said a female voice from behind Danny and Sam.

The couple and the ghost girl looked to see a red haired woman in a red blouse and red skirt. Her hair resembled demon horns and she had sunglasses covering her eyes. Behind her was at least six men in white combat fatigues. One of the odd things that Danny noticed that this woman and the men had small metal braces on their left wrists.

"Shouldn't you kids be home on a school night?" the red haired woman asked in a seductive tone. "After all, there are a lot of scary people that come out at night," she added before she slid her right hand over the brace on her left wrist.

Behind the woman, the six men did the same thing resulting in a red ring appearing around the woman's wrist and white rings around the men's wrists. The rings washed over the seven people's bodies as their clothes were replaced with armor.

The men now wore armor that were inverted versions of Danny's Rider form while the woman's armor was primarily red with black gloves and boots but the armor was similar to Danny's Rider form but more feminine and how the boots looked like high heeled boots. Danny also noticed that the six men white Pseudo-Phantoms had white gun like components on their hips that looked like they could connect to each other.

"Oh shit," Danny muttered as he stood in front of Sam and Danielle. "Sam, take Danielle and get her to my house," he told Sam.

"What about you?" Sam asked as she and Danielle backed away from Danny.

"I'll hold them off until I know you aren't near here," Danny told Sam as he slowly stepped towards the seven people before him.

"Be careful Danny," Sam told him before taking Danielle's left arm and guided the ghost girl deeper into the alley so they could obscure the seven people's sights.

Once Danny was sure that Sam and Danielle were not behind him, he walked towards the seven people. Danny also noticed that there weren't any other people out in the open.

Once Danny got out of the alleyway, the six men surrounded Danny and started to circle around the boy. They moved closer towards him as Danny moved his arms closer to the Phantom Driver. Danny passed his hands over the casing of the Phantom Driver causing a flash of white light to appear as a white ring emerged.

As the white ring split into two rings, the six men attacked Danny by kicking the teen, but Danny jumped into the air to dodge the kicks resulting in the six men's feet colliding with each other. Danny landed seven feet away from them and in his Rider form. The six men turned to face Danny as he took on a fighting stance with the green compound eyes flashing a brighter shade of green for a moment before fading back to normal.

"Let's see what you knocks offs got," Danny taunted them as he prepared to fight them.

Danny didn't have to wait long as two of the white Phantom lookalikes charged at him. The first one charged at Danny before stopping for the second one to flip over the first and did an axe kick over Danny's head. The young Kamen Rider was taken by surprise by this act since he never expected anyone to do that as the force of the kick knocked Danny to the ground face forward.

Danny rolled out of the way as the one that kicked him tried to stomp on his head. The young Kamen Rider got back up in time to see the first white Phantom head towards him and did a jump front kick which knocked Danny back as two more white Phantoms rush towards the boy before leaping into the air to do flying sidekicks to Danny.

Danny tried to block the attacks but the force of both attackers still knocked him away and colliding onto the street. Danny rolled backwards with his fall to get back on his feet and get ready for the four white Phantoms to attack again.

The four white Phantom reached behind their belts to pull out white cylinders and flicked them, resulting in the cylinders extending to two feet in length. The extended parts started to glow a crimson color before the men approached Danny slowly.

One of the men swung at Danny with his baton with a sideways swing. Danny blocked the attack with his left arm but the impact of the baton hitting his arm, Danny felt a great level of pain as the glowing section of the baton also started to burn his armored suit.

Danny let out a short yell before kicking the white Phantom away from his arm and backing away from them. He looked at his arm to see a scorch mark on his protected forearm but turned his attention towards two more white Phantoms attacking him with their batons. Danny quickly turned intangible in order to phase through one of them before turning tangible again to counter attack.

However as Danny turned to kick the white Phantom he phased through, he was hit by two red beams that were aimed at the side of his head and right shoulder.

This knocked Danny back onto the ground as the four white Phantoms circled around him again as the woman in red and the last two white Phantoms approached him with the gun components connected to form a sort of futuristic rifle.

"I guess you weren't expecting us to have weapons," the woman said to Danny. "Little boy," she added with a seductive tone in her voice before doing a crescent kick to Danny's head.

Danny was knocked away from the woman and was about to be struck by two of the white pseudo-Phantoms from behind, but he turned intangible once again to avoid the attacks and sunk into the street to escape his enemies.

The six men and one woman were not expecting Danny to retreat from them. The woman in red clinched her fists before turning her attention to the six men.

"Find him now!" the woman told the men as they scattered.

One of the men spotted a nearby manhole and with little effort managed to lift the one hundred pound manhole cover in one motion. The rest of the men follow the first one into the sewer to look for Danny while the woman remained behind. She was about to head to the open manhole but stopped when a beeping sound was going off in her helmet.

"This is Spectra," the woman said to the communication system in her helmet.

"Has the target been neutralized?" a male voice asked Spectra.

"No, he escaped into the sewer and your men are now chasing after him," Spectra replied.

"And the girl and the ghost that was with the target?" the man enquired.

"They escaped while the boy tried to fight us off," Spectra answered.

"Then continue the pursuit of the Kamen Rider," the man told Spectra. "We already have the ghost's energy signature, so it will be easy to track," he added before cutting off the transmission.

"What a slave driver," Spectra commented as she waited for the men to take down Kamen Rider Phantom.

In the sewers, the pseudo Phantoms were searching for Danny with no such luck in finding him in the immediate area. The six men scattered and continued their search deeper into the sewer system to find the young Kamen Rider.

Unknown to the men, Danny was invisible and was waiting for them to head deeper into the sewer so that he could climb out of the sewer.

'That was easy,' Danny thought as he reached the surface and exit the sewer completely.

Just in time to get kicked in the chest by Spectra.

Once Danny hit the ground, his invisibility wore off and Danny found himself trying to get back up but was pinned down by Spectra's right foot.

"Did you really think we were going to fall for such an easy trick like that?" Spectra taunted Danny.

After she said that, the six pseudo Phantom's climbed out of the sewer to meet back up with Spectra.

"Face it kid…" Spectra said to Danny seductively. "You're out of luck," she finished as the men moved in closer.

 **Author's note: Well that ends the first official chapter of Kamen Rider Phantom: The Next and while the length wasn't much, I liked how it went. Danny and Sam had met Danielle and Sam more or less revealed the overall plot of the story to my dear readers. Some might think that was an ass pull move, but given how Danny and Sam have watched a lot of horror movies and possibly plenty of action and sci-fi movies too, they're both a bit genre savvy in terms of knowing what is going on.**

 **As for Danny's encounter with the fake Phantom Riders; for those who know anything about the Kamen Rider franchise, they can recognize them as the Rider-like foot soldiers. For those who don't know, the Rider-like soldiers tend to be nameless soldiers that while have some features of a Kamen Rider, they are not, usually, classified as Kamen Riders. Their abilities range from weaker to equal to the actual Kamen Riders, most of the time it is the latter but the sheer number of Rider-like soldiers make up for the decreased power.**

 **Many regard the Riotroopers from Kamen Rider Faiz to be the first set of Rider-like soldiers and they would be right, to an extent. In truth there were many Rider-like characters before the Riotroopers such as Electro-Wave Human Tackle from Kamen Rider Stronger, Shadow Moon from Kamen Rider Black and Black RX, and the Alternatives from Kamen Rider Ryuki.**

 **There are also actual Kamen Rider foot soldiers in the forms of Shocker Riders from the original Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider Mage, sort of, from Kamen Rider Wizard, and the Kurokage Troopers from Kamen Rider Gaim are official Kamen Riders. Granted the Shocker Riders are a bit tougher to define as such as while possessing the same abilities as Kamen Rider 1 and are capable of firing micro missiles from their fingers, they're cyborgs much like the majority of Showa Era Kamen Riders, they were defeated by Kamen Rider 1 and 2. Regardless I would still regard them as actual Kamen Riders especially since in the manga version of Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider 2 was originally Shocker Rider Number 12 (the TV series had six Shocker Riders and Kamen Rider 2 was not a part of them while the manga had twelve Shocker Riders).**

 **For the White pseudo Phantoms in this story they are somewhat based off the Shocker Riders as they are based off of Danny's Rider form's appearance. However, they are also based on Valerie's suit from the first story in terms of performance. To compensate for this, they are equipped with various weapons such as their guns and batons. These fake Phantom Riders are also highly trained soldiers while Danny is a teenager whose combat experience, while impressive, is not as refined as them as shown as they dominated Danny throughout the fight.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Four Gems**

"You're out of luck,"

When Spectra said that to Danny, he felt this surge of anger as he grabbed the red woman's foot that was on his chest with his left hand over the front of the foot and his right hand behind the foot. Danny did a quick clockwise twist causing Spectra to spin as she was flung off of Danny and the pseudo Riders backed away.

Before Spectra hit the ground, Danny phased back into the street before emerging from below one of the men and landed an uppercut to his chin. The man was knocked off his feet while Danny landed firmly onto the street before lunging at another of the men and did a spinning back kick to his new target's gut.

Once that pseudo Rider got knocked back, Danny turned his attention to a third one charged at him with his baton drawn back. However, Danny flipped over the man before turning intangible and making a run for his motorcycle. The pseudo Riders turned to see Danny get on his bike as it started to change the green to white and a few areas of the bike started to form ridges, such as on the back and the front.

Danny revved up his bike before charging at the pseudo Riders. Predictably, the faux Kamen Riders scattered to avoid getting hit by the bike as Danny sped off to get away from them.

As Danny made his escape, Spectra was getting back up in time to see the motorcycle teen zip right past her. Spectra had to blink a couple of times before her mind registered what just happened.

"After him!" she ordered the men as she got up on her feet.

"Belay that order," Spectra's commander told her from the Comm. Unit in her helmet. "The boy knows he can't beat us," he told her. "For now, you and your unit are to return to base for a debriefing and to plan our next assignment. Red Scar out," he finished instructing Spectra before ending communications.

Spectra clenched her fists before relaying her unit's new orders. The men nodded their heads as they and Spectra left the area.

As they vanished, about a block away, numerous people that were also exiting the movie theater started leaving an alleyway feeling disoriented as they all tried to figure out what happened to them and why they were all in an alley all the sudden. None of them could figure out what happened, so they all decided to forget about their sudden loss for time and headed towards their homes to sleep.

As for Danny, he had changed back to normal and was on the lookout for Sam and Danielle. He hoped they were safe and weren't followed by those pseudo Riders. A couple of minutes later, Danny spotted Sam and Danielle standing next to a bus stop. It appeared that Sam was panting while Danielle was on her knees panting even harder than Sam was.

"You two looked like you ran a marathon," Danny said to them as he pulled over.

"We spent a lot of time ducking into every alleyway and behind everything we could find to hide ourselves in case those white commandos were following up," Sam told Danny as she looked up to see him.

"And keeping us both invisible while running and ducking out was way more taxing than I thought it would be," Danielle as she struggled to get back on her feet.

"That's weird," Danny replied as he got off his bike. "I didn't know ghosts could get tried so easily," he told Danielle. "Most of the ghosts we've faced don't seem to have any problems like you're having," he added.

"That's because most of the ghosts you've fought are being fed the energy they gain from fulfilling their focal point," Danielle told Danny.

"Their what?" Danny and Sam said at the same time.

"Most humans call a ghost's focal point as their obsession," Danielle clarified. "I'm sure both of you have noticed that certain ghosts have a sort of theme such as the Fright Knight being a dark knight," she started to explain. "Usually a dark knight from medieval times is feared for various reason. The Fright Knight feeds off of fear but unlike an actual obsession, he doesn't become dead set on instilling fear because it would overload him and render him incapacitated," she continued.

"Kind of like how a guy in a hot dog eating contest would pass out from eating more than three times their body weight in hot dogs in one sitting," Danny said as a comparison.

"…...Sure…...why not," Danielle replied after hearing what Danny just said.

"I'm sure all of this sounds thrilling, but how about were continue this conversation somewhere safe, like at your house Danny," Sam suggested. "You know, away from prying eyes that happen to be connected to a bunch of guys in white Kamen Rider suits and armed with lasers guns," she added.

"How did you know they were armed?" Danny asked.

"The sounds of sci-fi weapons hitting things is kind of hard to miss at this hour when there is little noise outside tonight," Sam retorted before gesturing to the vacant streets.

"Yeah, that's kind of odd," Danny agreed.

"Maybe they're all a sleep," Danielle mentioned.

"In this town, not likely," Danny retorted. "Now both of you get on, we're heading to my place so that we can talk to my uncle about what happened," he told both girls.

"Good idea," Sam agreed as she got on the bike and behind Danny.

"I think I'll just fly," Danielle told Danny as she started to float in the air and turning invisible. "And be unseen so as to not attract attention," she added.

"Okay, just say something so that we'll know that we didn't lose ya," Danny told the ghost girl before they started to head to his house.

About ten minutes later, Danny, Sam, and Danielle arrived at Danny's house. The small ghost girl was surprised by the strange UFO-looking contraption on top of the house. Danny took out his key and opened the front door before gesturing for Sam and Danielle to enter the house.

Once the three of them entered the house, Vince exited the kitchen with a sandwich in his left hand. He was about to take a bite, but stopped when he saw Danny and Sam with a small white haired girl between them.

"You two better have a good explanation for what you got yourselves into this time," Vince said to Danny and Sam before eating his sandwich.

"Well it's a bit of a…" Sam started to speak before Danny cut her off.

"This is Danielle, a ghost girl, and she needs us to help her keep four gems away from the King of Ghosts and most likely fight any ghosts that will want the gems," Danny told his uncle.

"Okay, now what is her connection to this King of Ghosts?" Vince asked.

Danny and Sam looked at Danielle hoping that she would answer Vince's question.

"Pariah Dark, the King of Ghosts, is my father," Danielle told the three of them.

"Well that should have been obvious," Sam said sarcastically. "You could have kept that a secret for at least a few more hours or something," she added.

"Not now Sam," Vince told the Goth girl. "Now Danielle, was it?" he continued. "You have four gems that your father wants and chances are it's important of us to keep them away from him," he guessed.

"Yes," Danielle agreed. "If my father were to get ahold of these them, he could use them to power the Reality Gauntlet," she told Vince.

"Which is most likely with your father," Vince guessed.

"Yes, the gauntlet is in my father's possession," Danielle told Vince, Danny, and Sam. "But so long as he doesn't have the gems, the Reality Gauntlet is just a gauntlet," she told them.

"Well that's comforting," Danny muttered.

"So what are each of these gems and what do they do?" Vince asked Danielle, wanting to know what his nephew got the family into.

Danielle showed Vince the square ruby before starting to explain it.

"This is the Gem of Life, it has the power to control life and death," Danielle told the three humans before. "It can give life to lifeless objects or take life away from the living," she explained to them.

"That's…disturbing," Sam noted while Danny nodded his head.

"This one is the Gem of Form," Danielle continued as she presented the diamond topaz to the humans. "It is capable of altering the form of anything," she added without giving more detail.

"So this gem could, for example, turn our couch into a tank if it was activated," Danny said as an example.

"Sure, why not," Danielle retorted before revealing the circular sapphire. "This one is the Gem of Fantasy, this gem has the power to make the wearer's deepest desire become a reality," she told them. "Basically this gem can make reality into fantasy and fantasy into reality," she added.

"Good thing you swiped that one along with the others because I'm sure your dad could cause a lot of nightmare inducing things with just that gem," Danny commented.

"He could but by itself, the gem is not powerful enough to do what my father wants," Danielle pointed out before showing the last gem, the triangular ruby. "This is the Power Source, more commonly known as the Gem of Power. This gem is what powers the Reality Gauntlet," she explained before Danny grabbed the last gem. "Hey!" she yelled as she tried to grab the gem.

"So this one is like a battery," Danny commented as he looked at the gem closely. "I'm guessing this one would be the most important to keep safe," he guessed before giving it back to Danielle.

"While the Gem of Power does power the Reality Gauntlet, the other three gems are still capable of being used on their own," Danielle told the three humans before placing the gems on the coffee table.

"Well that makes things a lot easier," Sam sarcastically declared.

Before anyone could say anything else, Jazz entered the house. Just as she was about to close the door, Jazz noticed that there was a twelve-year-old, white haired girl wearing a black and white midriff shirt and black and white bellbottom pants standing in front of her uncle, brother and Sam, and four gems on the coffee table.

"Did I miss something?" Jazz asked.

"Aside from the Princess of the Ghost Realm coming to our world asking us to help keep four powerful gems away from her apparent tyrant king father, a quick summary of what these gems can do, and me getting my ass handed to me by a group of wannabe Kamen Riders with laser guns, you haven't missed much, Jazz," Danny listed off what had happened in the past couple of hours.

"A group of what with what?" Vince asked his nephew, sounding quite worried about that last piece of information.

"Yeah, there were these guys in white and this woman in red that appeared after Sam and I met Danielle," Danny started to explain. "They more or less showed up out of nowhere and were about to attack us," he continued.

"Did they say who they were or what they were after?" Vince asked his nephew.

"Not really," Sam answered for Danny. "But they seem like the kind of people who wanted to stand around and chat," she added.

"Yeah, their first order of business was to change into white version of my Rider form and start attacking me," Danny continued to explain. "And these guys knew what they were doing, almost like they were trained soldiers or something," he added.

Vince gave off a low hum as he thought about what Danny just told him.

"This is definitely not good," Vince pointed out. "Rather than simply having to deal with keeping these gems under safe keeping and expecting Danielle's father send out scouts or even search parties for the gems and his daughter, we now have this mysterious group to be on the alert for," he added as he thought about the situation. "Is there anything else that you noticed about them Danny?" he asked his nephew.

"Nothing aside from their colors being white for the men while the woman was in red," Danny answered.

"So in other words, we're completely in the dark about these guys in white," Sam commented on as she picked up the Gem of Form. "This may sound like a bad idea, but I think for the time being each of us should hold onto one of the gems," she suggested before putting the gem back on the table.

"How does that sound like a bad idea?" Jazz asked as she tried to get a grasp of the situation with what little information she was given.

"While this Reality Gauntlet Danielle's father has needs all four of these gems in order to be used. Three of the four gems are powerful enough to be used on their own," Vince told Jazz. "There is also the fact that such a plan would be figured out easily if the Ghost King is clever enough to realize that his daughter wouldn't just simply carry the gems with her at all times," he added.

"Why not?" Danielle asked while feeling a bit offended that this human didn't believe should take care of herself.

"Because if you carried all the gems and got captured, that would defeat the entire purpose of us keeping the gems away from your father," Vince pointed to Danielle. "But he would also figure out that you would give each gem to four humans for safe keeping in an attempt to ensure that at least one of the gems wouldn't fall into your father's hands.

Danielle's eyes widened as she realized where Vince was going with what he was saying.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Danielle asked the older male human.

"For now you and gems will remain here and all of us should get some sleep and figure out the next course of action tomorrow," Vince told the ghost girl.

"So until tomorrow then," Sam said before she and Danny headed out of the house.

"Where are they going?" Danielle asked.

"Sam has to head home and Danny is giving her a ride to her house," Jazz told Danielle before stretching out a hand to the ghost girl. "How about I show you to the kitchen so you can have something to eat," she offered.

"Uh…thanks," Danielle replied as she told the human girl's hand.

Vince watched Jazz lead Danielle into the kitchen before turning his attention to the four gems on the coffee table.

'Maybe there is a way for Sam's plan to work,' Vince thought before taking a bite out of his sandwich. 'I wonder where Box Ghost and Axe are,' he wondered as he took a seat on the couch.

Up in the Emergency Ops center, the Box Ghost found himself tied up and upside down as Axe, in a much larger form used the poor ghost as a punching bag.

"So…much…pain…" Box Ghost groaned out as he was subjected to a left hook courtesy of Axe's left pincer.

While no one was aware of the Box Ghost's plight, or they just didn't care, Danny and Sam were already on their way to Sam's house.

"Don't you think it's a bit risky for us to being riding to my house in the middle of the night after being attacked by a bunch of Kamen Rider knockoffs not too long ago?" Sam asked Danny as they drew closer to her house.

"Oh yeah, it's risky but there is always the chance they may spot you walking home alone and kidnap you," Danny replied. "But since your parents hate my guts, they would never allow you to spend the night over at my house even if you were sleeping in the guest room or with your grandma's approval," he pointed before Sam could argue with him.

Sam sighed after hearing Danny mention about how her parents hated her best friend who also happened to be her boyfriend. It would seem that no matter what she tried to do, Sam's parents would never Danny as any more than a poor, problem child that was only interested in her because her family was rich. Though, that was what Sam believed was the case as their arguments about Danny being a negative influence despite the fact that Danny was the one who managed to keep her from going overboard with her actions when she was younger.

"Well, let's just get to my house and we'll see what your uncle has planned for our recent problem," Sam suggested to Danny as she spotted her house.

"That sounds like a plan," Danny agreed as he pulled up to Sam's house.

"Thanks for the ride Danny," Sam told Danny before getting off his bike and taking off her helmet. "I'll see you tomorrow morning," she added before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you then," Danny replied as he watched Sam enter her house before heading back to his home to turn in for the night.

While Danny rode his bike back to his house, hidden in the shadows, something was watching him without his knowledge. Whatever it was, as soon as it saw Danny's figure get smaller before climbing up the side of a building and headed for the rooftop before disappearing into the night.

Once Danny returned home, he entered the house to see his uncle and sister sitting in the living room with the four gems on the coffee table. Vince looked up to see his nephew closing the door before taking a seat.

"Well I just dropped off Sam at her house," Danny told his uncle.

"That's good," Vince replied. "And I take it there was no trouble?" he asked.

"Luckily not this time," Danny answered. "What about Danielle?" he asked.

"She's in the guest room sleeping," Jazz answered. "She felt a little nervous though," she added.

"No surprise there after what she went through and the fact that she came to us," Vince said as he picked up the Gem of Fantasy. "Especially given how ghosts come to Amity Park and fight Danny on a nearly weekly basis," he added.

"Well at least we know what we're dealing with this time," Danny pointed out before grabbing the Gem of Form. "Hard to believe that these four gems are capable of altering reality to such a degree," he commented. "It almost sounds like something out of an anime series or a roleplaying game," he lamented.

"Given how your life has been this past year, I wouldn't be surprised if there were more artifacts that could do things that humanity isn't capable of achieving," Vince told his nephew before putting the gem in his hand back on the table. "Regardless, she is entrusting us to keep these gems safe and away from her father," he added.

"That's a pretty big order since she is also the princess of the entire ghost realm," Jazz pointed out.

"Do you think that's true?" Danny asked. "About her being the princess of the ghost realm, I mean," he clarified. "We don't really know how things are run in there," he pointed out. "For all we know, this ghost king could just be in charge of a section of the realm while there are other ghosts with just as much power and authority in there," he added.

"I don't think it matters Danny," Vince said to his nephew. "All I know is that she is scared of what her father could do if he ever got his hands on these gems and if she is willing to seek our help, then we need to be prepared for whatever may come our way," he told his nephew and niece as the two of them nodded their heads. "Right now, we will get some sleep and resume this conversation in the morning," he finished before grabbing the gems and taking them into the basement to store them in the weapons vault.

As the Fenton family slowly turned in for the night, over at Elmerton, four ghosts had noticed a change in the area as well as within Amity Park.

"Do you feel that Fright Knight?" Nocturne asked his ally.

"Yes," the Fright Knight told Nocturne. "It's the four gems of the Reality Gauntlet, I know their supernatural power anywhere," he confirmed.

"But why would those gems be in the human world?" Desiree asked. "Surely Pariah Dark would not let them out of his sight," she added.

"He wouldn't," Fright Knight said as he tried to sense where they were located. "Nor would he allow any thief to escape," he added. "However, I am sensing another presence with the gems," he continued.

"I have sensed it too," Nocturne joined in. "It feels like the princess, but she couldn't have taken them," he pointed out.

"Maybe she decided to use the gems to usurp her father," Vortex wheezed out his suggestion. "I didn't think the kid had it in her," he added in a joking manner.

"Lady Danielle isn't the kind of ghost who would try to take over her father's position," Fright Knight told Vortex. "She doesn't have the drive to take power away from anyone," he added.

"Whether she has the drive or not is not important," Nocturne said to his colleagues.

"You're right," Desiree agreed. "As soon as Lord Pariah finds out about his gems being stolen, he will send out his best trackers and they will enter the human world, and they will also find us along with the princess and the gems," she pointed out.

"And there is no doubt we will be marked as deserters regardless of us explaining how we got here," Nocturne added.

"Because we decided to do as we wished…" Vortex started to say.

"Since we didn't have to take orders from Pariah," Desiree finished.

"This town will be a warzone once Lord Pariah sends out his trackers," Fright Knight told his comrades.

"So what do we do?" Vortex asked.

"We do whatever we can to get stronger and prepare for when the trackers come, as they will be the heralds of Pariah Dark's invasion of the human world," Nocturne told Vortex as he and the other ghosts dread what may come.

Deep within the realm of ghosts, better known as the Ghost Zone, a massive dark castle stood on top of a floating island. Inside the castle, skeleton-like ghosts wondered throughout the castle while within the throne room, a gigantic ghost sat on his throne. In front of this ghost was another ghost, a human sized white ghost with a skull looking face.

"The four gems that power my Reality Gauntlet have been taken and my daughter is missing," the gigantic ghost told the smaller one. "I suspect that my daughter has taken them and fled beyond my reach," he continued. "I want you to find her and the gems," he ordered the ghost. "Use whatever means necessary to find and bring them to me," he added.

"And what of the Fright Knight, Nocturne, Desiree, and Vortex my Lord," the smaller ghost asked.

"They have been marked as deserters, so do with them as you wish," the gigantic ghost told the smaller one. "But no harm is to come to my daughter," he added. "Do you understand me Walker," he finished.

"Yes, I understand perfectly, Lord Pariah Dark," Walker said as he vanished from his king's sight.

 **Author's note: Well that's the end of this chapter. A fairly short one with not much action but that's where I wanted to go with this chapter as it is more or less a refresher on what the four gems are and what they can do. Also I wanted to try my best to at least post a chapter per month rather than every three months or so. Other than that, I don't really have much to comment on this chapter so I'll leave it at that.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Huntress and Warden**

In the dead of the night, Valerie had just snuck back into the guest room of the Manson manor that Star loaned out to her. She had spent the majority of the night trying to find any ghosts that were lurking in Amity Park. Sadly, she had not seen any ghost but continued spending most of the night trying to find a ghost with no luck.

"Another quiet night," Valerie muttered as she took off her gear. "Just my luck," she added before slipping into the bed. 'I swear I will kill those Kamen Riders and all those ghosts Dad,' she thought bitterly before falling asleep.

The next day, Valerie had decided to skip school to hunt ghosts without Star knowing that she already left the manor. She decided to head to the east side of Amity Park for her hunt as she flew above the city with her flight pack. The sensors in her helmet scanned the city for any ectoplasm signatures.

As it turned out, her sensors picked up on an ectoplasm signature in the northeast. She shifted herself to the northeast and headed for the location.

Once she reached the area, Valerie spotted the ghost that she picked up on. The ghost was a massive flaming cobra and it was engaged in a battle against eight White Pseudo Riders. The false Kamen Riders were armed with their ectoplasm firing rifles and had encircled the giant ghost snake. However, the fire snake was holding its own by shooting flames at the eight men.

"This one will do," Valerie said as she drew out her rifle to join in the battle.

As she descended towards the ground, Valerie opened fire at the ghost snake. The snake attacked one of the white Riders but was hit in the back of its head, changing its attention from the man to the teen girl slowly heading down towards it.

The ghost snake lunged at the girl but Valerie dodged the snake's attack and fired at the ghost's right eye. The snake hissed in pain as it started lashing about while the eight men below it fired at it while Valerie continued weaving around the ghost while shooting at it before the giant snake fell to the ground.

The eight white Riders scattered away from the falling ghost before firing at it again as the ghost continued to hiss in agony. The eight men and Valerie continued firing at the ghost before the fire snake collapsed onto the ground allowing the men and Valerie to finish it off with a one of the men throwing a silver grenade into the fire snake's mouth.

Once the snake closed its mouth, the silver grenade detonated and caused the ghost snake's head to explode.

"Target neutralized," one of the eight men's said to the rest of the men through his communications system.

As the men walked towards the defeated ghost, Valerie lowered herself towards the one Pseudo Rider that appeared to be in charge of the group.

"Looks like you guys have this one under control," Valerie said to the man.

"Affirmative," the lead White Rider replied before turning towards the Red Huntress. "We're under orders to bring in this ghost to the labs for analysis and experimentation," he told her. "Red Scar and Mr. Masters would also like for you to contact them on the subject of upgrading your armor to a new model," he informed her.

"A new model?" Valerie wondered as she received the contact frequency from the White Rider through her helmet. "Sounds good to me," she added before taking off into the air.

Off at another part of Amity Park, Duncan was in his apartment, sitting on the couch. He had a beer can in his right hand and a couple of empty cans on the floor. The TV was on and was showing Hellraiser: Hellseeker, but Duncan wasn't really paying attention to the movie as the movie wasn't really that good.

In truth, Duncan was pretty much using the movie as a distraction while the beer was simply to numb his mind.

His mother had to return to Canada to finalize the divorce papers with his father. Kristen asked her son if he wanted to go with her to see his siblings, but Duncan didn't want to because that would also mean he would eventual come across the other remaining members of Total Drama and deal with them questioning him on what happened to the others. He avoided returning to Canada for the funeral service for those who died in the final season of Total Drama, as the deaths had severely destroyed the show and the company of the show decided to pull the plug on the show as they faced lawsuits and filed bankruptcy, putting an end to the hiatus and Total Drama.

Duncan did receive a letter from Owen, who told the second American Kamen Rider that he was doing fine and that he wished Duncan would come and visit. Duncan thought about visiting and also seeing his other friend DJ, but he didn't want to risk the media bombarding him with questions on what happened to his former cast mates, and he didn't want to see a certain goth girl who dumped him and during her time in Amity Park, accused him of harming the cast during their time in Amity Park. He had enough of the drama in Total Drama and wanted to enjoy the new life he has made for himself as Kamen Rider Edge.

Duncan had finished off his sixth beer can and placed it on the coffee table and turned off the TV just as the movie ended.

"Hellraiser just isn't as fun to watch after Bloodline," Duncan complained as he started to pass out on the couch.

Several hours had pass before Duncan started hearing knocking sounds emanating from his front door. He rolled off the couch and landed on the floor before groaning due to the hangover he was experiencing. The knocking continued, which was making his throbbing head feel worse as he tried to get back up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Duncan said as he stumbled his way to the door. "This better be good," he muttered as he opened the door.

"Hello to you too, man," retorted the person standing in front of Duncan.

Duncan squinted his eyes as he tried to make out the blurry figure before him, until he saw that it was Danny.

"What are you doing here man?" Duncan asked.

"To check on you and to let you know that there's trouble in our fair city," Danny replied.

"Dude, we live in a town that has ghost attacks at least four times a week," Duncan told Danny. "Trouble is kind of the norm here," he added.

"Well this kind of trouble involves a ghost princess, four gems that can do things that make little sense, a possible ghost invasion, a bunch of guys in white that can turn into knock off versions of my Rider form, and some chick in red wearing a red version of the knock off suits," Danny listed off to Duncan.

Due to the alcohol in his system, Duncan's brain wasn't able to completely process everything Danny told him and responded accordingly.

"…Huh…?"

"Just how many drinks did you have?" Danny asked his drunken friend.

Duncan tried to count the number of cans he drank but couldn't remember, which was enough to tell Danny that Duncan drank a little too much.

"God damn it dude," Danny muttered as he entered Duncan's apartment and basically dragged his friend to the kitchen to get him some water. "No wonder your mom asked me to check up on you while she's at Canada," he said as he grabbed a cup and poured some water in it.

"I…don't need a babysitter," Duncan slurred as he wobbled a bit.

"I hope not," Danny replied. "Because it would look really messed up for an eighteen or nineteen-year-old to be watched over by a guys a couple of years younger than him," he added in a joking manner.

"What's…. with the water?" Duncan slurred. "I don't need any," he added.

"Oh yes, you do big guy," Danny told Duncan as he handed the cup to his friend.

Naturally, Duncan refused the cup which resulted in Danny and Duncan fighting in the apartment. While Duncan was physically the strongest of the two American Kamen Riders, Danny had the advantage as Duncan was drunk, which made him sloppy. Danny was able to grab Duncan in a headlock and drag the older boy back into the kitchen and force him to guzzle down seven cups of water.

After Danny's forceful attempt at sobering up his friend, Duncan was in the bathroom, vomiting the contents of his stomach while Danny was in the hallway waiting.

"Okay, so that didn't work," Danny said while watching Duncan continue puking.

"You think!?" Duncan retorted before resuming his vomiting.

"Well anyway, we need to be on the lookout for any more things that look out of the ordinary now that we have some guys in white wearing knock off Rider armor and any ghosts that will be looking for these four gems that are in my house right now," Danny told Duncan in order for him to know what they would have to focus on.

"Knock offs and gem hunting ghosts, got it," Duncan stated before exiting the bathroom. "Anything else I should be on the lookout for?" he asked.

"No, I think that's all we need to keep an eye out for," Danny answered before heading to the front door.

"Then maybe we should start our patrols," Duncan suggested as he followed his friend.

"Should you still be waiting for the alcohol to get out of your system?" Danny questioned Duncan.

"I've rode drunk before plenty of times," Duncan told Danny. "And I haven't crashed into anything this year," he added.

"The year has barely even started," Danny pointed out in a deadpan tone.

"Goes to show that I'm off to a good start," Duncan replied as he and Danny left the apartment.

"This is going to be a long night," Danny muttered as he watched Duncan fumble with his keys before locking the apartment and headed towards the parking garage to get their bikes.

While Danny and Duncan got started on their patrol, Valerie was inside a warehouse owned by Axiom Labs. She had received instructions to enter the warehouse and wait for her contact to arrive with her new combat suit and weapons. She was quite eager to try out the new suit and weapons on any ghost that was unfortunate enough to cross her path once she obtained the suit.

She didn't have to wait long as Valerie noticed the door of the warehouse open to reveal Red Scar and Penelope Spectra walking towards her. Valerie noticed that Spectra was holding a suitcase.

"A pleasure to see you again Ms. Gray," Red Scar greeted Valerie.

"Stow it Cue ball," Valerie cut the bald man off as she eyed the suitcase. "Is my new suit in there?" she asked.

"My she's got a sharp tongue and a sharp eye," Spectra commented before opening the case to show the teen girl her new suit and a new helmet.

Spectra took out the suit for Valerie to see and from what the young African American girl could tell, it didn't look that impressive as it looked like a black and red version of her current suit but it didn't have a backpack and instead had thin gauntlets that went over the top of the hands.

"Is this some sort of a joke?" Valerie growled out in annoyance.

"Not at all," Red Scar told the girl. "This new model uses the latest technology to manipulate the Necroplasm that flows in the suit," he explained.

"Necroplasm?" Valerie repeated the word.

"Artificial ectoplasm created as an alternative fuel source for the suit and weapons system. This suit uses the Necroplasm in order for you to generate powerful weapons base on your own thoughts and allow you to engage in aerial combat without the use of a jetpack or any other support craft," Red Scar explained.

"So this suit will give me ghost like powers?" Valerie asked.

"To a degree," Red Scar replied. "You won't be able to turn invisible or phase through objects, but the helmet does have sensors that can track ectoplasm signature regardless of them being visible," he added.

"That sounds good to me," Valerie said as she took off her old suit and reach out for the new one that Spectra handed to her.

Once the suit was handed to her, Valerie began taking off her old suit so that she could try out the new one. The two adults watched as Valerie put on the new suit indifferently while the teen girl smirked before placing the helmet on. It didn't take long before the V shaped visor flashed yellow and revealed her eyes. She noticed the red lines on the suit were glowing and seemed to move throughout the suit.

Valerie looked at her right hand and saw a red line on the underside of arm and ended at the palm.

"You said that this suit can generate a weapon based on my thoughts, right?" Valerie asked Red Scar.

"That is correct Ms. Gray," Red Scar replied.

After hearing that, Valerie started to focus her mind into creating a weapon out of the Necroplasm in the suit. Valerie's eyes widened as a red glowing substance emerged from her palm before she closed her hand. The Necroplasm lengthen until it took on the form of a large single edged broadsword.

Valerie smirked at the sight of the Necroplasm weapon as she lifted it over her head and bringing it down in front of her. She opened her palm, causing the Necroplasm sword to vanish from her hand.

"As you can see, the suit's abilities are tied to your thoughts," Red Scar said to Valerie. "In short, you are capable of facing off against ghosts and the Kamen Riders on your own and on even grounds," he added.

"That's the best kind of news I could have asked for," Valerie replied as started to think of flying causing the suit to levitate.

Necroplasm wings that looked more like flames which surprised Red Scar and Spectra. Valerie smiled at the sight of the wings and flew out of the warehouse.

"This girl has no idea what she's getting into," Spectra said as she watched Valerie take to the sky.

"Of course she doesn't," Red Scar replied as he watched the girl disappear from his sight. "Teenagers, especially temperamental teenagers, never think about the possibility of being manipulated when they are given what they want," he added. "Which is what makes them perfect lab rats and pawns," he finished.

Over at the Amity Park mattress factory, Danny was on his bike, surveying the area for any ghosts or the guys in white as he decided to call them. So far he had no luck in spotting anyone suspicious.

"I still find it weird that our town has a mattress factory, and for whatever reason it's located at the docks," Danny muttered to himself before resuming his patrol.

What Danny didn't know was that inside the factory, Nocturne was hiding in the factory. He knew that Danny was outside, so Nocturne masked his own ectoplasm signature so that he wouldn't draw the young Kamen Rider's attention. Once he was sure that Danny was gone, the ghost of sleep moved towards the mattresses to begin his plan. Nocturne created a small orb of ectoplasm and was about to place it into the mattress.

Before he could place it in the mattress, Nocturne heard a tearing sound and turned around to see a portal to the Ghost Zone open before him. He saw a white figure exit the portal before it closed behind the new ghost. Nocturne's eyes widened when he noticed the skull like face the ghost had as he grinned at the ghost of sleep.

"Well, what do you," the skull faced ghost said. "I'm here in the mortal world for not even five seconds, and already I've found one of the deserters," he added.

"Walker…" Nocturne whispered in fear.

"Nice to see you too Nocturne," Walker said to the other ghost. "Lord Pariah isn't happy with how you and the others left his domain and fooled around in the human world," he added. "And you know that's against the rules," he continued before firing a blue beam of ectoplasm at Nocturne.

The beam hit Nocturne in his chest and caused the ghost to be flung towards the wall. Nocturne was about to strike back, but Walker had fired three blue ectoplasm rings that latched onto his wrists and neck, pinning him to the wall.

"Release me Walker," Nocturne demanded. "I am one of Pariah's most powerful generals," he told the skull faced ghost.

"Not anymore," Walker told Nocturne as he walked closer to the pinned ghost. "Like I told you, you are now a deserter," he added as he turned his right hand into a spike.

Once he got close, Walker thrust the spike into Nocturne's left shoulder. The ghost of sleep yelled out in pain while Walker leaned in closer.

"Which means 'General,' you are no longer in a position of authority," Walker told Nocturne as he dug the spike deeper into his prisoner's shoulder.

Before Walker could do anything else, he was hit by a barrage of ectoplasm beams. This caused Walker to pull his spike out of Nocturne and the two ghosts turned towards the source of the beams. Standing in front of an open door stood Kamen Rider Phantom in his Artillery Mode.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to guess that it isn't a chat between friends," Danny said as he kept his Gatling arm aimed at Walker.

"I don't know who you think you are punk, but attacking an officer of the law is a serious offense," Walker said as he turned his attention towards Danny.

"Hate to break it to ya Skull-face, but you ain't no cop," Danny retorted. "Besides, I still got a bone to pick with this guy," he added before the Gatling barrel arm started to spin again.

"Interesting," Walker said before reforming his right hand. "But he's coming with me, along with any of the other ghosts Lord Pariah wants me to capture," he added.

'Pariah,' Danny said in his mind. 'I better watch what I say around this guy,' he mentally added.

While Danny found himself up against a ghost who apparent has a connection to the Ghost King, Duncan was up against a different ghost in the northern part of Amity Park. The ghost he was up against was the demonic Ember, who was terrorizing a couple that were out for a hike in the woods. Ember knocked the young man, grabbed the young woman, and was about to make a meal out of her.

Luckily for the couple, Duncan appeared in his Rider form and sped towards them on his bike. Once he grabbed the woman, Duncan immediately turned intangible to phase through the demonic Ember. After phasing through her, Duncan placed the woman on the ground and got off his bike to face off against Ember.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ember complained as she turned to glare at Kamen Rider Edge. "I can't go anywhere without one of the wannabe ghosts pestering me," she continued before lunging at Duncan.

Ember stretched out her elongated arms to strike at Kamen Rider Edge, but the red gloved Rider formed two ectoplasm machetes and cut her arms off at the elbows. The flame haired demonic ghost screamed in pain before Duncan formed an ectoplasm spike out of his forehead and rammed his head at her screaming mouth.

The spike pierced the back of Ember's skull but Ember wasn't going to give up as she enlarged her mouth so she could chomp down on Duncan's head. However, the red gloved Rider flung the ghost off his head and into a tree as the ectoplasm spike vanished from his forehead. Duncan turned his attention towards the young woman behind him.

"You should grab your boyfriend and get the Hell out of here," Duncan told the woman. "I'll take care of this bitch," he added.

The young woman nodded her head before rushing towards her boyfriend, who was regaining consciousness.

While that was going on, Ember managed to remove herself from the tree and glared at Duncan.

"You and that dipshit think you're so special!" Ember screamed as she charged at Duncan. "You think that just because you can use our powers, you can fight us," she continued as her flame hair grew and took on the form of arms.

Ember lashed out at Duncan with her flame arms while the red gloved Rider tried to dodge her attacks. During one of her strikes, Duncan turned intangible so he could pull out the Hunter Blade and switched the Edge Blade with it.

 **Hunter Mode**

With a flash, two red rings appeared and washed over Duncan's body, changing his default Rider form with the Predator-styled Hunter form. He drew out his Heat Scimitars and was ready to take Ember on once again. Duncan swung the Heat Scimitars sideways but Ember used the flame arms from the top of her head to block the attacks.

"Without those stupid belts of yours, you and the dipshit would be nothing but normal, boring losers," Ember told Duncan as she moved closer to Duncan. "It's pathetic!" she yelled.

"Better than some trampy, no name, punk-rock wannabe that nobody care about after she kicked the bucket," Duncan taunted before slamming his left foot into Ember's chest.

Ember was knocked away by the kick, allowing Duncan time to launch two Heat Darts into her head. The demonic fire ghost screamed while her flame hair shrank due to the Heat Darts draining the heat of the flames.

Duncan leapt into the air before diving down at Ember to do a dropkick her face. His feet struck the Heat Darts, which dug deeper into Ember's head while Duncan flipped backwards and landed on the ground. Not wanting to stop the flow of the fight, Duncan charged up the Heat Scimitars before lunging at Ember.

"Rider Slash: Part Two Dash!" Duncan yelled as he performed a dual slash attack.

The two blades cut through Ember's body, creating two parallel horizontal slashes that sliced her into three pieces. Within the three pieces, small portals appeared and sucked Ember back into the Ghost Zone as she screamed.

Duncan stood there for a moment before placing the Heat Scimitars back on his back. He looked around for a bit to see if the couple were still in the area, only to see that they were not.

Duncan was about to deactivate his Rider form, but he stopped himself when a red beam landed at his feet. The red Kamen Rider jumped back and got himself ready for another shot.

"I've finally found one of you damn Kamen Riders," a female voice said above Duncan's head.

Duncan looked up to see a black and red female figure with red flame wings hovering above him.

"The Hell…?" Duncan wondered for a second before he noticed the black and red female dive down towards him with red energy glowing from her right hand.

"You're going to pay for what you've done!" the attacker yelled as she struck out her glowing hand once she got close to Duncan.

Duncan jumped back to avoid the girl and saw her hand hit the ground, creating a crater as the red energy vaporize the ground.

"Holy shit," Duncan cursed as he watched as this girl stood up.

"That was just a taste of what I can do now," the attacker said as she glared at the red Kamen Rider.

"Who the Hell are you?" Duncan said to the attacker.

"Of course you wouldn't know, Kamen Rider," the attacker spat out as if the words Kamen Rider were venomous. "I'm Valerie Gray, and I'm here to make you and the other one pay for what you two did to my Dad!" she yelled as she charged at Duncan while forming a large Necroplasm sword.

Just as Valerie reached him, Duncan blocked the attack with the arm mounted crossbow. However, Duncan cried out in pain as the Necroplasm sword seemed to be burning him despite blocking said attack. When Valerie heard Duncan scream, she smiled underneath her helmet before trying to push her foe back.

"How does it feel to be overpowered by someone like me?" Valerie asked in a mocking tone. "Being beaten by someone whose life you ruined," she added.

Rather than replying verbally, Duncan responded by shooting a heat dart into Valerie's stomach.

Valerie screamed in pain once she felt the tip of the dart punctured her stomach before kicking Duncan away from her. She grabbed the heat dart and ripped it out of her stomach.

"You'll pay for that, you son of a bitch!" Valerie screamed before she threw the dart at Duncan and then charged at him again while turning the Necroplasm sword into glowing energy in her right hand.

Duncan dodged the flying heat dart by side stepping to the left which allowed him to also dodge Valerie's charge attack. He quickly pulled out the Hunter Blade and swapped it with the Edge Blade.

 **Edge Mode**

Out of the corner of Valerie's right eye, she noticed a flash of red before turning around to see Kamen Rider Edge in his default form. Once she saw him, Valerie formed a large handheld mini-gun and fired at Duncan.

"Are you fucking serious!?" Duncan yelled before turning intangible while jumping away on instinct.

Since he was intangible, Duncan sunk into the ground while a hail of Necroplasm bolts flew over his head as Valerie continued firing for a couple of seconds before stopping.

"Fuck!" Valerie yelled out in frustration as she starting shooting the ground.

The Necroplasm bolts tore through the ground as Valerie continued firing at where Duncan was before phasing through the earth. However, her rage blinded her to Duncan's fist appearing below her as the red gloved Kamen Rider phased out of the ground and delivered a powerful uppercut to her jaw. The force behind the punch knocked Valerie off her feet, allowing Duncan to follow up with a spinning back kick to her gut. Duncan landed on the ground while Valerie crashed onto her back and knocking her out.

"Got to remember to thank Danny for teaching me that," Duncan said to himself as he headed for his bike.

As Duncan sped out of the woods, back with Danny, the other American Kamen Rider was in his default form and dodging Walker's attacks. The white ghost shot a blue beam at Danny's chest, but he turned intangible to dodge the attack before rushing towards his foe.

'The fool,' Walker smirked as he fired another ectoplasm beam at Danny.

However, Danny ducked under the beam and closed in on Walker. Danny was about to throw an uppercut at Walker, but the skull faced ghost turned intangible to avoid the attack. After Danny's arm past through Walker, he turned tangible once again in order to grab Danny.

 **Blizzard Mode**

Walker had to cover his eyes as flashing ice blue rings appeared as Danny switched into his ice wielding Blizzard mode. Once the flash of light vanished, Walker uncovered his eyes to see Danny's hand pointed at him palms out and a spray of ice covered him in a couple of seconds. Danny landed on the ground and backed away from his foe as Walker broke himself free from his ice tomb.

"Kid, you are starting to get on my nerves," Walker told Danny.

"But the boy does provide a great distraction," Nocturne said as he appeared before the two combatants. "Now I would like to bid you goodbye Walker," he added before he vanished from their sights.

"NO!" Walker yelled as Nocturne escaped him. Walker turned to face Danny. "I lost my prisoner thanks to you," he growled.

Before Danny knew what was going on, Walker fired a powerful ectoplasm blast at him.

Danny hit the wall behind him and was about to slid off it but Walker appeared before him and grabbed him by his neck. Walker pinned Danny to the wall with one hand and charged up his free hand.

"For the crime of assisting a wanted criminal, I hereby sentence you to ten thousand years in my prison," Walker declared as decided to change his attention to Danny. "You have stepped in it now punk," he added as he created a portal behind them.

Danny struggled to break free from Walker's grip, but the ghost was much stronger than Danny thought.

"Stop your struggling punk," Walker told Danny before delivering a powerful punch to Danny's gut.

Danny lost consciousness as the Phantom Driver deactivated and revealed his human body to the skull faced ghost.

"That's a surprise," Walker commented. "But it makes no difference," he added as he entered the portal with Danny in hand.

 **Author's note: I think this is where I'll stop the chapter as it went off in a completely different direction. Originally, I wanted the chapter to introduce Valerie's new suit and show Walker doing his job, but as you can see it ended with him taking Danny into the Ghost Zone. This is ironic as I wanted Danny and Duncan to enter the Ghost Zone in a different manner and for Walker and Duncan to become enemies. I can still pull that off, but now I'm thinking of how this unexpected development could bring in a different direction for the story to go.**

 **Even as I type this, new ideas are pouring into my mind on who Danny will meet, how he and Pariah will meet, and how Danny will break out of Walker's prison. So many ideas to explore and write.**

 **As for Valerie's new suit, as many of you can expect, she got an upgrade and to be honest it was a very fast upgrade. But given how much tougher things will be for everyone, it makes sense for Vlad and Red Scar's guinea pig to get a new suit to try out. Ironically enough, Valerie's suit was inspired by the Destiny Gundam from Gundam Seed Destiny in terms of abilities with its flame wings, palm attack, and big ass sword being based off the Destiny Gundam's Wings of Light, palm beam cannon, and anti-ship sword. The Gatling gun was just added on and replaced the large beam cannon. Design wise, Valerie's suit is no different from the one she got from Technus in the original series. In terms of performance, the suit is roughly equal to Danny and Duncan's normal forms, but isn't capable of enduring as much damage as theirs.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Prison and Theories**

Within the Ghost Zone, on top of a floating island was a large prison that housed several criminals that reside in the Ghost Zone. The fences had what appeared to be razor wire throughout the top. Ghosts of prison guards patrolled around the perimeter of the prison while within the prison there were prisoners moaning as they watched one of their own get tortured by one of the guards.

The prisoner was strapped down onto a table with his jaws broken so that his mouth would stay open as the guard placed what appeared to be some sort of tick like ghost. The prisoner's tongue had several of these things on it while the prisoner was screaming as the guard placed the tick onto one of the clear spots of the ghost's tongue.

While all of this continued, Walker had entered his prison with an unconscious Danny in hand. Several of his guards stopped for a moment to acknowledge their boss while Walker took Danny towards the intake room.

Once inside the room, Walker carelessly tossed Danny into the room. Danny let a moan as he regained consciousness.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how anyone treats unconscious people," Danny muttered as he slowly got to his feet.

Once Danny got up, he noticed that his Phantom Driver was missing. He looked on the floor to find the belt, but it wasn't anywhere on the floor.

"Looking for something?" Walker asked as Danny looked up to see him hold the Phantom Driver. "This is an interesting little trinket," he added. "But real world objects are illegal within this realm," he told Danny.

Danny didn't say anything, but he kept his eyes on the Phantom Driver.

"Now, you are in my prison because you not only assaulted an officer of the law," Walker started as he placed the Phantom Driver on a table. "But because of your actions, you allowed a wanted criminal to escape me," he added. "That's two major felonies," he pointed out.

"Walker," a new voice called out from the door.

Walker and Danny looked to see a new ghost appear. This ghost had a black bandanna on top of his head, an eyepatch covering his left eye, camo pants, black combat boots, a red cape, spike stubbed wrist bands, and a wicked goatee.

"What is it Bullet?" Walker asked the ghost.

"We've just received a message that Pariah Dark will be arriving for a progress report," Bullet told his boss before noticing Danny. "Ooh…a new intake I see," he said as he moved in closer to get a better look at Danny.

Danny was easily unnerved with how this new ghost was looking him up and down.

"Hmm…a bit on the scrawny side, but he does have a nice pair of eyes," Bullet said as he continued examining Danny.

Naturally, Danny leaned back in an attempt to put a bit of distance between himself and the ghost that was more or less checking him out. Bullet noticed this and smirked at the boy before turning his attention back to his boss.

"So, what is he charged with?" Bullet asked Walker.

"This little human interfered with my apprehension of Nocturne," Walker told Bullet.

"A human you say," Bullet replied before looking back at Danny. "It's been a while since a human has been brought to the Ghost Zone," he added. "If I remember right, this would be the third human," he pointed out.

"And the second one brought to my prison," Walker pointed out. "Though, I am curious as to what this is," he added as he picked up the Phantom Driver.

"Aside from tacky," Bullet mused as he looked at the belt.

"Appearances aside…this belt seems to grant this boy the ability to mimic ghost powers," Walker told Bullet.

"Trippy," Bullet replied before turning his attention back to Danny. "So what should we do with him?" he asked Walker.

"Put him in a cell for now," Walker told Bullet. "I need to inform Lord Pariah of our little interruption," he added before exiting the intake.

"Have fun with that," Bullet said as he watched Walker leave before turning his attention back to Danny.

In what felt like hours, Danny found himself in a prison cell after he was thrown in by a couple of guards that were with Bullet. He turned to glare at Bullet, but the shirtless ghost smiled at the glare he was getting from Danny.

"Enjoy your stay," Bullet told Danny before he and the guards left Danny alone in his cell.

"Well this sucks," Danny muttered to himself.

"What's this?" a new voice was heard from across Danny's cell. "Another human has wandered into the Ghost Zone," the voice continued.

Danny stepped forward to get a better look at who was in the cell across from his own. The person in the cell across did the same and revealed himself to Danny.

It was a tall, skinny, bald man with a pasty white complexion and a very long nose. The man was dressed in an old black and white prison suit. The most striking thing to Danny was the red eyes the man had, which made his overall appearance look a bit intimidating for the teen.

"It's been a while since another human has entered the Ghost Zone," the man said. "I should probably introduce myself," he continued. "My name is Frederich Showenhower," he introduced himself.

"Danny Fenton," Danny told Frederich in return. "So what are you in for Fred?" he joked.

"Witty…that's a bit of nice change of pace for this place," Frederich replied. "As for why I am here, you could say that my interest in the paranormal and supernatural became my undoing," he told Danny. "You see, I am something of a researcher, and I was curious as to where ghosts and other supernatural being reside," he started to explain.

"The Ghost Zone," Danny concluded given where he and Frederich were.

"Yes, at least that's what several of the ghosts here call this place," Frederich pointed out. "Anyway, during one of my field researches I came across a portal to the Ghost Zone. Naturally my curiosity got the better of me and I entered the portal," he continued explaining.

"Well that was a mistakes," Danny retorted.

"Oh no, in fact it was a logical decision for I have managed to learn quite a bit about this realm," Frederich rebutted. "For example, I had learned that the gravity of this realm fluctuates depending on the location," he added.

"That's crazy," Danny replied.

"According to human laws of science, but as you see, we are no longer in the human world," Frederich pointed out.

"Fair enough," Danny conceded to Frederich's point. "What else have you learned?" he asked.

"I have also learned that contrary to what we humans believed, ghosts are not the souls of deceased humans," Frederich told Danny.

"Are you serious?" Danny retorted as he rolled his eyes. "Then explain to me why I faced off against the ghost of a high school nerd, a lunch lady, and a rock and roll diva," he challenged the older man.

"That's the surprising thing," Frederich started. "You see, the main energy source in this realm is ectoplasm which is capable of surprising things. One theory I have is that when a person passes on, their soul crosses through this realm as it heads towards its final destination. As the soul crosses the realm, ectoplasm seeps through the soul, removing any lingering regrets or desires allowing the soul to pass on without any excess baggage if you will. The ectoplasm then forms around the lingering regrets or desire, manifesting into what we know as a ghost," he explained to Danny.

"Seems like a bit of a stretch to explain the origins of a ghost," Danny replied. "And where is your evidence to this claim?" he asked.

Frederich smiled when Danny asked that question.

"I can't say for certain, it feels like it was such a long time ago, but I remember seeing this white orb flying through the Ghost Zone," Frederich recounted the event to Danny. "And as it flew, green mist surrounded the orb. I suspected the mist was ectoplasm as it passes through the orb," he continued to explain to Danny. "Once the mist pass through the orb, the orb vanished and the mist started to take shape," he continued on. "As I watched the event unfold, I was awestruck to see a human like being created before my very eyes," he finished.

Danny was a bit surprised by how Frederich explained this event to him. He was considering the idea to be not as crazy as he originally thought, but he was still a bit skeptical. However, Danny had something else to be concerned about. Getting his Phantom Driver and getting out of the Ghost Zone.

Back in the human world, Danielle was in the Fenton family's living room with Axe, watching TV. Danielle was curious as to how such a device was able to work and how humans used. She was told by Jazz, that televisions were a very common household item and how it was mainly used for entertainment, education, news, and advertisement. From what Danielle had witnessed, television was also capable of entertaining ghosts as well as she and Axe were watching a program involving people being attacked by what appeared to be a giant bipedal dinosaur while it also fought a giant moth and a three-headed dragon.

"I don't get it," Danielle said to herself as she watched the battle on the TV.

"What do you don't get?" a male voice asked her from behind.

Danielle jumped a bit in shock before turning around to see Danny's uncle standing behind her.

Vince looked at the TV to see the movie the ghost princess and ghost scorpion were watching.

"I see," Vince said before moving around the couch. "For starters, you're watch Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah: Giant Monster All-out Attack," he told the ghost girl.

"God…what?" Danielle started to ask but got confused by the long title.

"It's a Japanese giant monster movie involving a giant monster created by atomic bombings around the events of World War II," Vince explained to Danielle. "Originally, Godzilla was created as a metaphor about the dangers of nuclear weapons and how the Japanese were still recovering from the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Of course, the first Godzilla movie became very popular that it made way for more movies where Godzilla shifts between destroyer of man to savior of man, depending on the plot of the movies," he continued to explain.

"So which side is Godzilla in this one?" Danielle asked.

"That's where it's a bit tricky because in this movie, Godzilla isn't really a rampaging monster but in a way, a collection of the spirits of World War II soldiers that were killed by the Japanese Imperial Army," Vince answered.

"So Godzilla is a ghost?" Danielle wondered.

"Sort of," Vince told her. "It's a bit more complicated, but from what I remember, the director wanted this movie to be a grim reminder to the Japanese that they cannot try to deny the war crimes they committed in World War II as it will still haunt them, especially how the rest of the world won't forget what they did," he explained to the ghost girl.

"What did the Japanese do?" Danielle asked.

"It would take too long to explain, just know that whatever your father plans on doing with those gems you entrusted to us, there will be a few humans that would do the same as him or worse," Vince told Danielle before heading into the kitchen.

Danielle briefly watched Vince enter the kitchen before turning her attention to the TV in time to see Godzilla vaporize Mothra with his atomic breath attack.

"A metaphor huh?" Danielle whispered to herself as she continued watching the movie.

While Danielle was focusing on the movie, the doorbell rang, which the Box Ghost answered in his usual manner.

"WHO DARES COME TO HOUSE OF THE FENTON FAMILY AND THE BOX GHOST!?" Box Ghost yelled while raising his hands up in the air in another attempt at being "scary" but was not very terrifying.

"An annoyed goth girl that will kick your hovering ass if you yell at my face again," Sam told the Box Ghost before pushing past him.

"Sorry," the Box Ghost apologized before going back to cleaning the windows.

As Sam walked towards the kitchen, she spotted Danielle the Godzilla movie with Axe.

'Looks like she's getting used to our world pretty easily,' Sam thought before spotting Vince making a sandwich.

"Hi there Sam," Vince greeted his nephew's girlfriend. "What's up?" he asked her.

"I wondering if Danny came back from his patrol last night?" Sam asked.

"No he hasn't," Vince replied. "I thought he was with either you or Duncan," he added.

"He didn't come over my house, and I don't have Duncan's phone number," Sam told Vince. "I'm a little worried because he usually calls if something happened," she added.

"That's true," Vince agreed. "I'll give Duncan a call to ask if Danny is with him," he told Sam before grabbing his phone.

Sam waited as Vince called the other American Kamen Rider and waiting to see if Danny was with him or not.

"Hey Duncan, it's Vince," Vince started after Duncan answered his phone. "Is Danny with you?" he asked him. "Well, have you seen him last night?" he continued to ask. "Alright, call me if you see him and tell him to get back home," he told Duncan before hanging up the phone.

"So any word about where Danny is?" Sam asked Vince.

"Not a word," Vince told Sam. "But I told him to call me back if he sees him," he added.

"I just hope he's okay," Sam said, concerned about Danny's safety.

Back in Walker's prison, Danny was still in his cell with Frederich explaining more of his theories to him. As it turned out, Danny was surprisingly interested in Frederich's research.

"So you think it's possible for a ghost to change into something more powerful," Danny said.

"Yes, it is possible for a ghost to go through a metamorphosis and become a more powerful being," Frederich replied. "I stumbled upon this piece of information when I found this library quite some time ago," he told Danny. "It took me a couple of months to decipher the language in the book, but my research has led me to believe that a ghost can go through this metamorphosis after accumulating enough ectoplasm from other ghosts," he explained to Danny.

"That kind of sounds like something from a JRPG," Danny pointed out to Frederich.

"I sorry, what?" Frederich questioned, not getting the reference.

"Japanese role playing game," Danny clarified. "Certain video games go with the concept of a human using small monsters to fight their battles. The monsters gain experience points from fighting other monsters, which allow them to level up and at certain levels, have them change or evolve, as it is usually referred, into a larger, more powerful monster," he explained.

"Despite the term, evolve, being used incorrectly, I see where you're going with that," Frederich replied. "The interesting thing I found during my time deciphering the book, it seems that the ghost that goes through this metamorphosis is referred to as a demon," he added.

"A demon?" Danny repeated in confusion. "As in a minion of Hell, that tries to corrupt people and drag their souls to Hell," he described. "Which may or may not exist since the ectoplasm here seems to purge a soul of their regrets, desires, and possibly any sins," he continued.

"I never said that the ectoplasm purges a soul of its sins," Frederich pointed out.

"I know, I just wanted to add that on because for all we know, the ectoplasm did that too," Danny explained. "Hell, for all I know, the ectoplasm may have even purged the soul of its free will," he added.

"It is possible," Frederich agreed. "After all, the original sin perpetrated by Adam and Eve was defying God and eating the Forbidden Fruit of Knowledge," he added.

"Well, I'm not really religious," Danny admitted. "All I understood about that was Eve listened to a talking snake and went against a disembodied voice telling her not to eat said fruit," he added. "Seriously, what kind of person would listen to a talking snake?" he pointed out.

"During those times, people were very naïve and would believe anything because they wanted to believe in something if it helped them understand the workings of the world," Frederich told Danny. "Thankfully now, humanity has gained more wisdom and is making more rational decisions," he added.

"Donald Trump is running for president of the U.S." Danny told Frederich in a deadpan tone.

"I feel like a small part of me has died just from what you have told me," Frederich said to Danny. "And now I'm thinking that staying in the Ghost Zone for so long was so bad," he added. "Maybe in another couple of decades, things will change for the better in the human world," he remarked.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," Danny told Frederich. "Because if there is anything science fiction has taught me, it's two things," he continued. "One, the future sucks; and two, I want my own giant robot," he listed.

Frederich rolled his eyes at the second thing Danny told him.

"Teenagers," the ghost researcher muttered. "Regardless, I believe we should think of a way out of this prison," he told Danny.

"Well any ideas?" Danny asked Frederich.

Unfortunately, Danny didn't get a response as Walker and Bullet entered the hallway and walked towards his cell.

"Lord Pariah wants to see you punk," Walker told Danny as he opened the boy's cell. "You better be on your best behavior," he added.

"And what if I refuse?" Danny taunted the ghost jailor.

Danny got his answer when Walker grabbed him by the front of his prison suit and slammed into the wall.

"Trust me kid, you don't want to anger the King of all Ghosts," Walker warned Danny.

"Now Walker, Lord Pariah doesn't want us to rough him up too much," Bullet reminded Walker. "Besides, I like to have a little fun with the kid afterwards," he added.

"Fine," Walker agreed before letting go of Danny. "But remember Bullet, prisoners don't get any special treatments," he added.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Bullet replied as he watched Walker lead Danny out of the cell.

Frederich watched as the two ghosts led Danny out of the prison halls and towards the King of Ghosts for questioning.

"Be brave young lad," Frederich told Danny. "King Pariah will use any fear that you show to get what he wants from you," he warned Danny.

Danny nodded his head as he was led towards where the Ghost King was waiting, all the while thinking of a way out this situation he found himself in.

 **Author's note: Well that was shorter than I had wanted but given the circumstances that I am facing, it's the best I could do for now. You see, my father had surgery which resulted in his esophagus being removed due to having cancer in it. His stomach was also moved to where his esophagus was, and now has a feeding tube on the left side of his abdomen. About a couple of days after he returned from his surgery, his feeding tube clogged up, so he had to be rushed to the hospital again for a couple of days to get a new feeding tube. After all of that, I had to bring him back home, and now I'm stuck playing nursemaid as he recovers for the next four to six weeks. It's not a lot of fun watching over him, working, and paying the bills while hoping to find time to work on my story.**

 **Anyway, this chapter ended up being short with no action but a lot of talking from Danny meeting Freakshow (admit it, you all knew it was Freakshow as soon as I described him and used his real name). I also made a twist by making him a paranormal researcher rather than a creepy clown/ringleader in charge of a ghost circus.**

 **The theory he has about how the ghosts in the Ghost Zone aren't actually spirits of dead people but ectoplasm creatures that just happen to look like the humans that died was more along the lines of my interpretation of Butch Hartman's explanation as to why the ghosts in his cartoon are capable of reproducing by saying the ghosts were not the souls of the dead, but ectoplasm monsters. I know a lot of fans don't like that explanation he gave, but it doesn't really bother me because when you think about it, it does make sense especially with ghosts like Clockwork, the Observants, Undergrowth, Nocturne, Vortex, Frostbite, and the ghosts based off of Greek mythology.**

 **I mean seriously, a ghost of time? A concept that can measure events in an order that goes past, present, and future as well as measures the duration of events and intervals between events. Does anyone have any idea how absurd it is to say that one person who died had such an influence on such a thing as time?**

 **I know it seems silly to try to rationalize something like that and want the ghosts to be spirits of dead people, but come on, Danny Phantom was a kid's show. The premise of the cartoon when looked at from an older point of view, is quite dark and if played seriously, there would have been a lot of adult fear because of how three teenagers are out stopping ghosts, dangerous beings with powers that no unarmed human could match, on a daily basis with nothing to protect them from arm aside from a thermos. The only reason the three of them aren't dead is because Danny has ghost powers.**

 **As for the bit where Danielle was watching a Godzilla movie, and Vince explaining it to her. There was going to be more added to it, such as Vince telling Danielle some of the war crimes the Japanese Imperial Army did during World War II such as the Attack on Pearl Harbor when the U.S. and Japan were not even actively against each other, the mass killings in the Pacific, Unit 731 and the inhumane biological and chemical warfare research, torturing and execution of prisoners, the use of comfort women, and finally modern Japans attempts to downplay or blatantly denying such war crimes. However, I scrapped that because honestly, it doesn't really go anywhere in terms of plot and doesn't amount to much for the story.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Rampaging Out of Prison**

The trek to where Pariah Dark was located wasn't a very long walk as Danny found out as Walker and Bullet led him to Walker's office. Once inside, Danny noticed the hulking figure of the king of ghosts standing in front of the window, observing the prisoners being tortured by Walker's guards. Pariah turned around which allowed Danny to have a good look at the king. Danny also spotted the Phantom Driver sitting on Walker's desk.

'Damn,' Danny thought. 'Dani must get her looks from her mother's side of the family,' he mentally added to brighten his mood.

"Lord Pariah," Walker addressed the king. "I've brought the human prisoner," he added.

"So I see," Pariah remarked as he walked towards Danny. "Tell human, who are you?" he asked Danny.

"Who wants to know?" Danny retorted before smirking at the ghost king.

Pariah narrowed his eyes at Danny before turning around to pick up the Phantom Driver.

"Walker has told me that you wore this belt and it allows you to mimic our abilities," Pariah said to Danny as he looked over the belt. "An interesting device and oddly familiar," he commented. "Almost as if I have seen belts just like this, yet different in other ways," he continued.

'Sounds like this guy might have faced off against a couple of Kamen Riders,' Danny thought as his eyes wandered around the office to see if he could find a means to escape or fight.

"You should know boy, that I have ordered Walker to track down and retrieve four items that are of great importance to me," Pariah told Danny. "Hindering him in his duty is not to be taken lightly," he told the boy as he glared at Danny.

"Well, I can't exactly refuse fighting him when he's in my hometown and attacking any ghosts that happen to take up residence in my town," Danny retorted. "That's my job," he added with a small smile.

"Really?" Pariah replied. "And exactly who gave you the authority to interfere with Walker's duty," he asked.

"He was in my turf and attacking one of my undead punching bags," Danny pointed out. "I'm sure you understand how annoying it is to have someone come into your home unannounced and started messing with your stuff," he added.

Pariah thought for a moment as he contemplated Danny's words.

"Indeed, I would find it quite the annoyance for an intruder to seize what is mine and in my domain," Pariah agreed to Danny's point. "However, the ghost that Walker was after was one of my allies, who sworn loyalty to me centuries ago," he told Danny. "His crimes are to be judged by my hand," he finished.

"That's nice and all, but that ghost is on my hit list because he used me to attack my friends and girlfriend," Danny argued. "And I don't take kindly to anyone who messes with my head," he added.

"Such petty reasoning," Pariah regarded Danny's argument before turning away from the teen.

"What do you expect?" Danny replied. "I'm a teenager, we think of our problems as more important than an old man's," he retorted.

Bullet tried to keep himself from laughing at Danny's retort while Walker glared at Danny for disrespecting Pariah Dark.

Pariah on the other hand, did not care about Danny's retort and simply turned his attention towards Walker.

"Put the human back in his cell, then do with him as you wish," Pariah order Walker before leaving the office with the Phantom Driver in his hand.

"Of course, my Lord," Walker said as he turned his attention to Bullet. "Take the boy to interrogation room 731," he told his second in command.

Bullet's eye widened when he heard the order.

"Are you sure Walker?" Bullet asked. "Sure the kid is a bit of a smart-alecky, but that seems a bit extreme," he continued.

"Do not question my orders," Walker told Bullet. "Take him to room 731," he repeated the order.

"Yes sir," Bullet relented as he grabbed a hold of Danny and moved him out of the office.

As Bullet led Danny to room 731, the young Kamen Rider stayed silent while trying to see if he could spot the Ghost King with his Driver. So far Danny has no luck spotting Pariah anywhere in the area he was at.

"Enough sightseeing kid," Bullet told Danny as he grabbed him by the arm. "Oh and F.Y.I don't expect the doctor to be gentle with you just because you're a kid," he told Danny. "Mr. Ishii hasn't had a living test subject since the 40s," he added.

'Mr. Ishii? 731?' Danny thought as he tried to remember where he heard of the name and the significance of that number. It suddenly dawned upon him as he remembered a documentary he watched online about a Japanese experimental unit during World War II. "Oh shit," he muttered as he finally realized who he was being led to.

"Finally figured it out huh," Bullet remarked. "I'm surprised a kid like you would know about Shiro Ishii and his history," he added.

Rather than reply to Bullet, Danny tried to break free of Bullet's hold. In return, Bullet reacted by trying to keep a hold of Danny's arm. This led to the two of them struggling against one another, and Bullet was surprised with how strong Danny actually was despite his slim appearance.

"Stop struggling you little punk!" Bullet yelled as he continued trying to drag Danny to room 731.

"Fuck that shit!" Danny yelled back as he yanked himself away from Bullet.

Danny's pulling caused himself and Bullet to fall towards a wall. Instead of hitting the wall, Danny phased through the wall with Bullet following until the ghost released him. he hit the floor and looked up to see half of Bullet's body phased through the wall, however he didn't completely phase through and was stuck in a surprisingly comical manner. Bullet looked at his predicament and tried to phase through but couldn't.

"Well aren't you a clever one," Bullet sarcastically remarked as Danny got himself back on his feet.

Danny had a smile on his face when he noticed that Bullet was trapped while Bullet glared at Danny in return.

"Don't you dare say it," Bullet growled at Danny.

"Love to stick around…" Danny started only to have Bullet interrupt him by yelling in anger. "But I got places to go," he finished.

"Ha!" Bullet laughed. "You think you can get out of this prison," he started. "This place is crawling with guards and inmates who will rip you apart just for laughs," he boasted. "You'll never escape," he finished.

"We'll see about that," Danny replied. "Well…I will anyway," he added before running through another wall.

After leaving Bullet, Danny phased through a few walls trying to find Pariah and the Phantom Driver. He ran past a window before backtracking to look through the window to see Pariah exiting the prison, but he didn't see him holding the Phantom Driver.

"Damn it, it better be somewhere in this prison" Danny cursed as he started running through the prison to find his way back to Frederich. "Because I will be pissed if that bastard has it with him and hid it," he added.

As he continued running, Danny noticed there were more guards in one of the hallways in the eastern side. At first Danny didn't pay any mind to it until he saw a large green claw sticking out of one of the prison cells.

"I'm probably going to hate myself for this," Danny muttered to himself as he headed towards that hallway.

As Danny walked towards the hallway, the guards spotted Danny and moved forward to block the human boy.

"Halt prisoner!" one of the guards yelled. "This is a restricted area!" the guard told Danny.

"Where is your escort?" another guard asked Danny as he approached the boy.

"What escort?" Danny replied before diving into the wall on his left side.

The guards were stunned when they saw Danny phased into the wall. Two of the guards hovered towards where Danny was to investigate the wall.

"How did he do that?" one of the guards asked.

"I don't know," the other guards replied as he touched the wall to reveal that it was solid to the ghost. "Humans can't phase through walls," he said but was uncertain. "Right?" he wondered.

"Looks like I can," Danny answered when his head appeared between the guards before he grabbed the two guards' heads and knocked them out when he slammed their faces towards each other.

The other guards were stunned by what they saw Danny do to their fellow guards. This gave Danny the opening he needed to rush the other guards. One of the guards regained his composure and tried to stop Danny by intercepting the boy and striking his head with his baton. However, Danny dived feet first into the floor, phasing through the floor to evade the attack and reappear behind the guard. The confused guard turned around just in time to get struck in the face by Danny's elbow before Danny ran towards the remaining guards.

The last two guards tried to tackle Danny, but Danny managed to dodge their charge by diving into the floor again. He leapt out of the floor and reached the cell where the large green claw was at. Danny spotted the creature that was behind the cell bars and was surprised by what he saw.

While Danny looked at the creature, one of the guards flew towards him. Luckily for Danny, he ducked in time and managed to spot the cell door keys around the flying guard's waist fall off.

Danny snatched the keys and used one of them to open the cell.

"This has bad idea written all over it, but hello distraction," Danny admitted to himself before opening the cell and releasing the creature.

Before the creature got out of the cell, Danny phased into the floor to avoid getting attacked by what he released.

The guards that were still in the hallway were now at the mercy of the thing they were supposed to be guarding.

The creature jumped out of the prison cell and was hunched over. It was a tall bipedal humanoid being with a green shelled torso and white legs. The head of the creature looked like a mix between a lion and a bear with horns. It grunted for a bit before turning its attention towards the guards.

The guards slowly advanced towards the creature, hoping they could get it back into its cell.

The beast let out a roar before hurling fireballs at the guards, knocking them back while also setting them ablaze.

The beast, satisfied that the guards were dealt with, heading out of the hallway, attacking any guard that got in its way while the guards screamed in agony from the burns they received.

While this was happening, Danny found himself running through every wall that stood in his way. Thanks to discovering that he could phased through the walls in Walker's prison, Danny didn't have to worry about trying to figure his way out of the prison.

After making a right turn and phasing through another wall, Danny found himself in the middle of another hallway. However, this time he was standing between several guards, armed with what appeared to be guns of unknown design.

The guards looked at Danny in confusion while Danny looked at the guards surrounding him.

"Must have made a wrong turn," Danny joked while scratching the back of his head.

The guards opened fire on Danny, but their beams harmlessly went right through Danny even though he braced himself for what he thought was going to be painful. At first he was confused, but after finding out that he was fine, Danny just laughed as the guards effectively took themselves down as they all dropped to the ground with holes all over their bodies and smoke exiting the wounds.

"Multality," Danny said before laughing once again at his Mortal Kombat reference.

After that little surprise, Danny continued his search for Frederich's prison cell.

"Man I knew I should have paid attention to where those bastards took me," Danny complained to himself. "At least that way, it wouldn't take so long to find his cell," he continued on as he phased through another wall and found himself in what looked like a bathroom, which he quickly backtracked to the hallway he was at earlier. "Didn't think ghosts needed to use bathrooms," he said before continuing onwards.

After phasing through several more walls, Danny finally found himself back in the prison block that he and Frederich were held in. He rushed to where Frederich's cell was to see the pale man lying down on the prison bed.

"Fred it's me," Danny said to Frederich, causing the man to get up from his bed.

"Danny?" Frederich wondered as he walked up to the boy. "How did you get away from Walker's men?" he asked.

"Easy," Danny replied as he phased through the cell bars. "Turns out humans can go through things in the Ghost Zone," he explained to Frederich.

"Fascinating…" Frederich muttered as he tried to do what Danny did.

At first, Frederich's hand touched the wall but after his second attempt, his hand went right through the wall before he pulled it back.

"Remarkable," Frederich commented before turning his attention to Danny. "How in the world did you figure this out?" he asked the boy.

"Well, I kind of figured it out by accident when I tried to break free from one of the guards and fell through a wall while the guard got stuck," Danny answered. "I'm more surprised that you never figured this out," he commented.

"I guess the thought never occurred to me since I was able to walk on solid ground ever since I entered the Ghost Zone," Frederich admitted. "Maybe the Ghost Zone has a level of intuitiveness so as to allow beings to phase through objects based on the needs of the person and the situation he is in," he surmised.

"But that doesn't explain why the ghosts can't do the same thing," Danny brought up.

"Well most of the Ghost Zone is composed of ectoplasm, so it's possible that the ectoplasm has certain limitations in this world while not having those limitations in our world," Frederich theorized.

"Ghost logic, got it," Danny said, most likely as a means to simplify what Frederich told him.

Frederich rolled his eyes at how Danny simplified his theory in such a way but started to wonder about another matter.

"Why haven't the guards come looking for you?" Frederich asked Danny.

"Oh, I released the ghost of an Inves and its terrorizing the prison and beating the shit out of every guard stupid enough to get in its way," Danny replied.

"What in the world is an Inves?" Frederich asked.

"Boy is that a good question," Danny replied as he tried to figure out how to best describe an Inves. "From what I've seen online, an Inves is this creature that people can summon with the use of a Lockseed…" he started to explain.

"A Lockseed?" Frederich interrupted.

"A large padlock with a fruit design," Danny clarified. "Anyway, when someone uses a Lockseed, this weird zipper appears and opens a rip or something to summon an Inves and is used to battle other Inves in what I can best describe as a live action Pokémon battle. However, if the people using the Lockseed drops it, the Inves goes on a rampage and attacks anyone in its path," he explained.

"My God," Frederich said. "And people use these creatures as some sort of form of entertainment," he continued.

"Only in Japan as far as I know," Danny told the man. "Though my girlfriend once joked about buying a couple of Lockseeds and a Sengoku Driver," he added.

"A what?" Frederich replied.

"A fancy belt that gives a person a fruit themed battle armor when a Lockseed is in the center of the Sengoku Driver," Danny explained.

"The times really have changed if technology can do all of that," Frederich commented.

"Yeah, and now we need to get out of here why the guards deal with that Inves and get my Phantom Driver back," Danny told his companion.

"…What!?" Frederich yelled out loud after hearing what Danny told him. "Are you insane?" he asked.

"Those bastards have my Phantom Driver and I need to get it back," Danny told Frederich.

"What in the world is a Phantom Driver?" Frederich asked despite stilling thinking Danny was crazy.

"Let's just say that it's our ticket out of here," Danny told Frederich as he headed out of the prison cell. "Now come on, I doubt that Inves ghost will be able to keep the guards busy for much longer," he added.

Feeling that he had no other preferable option, Frederich followed Danny as the two of them headed off to find the teenager's Driver.

As it turned out Danny was wrong about the ghost Inves not being able to distract the guards. In truth, the Inves had just finished taking down ten guards with ease in the second floor. The Inves had no idea what the ghosts were, but that hardly mattered to it. What mattered was that it was hungry but it couldn't find its favorite food, the fruit of the Helheim forest. Without the fruit, the Inves would starve, and like any other animal that could not find food, the Inves lashed out in rage.

And an enraged Inves was not something anyone would want to encounter, which was the case for the guards of Walker's prison as the Inves let out a rage filled roar before rushing down the halls in its search for Helheim fruit.

As for Danny and Frederich, they were sneaking through the prison while trying to avoid getting spotted by any guards that were either looking for them or were restraining the escaped Inves ghost. During their search, many of the other inmates yelled out to them to free them, but Frederich had told Danny to ignore them because while Walker was a cruel warden, these ghosts were imprisoned for a reason and it was best that they didn't come in contact with them. The two of them reached what appeared to be an exit that led towards the rec yard.

"Not this way either," Danny muttered to himself as he looked to the sides to see if he could spot a stairway or an elevator. "What I wouldn't give to be able to fly right about now," he added.

"Yes that would help," Frederich agreed. "And as much I would like to test out the possibility of us being able to fly in the Ghost Zone, I doubt we would be prepared for whatever is upstairs, unarmed as we are," he pointed out.

Danny was about to say something but was interrupted when he spotted several guards rushing towards them.

"Hey…Fred," Danny started. "How good are you in a fight?" he asked his companion.

"I'm a scientist Danny," Frederich told Danny. "I don't fight," he added on.

"Don't or can't?" Danny asked as he got himself ready to fight their way through the oncoming guards.

Before Frederich could answer Danny, the ceiling above the guards collapsed with another guard falling on top of the rushing guards. The guards above the rumble tried to crawl away but the Inves ghost dropped down on top of the guard before getting off of him and picking him up with its left hand.

The Inves let out a crazed roar before letting go of the ghost and swiping at him with its right claw. The guard's head was lopped off by the Inves and rolled on the ground. The Inves turned around to see Danny and Frederich standing several feet away from it.

"Oh shit," Danny muttered as he got out of his fighting stance and was now considering running through the exit and head towards the rec yard.

Luckily for the two humans, more guards appeared behind the Inves, which turned its attention back to the guards. The Inves growled before unleashing a volley of fireballs at the guards, catching the first two guards on fire causing them to roll on the ground in pain.

"Remarkable," Frederich whispered. "That ghost is able to shoot out fire and actually harm the guards with its fire," he continued on.

"Yeah, let's just hope he doesn't turn his fire on us," Danny remarked as he led Frederich away from the Inves as it dealt with the guards and made a break for the opposite end of the hallway.

Luckily for Danny and Frederich, the Inves ghost didn't seem to notice them leave as its attention was focused on the guards that were pouring into the area trying to restrain it. This made things a bit easier for Danny and Frederich search the prison with little interference from the guards. As they continued running through the prison, Danny and Frederich came across a familiar face…and torso, and hands. Naturally, Danny stopped to talk with the person.

"Still sticking around man?" Danny asked in a joking manner.

"Oh very funny," Bullet snorted. "You're a real comedian kid," he added as he struggled to free himself.

"Well this is a surprise," Frederich joined in. "While it's possible for us humans to phase through solid objects in the Ghost Zone, a ghost cannot unless the ghost was in contact with a human," he said as he observed Bullet's predicament.

"Whoa, back off pal!" Bullet yelled. "I'm not into a long nosed guys," he added. "Or smartass teenage boys," he added while glaring at Danny.

"So you're not an ephebophile, you're just gay," Danny remarked.

"What was your first clue?" Bullet snarked. "Now get me out of this wall!" he yelled.

"Hmmm…. nah," Danny replied before he and Frederich left Bullet alone.

"I'll get you for this you little punk!" Bullet yelled at the two humans.

"You might want to keep it down," Danny told Bullet. "I kind of let out the ghost of a psychotic Inves, and it's been busy tearing through the other guards," he warned the stuck ghost.

"You did WHAT!?" Bullet yelled in shock when he heard what Danny told him.

"Good luck Wall-E!" Danny yelled back as he and Frederich vanished from Bullet's sight.

"AHHHH! I HATE THAT KID!" Bullet shouted in rage as he tried to break himself out of the wall, but no luck.

After spending time with Bullet, Danny and Frederich found an injured guard next to the wall. Danny approached the guard and lifted him up from the ground.

"Where is my Phantom Driver?" Danny interrogated the injured guard.

"Drop dead, you miserable beat," the guard retaliated.

Not liking the answer, he was given, Danny phased the guard into the floor with his head sticking out. The guard looked up to see Danny standing over him.

"You got two options," Danny told the ghost. "You either tell me where your boss is keeping my belt and I phase you out of the floor," he continued on. "Or we leave you here for you to deal with the ghost that nearly killed you, and this time you won't be able to escape or fight back," he finished his ultimatum.

The guard remembered how he barely got away from the ghost Danny had mentioned and now realizing just how much of a disadvantage he was now in.

"Walker keeps any item a new prisoner has on them inside the evidence room in the north section of the prison," the guard told Danny. "Your belt might be in there," he added.

After being told what he wanted, Danny dropped the guard before he and Frederich headed towards the north side of the prison to find the evidence room.

It didn't take too long as they noticed that there were even less guards guarding the prisoners, most likely because they were busy trying to subdue the out of control Inves ghost. This was a good thing for Danny and Frederich as they reached the evidence room and saw that it was unguarded. The two of them entered the evidence room and saw numerous lockers that held an untold number of objects. However, the one object Danny was interested in was lying on a table.

"There it is!" Danny called out as he moved towards his Phantom Driver.

"What in the world is that?" Frederich asked as Danny put his Driver around his waist.

"One of my parents' inventions," Danny answered. "Apparently, it was originally designed for exploration into the Ghost Zone under the assumption that the environment would be dangerous to humans," he explained. "Clearly that's not the case," he added.

"Yes, but what is it used for now?" Frederich asked.

Before Danny could answer, a guard was thrown against the door to the evidence room. The two of them turned around in time to see the door explode. They ducked out of the way of the destroyed remains of the door and saw the Inves ghost enter the room.

"Dealing with ghosts like that," Danny told Frederich as he got up and crossed his arms. "Henshin!" he yelled before passing his hands over the Phantom Driver.

The Inves ghost paused when it heard Danny say Henshin, as if it knew that word. It saw a white ring appeared around the human's waist before the ring split into two and moved over the boy's body. The Inves took a step back when it saw the human was now covered in a black and white body armor with glowing green bug like eyes and a glowing green scarf. The Inves clutched its head with its hands and roared out in pain as it stumbled backwards.

"What is wrong with it?" Frederich wondered as he stepped out of his hiding spot. "And what is that suit you're wearing?" he added.

Danny didn't answer as he continued watching the Inves ghost drop to its knees before grass and leaves erupted from it. Once the grass and leaves scatter, the Inves ghost was replaced with a pale blue humanoid ghost wearing a yellow shirt, leather jacket, and jeans. The ghost looked like a Japanese teenager with a greaser hairstyle. The only traces of the Inves ghost was the large green claw and red eyes. The ghost looked up at the American Kamen Rider and tried to reach out to him with his humanoid hand.

"Hel…help…me," the ghost begged.

 **Author's note: Well that marks the end of this chapter. Personally I don't see this as chapter five but more like chapter 4 2.0 since I was still upset with myself with making the previous chapter shorter than I wanted. Regardless, this chapter came out pretty well and I was actually happy to find a way to include a character from Kamen Rider Gaim. Sadly, I also kind of spoiled one of the dark revelations of the Gaim series for those who haven't seen the series. Though chances are some of my readers have already seen the show while others don't plan on watching it because there's no English dub and don't want to bother with reading subtitles. As for how a Japanese ghost can speak in English, well I've once heard that ghosts will speak to people in the language they understand when either warning them or scaring the shit out of them. I decided to just roll with that rather than just have it where the ghost spoke Japanese and Danny not having a clue what was being said.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Rich Dinner and a Discovery**

"There's still no news if Danny's back," Sam said as she was talking to Jazz on her phone. "And the police haven't found any leads yet?" she asked still worried about Danny. "Okay, just call me if you hear anything else," she told Jazz. "Yeah, my folks are dead set on me going with them and Star to meet Vlad Masters," she continued. "No, Valerie declined Star's offer to come. Said something about wanting to stay close to her dad and having to work," she explained when Jazz asked her if Valerie was going with her family. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was busy hunting down every ghost that enters town and trying to take down both Kamen Riders," she added on.

"Sam it's to go!" Star called out to her twin.

"Got to go Jazz," Sam told Jazz. "I got pretend I'm a proper Manson today," she added in a sarcastic tone before hanging up.

After hanging up her phone, Sam got up from her bed and headed out of her room to deal with her parents and another one of their attempts at getting in good graces with another rich snob.

With Danny still missing, Sam was depressed and didn't know what to do to find him, nor did Vince and Jazz despite reporting to the police that Danny was missing for at least twenty-four hours. Her parents on the other hand, were happy that Danny was missing, claiming that with him gone, they could finally get their more troubled daughter away from such a horrible influence. The first thing that came to Jeremey and Pamela's collective minds was getting their daughters to meet other people worthy of their status was taking them to meet Vlad Masters as he had moved into Amity Park.

When news of Vlad Master moving into Amity Park, it was no surprise that nearly every rich person in town was eager to meet the richest man in America. Nobody knew why he decided to move to Amity Park, especially since the constant ghost attacks that have been happening for the past year. There was rumor that Vlad decided to come to Amity Park to buy out Axiom Labs in order to make anti-ghost security devices.

Sam didn't believe the rumor.

Regardless, Sam had to no choice but to go with her family to meet Vlad and would be dragged into mingling with the people she hated the most, the high class.

During the limo ride, Sam was sitting next to Star and were across from their parents. Both girls were wearing the most disgusting pink dresses their mother could find for them to wear. While Star was willing to deal with the dress, Sam wanted to make modifications to the dress to suit her style. However, she wasn't able to find her scissors and black spray paint can in her room, no doubt her mother had one of the maid search her room and took her tools away so that she couldn't change the dress.

'Can this day get any worse?' Sam thought to herself as she gazed out the window.

When the limo reached the location of Vlad Master's new home, the older Mansons were very impressed with the size of the mansion Vlad had. It was four story mansion and was very extravagant, just as anyone would expect from the richest man to have.

To Sam, the mansion was a massive waste of money that could have been put to better use, such as being given to animal shelters and homeless shelters.

'Just another example of the one percent flaunting their money rather than helping those less fortunate,' Sam thought bitterly as she and her sister got out of the limo.

Once out of the vehicle, Sam noticed there were two other limousines parked in front of the mansion. She recognized them as the limos owned by Dash's family and Paulina's family.

"Oh this is just perfect," Sam muttered under her breath as he parents and sister moved towards the front gate.

As if to make Sam's mood worse, when her family were welcomed into the mansion, Sam saw Dash and Paulina's families sitting in the numerous expensive chairs and couches as Vlad's servants served them drinks while waiting for Vlad to make his presence. Sam followed her family as they were led to a pair of couches to sit. Once seated, Pamela made small talk with Dash's mother and Paulina's mother while Star chatted with Paulina and Dash.

'Oh how I wish was allowed to stay home,' Sam thought to herself as she watched her mother chat with the other two rich housewives of Amity Park.

About ten minutes had passed and Vlad finally made his appearance for his guest to see. He was dressed in his favorite black suit and had his arms behind his back as he made his way to the den.

Once he entered the den, the men of the three families stood up to greet Vlad Master.

"Mr. Masters, thank you for inviting us into your illustrious home," Jeremy started to say as he shook Vlad's hand.

"It is quite alright Mr. Manson," Vlad replied before shaking hands with Richard's hand. "Mr. Baxter, it is nice to meet you as well," he told Richard.

"It is nice to meet you too Mr. Masters," Richard said after he and Vlad let go of each other's hands.

Vlad turned his attention towards Paulina's father, a very large muscular Hispanic man.

"Carlos, how nice to see you again," Vlad said to Paulina's father as he shook hands with him.

"It is nice to see you again as well Vladimir," Carlos said to Vlad in a semi-formal manner. "How is Amity Park?" he asked.

"It is quite a different from my old home in Wisconsin, I can tell you that much," Vlad answered. "Though that isn't necessarily a bad thing," he added before turning his attention towards the rest of his guest.

While Vlad mingled with the adults, Sam was bored out of her mind while her sister was talking to Dash and Paulina, more or less ignoring her as much as she could. However, the Gothic twin caught sight of Paulina giving her nasty looks whenever Star wasn't paying attention. Rather than glaring back at Paulina, Sam chose to ignore her and instead focus on the look of Vlad's mansion.

'I don't know why, but it feels like I'm being watched,' Sam thought to herself before spotting a giant picture above the fireplace.

The picture depicted what appeared to be a battlefield with soldiers and normal people fighting amongst themselves. On top of the people were four horsemen and clouds above the horsemen. The horsemen on the right, rode on top of a white horse, wearing a golden crown and armed with a bow and arrow. The next horseman was riding a red horse while wielding a sword while the third one rode a black horse and carried a scale. The last horseman had a more skeletal look as he rode a pale blue horse, wrapped in a pale blue sheet and holding a long staff.

'Is that the…" Sam wondered as she continued looking at the painting.

"The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse," Vlad said as he gained Sam's attention as well as everyone else as he walked up to the painting. "According to Christian belief, the four horsemen are the harbingers of the Last Judgement," he told his audience as he pointed at each horsemen. "The White Rider representing Conquest, the Red Rider represents War, the Black Rider: Famine, and the last of the horsemen, the Pale Rider representing Death," he listed the Riders.

'Why would he refer to them as Riders?' Sam wondered. 'I don't think this has anything to do with the Kamen Riders, so maybe it's just a coincidence,' she figured.

"That is quite interesting Mr. Masters," Richard said as he stood up. "Though I think the first of these horsemen was also interpreted as Christ himself and his white horse representing the spread of the gospel," he added.

"Yes, the White Rider tends to have the more interpretations such as also being seen as the Anti-Christ as well," Vlad pointed out. "But enough about that, how about we head into the dining hall for dinner?" he suggested.

"That would be lovely Mr. Masters," Dash's mother agreed as she and everyone else was led to the dining hall.

Once inside the dining hall, everyone was treated to a large feast of all kinds of expensive foods. Nearly everyone ate their food while mingling with the exception of Sam, as she chose to avoid most of the meat related food in favor of sampling the vegetables that were served. Regardless, Sam just wasn't interested in eating, especially with the company that she had to be stuck with.

"May I be excused to use the restroom?" Sam asked the host in a polite tone.

Jeremey and Pamela were quite pleased with their problematic daughter using her manners and felt like they were finally reaching her.

"Of course Samantha," Vlad replied, not noticing Sam glaring at him for call her Samantha instead of Sam. "I shall have one of my maids show you to the restroom," he added before ordering a maid to escort Sam.

Sam followed the maid down a long hallway until they reached the bathroom for the guest. Before entering, Sam caught a glimpse of an open door and saw a desk with a small metal object that looked familiar to her.

"Shall I wait for you Ms. Manson?" the maid asked.

"No, I'm sure I can find my way back," Sam told the maid.

"Very well Ms. Manson," the maid bowed before heading off to tend to other matters.

Once the maid was out of sight, Sam walked into the restroom for a moment before heading into the room she spotted earlier to investigate the object she saw. When she reached the desk, Sam picked up the object to inspect it. It looked like a metal wrist brace, and she finally remembered where she saw this brace.

 _Flashback_

" _Well, well, well…" said a female voice from behind Danny and Sam._

 _The couple and the ghost girl looked to see a red haired woman in a red blouse and red skirt. Her hair resembled demon horns and she had sunglasses covering her eyes. Behind her was at least six men in white combat fatigues. One of the odd things that Danny noticed that this woman and the men had small metal braces on their left wrists._

" _Shouldn't you kids be home on a school night?" the red haired woman asked in a seductive tone. "After all, there are a lot of scary people that come out at night," she added before she slid her right hand over the brace on her left wrist._

 _Behind the woman, the six men did the same thing resulting in a red ring appearing around the woman's wrist and white rings around the men's wrists. The rings washed over the seven people's bodies as their clothes were replaced with armor._

 _The men now wore armor that were inverted versions of Danny's Rider form while the woman's armor was primarily red with black gloves and boots but the armor was similar to Danny's Rider form but more feminine and how the boots looked like high heeled boots. Danny also noticed that the six men white Pseudo-Phantoms had white gun like components on their hips that looked like they could connect to each other._

 _End of Flashback_

"This is one of those braces that those fake Kamen Riders used," Sam whispered to herself before spotting pieces of paper on the desk as well.

Sam picked up one of the papers to see a design of what looked a bit like the Phantom Driver with the words Project: Pale Rider as well as another paper with the design of a different Driver that had a spider emblem on the center piece.

"What is going on here?" Sam wondered as she examined the brace in her hands, noticing letters and numbers etched on the side of the metal brace. "BR-053?" she read the letters and numbers on the brace. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm pretty sure Uncle Vince would like to know about this," she told herself before slipping the brace in her dress. "Better take this to show as proof," she added. 'And to help even the odds for Danny," she included in her mind before heading back to the dining hall.

Once Sam returned to the dining hall, she took her seat and resumed eating her meal. She heard bits of Vlad's conversation with Paulina's father, but it didn't sound as important as she thought.

'What is his real reason for being here, and what connection does he have with those guys in white?' Sam wondered to herself as she continued eating. 'He's insanely rich, so it's possible that he is funding that group and supplying them with their gear,' she continued thinking.

Once the dinner was finished, the three rich families started leaving Vlad's mansion. The adults exchanged goodbyes while the teens headed to their families' respective limos. Before getting into their vehicles, Paulina bumped into Sam, which caused the gothic Manson twin to stumble a bit. Sam glared at Paulina, who sneered at her in return.

Star noticed Paulina's action and was actually annoyed with Paulin's behavior before putting a hand on her twin's shoulder.

"Don't bother Sam," Star started to tell her sister. "She's not worth it," she added as they watched Casper High's queen bee enter her limo.

"Since when have you decided to take my side when it comes to Paulina?" Sam asked Star, quite surprised by this change of allegiance.

"You're my sister, why wouldn't I stick up for you?" Star pointed out.

"You never stuck up for me whenever it comes to Paulina," Sam argued. "Not since middle school when she invited you to join her little club," she added before walking to their family limo.

Star felt bad when Sam told her that, but didn't say anything in reply as she followed Sam towards the limo.

The next day, in Edmonton Canada, there was another Goth girl that was facing her own problems. Ever since the tragic deaths of her friends during the last Total Drama season, Gwen, who was wondering aimlessly throughout the streets of Edmonton, has been struggling with coming to terms with what had happened in Amity Park. The friends she made during the first three seasons were mercilessly killed by a vengeful ghost and the only survivors were herself, Owen, Chef, and Courtney. However, the state that Courtney was in and her disappearance made Gwen question that possibility of her surviving.

Though, Gwen didn't escape that season unharmed either. The events had left its own mark on Gwen as she continued wandering aimlessly.

As she continued walking, Gwen was bumped by someone. She regained her center of gravity and was about to apologize but her words were not uttered as she gazed at who she bumped into.

Standing over her, was a huge green and black human-like spider creature with eight compound eyes with spider fangs curved around the stomach. It had two large segmented arms with three claws on each hand as well as a long bladed claw on the top of the forearms. Underneath those arms were smaller spider-like legs with sharp tips. The legs of this creature was human like but with two clawed toes and a spider leg sticking out from the knees. The head had no eyes but a large green blade-like appendage.

Gwen started to back away from the creature before her.

"Miss are you alright?" the creature asked in concerned tone.

Gwen didn't reply as she ran away from the creature, wanting to get as far away from the thing that killed her friends in Amity Park.

The young man that Gwen bumped into was confused as to why this girl started to run away from her when all he did was accidently bump into her before going about his business.

Gwen continued running but stopped when she spotted the same creature standing four yards in front of her. She was about to run to the left but suddenly saw the creature standing there as well. She turned around and was about to make a break for the bus stop but spotted the creature sitting on the bench.

Gwen was starting to hyperventilate before the creatures started to approach her. She screamed in terror as they continued advancing towards her.

"Get away, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Gwen screamed before rushing off to anywhere that she could find to hide.

The people that were around Gwen, were shocked by her screaming and were confused as to what scared her so much as she ran towards a nearby store.

Back in Amity Park, things had been mostly quiet which was surprising to say the least. In the Manson manor, Sam was in her room looking over the brace that she took from Vlad's mansion. She had thought about trying to activate it but thought that it would be better to not do it in her house, especially with Valerie still staying over with them.

"I wonder how Valerie's dad is doing," Sam said out loud as she held onto the brace. "Star told me that he finally got out of his coma a week ago, but I doubt that would be enough to stop her from trying to hunt down every ghost and both Danny and Duncan," she continued her one-person conversation.

Sam looked at the brace for another second before placing it on her left wrist and headed out of her room.

'If I'm going to be using this, it makes more sense to test it out at Danny's house with Uncle Vince and Jazz there in case anything goes wrong,' Sam thought to herself before heading to the front door.

Once Sam made it to Danny's house, she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. It didn't take too long as the door opened to reveal Jazz standing in front of her.

"Good morning Sam," Jazz greeted her brother's girlfriend before feeling depressed. "We still haven't heard anything about Danny," she told Sam.

"Oh I see," Sam replied, feeling even more depressed by that statement. "Can I come in anyway?" she asked. "I have something Uncle Vince needs to see," she told Jazz before showing the brace on her left wrist.

"What is that?" Jazz asked as she looked at the brace.

"I'll explain it to everyone once we're inside," Sam replied before entering the house and saw Danielle sitting at the kitchen table trying out some human food. "I see she's fitting in," she remarked.

Jazz turned around to see Danielle eating before turning back to Sam.

"Yeah, you wouldn't have thought she was a ghost with how she acts in the house," Jazz agreed.

Before anyone could say anything else, a portal appeared on the ceiling getting all three girls' attention.

"What in the world…" Jazz started to say.

Danielle stopped eating and floated up in the air and started to generate an ectoplasm sphere that she was ready to fire at whatever was about to come through the portal.

What came out of the portal was a Goatman ghost that landed on its back. The three girls got defensive as it stood up and were thinking about what they could do to stop it from causing any trouble.

However, the Goatman ghost didn't get a chance to do anything as the familiar form of Kamen Rider Phantom appeared out of the portal with a spear with a pinecone hilt in hand and a very pale long nosed man on his back.

"Danny!" Sam and Jazz yelled out Danny's name in surprise and relief while Danny plunged the spear into the chest of the ghost.

The pale man got off of Danny before the young Kamen Rider hurled the Goatman ghost back into the portal before it closed.

Once the portal closed, Danny deactivated the Phantom Driver while the spear he was carrying turned into a padlock with a pinecone design in the center. He looked around to see that he was in his house and spotted his sister and girlfriend standing by the front door.

"Jazz, Sam…" Danny started to say. "How long was I gone, what year is it?" he asked.

Sam didn't answer him because she rushed towards him and hugged him with all her might. Jazz joined in as well, which made Danny wonder what happened while he was in the Ghost Zone. Before he could say anything, Sam punched Danny in the face.

Danny yelled in pain as he fell onto the floor clutching his face.

"What was that for!?" Danny yelled as he got back up.

"That was for making me worry!" Sam yelled at him before crossing her arms and glaring at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry but…" Danny started to explain but stopped because he remembered something. "Wait, has the new Captain America movie come out yet?" he asked.

Jazz, Sam, Danielle, and the pale man looked at Danny in disbelief.

"Really Daniel," the man started to say. "You and I just got out of the Ghost Zone, and your first question after getting punched by someone is about a movie," he continued.

"Yes, Civil War came out and you missed its opening weekend," Sam told Danny before smiling at what was about to come.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Danny yelled as he fell to his knees in anguish.

 **Author's note: Well I just got this chapter done with, and I'm sure many of you were hoping to see the continuation of the previous chapter. Well I thought about doing that, but I decided to switch over to Sam in order for her to gain her own transformation device so she could help out Danny and Duncan in later chapters. I also decided for Sam to finds clues that hint at Vlad's involvement with the white pseudo-riders since they don't know about Vlad's partnership with them.**

 **Does this mean that Sam will become a Kamen Rider? Probably, at least in name I suppose. We'll all know when we get to that moment in the story.**

 **As for the bit with Gwen appearing and freaking out at the sight of Spinister in Canada, it wasn't Spinister at all. She's suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder because of what happened in the last season and she was hallucinating that she was seeing Spinister everywhere. I decided to bring Gwen back because I thought that I should give Duncan some better closure with Gwen, and because I thought it would be an interesting chapter to write after Danny's adventure in the Ghost Zone.**


	8. Chapter 7

**The Chapter Everyone Wanted to Read**

"Hel…help…me," the ghost begged.

Danny and Frederich were stunned by the sight of the ghost that was on the ground, begging for them to help him. To Frederich, this was an unexpected development that he found shocking, yet intriguing for he never saw a ghost change from a bipedal monster to a human with the only trace of the monster form was the claw that was the young ghost boy's right hand. For Danny however, he couldn't help but notice that this ghost looked very familiar to him. It took the young Kamen Rider about three seconds to finally recognize the ghost.

"You're the leader of Team Raid Wild," Danny said to the ghost.

The ghost raised his head at the mention of that name and looked at Danny with huge confused and frightened eyes as Danny kneeled down to him.

"What are you doing Daniel?" Frederich asked his young colleague.

"He needs help Fred," Danny told the older man as he offered his hand to the ghost. "Don't worry man, I'll help you out," he told the ghost in a calm voice.

The ghost looked at the Kamen Rider's hand and moved his right hand towards it, but stopped when he saw the claw. The ghost backed away after seeing his hand and looked like he was about to panic.

"It's okay man," Danny calmly told the ghost. "I'm not going to hurt you," he continued. "My name's Danny," he told the ghost his name.

"H…Hase…Ryoji," the ghost replied by giving out his name.

"Alright Hase, let me help you up," Danny told Hase as he moved closer to him.

Whether it was fear or the desire to get the help he was asking for, Hase allowed Danny to help him to his feet. As Danny helped Hase up, Frederich watched in amazement at how Danny was willing to help out a ghost that within a span of a couple of hours, took down numerous guards by itself with no trouble at all.

'This is quite a surprise,' Frederich thought as Danny walked up to him while helping Hase along the way.

"Okay, we still need to get out of here and thanks to Hase, the majority of the guards have been taken care of," Danny explained to Frederich. "So we just need to find the nearest exit," he added.

"We could just simply phase through the walls," Frederich pointed out to Danny.

"We could, but I don't think Hase can since he's a ghost," Danny brought up that important fact.

"Yes, that would be an issue then," Frederich agreed as he thought about what they could do. "I'll scout ahead for a nearby exit for you and our new friend to use to escape," he told Danny.

"I thought you were against helping Hase out," Danny said to Frederich, sounding quite surprise with his willingness to help the ghost out.

"I guess my sense of scientific wonder overrode my fear of his other form," Frederich replied. "I like to know more about what led to him being this kind of ghost," he added.

"Just as long as there is no dissection involved," Danny told Frederich.

"Daniel, I may be a researcher, but even I would never resort to something so barbaric," Frederich told Danny before phasing through the walls to find a nearby exit.

"Wow a scientist with ethics," Danny remarked about Frederich's moral views. "Who knew?" he added in a joking manner as he and Hase moved towards another part of the prison to find an exit they could use.

While Danny and Hase searched the inside for a way out, Frederich got out of the prison to find that it was safe where he exited. He looked towards his left and right to make sure there was no guards incase Hase missed a few of them. So far the area was clear and began to look for a way to get Danny and their new friend out of Walker's prison and hopefully they will be able to find a way out of the Ghost Zone.

"I'll start by checking the right side of the prison," Frederich said to himself as he headed towards the right.

Back inside the prison, Danny was helping Hase walk through the halls of the prison. Hase was slowly regaining his strength as well as his senses while Danny checked around a corner for any more guards.

"Clear on that corner," Danny told Hase. "Do you think you can walk on your own?" he asked the ghost.

"I…I can try," Hase replied as he moved himself away from Danny so he could try to stand on his own.

Hase stumbled a bit but he was able to steady himself. He looked at his right hand and saw the claw.

" _Give me back my power!"_

Those words echoed in Hase's mind as he tried to remember what that was all about. He could have sworn he remembered someone saying those exact words.

"Hase, are you alright?" Danny asked the Beat Rider ghost.

"Yes, I'm alright," Hase replied. "It's just taking me while to understand what happened to me," he told Danny.

"What do you remember?" Danny asked.

"I remember an alliance with Kaito of Team Baron, talking to Jonouchi about the alliance, making a deal with the Lock Dealer, and getting one of those belts," Hase answered.

"That's quite a bit to remember," Danny commented. "I would have thought your memories would be a bit more scrambled," he remarked.

"There is more, but I don't remember much after that," Hase told Danny.

"I'm sure more of your memories will come back to you," Danny assured Hase. "But for now, we need to focus on getting out of here," he reminded the ghost.

"Right," Hase agreed as the two of them rounded the corner.

After five minutes of walking, Danny and Hase came across several prisoners that managed to use the chaos to their advantage to escape. The prisoners looked at the two of them and they in turn looked at them.

"Uh…hi guys," Danny greeted the prisoners.

"Kill them!" one of the prisoners yelled causing the others to charge at Danny and Hase.

"Hey we're the ones that knocked out the guards for all of you!" Danny yelled in protest.

"I'M the one that knocked the guards," Hase retorted. "Don't try to claim something you didn't do," he added.

"Not now Hase," Danny told the ghost as he got into a defensive stance. "By any chance are you able to control that transformation of yours?" he asked.

"I'll try," Hase told Danny as he crouched down as leaves and vines erupted from his body.

"Good enough for me," Danny replied before he and the transforming Hase faced off against the many prisoners that want to kill them.

The prisoners rushed towards the two of them, intent on killing the American Kamen Rider and the berserk ghost Inves. Unfortunately, the ghost prisoners were clearly out matched as Danny and Hase headed for them.

The first ghost that tried to attack them with an ectoplasm charged fist was tackled onto the ground by Hase. The transformed ghost shot a point blank fire ball at the ghost and effectively blew the ghost's head off. After destroying that ghost's head, Hase turned his attention towards another ghost and struck out with his clawed hand, impaling the ghost in the chest. Another ghost created ectoplasm knives and threw them at Hase, but the Inves ghost used his impaled foe as a shield before throwing the skewered ghost at the one that made the throwing knives.

For Danny, he dodged one ghost's charge and side kicked a second one that was closing in on him. The first ghost turned around to attack Danny while he was distracted but he was hit in the face by Danny's right elbow before Danny moved towards the next ghost that was about to attack.

'How is it that the ectoplasm powered beings are easy to beat than the human knock offs of my Rider form?' Danny thought to himself as he rammed his right fist into the chest of a prisoner before turning his attention towards another one that was attacking from his left.

Danny leaned back to dodge his new attacker's fist before a fireball flew past him and hit the ghost's face. The ghost recoiled in pain from the fiery attack. Danny turned his attention towards Hase and noticed that his new ally's attacks were far more random as Hase lashed out at another prisoner.

'Looks like he can't stay in that form for too long,' Danny surmised before kicking another ghost prisoner away from him. "Hase!" he yelled, trying to get the ghost Inves's attention.

However, Hase was losing control of himself as he continued fighting. His mind felt like it was splitting apart with how one side wanted to stop fighting so he could hear what Danny was saying to him. But the other part of his mind was crying out for fruit to eat, not just any fruit but the fruit of the forest. Only the fruit of the forest can calm him down and of course he must also help the forest in his growth.

Unfortunately, the fruit had not reached this world that the Inves found itself in and the food in this world was not capable of satisfying the Inves. Without the fruit, the Inves could not help the forest spread, and if the forest could not spread then he was stuck in a place with nothing to eat and he was alone.

The Inves that was Hase let out a deafening roar as he grabbed one of the ghost and ripped his arm off. The ghost screamed in pain before the Inves struck him with his clawed hand and sliced the ghost's head off.

"You bastard!" the severed head cursed before he saw the Inves's left foot come down towards him. "Noooo!" he screamed before being crushed by the foot.

Danny watched as Hase turned his attention towards the remaining prisoners that finally wised up to the fact that they were in over their heads. They started to run away from the insane Inves ghost but Hase pursued them in a violent frenzy.

"Hase, wait!" Danny called out to the ghost before following after him.

"I knew I should have just made a break for it instead of following the rest of the riot," the crushed severed head of the ghost lamented as he tried to get himself back to normal.

The ghost noticed his body was shuffling around the place trying to find his head.

"Hey over here!" the ghost head called out to his body before whistling to it. "Wait a minute, why am I whistling?" he asked himself. "I'm the part with the ears," he realized as his body bumped into a wall. "This is going to take a while," he muttered to himself.

Back outside the prison, Frederich continued searching the perimeter to find a nearby exit that wasn't guarded so Danny and Hase could escape. So far he had no luck in that attempt, but he was lucky that there were no guards looking for him.

"Despite not finding a way out of Daniel and our new friend, it does feel nice to be out of Walker's prison," Frederich told himself as he continued walking. "Wait a minute, Walker's power and influence is mainly focused in his prison and any ghost inside that prison must not be able to use their most powerful abilities," he started to theorize. "Which means that Walker cannot leave his prison without the risk of his prisoners regaining their powers," he concluded. "So how is it possible for him to leave his prison, and still be in control?" he asked himself.

As Frederich wondered about the length of Walker's control over his prison, on top of a floating island several yards away from the prison stood a spider like ghost watching the human.

"Didn't expect there would be another human in the Ghost Zone," the ghost said to himself before turning around. "Let alone one that is able to interact with the place, unlike this one," he added as he looked at what was behind him.

Floating before the ghost was the transparent form of a dark haired man screaming out at him, yet no sound could be heard, nor could the man grab a hold of anything.

"I have to say, I was disappointed that when I brought you into the Ghost Zone, I couldn't do any harm to you McLean," the ghost said to the mute, transparent man. "But it is amusing to see that you can no longer gain any attention by anyone," he added. "Now if only I could find out if the fools I killed back in the human world resurfaced as ghosts here, that way I can torment them for all eternity," he finished before walking off with Chris left alone with no way of escaping the state that he was in.

In a sense Chris McLean was trapped in a Hell that no one could free him from, which will lead him into a state of madness in due time.

Back in the ghost prison, Hase was on another rampage with Danny following after him. This time, Hase's victims were the escaping prisoners that were unlucky enough to get in his way. One such prisoner was impaled by Hase's clawed arm and flung into an empty prison cell. The prisoner tried to get back up but didn't get much of a chance when Hase unleashed a huge fireball at his face. The prisoner screamed as he rolled over the ground clutching his face as the flame engulfed his head.

Hase let out another roar as continued his rampage. A few seconds later, Danny reached the spot where Hase threw the prisoner and lit on fire. Danny took a moment to look at the victim and flinched at the sight of the ghost still screaming in agony from the fire.

"Damn Hase," Danny muttered before following after the ghost Inves.

After tracking down Hase for what felt like hours, when it was only about ten minutes, Danny spotted the ghost Inves facing off against a different kind of ghost. He couldn't make out the appearance, but Danny could guess it wasn't a human type ghost due to the clicking sound of its feet.

'That sounds like hooves…' Danny thought to himself as he moved in closer.

Once he was close enough, Danny saw Hase fighting a large humanoid goat like ghost. The horns on the ghost were large and very dangerous. The color of the ghost was odd due to its skin wasn't green or blue, but a more human like skin tone from what Danny could see as its torso was covered in dark brown fur. The legs were similar to the fictional Satyr of Greek mythology.

"Is every mythological and cryptozoological creature in some shape or form actually a ghost?" Danny asked himself while not paying attention to the fight.

Due to Danny talking to himself, he didn't see Hase get thrown to him and was knocked off his feet an onto his back with Hase on top of him and changing back into his "human" form.

"That thing is stronger than he looks," Hase groaned as he got off Danny.

"Good to know," Danny replied as he got back up on his feet. "Where was Walker keeping something like that?" he asked.

"How should I know?" Hase replied as he glared at the thing. "But I'm going to tear it apart!" he yelled as he was about to change back into his Inves form.

"Hase wait!" Danny yelled to stop the ghost boy.

"Why should I wait!?" Hase argued as his eyes flashed red.

"It took you down when you were in your monster form," Danny pointed out. "We need to fighting him together and like humans," he added.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm not human anymore," Hase told Danny. "I lost my humanity after I…" he trailed off as he started to remember something.

 _Flashback_

 _In an unknown forest, there was a white samurai looking warrior with armor that looked like parts of a melon fighting a green, grape themed Chinese armored warrior. Both combatants had their faces covered in masks that were a part of their helmets. The white armored warrior wielded a katana that looked like it had a pistol for the hilt and a shield that resembled a melon while the Chinese warrior had a gun that had the design of a bunch of purple grapes on the sides._

 _The white samurai had the advantage until he stopped as if he heard something. He broke off his attack on the grape warrior and headed off in a different direction._

 _However, the white samurai was ambushed by a black and brown armored warrior with a spear. This new warrior's armor looked like the ancient Japanese foot soldier called the Ashigaru. However, this Ashigaru's armor had a pinecone theme._

" _Huh? A white Armored Rider?" the pinecone Ashigaru said sounding like Hase._

 _Another Flashback_

 _Hase and another Beat Rider, Hideyasu Jonouchi, stood in front of a red and yellow banana themed knight preventing an orange themed samurai and the grape theme Chinese gunslinger from attacking._

 _The two were wearing strange belts with large buckles that had a cutting blade on the right side and an indent in the center. The left side of the buckle Hase wore had a plate with the image of the pinecone Ashigaru's profile._

 _In Hase's left hand was a big padlock with the design of a pinecone on the center. He moved his arm before inserting the padlock into the belt._

 _ **MATSUBOKKURI**_

" _Henshin," Hase and Jonouchi said that one word before moving the cutting blades on their belts to slice open the padlocks._

 _Hase stood in place as a giant zipper appeared over his head as a giant metallic pinecone appear above him and a black and silver bodysuit covered his body and a big yellow visor covered his face._

 _ **SOIYA**_

 _ **MATSUBOKKURI ARMS**_

 _ **ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOWS**_

 _Another Flashback_

 _Hase found himself walking into a factory where he saw the White Armored Rider take down a dragon Inves. He remembered how it was that Rider who destroyed his belt, resulting in his team abandoning him after they discovered he could no longer become an Armored Rider again. He was also devastated when he found out that Jonouchi, who he thought of as a friend had planned on betraying him at a later point but no longer felt the need to keep him around after losing his belt._

 _He NEEDED to get his power back, and he finally saw how. Those fruits, the ones that the Inves eat, caused that Inves to become a dragon. He could hear the hauntingly call of the plants, the fruit beckoned him to eat it. It promised him that he could become strong once again, the fruit promised him that he could fight once again. All he had to do was eat the fruit, he was already given a taste of power, so why not devour more to gain even more power._

" _GIVE ME BACK MY POWER!" Hase yelled before eating one of the Helheim fruit._

 _End of Flashback_

"I…I remember," Hase said as his mind started to clear up.

"Remember what?" Danny asked while keeping his eyes on the goatman ghost.

"I remember who I am," Hase answered as he turned around to face the ghost he and Danny were fighting. "I'm Hase Ryoji, leader of Team Raid Wild, and…" he started to say as ectoplasm formed around his waist and change into the belt from his memories, the Sengoku Driver, while a padlock with the pinecone design appeared in his left hand, the pinecone lockseed.

 **MATSUBOKKURI**

Hase placed the pinecone lockseed into his Sengoku Driver.

 **LOCK ON**

Japanese trumpet sounds were suddenly emitted from the Sengoku Driver much to Danny and the goatman's confusion.

 **SOIYA**

 **MATSUBOKKURI ARM**

 **ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOWS**

During that moment, Hase had suddenly transformed into the pinecone Ashigaru in his memories and a long pinecone themed spear appeared in his right arm. Hase twirled in around for a moment before pointing the blade at the ghost before him.

"I am Armored Rider Kurokage!" Hase declared. "And I am back from Hell!" he added.

"But you were never in Hell," Danny pointed out as he got next to Hase. "Still, this ghost now has to deal with Armored Rider Kurokage and Kamen Rider…" he continued.

"Shiroken," Hase interrupted.

"Right…" Danny agreed before realizing that wasn't his name. "Wait…what?" he turned to face Hase. "That's not my name!" he yelled.

"What's wrong with it?" Hase argued. "It matches you," he added.

"How!?" Danny yelled in annoyance. "I've been using the name Kamen Rider Phantom for almost a year, and I'm not suddenly changing it," he told Hase.

While the two Riders argued over the sudden name change for one of them, the goatman ghost charged at them. When it got close enough to strike with its claws, it was taken by surprise when Hase blocked its attack with his spear, the Kagematsu. While taken by surprise, Danny struck the goat man in the side of its ribs with a strong sidekick, which sent the ghost flying towards a nearby wall.

It turned out the force of Danny's kick caused the goatman ghost to break through the wall, leading them to the prison yard. Danny and Hase followed after the ghost and found themselves surrounded by numerous prison guards and inmates glaring down on them.

"Looks like they all finally learned to get along," Danny joked.

"Who cares, I'm ready to kick their asses!" Hase declared as he got into a fighting stance with his Kagematsu pointed at one of the guards.

"Why not, I'm sure Fred wouldn't mind us having a workout before leaving," Danny agreed as the two of them got ready for the massive group of ghosts charging at them.

Danny dodged the attack of the first ghost that got to him and countered with spinning back kick to the ghost's head before shifting his foot so he could bring the ghost down with said foot. He turned to see another ghost jump into the air and pulled his fists back to do a double hammer fist on top of Danny's head.

However, the ghost was stopped by Hase, who leapt into the air and stabbed the ghost in the side of his chest with his Kagematsu. Hase pulled the spear out of the ghost and with his right hand, flicked the cutting blade on his Sengoku Driver once.

 **MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH**

The driver called out as a large dark gray energy pinecone appeared at the tip of the Kagematsu.

Hase dove down with the energy pinecone and pushed it towards a large group of ghosts. The energy pinecone collided with the ground and exploded, causing numerous ghosts to be hurled throughout the prison yard. Danny looked at the damage down and was impressed with what Hase had going for him.

"Why is the pinecone lockseed one of the weakest again?" Danny asked himself before switching forms as three ghosts tried to get the drop on him.

 **BLIZZARD MODE**

The three ghosts were encased in case before Danny sliced the three of them with an ice glaive.

Hase took a moment to look at the now ice blue and white spiked form Danny was now using before smacking a prison guard with the shaft part of his Kagematsu.

The guard stumbled back and was about to attack again, but Hase was rapidly moving the cutting blade three times.

 **MATSUBOKKURI SPARKING**

Hase placed the Kagematsu in front of himself before gripping the shaft of it and began to spin around very fast while floating up in the air.

The guard and three other ghosts, that appeared behind him, watched in horror as Hase dove right into them, drilling through them like a power drill through paper. The remains of the four ghosts splattered the ground as Hase landed in a kneeling position before getting back up to continue his fight with the many ghosts before him.

As for Danny, he took down scores of ghosts with his ice glaive as well as shooting out icicles from his forearms. One ghost managed to grab Danny from behind, but the American Kamen Rider grew icicles all over his back that impaled the ghosts. He turned his head slightly to look at the ghost behind him.

"Ice to meet you," Danny quipped before retracting the icicles and kicking the ghost away from him.

Freezing the bottom of his feet, Danny slid towards another ghost and impaled his new foe with the ice glaive. He let go of the glaive and formed a large spiked mace that required him to make a long handle for him to use both of his hands to wield it. Danny looked at his latest weapon and turned to look at the many ghosts that were in front of him.

"Danny…Smash!" Danny joked as he slid towards the ghosts while swinging the mace with reckless abandonment.

Outside the prison, Frederich was still unable to find a viable exit for his two colleagues. The poor man felt like he had circled around the prison at least three times, yet he still couldn't find a way for Danny and Hase to escape without leaving the latter behind.

"If only there was a way out for Hase," Frederich mused to himself as he continued walking.

Frederich's small rant was halted when he heard what he believed to be a cracking sound coming from behind him. He turned around to see where the sound was coming from only to see ice forming over a small section of the prison wall.

"What in the…?" Frederich began before the wall broke into large chunks of ice and stone as he saw a white and ice blue figure wielding a giant mace made out of ice breaking through the wall with a prison guard on the mace before being hurled into parts unknown while the mace wielding ice ghost like being spun around and lifted the mace over its head.

Another ghost charged at the ice warrior but when the ghost got close enough, the ice warrior slammed the mace down on its head. The ghost hit the ground and its head was crushed under the weight of the ice mace.

"That's…unsettling," Frederich remarked.

The ice warrior turned its head to face Frederich, causing the pale man to back away in fright.

"Hey Fred," the warrior greeted the man. "What took you so long?" he asked.

Frederich was quite surprised by the voice of the new ghost before him.

"Daniel?" Frederich replied. "Is that you?" he asked.

"Who else would I be?" Danny retorted before spinning backwards to use the momentum as he swung the mace at another ghost.

Frederich watched as the ghost get hit by the mace and was flung back into the prison. He would have said something to Danny but he was interrupted again as another ghost charged out of the prison only to be impaled by a spear held by another ghost, this one looking like an Ashigaru. The Ashigaru pulled his spear out of the ghost and sliced the ghost in half.

"Yo, Shiroken," the Ashigaru called out. "What's the hold up?" he asked.

"Oh for the love of…" Danny muttered. "Hase, I'm not calling myself that!" he yelled. "I'm called Kamen Rider PHANTOM," he emphasized while smacking another ghost that appeared with his ice mace.

Frederich was surprised that the Ashigaru was Hase, but he shook his surprise off before getting both boys' attention.

"Boys, we should really think about getting out of here," Frederich told them.

The two Riders nodded their heads before heading towards Frederich and grabbing him by his arms before taking off to get away from the prison.

Several miles away from Walker's prison, the three escaped prisoners found themselves on a set of floating islands of the Ghost Zone. Danny and Hase had changed by to their original selves. Hase looked down at his waist to see that the ghostly version of his old Sengoku Driver was still on his waist. He was quite happy to see that he was able to be Armored Rider Kurokage once again.

"It feels so awesome to have my power back," Hase said to himself before turning towards Danny and Frederich. "I can't thank you enough for helping me," he told Danny.

"But I didn't do anything," Danny told Hase.

"That's not entirely true young man," a new voice said from behind the three.

Danny, Frederich, and Hase turned to see a man in a white suit and white fedora standing on top of a small hill. The man was Japanese like Hase and had a white glow around him. The man looked at Hase and Danny with a critical look in his eyes.

"You boys have very strong eyes," the man said to the boys. "Just like my apprentice back in Futo," he added.

Danny and Hase were confused by the man's words as he walked towards them.

"You helped him regained what he needed to return to his actual self," the man told Danny. "But, he needs guidance if he wants to continue using his power," he added.

"Hey old man," Hase growled. "What are ya talkin' about?" he continued.

"You're not yet completely free of the other you," the man told Hase.

"And you believe you can help young Hase overcome this other self of his?" Frederich inquired.

"Yes, I can," the man told Frederich. "He's not the only Kamen Rider in the Ghost Zone," he added before revealing a black and red mechanical belt around his waist.

"You're a Kamen Rider!?" Danny blurted out in awe.

"Narumi Sokichi, founder of the Narumi Detective Agency and Kamen Rider Skull," the man introduced himself.

"Kamen Rider Skull," Danny muttered, still amazed that this man was another Kamen Rider.

Hase was also awestricken by this revelation, he had heard rumors of there being a motorcycle riding superhero in Futo, but he never believed in the rumor. But he was reconsidering it since he encountered Danny and now this ghost man that appeared before him.

"Danny," Hase called out to his new friend. "I think I'll stay with Narumi-san," he told Danny.

"Are you sure Hase?" Danny asked, a little surprised and upset that his new friend wanted to remain in the Ghost Zone.

"Yes," Hase told Danny while creating a lockseed out of his own ectoplasm. "Catch," he said to Danny before tossing the lockseed.

Danny caught the lockseed with his right hand and looked at the lockseed. It was a pinecone lockseed, much like the one Hase had used to become Kurokage.

"Hase…" Danny started, unsure of what to say.

"I think that will help you out later down the road," Hase told Danny.

Danny was silent for a moment before pressing the switch on the side of the lockseed. The lockseed suddenly transformed into a Kagematsu.

"Woah," Danny replied before pressing the switch again to change the Kagematsu back into its lockseed form. "Thanks Hase," he told his friend.

Hase nodded his head before turning his attention back to Sokichi. The older ghost nodded his head in approval of Hase's actions.

"Come on boy, you have a lot to learn about what it means to be a Kamen Rider," Sokichi told Hase before heading off.

Hase gave Danny and Frederich one more look before walking towards Danny. The two young Riders shook hands before Hase followed after Sokichi.

Danny watched as Hase and Sokichi headed off to deeper parts of the Ghost Zone.

'Hopefully we'll meet again Hase,' Danny thought to himself before turning towards Frederich. "Let's find a portal that can get us back into the human world," he told the pale man.

Just as soon as Danny said that, a portal appeared down at another floating island that was beneath the one they were on.

"Well that's convenient," Frederich remarked.

Unfortunately, the ghost goatman spotted them and flew towards the two humans. The ghost let out a loud yell that drew their attention away from the portal.

"Seriously, that guy just won't give up," Danny complained.

"He is a persistent one," Frederich commented.

The goatman ghost was about to attack the two humans, but changed its course as soon as it spotted the portal underneath them.

"Oh shit!" Danny cursed as he activated his Phantom Driver and changed the lockseed back into its Kagematsu form.

"What are you planning Daniel?" Frederich asked.

"If that ghost enters the portal, who knows what trouble it'll cause in the human world," Danny told Frederich. "Grab onto my back," he told the man.

"What?" Frederich said in confusion.

"Do you think you can jump off this island, land on wherever we enter, and not break your legs upon landing?" Danny remarked.

"Good point," Frederich conceded to Danny's explanation before grabbing onto Danny's back.

Once Danny knew Frederich was on his back, he leapt off the island and dove towards the goatman and portal.

Back in the Fenton home in the human world, Jazz had just let Sam into the house. Sam noticed Danielle in the kitchen, eating human food.

"I see she's fitting in," Sam remarked.

Jazz turned around to see Danielle eating before turning back to Sam.

"Yeah, you wouldn't have thought she was a ghost with how she acts in the house," Jazz agreed.

Before anyone could say anything else, a portal appeared on the ceiling getting all three girls' attention.

"What in the world…" Jazz started to say.

Danielle stopped eating and floated up in the air and started to generate an ectoplasm sphere that she was ready to fire at whatever was about to come through the portal.

What came out of the portal was a Goatman ghost that landed on its back. The three girls got defensive as it stood up and were thinking about what they could do to stop it from causing any trouble.

However, the Goatman ghost didn't get a chance to do anything as the familiar form of Kamen Rider Phantom appeared out of the portal with a spear with a pinecone hilt in hand and a very pale long nosed man on his back.

"Danny!" Sam and Jazz yelled out Danny's name in surprise and relief while Danny plunged the spear into the chest of the ghost.

The pale man got off of Danny before the young Kamen Rider hurled the Goatman ghost back into the portal before it closed.

Once the portal closed, Danny deactivated the Phantom Driver while the spear he was carrying turned into a padlock with a pinecone design in the center. He looked around to see that he was in his house and spotted his sister and girlfriend standing by the front door.

"Jazz, Sam…" Danny started to say. "How long was I gone, what year is it?" he asked.

Sam didn't answer him because she rushed towards him and hugged him with all her might. Jazz joined in as well, which made Danny wonder what happened while he was in the Ghost Zone. Before he could say anything, Sam punched Danny in the face.

Danny yelled in pain as he fell onto the floor clutching his face.

"What was that for!?" Danny yelled as he got back up.

"That was for making me worry!" Sam yelled at him before crossing her arms and glaring at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry but…" Danny started to explain but stopped because he remembered something. "Wait, has the new Captain America movie come out yet?" he asked.

Jazz, Sam, Danielle, and the pale man looked at Danny in disbelief.

"Really Daniel," the man started to say. "You and I just got out of the Ghost Zone, and your first question after getting punched by someone is about a movie," he continued.

"Yes, Civil War came out and you missed its opening weekend," Sam told Danny before smiling at what was about to come.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Danny yelled as he fell to his knees in anguish.

 **Author's note: Well it took about a month but the chapter is done. Have to say, working two jobs and having only one day off is not easy. It also doesn't help that I've been dealing with one of my readers asking me way too many damn questions about the story. This reader reached the point of being annoying, especially whenever he/she asked me about if certain characters will appear or reappear. I won't say who it is as anyone could just look at the reviews, and that reader knows who he/she is.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Back to Where We Left in the Last Two Chapters**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Danny continued to scream in the living room.

"Is he done yet?" Vince asked as he and everyone else was waiting in the kitchen.

"He's been at it for the last ten minutes," Jazz pointed out as she drank a glass of water. "I'm surprised he hasn't paused to catch his breath," she added.

Indeed, Danny has been screaming out his disappointment over missing out on the opening weekend of the Captain America movie. For a while, Sam found it amusing seeing Danny screaming but it got boring after the first five minutes. Jazz got annoyed with her brother making a fool out of himself over a movie. Vince, who arrived relatively after Danny found his way back home during his stay in the Ghost Zone, was relieved that his nephew had returned but he was also annoyed with how said nephew brought home another person from a strange alternate or parallel realm. Danielle on the other hand was floating in the kitchen playing on Danny's Nintendo 3DS, the game she was playing happened to be Pokémon Omega Ruby. For a twelve-year-old ghost girl of royalty, she managed to adapt to modern human life at an alarming rate. As she continued playing the game, Frederich continued to observe Danielle with scientific curiosity, which was also making Danielle uncomfortable.

"Uh…could you not look at me like that please," Danielle asked Frederich before going back to playing her game.

"Oh…sorry about that, I just find it fascinating how a ghost like you would be able to pick up on how to use a video game console," Frederich told Danielle.

"It's not that hard," Danielle remarked.

"Yeah right," Jazz retorted. "Just yesterday, you asked me how to turn that thing on and how to play it," she pointed out.

"I caught on to it works!" an embarrassed Danielle yelled at Jazz.

"You picked a Torchic as your starter and tried to beat the first gym leader with it," Jazz argued.

"How was I supposed to know that fire wasn't good against rocks?" Danielle argued back.

"Uh…Danielle," Vince started. "Everyone knows that fire doesn't do much to rocks, both in that game and in real life," he pointed out.

Rather than retort, Danielle just continued playing the game. As the ghost girl continued playing Danny's 3DS, Danny finally finished his screaming in anguish and finally realized that his game was being played. More specifically, he remembered Jazz saying something about Danielle picking a Torchic.

"Wait a minute," Danny started as he turned around to look at everyone else. "Did you delete my game so that she could play!?" he yelled at his sister.

"Well yeah," Jazz answered. "It wouldn't be fair for her to try it out with an overpowering team and nothing to challenge her," she explained.

"But I haven't finished collecting the Legendaries in that game!" Danny yelled in horror.

"You haven't played that game in nearly a year and a half," Jazz countered.

"It's the principle of the thing!" Danny argued as he ran to the kitchen to make a grab for his 3DS.

"It's just a game Danny!" Jazz argued back as she blocked her little brother from bothering Danielle.

What followed was something Vince had seen in the many years he had endured raising his brother's kids. Frederich was confused as to why the Fenton siblings were engaging in what appeared to be a wrestling match between the two of them. Sam found this to be very funny as she watched the two sibling wrestle in the kitchen all the while, Danielle continued playing the 3DS none the wiser to the fight going on in the real world.

"Cool," Danielle said out loud. "My Combusken is evolving," she continued as she watched her fire chicken become a much bigger fire chicken.

"Kids…" Vince muttered as the wrestling match continued while the ghost girl continued playing her game.

Back in the Ghost Zone, Walker returned to his prison when he had received word from one of his minions entered the human world to tell him about what had happened in his prison. The site of his prison in disarray with so many of his men trying to restrain all of the prisoners that were trying to escape while a few were out of the prison grounds to find any of the prisoners that did escape. The ghost warden narrowed his eyes as he walked towards the entrance of his prison.

"Where is Bullet?" Walker growled as he watched two of his guards struggled to restrain a large prisoner.

"Well…Sir," one of the guards started. "It's best that you follow me," he told his boss before leading Walker to Bullet.

In about four minutes Walker finally reached Bullet, only to see him stuck to a wall thanks to Danny's prison break.

"Well…this is awkward," Bullet said as he looked up at his boss.

"I leave you in charge of my prison while I was in the human world chasing down the four ghosts Pariah assigned me to retrieve and this is what I return to see," Walker said as he glared at Bullet.

"Well I wasn't expecting the kid to be able to phase through walls," Bullet said in his defense.

"I see," Walker conceded to Bullet's claim before turning around. "Despite this valuable piece of information, you still failed to keep my prison secure," he continued talking. "So for now, this will be a suitable punishment for your incompetence," he told Bullet before walking away from his trapped second in command.

"You're just going to leave me here!" Bullet yelled in protest as he struggled to break free of the wall, but to no avail.

Back in the human world, Red Scar was in the hidden base of his organization overseeing the numerous members of soldiers training in the use of their suits and weapons. As he continued watching, one of his men appeared behind him.

"Commander Red Scar," the soldier said as he stood at attention and saluted.

"What is it?" Red Scar replied in a stern tone.

"There is a message for you from…" the soldier started to tell Red Scar.

"I'll take it in my office," Red Scar interrupted before leaving to head to his office.

Once he reached his office, Red Scar slid a card key to open the door before entering. Inside the office was a large desk with two phones, one was black while the other was red. At the back of the desk was a large silver emblem of a condor on top of the planet Earth.

Red Scar walked towards the emblem and flipped a switch causing the emblem to split in half as it revealed a large screen that flickered on to show a red cloaked figure with a red hood that resembled a red version of a Klu Klux Klan member.

"Great Leader," Red Scar said as he kneeled down to bow at the red cloaked figure.

"Arise Red Scar," the Great Leader told Red Scar. "You have done quite well in establishing your own branch," he continued talking.

"I am honored sir," Red Scar said.

"However, I find it unsettling on the form you have chosen for your men to assume," the Great Leader said. "I'm sure you remember what that form represents," he added.

"I am well aware of the implications of the form chosen, but I still believe that this form will be beneficial in not only furthering our goals but to also turn the world against all Kamen Riders," Red Scar explained to the Great Leader.

The Great Leader was silent for a moment before continuing to talk to Red Scar.

"I see…" Great Leader said. "Then continue your work Red Scar," he added. "And you better not disappoint me," he finished.

"I will not fail you Great Leader," Red Scar said before standing at attention and raising his right hand in a forty-five-degree angle similar to the Seig Heil salute of World War II Nazis. "For the glory of Shocker!" he declared before the screen faded into black.

Back in the Fenton house, Danny and Jazz were still wrestling due to Danny trying to get his 3DS away from Danielle. Danny tried to tackle his sister down, but Jazz managed to grab Danny by his waist before lifting him up to do a piledriver, which shocked Frederich to see a teenage girl do that to Danny after seeing everything he did back in the Ghost Zone.

"That's enough!" Vince yelled at Danny and Jazz.

Once they heard their uncle, Danny and Jazz stopped wrestling and stood up. Danny was a little dazed after his head meeting the floor after his sister's piledriver.

"Danny, Danielle is our guest and you really shouldn't be that upset with her restarting your game," Vince told Danny. "Besides, you'll forget about it as soon as the next Pokémon game comes out anyway," he pointed out.

"There's a new Gen Pokémon game coming out?" Danny asked in shock.

"When is that coming out?" Danielle asked, looking up from the 3DS.

"Are we sure you two aren't related?" Sam asked after seeing how Danny and Danielle seemed to be on the same wavelength at the moment.

"If they are, I'm pretty much horrified by the idea that one of them is a ghost," Vince muttered as he started massaging his forehead, feeling a headache forming. 'And I really hope neither of them find out about Pokémon Go,' he thought to himself. "Right now we should be focusing on more important things," he pointed out to everyone.

"Yes, I believe Mr. Fenton is right," Frederich agreed. "During my time in the Ghost Zone, there seems to be some sort of issue going on," he added. "I'm not quite sure what it is due to my time imprisoned…" he trailed off.

"Danny…" Jazz interrupted as she glared at her brother. "You let a criminal into our house," she growled out.

"Only because he's a human who was in the Ghost Zone," Danny defended himself and Frederich. "Who the Hell makes it a crime for a human to enter the world of the dead?" he countered.

"That sounds like something Walker would do," Danielle joined in after saving her game and turning the 3DS off. "He doesn't actually make any laws, more like excuses to keep anyone who wanders into his territory in his domain," she added. "The one who actually makes the laws in the Ghost Zone is my father and for a while the Council of Observants," she explained.

"The Council of Observants?" Vince repeated in a manner that gave Danielle the hint that he wanted her to explain.

"The Observants are a group of ghosts, who for a while, tried to take over as leaders of the Ghost Zone after my father was imprisoned several thousands of years ago," Danielle started to explain. "During that time, they created laws for the inhabitants of the Ghost Zone to abide by. However, they tend to go with the policy of watching events unfold and only react when things don't go the way they want," she continued explaining. "This ended up working against them as loyalists of my father freed him and regained control of the Ghost Zone," she added.

"And now, he wants the gems that power the Reality Gauntlet that you took with you," Danny guessed. "I still like to know how we're going to keep those gems safe when he could send out who knows how many ghosts to our world to retrieve them," he added.

"I think I have the solution to that problem," Vince replied as he pulled out a bag and dumped the contents onto the kitchen table.

Everyone in the kitchen was shocked to see sixteen gems that were identical to the four gems that Danielle had.

"Decoy gems," Vince told everyone.

"Of course," Danielle said as she took out the four real gems. "With these, my father's men will not be able to tell the difference while we keep the real ones…" she began to explain but was interrupted when Vince grabbed the real gems and tossed them onto the table and started to move the twenty gems around so fast that no one could tell which were the real ones. "What are you doing!?" she yelled in horror as she scrambled to figure out which gems were which.

"Now that no one knows which gems are the real ones, any possibility of a ghost reading our minds won't be able to know who has the real gems from the five of us who will be holding them," Vince explained.

"Are you insane!?" Danielle yelled in protest. "For all we know four of us will end up with one gem each or one of us has all the gems!" she continued.

"Or one of us has two or three of the real gems," Jazz pointed out, which wasn't helping Danielle with her nervous breakdown over what Vince did.

"That's a chance we'll all have to take," Vince replied.

"But why would you do that?" Frederich asked.

"Good question," Danielle muttered as she picked up a red gem and trying to figure out if it's the real one or not.

"Because leaving the real ones in one location is a bad idea when you take into account that Danielle's father may have someone who is aware of many of the cliché methods of hiding important items," Vince pointed out. "By keeping the gems in the hands of us with several fake ones, the odds of them getting all the gems is reduced," he added.

"And for us to not know who will have the real gems in the event of a ghost that is capable of reading minds, the threat of such a thing is no longer an issue because in order to obtain information from one's mind, the captive must actually know the information," Frederich surmised.

"Exactly," Vince agreed with Frederich's deduction. "Now we just need to be sure that the ones carrying a set of gems is capable of defending themselves," he added.

"Well, I'm good on that front," Danny said as he grabbed four gems.

"Me too," Sam joined in as she grabbed four gems.

"Uh…no offense Sam, but I don't think one wrist-ray will cut it," Danny interjected. "Don't get me wrong, you're really good with it but that thing isn't going to be enough," he told his girlfriend before bracing himself for what he was expected. "Please don't kill me!" he begged as he dropped to his knees again.

Rather than hit Danny, Sam simply smiled before showing off the brace that she took from Vlad's mansion.

"Good thing I found this then," Sam told Danny.

Everyone looked at the metal brace Sam was wearing. Danny and Danielle recognized it as the same as the ones worn by those guys in white. Jazz looked at the brace in wonderment as to how Sam obtained that thing. Vince was also surprised that Sam got a hold of such a thing, while Frederich had no idea what was so special about it.

"Where did you get that Sam?" Vince asked.

"I found it in Vlad Masters' mansion when my parents forced me and Star to attend a stupid welcome to the neighborhood dinner or something," Sam answered. "I also saw blueprints of what looked like a new Phantom Driver," she added.

"So Vlad is somehow involved with those guys in white you and Danny mentioned," Vince said as he tried to figure out why.

"Wait a minute, Vlad Masters has moved into Amity Park, you found transformation brace in his house, he may be involved with the guys in white, and you and Star went to this dinner party, and DIDN'T humiliate your parents by calling Vlad Masters out on any possible nefarious acts his company may have done to the environment?" Danny listed as he looked at Sam in shock. "How long was I in the Ghost Zone?" he asked.

Sam stayed silent for a moment to let what Danny said sink in.

"DAMN IT!" Sam yelled. "I knew I forgot something important," she added.

"You two are perfect for each other," Vince muttered in annoyance.

"Funny, that's not what some of the kids at school say," Jazz replied.

"And since when do the opinions of others matter to people who are together and are happy together?" Vince countered.

"Apparently a lot these days," Jazz pointed out.

"Then those are people who have no lives and have no chance of ever finding true happiness because they feel like everything has to conform to their world view," Vince replied.

"Hey!" Sam yelled in protest. "I grew out of that!?" she added.

"I wasn't talking about you Sam," Vince told the Goth girl. "I was generalizing most teenagers who seem to think they know who better for someone," he clarified.

"Oh, so basically people who have no right to stick their noses into other people's love lives," Sam replied.

"Exactly," Vince said, glad the Goth girl realized what Vince meant.

Before everyone could get back to the real issue, Jazz's phone started ringing, drawing everyone's attention to her.

Jazz looked at her phone to see who was calling her.

"It's Duncan," Jazz told everyone before answering her phone.

"Since when did you get Duncan's phone number?" Danny asked, surprised that his sister and Duncan were exchanging numbers.

"Since you went missing and we had to help him out from time to time," Sam answered for Jazz as the older girl started talking to Duncan before hanging up.

"We got another ghost attack," Jazz told everyone.

"Where is it this time?" Vince asked.

"Over at the mall," Jazz told her uncle.

"Again?" Danny remarked. "That's like the sixtieth time a ghost has attacked the mall," he continued. "Why can't they pick somewhere else?" he complained.

"Yeah, because it would make more sense for a ghost to attack in an old creepy abandoned hospital or a graveyard," Sam retorted. "Let's go Danny," she told her boyfriend.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Danny replied as he followed Sam towards the front door.

Once Danny and Sam stepped out of his house, Danny realized something important.

"Wait…a minute," Danny started. "I left my bike back at the mattress factory!" he yelled in horror.

"You…what!" Sam yelled in anger. "Danny, I bought that for you after your old one got totaled," she reminded him. "How could you have just left it!?" she berated him.

"I was captured," Danny argued back. "What was I supposed to do?" he continued.

Before the couple could continue arguing, a portal appeared before them and Danny's motorcycle rolled out of the portal. The two of them stopped bickering to see the bike right in front of them.

"I've had that bike for at least a couple of months and transformed with it only a few times," Danny started. "HOW DID IT DO THAT!?" he yelled in disbelief over how contrived it was for his bike to magically appear.

Inside the Ghost Zone, Clockwork watched Danny's outburst from within his lair.

"That's about as much help that I can offer the boy for now," Clockwork said to himself as he turned his attention to other matters.

Back in the human world.

"Danny, there's no time for you to be ranting about plot holes or supernatural forces giving you a break," Sam told Danny. "We have a supernatural force to deal with at the constantly targeted, almost to the point of predictable, mall right now," she reminded him.

"Right," Danny agreed before crossing his arms. "Henshin!" he yelled before activating the Phantom Driver's transformation.

"Henshin!" Sam yelled as she slid her hand over the wrist brace she took from Vlad's mansion.

Danny turned his head as his transformation continued to see a purple ring appear around Sam's wrist and move over to her body. Once the transformation was complete, Danny was looking at what could be easily described as a female version of his default form that formed onto her body very well and showed off her slim figure. The body suit was black, but the armored chest as well as the gloves and boots were a dark shade of purple. The helmet that covered Sam's head had lavender compound eyes. Sam looked over her new look before turning towards Danny.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked Danny.

"Wow…" was all Danny could say before snapping out of his slight trance. "Shall we?" he asked Sam as he got on his bike.

Sam got behind Danny and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Let's do this," Sam told Danny as they were ready to get to the mall and help Duncan out.

Danny revved up his bike and the two of them sped towards the Amity Park Mall.

When they arrived at the mall, Danny and Sam weren't surprised to see several people running away from the mall that was being attacked by another ghost. What they weren't expecting was Duncan being pushed back and out of the mall by what appeared to be Ember. This a bit of an odd situation since Danny and Duncan were able to beat Ember with little effort, despite her demonic appearance that she had been sporting for almost a year.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Danny asked as he revved up his bike again. "Ember's practically a punching bag, why is Duncan having a hard time with her?" he asked.

"No idea," Sam replied. "How about we get in there and find out ourselves?" she suggested to Danny.

"I can get behind that," Danny agreed as he sped his bike towards his friend to back him up.

While Danny and Sam rushed towards him, Duncan was moving back from Ember and did what he could to keep her attention on him and away from the two kids that were behind the demonic ghost after being separated by their parents during Ember's recent attack. It was because of those kids that Duncan wasn't using any of his ectoplasm weapons to deal with the ghost.

"Come on Ecto-bitch," Duncan taunted Ember. "I'm right here!" he yelled as he continued moving backwards.

Ember let out a blood curdling scream before lunging at Duncan. However, the red gloved Rider jumped away from her just in time for Danny to hit her with his motorcycle and launching her into the air by the force of the impact.

Duncan noticed there was someone else behind Danny before the figured back-flipped off Danny's bike and landed perfectly on her feet. Danny looked over his shoulder to see the figure stick the landing and shook his head.

"So that's how you want to show off your new look Sam?" Danny joked before getting off his bike.

"Wait a minute…" Duncan started as he looked at the new person. "That's Sam?" he asked.

"Well yeah, who else could I be?" Sam retorted before putting her hands on her hips.

Duncan looked over Sam's new suit and noticed that while nearly identical to Danny's and his suits, it was obvious the wearer of the suit was female. He also couldn't help but think back to another female with a somewhat similar suit.

'Who is making all of these suits?' Duncan wondered to himself.

"So any reason why Ember's back in town?" Danny asked his friend.

"Does the bitch ever need a reason for coming back?" Duncan replied. "I swear, she's like a cockroach," he continued. "You just can't get rid of her," he added in annoyance.

"Tell me about it," Danny muttered. "Well, let's see if the three of us can find a way to get rid of her and not come back," he added.

"I'm down with that," Duncan agreed as he formed two ectoplasm axes.

"Count me in," Sam joined in as she pounded her left fist into her right palm, causing dark purple energy to form around her hands.

When Sam pulled her fist away from her other hand, the dark purple energy started to take on the form of a katar, much to her surprise.

"Whoa," Sam said in awe over the energy weapon.

"Hey, I'm the ecto-blade guy in the group," Duncan complained. "Get your own thing," he added.

"Hey pal, I didn't know my suit could do this!" Sam argued.

"Guys, fight the ghost bitch first, then you two can fight over who has what theme," Danny told his friend and girlfriend as he spotted Ember flying towards them. "Here she comes!" he yelled.

Duncan and Sam stopped their arguing to see Ember dive-bombing towards them at an incredible speed. The three Riders jumped out of the way just in time as Ember crashed onto the concrete creating a crater upon impact. Ember stood up and glared at Danny before charging at him.

Danny took on a defensive stance as he waited for Ember to get close to him. Once she was within three feet of him, Danny turned intangible so that Ember would phase right through him. Ember was taken by surprise as Duncan and Sam flanked her sides before they attacked.

Duncan swung the ectoplasm ax in his left arm towards Ember's head, but the demonic ghost woman ducked below the strike. Ember was about to strike back with her right elongated claw but felt her arm get snagged by something. She turned to her right to see a purple energy whip wrapped around her arm, and spotted Sam holding her arm in place.

"You little BITCH!" Ember screamed as she turned her attention towards Sam.

Before she could go after Sam, Ember was kicked in the back, causing her to fall forward and hit the ground. When she got back up, Ember saw Danny standing before Sam, glaring down at her.

"Nobody, and I mean nobody, calls my girlfriend a bitch," Danny growled as the orb on the Phantom Driver flickered from green to yellow for a moment before flickering back to green.

"And what are you going to do about it you little loser?" Ember taunted with a smirk on her disgusting demonic face.

Danny didn't say anything as Sam leapt over him and landed between him and Ember. Ember was taken off guard as Sam formed two energy katars and rapidly punch Ember's stomach with the katars. Ectoplasm poured out of the holes in Ember's stomach as she started to kneel down before Sam grabbed her head and kneed her in the face. The force of Sam's knee strike was enhanced by the suit as it had concentrated purple energy on Sam's knee, causing several of Ember's teeth to fly out of her mouth. But Sam wasn't done with Ember just yet, as the armored Goth girl created two long energy needles and jammed them into the ghost woman's eyes.

Ember stumbled back, screaming in agony from not only the attack Sam did to her but also the pain of having long needles embedded into her eyes.

"I can deal with people calling me a bitch or a hypocrite…" Sam started as she got up. "But call my Danny a loser is where I draw the line," she growled charged up her right hand with purple energy before punching Ember in the face.

The power from Sam's energy fist sent Ember flying towards a car, causing the ghost woman to nearly crush the car.

Danny and Duncan were taken aback by the display of power Sam's suit had.

"Damn Sam," Danny muttered as he walked up to her. "Nice punch," he added.

"Thanks," Sam replied.

Unknown to the three Riders, there was a surveillance drone recording the fight. The drone was feeding the recording to both Vlad and Red Scar as the two men watched the footage in Vlad's personal study in his mansion.

"It looks like the new model suit is performing within expected levels," Vlad said as he watched Danny and Sam work with Duncan to take down Ember after she got out of the wrecked car. "And the refined Necroplasm powering the suit is responding to the girl's thoughts quite well," he added with pride in his voice.

"I'm not very keened on the idea of letting one of the Kamen Rider's allies using one of our equipment," Red Scar told Vlad. "Especially since that one is capable of manipulating Necroplasm to such a degree," he pointed out.

"It should, after all it is based off of the experimental belt young Duncan is using," Vlad replied. "Though I do believe that belt is reaching its limit," he added as he looked at a set of blueprints. "I may need to speed up on the creation of his new model," he continued on.

"You're giving ANOTHER one to these three," Red Scar growled out. "You do realize that these children will be getting in the way of my organization," he told Vlad.

"In your eyes, they are…" Vlad started. "But in my eyes, they are the perfect pawns," he continued. "Them and Ms. Grey," he added.

"You should be careful Vladdie," said Spectra as she entered Vlad's study. "You almost sound like you have a thing for little Valerie," she teased him. "And don't forget she's at least seventeen while you're in your forties," she continued.

Vlad glared at Spectra for a moment before turning his attention back to the battle.

Back at the mall's parking lot, Danny and Duncan managed to grab onto Ember's arms to hold her still. Ember growled and cursed at them but was interrupted when Sam ran towards her before leaping into the air and performed a corkscrew kick into her chest. Danny and Duncan let go of Ember as she was knocked back by the force of the kick while Sam landed on her feet.

Danny and Duncan stood on opposite sides of Sam before the three of them took their stances.

Danny moved his left arm across his body before thrusting his right arm forward and chambering his left arm next to his hip. Duncan moved both arms to his right side before moving them over his head and to the left side. Sam grabbed her right wrist with her left hand before sliding her hand to her right elbow and creating an energy spike on top of her right fist. All three Riders' compound eyes glowed after finishing their poses, Danny and Duncan glowed green while Sam glowed bright purple.

"Let's go!" Danny shouted before he, Duncan, and Sam leapt into the air and towards Ember.

Ember looked up to see all three of her opponents descending towards her with glowing energy on their feet.

"Bring it on!" Ember yelled as she foolishly stood her ground.

"Triple Rider Kick!" all three Riders shouted out as they made contact with Ember.

The force of three Rider Kicks, knocked Ember back once again but this time two portals appeared on her body. Both portals started pulling Ember's body, ripping and tearing her body in half as she was sent into the Ghost Zone once again.

The three Riders landed on the ground and were surprised by what had happened to Ember. However, Sam was a bit disappointed that there were only two portals instead of three.

"Bummer, I thought I could make portals too," Sam lamented her disappointed.

"I guess who made that suit hasn't figured that part out yet," Danny stated.

"Uh…guys," Duncan called out.

"Yeah?" Danny and Sam replied, looking at Duncan.

"Has that camera crew been here the entire time?" Duncan asked as he pointed towards Shelly Makamoto and her camera man coming towards them.

"Time to make our exit?" Danny asked.

"Time to make our exit," Sam answered.

With that said, the three Riders headed towards their bikes and sped away. Once on the road, the three of them started talking about one important detail.

"So since your girlfriend is a part of the fighting force, what are we going to call her?" Duncan asked Danny and Sam.

Sam gave the question some thought before coming to her own conclusion.

"Kamen Rider Lila," Sam answered.

"What's a Lila?" Duncan asked.

"Funny, I was thinking of either Kamen Rider Gothica or Lilith," Danny remarked.

"Those are too obvious," Sam rebutted as she enjoyed the ride and the recent memory she made as a Kamen Rider.

In the Ghost Zone, the upper half of Ember found herself in an unfamiliar part of the Ghost Zone. She struggled to get up, thanks to losing half of her body.

"Those fucking humans…" Ember growled out. "I swear I'll get them for this," she swore.

"What is this disgusting creature doing in my throne room?" a booming voice asked, causing Ember to look up to see a pair of massive boots in front of her.

Ember tried her best to look further up, but was picked up by the figure. Once she was eye level to who had picked her up, Ember's widened to see that it was Pariah Dark.

"P-P-P-P-Pariah Dark," Ember stuttered in fear of the Ghost King.

"I sense something unnatural coming from this wretched body of yours," Pariah said to Ember as black substance appeared to be oozing out of his eye patched covered left eye.

The black substance pierced Ember's mangled body and forced her body apart. Ember screamed in horror and agony as she felt her entire being was being torn apart. Her eyes exploded as her face broke apart as well as the rest of her body.

Once the act was done, there was no trace of Ember McLain remaining in Pariah's throne room.

 **Author's note: Well that's it, Ember's finally dead. I got bored of her in this story and killed her off after she was defeated by the Kamen Riders, but mostly by Sam. Which leads to Sam's debut as a Kamen Rider and her abilities. Despite showing herself being able to overpower Ember, the truth of it is that the suit is only slightly higher in terms of performance compared to the White Pseudo-Riders.**

 **Compared to Danny and Duncan, Sam is actually more agile with greater jumping capabilities while is physically weaker and only slightly more durable than the white ones. What makes Sam's suit truly shine is that it is capable of creating energy weapons similar to Duncan's Edge form. However, the energy is Necroplasm instead of Ectoplasm, which is what Vlad and Red Scar use. The color change is due to the Necroplasm in Sam's suit is a more advance version than what the white versions use. In a sense, the suit Sam uses is a production version of Duncan's Edge suit but with Danny's Phantom design.**

 **As for the name Kamen Rider Lila, I looked up Yiddish words that would match with Sam's Gothic look and at one point looked up black in Yiddish and found shvarts, which didn't really sound right. So I thought about the color purple that was on the gloves, boots, and chest armor, and found the word Lila. I took a liking to the word as Sam does have a bit of purple on her and sounds like a nickname someone would give to someone named Lilith.**

 **As for the Pokémon bit with Danielle, let's be honest people, a lot of people are still into Pokémon. Really, traveling around the world, capturing powerful monsters in tiny, little balls and having them fight other creatures seems have some level of enjoyment. So I figured as Danielle was adapting to the human world, rather quickly I might add, she would get bored of just watching TV and venture into video games, thus leading us to finding out that Danny still plays Pokémon. Then again, we have adults still playing Pokémon, so it's not that big of a deal for Danny to being playing it.**

 **Then there is the fact that the new Pokémon Sun and Moon are coming out this November and a lot of people are into Pokémon Go, though that last one is a bit on the dangerous side as there are idiots who are stupid enough to be playing that game on their phones while driving. So my dear readers, be careful when crossing the streets and for the love of all wonderful in the world:**

 **DON'T PLAY POKEMON GO WHILE DRIVING!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Paranoid Goths and More Trouble**

News of the new Kamen Rider in Amity Park had spread like wildfire after the footage was broadcast all over Amity News. The major factor to the appearance of this new Rider was the fact that the Rider was female unlike her male counterparts. To some of the people of Amity Park, the idea of a female Kamen Rider showed further proof that women could do anything just as well as men. To others, the new Kamen Rider was intruding on the role that the two male Kamen Riders had in Amity Park. It was no surprise that the third Kamen Rider of Amity Park caused a bit of a stir within the community.

As for the female Kamen Rider herself; she was in her family's basement/home theater watching one of her favorite movies: Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors.

"No matter how many times I watch this, I still can't understand why Wes Craven would have Nancy survive the first movie only for her to die in this one," Sam mused to herself as she continued watching the movie.

As Sam continued watching the horror movie, Star was entering the basement with Paulina and the rest of the cheerleading squad from school. The large number of girls were gossiping about who was dating who in school and who was losing their standing in the A-list.

While the cheerleaders continued talking, Paulina spotted Sam in the basement and didn't like seeing the Goth girl in the same area as her.

"What are you doing here loser?" Paulina asked in a loud and condescending tone.

Sam turned her head to see Paulina and her posse at the stairs. Sam was about to throw a retort but she forgot about how loud the volume of the movie was and the scene that was being shown.

 **This is it, Jennifer. Your big break in TV.**

All the girls turned to see the character Jennifer being picked up by the robotic arms of the TV with the head of Freddy Krueger on top.

 **Welcome to prime time, bitch!**

They all watched as Freddy slammed Jennifer's head to the TV screen. Paulina and nearly all of the cheerleaders looked away in disgust by what they saw from the movie. However, Paulina was shocked by the sounds of laughter coming from Star behind her.

Star was not the only one laughing, Sam was also laughing at the scene that everyone just saw on the movie screen.

"Star, how can you laugh at something like that?" one of the cheerleaders asked.

It took a while for Star to calm down before replying.

"Sorry, but that was just such a classic line," Star told the cheerleader that asked her.

"I can't believe you actually like something the Goth freak likes," Paulina said in disgust.

Star glared at Paulina for what she said.

"That's my sister, Paulina," Star started. "She's not a freak," she continued.

"Whatever," Paulina retorted before leaving the basement with the rest of the cheerleaders. "You better think about where you stand in the A-list, Star," she told the blonde Manson. "You can easily be made into a nobody, just like your freak of a sister," she warned Star.

Star rolled her eyes at the threat Paulina gave her.

"Big deal," Star replied. "In a couple of more years, the A-list won't mean a thing," she remarked.

"Yeah right," Paulina retorted. "The A-list is eternal," she added. "There will always be those who are better than the rest," she finished before she and the rest of the cheerleaders left the Manson twins.

"That view changes as time goes by Paulina," Star said. "Right now, you're at the top but in a few years, you'll hit rock bottom," she added as she watched Paulina and her group leave.

Sam was amazed that her sister had actually defied Paulina and even defended her from what was the usual insult the Queen Bee of Casper High had thrown to the resident Goth girl.

"Wow Star," Sam said in surprise. "I can't believe you would actually say that to Paulina," she added.

"Well…" Star started before turned to look at Sam. "I just had enough of Paulina talking crap about you," she added.

"And it only took you about five years to finally have enough of her shit," Sam remarked. "I'm actually impressed," she added in sincerity. "Want to watch Dream Warriors with me?" she asked her sister.

"Can we watch it from the beginning?" Star asked. "I missed the scene where Freddy killed Phillip," she explained.

"Sure," Sam agreed before resetting the movie back to the beginning so she and Star could watch it.

While the Manson twins watched the third Nightmare on Elm Street movie, over in a Canadian home, another Goth girl was not having an easy time trying to live a normal life.

Gwen Fahlenbock, former contestant of the Total Drama reality TV series, had entered her house after finishing school. After opening her front door, Gwen grabbed a salt shaker she had placed on a small table top. She poured the salt along the front door before closing it. This act became a ritual for Gwen as she hoped the salt barrier she had read about would keep evil spirits away. After the events of Total Drama's last season and the deaths of her friends and cast mates, Gwen's paranoia and the visions of the ghost that murdered them, had taken a great toll on Gwen's psyche.

The fear of that ghost returning for her had consumed Gwen and it had worried her mother and brother as they watched Gwen turned from a morally strong and sound girl into a paranoid wreck who was too afraid to look at her own shadow. Gwen's mother had tried to convince her daughter to talk to a therapist or a counselor at her school, but Gwen refused, saying that she had everything under control. Her mother was not convinced, but allowed Gwen to continue on with what she did to keep herself safe from the ghost that slaughtered her cast mates.

Once she finished refortifying the salt barrier, Gwen placed the salt shaker back on the table top. She noticed that her house was very quiet, which struck Gwen as odd as her mother would either be in the kitchen or vacuuming the house and her brother would be in the living room watching TV.

'Maybe Mom went out grocery shopping and Jerry is out with some friends,' Gwen thought to herself as she headed towards her room.

Once she reached her room, Gwen opened the door and moved her hand to the light switch. However, when her hand touched the wall, Gwen felt a sticky substance on it. She recoiled her hand away from it and looked at her hand to see it covered in red.

"Is…this…blood?" Gwen stuttered in fear as she looked at her room, but wasn't able to make out anything out of the ordinary.

Feeling like something was compelling her, Gwen nervously turned on the lights to her room to see the walls and floor splattered with blood. On her bed was the mutilated body of Jerry with his severed head mounted on her desk.

Gwen covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming as she turned to head for her mother's room, fearing that she was killed as well.

When she reached her mother's room, Gwen was treated to the burnt corpse of her mother on her bed.

"No…" Gwen muttered in terror as she backed away. "Who could have done this?" she wondered as she reached for her cellphone and dialed 911.

The phone rang for a moment before someone answered.

"911, what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"Help!" Gwen screamed. "My mother and brother have been murdered!" she cried as tears poured from her eyes.

"Calm down Gwen and tell us where you are," the operator told her.

Gwen was about to give her address but stopped herself when she realized that she never gave the operator her name.

"Gwen, can you hear me?" the 'operator' asked sounding a bit more sinister.

Gwen refused to answer as she dropped her phone and backed away from it.

"Well if you're not going to answer, I guess I'll have to come over," the 'operator' stated as numerous tiny spiders started crawling out of the cellphone.

Gwen continued backing away as the spiders merged together into the familiar form of the spider ghost that slaughtered so many of her cast mates.

"I'M…" the ghost started in a disturbingly joking manner. "…BACK!" he finished before laughing at the look of terror on Gwen's face.

"N…no…" Gwen stuttered in disbelief. "You can't be here," she said in horror.

"Oh but I am," Spinister retorted as he looked over Gwen and into her mother's room. "I love what you've done with the place," he added.

"What?" Gwen muttered in confusion as Spinister headed into her room only to return.

"Wow, even I wouldn't have thought of doing that to someone," Spinister said after looking at the remains of Gwen's brother. "I'm impressed," he told her.

"What are you talking about!?" Gwen yelled in anger as her fear started to subside.

"These kills aren't my doing," Spinister told her.

"You're lying!" Gwen screamed in rage.

"Afraid not Pasty," Spinister mocked the Goth girl. "This you're doing," he told her. "Take a look at yourself," he added.

Gwen was about to retort until she looked at her right arm and saw that it was covered in bristles and a long curved blade sticking out from the middle of her forearm. Gwen started shaking in terror at the sight of her arm's new look. She looked at Spinister in horror as the spider ghost smiled at the look of horror on Gwen's face. Spinister on the other hand, liked the arm Gwen was now sporting.

"Love the new look," Spinister told Gwen before laughing at the screaming girl as her body started changing.

Gwen's body started to fall apart as a female version of Spinister took her place, all the while Gwen screamed in horror.

Gwen shot up from her bed screaming in terror because of her nightmare.

"Gwen!" Gwen's mother screamed as she rushed into her daughter's room and was by her side. "Are you alright dear?" she asked her daughter.

Gwen didn't say anything as she clung to her mother and sobbed as this was her twelfth nightmare in the past week. No matter how much she tried, Gwen could never forget about the sadistic ghost that would continue to haunt her in her life and nightmares.

The next day.

"Danny, something bad is going to happen to Star," Sam told Danny as he closed his locker.

"…What?" Danny replied looking at the gothic Manson twin like she was crazy.

After spending last night watching Freddy Kruger movies with her sister, Sam started to worry about Star's safety in the morning.

"Think about it, last night Star talked back to Paulina, something she would never do," Sam started to explain to Danny. "She asked me if she could watch Dream Warriors with me and if I could start it from the beginning," she continued. "And the two of us ended up watching more horror movies," she added. "Something the two of us haven't done since we were eleven," she pointed out.

"Okay, so the two of you have begun to reconnect after six years," Danny said to Sam after listening to her. "But I find it hard to believe something bad is going to happen to your sister," he added. "Usually when something like this happens, usually that person has something horrible planned for their intended victim as they pretend to be nice to them," he continued.

"Star's not that good at manipulating people," Sam retorted. "Plus, she and Paulina are horrible actors," she added. "Remember that freshmen play they were in?" she asked him.

"I remember the headache you had after smacking your forehead repeatedly after every line Star screwed up," Danny answered.

"Exactly!" Sam yelled out. "I spent two weeks helping her memorizing her lines and she fucked up the play in one night," she added. "And Paulina was doomed to fail from the beginning because she spent all that prep time making out with that Wes guy," she ranted.

"Who the Hell is Wes?" Danny asked.

"No one important," Sam waved the question off.

In another part of the school, a senior that looked vaguely like Danny sneezed for no apparent reason, just before getting hit in the face by a basketball.

Back to Danny and Sam.

"I still think you're overreacting a bit Sam," Danny told Sam as they walked to their first class.

"We live in a town that gets attacked by ghosts on a weekly basis, you have three ghosts living in your house, a long nosed, pale skinned ghost researcher you brought back from the Ghost Zone, you're a ghost powered motorcycle riding superhero, I have a brace that is essentially a scaled down version of your alter ego, and we have gems to keep safe from a power hungry ghost king that has what may as well be consider the Reality Gauntlet from the Marvel Comics," Sam listed as she and Danny entered their classroom.

"Yeah, the thing does sound like the Infinity Gauntlet," Danny agreed after thinking about it. "What are the odds?" he joked as he took his seat.

"Not that high really," Sam replied as she took her seat. "Not a lot of people know about the Infinity Gauntlet without actually reading the comics," she pointed out. "Though it might appear in the third Avengers movie," she added.

"Do you think so?" Danny asked.

Before Sam could reply, the teacher walked in and the bell rang which led to class starting.

While most students were either listening to their teacher give the day's lesson or ignore said teacher in order to daydream, Sam's attention was directed at Star as her mind came up with various horrible things that could happen to her twin.

'There could be a ghost stalking her, Paulina planning some sort of revenge scheme to get back at her for sticking up for me, one of the jocks raping her, a black cat crossing her path, Tucker actually dating her…' Sam's mind rambled on. 'Wait, he and his family moved out of Amity Park after the whole Total Drama incident, so that won't happen,' she realized. 'But what if she was abducted by aliens, or run over by a steamroller, or the ceiling collapsing on top of her in class!' her mind continued.

Before Sam could continuing thinking of many more ways for her sister could be harmed, a paper football hit her in her right cheek. Sam snapped out of her thoughts to see the paper football on the floor. She picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it to read what was on it.

 _What's with you?_

 _You're spacing out too much in class._

 _Star_

Sam looked to Star's desk to see her sister looking very worried about her.

Not wanting to alarm her sister, Sam rolled her eyes before smiling at Star, assuring her that she was okay before writing her reply on the piece of paper and sending it back to her.

Star picked up the piece of paper and read what her twin wrote.

 _I'm fine, just thinking about if I should see either Lights Out or Don't Breathe this weekend._

 _Sam_

Star rolled her eyes at the reply she got before turning her attention back to the teacher.

As the day progressed, Sam's mind continued to wander on the many, many possible ways Star could get hurt. It got a little weird during gym class when the class was playing dodgeball as Sam took nearly every ball that was flying at Star. The weird part about it was that Sam was on the opposite team. Danny noticed this and was quite worried about Sam and her increasing paranoia. Star also noticed this and was annoyed with her sister purposely defending her.

By the time of noon, it was time for lunch for the students of Casper High. As expected, Danny and Sam were having lunch at their usual table. However, the two of them were having a conversation involving Sam's growing paranoia.

"Sam, I think you need to back off from Star for a bit," Danny told Sam.

"What, why would I do that?" Sam replied, shocked by what Danny said. "My sister could be in danger if I leave her alone," she argued.

"The two of you only started getting along last night, and you've been dive bombing to get between her and a dodgeball," Danny told Sam. "And two of them were thrown by me," he added. "And I was actually aiming for Dash," he pointed out.

"That would explain by those last two were aimed so low," Sam mentioned as she remembered getting hit in the face by two dodgeballs during the game. "But what's your point?" she asked.

"I think your concern for your sister is driving you crazy," Danny told her. "And I don't think Star appreciates how you're suddenly acting all protective of her," he added.

"She's my sister," Sam argued.

"And Jazz is my sister, but you don't see me getting hit by dodgeballs for her," Danny countered.

As the two of them argued over Sam's actions, over at the A-list table, a different conversation was being discussed.

"Did you guys see the news last Saturday?" Kwan asked his fellow A-listers.

"Yeah dude," Dash replied. "Can you believe it, another Kamen Rider in our town," he continued. "And not only that, it's a chick," he added.

"You said it man," Elliot agreed. "And she's got a nice body," he added.

Many of the guys in the A-list agreed with Elliot, while most of the girls didn't think so.

"Yeah right," Paulina interrupted. "She doesn't look that great, you can't even see her face," she continued. "She's probably got such an ugly face underneath that mask," she added.

Several of the girls agreed with Paulina.

"Plus, she isn't as stacked as me," Paulina boasted.

'Yeah, because no one can be as stacked as a girl wearing a pushup bra,' Star mentally retorted as she kept silent.

"But doesn't it look like that new Kamen Rider's really close to the white one?" one of the girls asked.

"THE BIKER BOY WOULD NEVER DATE A LOSER LIKE THAT UGLY HUSSY!" Paulina screamed while glaring at the girl.

The girl that asked the question flinched at Paulina's outburst and glare.

"Sorry Paulina, I just thought…" the girl started to explain herself.

"You're not in the A-list for your thoughts," Paulina interrupted the girl. "You're here because of your looks and place in the cheerleading squad," she told the girl.

The girl closed her mouth after being told where she stood in the A-list by the Queen Bee.

Before Paulina could continue berating the girl, Star stood up and dumped her lunch on Paulina's head. The most popular girl in Casper High screamed in horror as her hair was ruined and glared at her satellite.

"What was that for Star!?" Paulina screamed. "Have you lost your mind?" she continued.

"I thought our minds weren't a part of the A-list," Star retorted. "And who gave you the right to yell at us for asking a simple question?" she continued.

"I am the captain of the cheerleading team and the founding member of the A-list," Paulina retorted as she glared at Star. "I have more than a right to yell at anyone who is out of line," she continued.

"The A-list is nothing but a joke," Star retorted, earning numerous gasps from the established members.

"A…joke?" Paulina stuttered in rage.

"Yes, a joke," Star told Paulina. "And it's not a funny one either," she added.

The next thing to happen was Paulina slapping Star's face. The Queen Bee would have gone further but she was stopped when a black and purple blur appeared next to Star and threw a right cross, knocking Paulina onto the floor as Sam stood over her.

Sam glared down at Paulina while Star looked at her sister in surprise while holding the cheek Paulina slapped.

"I don't care who you think you are Paulina," Sam started as she picked up the down Queen Bee. "But if you ever slap my sister again, I will break every bone in your body," she threatened Paulina.

"How dare you!" Paulina screamed as she got up and was about to slap Sam's face.

Unlike her twin, Sam grabbed Paulina's wrist and punched her right between the eyes. Paulina was knocked back onto the floor while Sam stood over her.

It was at that moment that Lancer entered the cafeteria to see what was going on.

"Pride and the Prejudice!" Lancer yelled out. "What have you done this time Fenton!" he accused Danny.

"What the Hell did I do!?" Danny yelled in protest.

While the insanity that happened in Casper High continued, in a familiar apartment, four ghosts were about to receive an unexpected and unwanted visitor.

"This is ridiculous!" Fright Knight yelled as entered the den where the other three ghosts were lounging around.

"Restless again Frighty?" Desiree teased the ghost knight.

Her answer was the tip of the Soul Shredder pointed at her throat.

"Do not push me wench," Fright Knight threatened the ghost genie. "We have been in this world for nearly ten years and this past year we barely did anything," he complained.

"Hey, we've done some stuff," Vortex argued.

"Granting wishes, causing a couple of rampages, and harvesting people's dreams for a few months is hardly enough," Fright Knight countered.

"Well, it's not like we wanted to lay low," Desiree argued as she moved the Soul Shredder away from her throat. "With those Kamen Riders, white soldiers, red huntress, the chaos that spider ghost caused recently, and the fact that Walker is after us, we couldn't follow through with any of our plans," she pointed.

"And using that fool, Johnny 13, to lure out that demon girl didn't go so well," Nocturne interrupted. "Such a waste," he added.

"That no longer matters since those Kamen Riders defeated her yesterday and sent her back into the Ghost Zone," Fright Knight reminded everyone. "And the fact that Walker has entered the human world looking for us means that someone wants us," he added.

"You couldn't be any righter," a fifth voice said from behind the front door to the apartment.

The four ghosts stopped talking once they heard that voice. They recognized the western accent anywhere and they weren't happy to hear it.

"It's…him…" Vortex stuttered in fear.

"Who sent you to come after us Walker?" Fright Knight asked the ghost warden as he approached the door.

"I'm surprised you weren't told Fright Knight," Walker replied. "Surely, Nocturne would have told you that Lord Pariah sent me to collect the four of you," he added.

"What!?" Fright Knight yelled as he turned his attention towards Nocturne. "You didn't tell us that Lord Pariah had placed bounties on our heads!" he yelled at the ghost of sleep.

Nocturne stayed silent as the others glared at him.

"Since you've been out of the loop for a while, Fright Knight, I may be willing to lighten your sentence if you do something for me," Walker said as he phased through the door. "Help me capture your cohorts, and I'll let you have a conference with Lord Pariah so you may plea for your defense," he told the ghost knight.

The Fright Knight looked at Walker and then towards the others.

"You're not thinking of…" Desiree started to say but couldn't finish her sentence.

Rather than answer her, the Fright Knight charged at Desiree, Nocturne, and Vortex. Walker smirked when he saw the ghost knight's answer before joining the fray.

Outside the apartment, the wall of the four ghost's lair exploded as Desiree, Nocturne, and Vortex flew out of the apartment. Fright Knight and Walker stood at the destroyed wall, watching the three ghosts flee. Walker's head split into four segments as a large orb of ectoplasm formed in front of it before firing at Vortex.

The blast hit the weather ghost in the back and shocked him. Vortex yelled in agony before falling towards the ground below. The Fright Knight leapt off the apartment and headed towards where his former comrade fell while Walker turned his attention towards the other two ghosts flying off.

Once he touched the ground, the Fright Knight looked at the downed Vortex as humans either ran away from the two ghosts or hid behind whatever looked sturdy enough. Fright Knight ignored the humans as he stalked towards Vortex, Soul Shredder in hand.

Vortex managed to get up to see Fright Knight coming towards him. Panic-stricken, Vortex tried to shoot out a bolt of lightning, but the lightning shot out in random directions. The Fright Knight continued walking as the lightning did not touch him.

"Please…Fright Knight," Vortex whimpered. "We've fought side by side this past year," he told the advancing knight. "You can't just turn us in like this," he begged.

The Fright Knight didn't reply as he got closer to Vortex.

"There's no way for you to know if Walker would honor his word," Vortex pointed out to Fright Knight.

The Fright Knight picked Vortex up and lifted the weather ghost towards his face.

"I'll take that chance," Fright Knight told Vortex as he flew the two of them away from the humans and towards Walker.

As for Walker, he was flying through the air chasing down Desiree, who was trying her best to escape from the ghost warden.

"The longer you resist, the longer your sentence will be Desiree," Walker told the ghost genie as he continued chasing her.

"An eternity in your prison plus whatever number of years you'll add is still an eternity," Desiree spat back at Walker while trying to fly faster. "I rather remain a fugitive in this world than a prisoner in your prison," she added.

"So be it," Walker replied as he fired a ghost ray at Desiree's back.

Desiree screamed in pain when Walker's ghost ray hit her, causing her to fall towards the ground below.

Down below, Duncan was on his bike heading back to his apartment after running an errand for his mother. He stopped at the traffic light just before hearing a strange whistling sound from above.

"What the Hell is that?" Duncan wondered as he looked up.

What Duncan saw appeared to be a female falling from the sky. The female crashed into the intersection creating a crater and causing some vehicles to flip over from the crash. Duncan was flung off his bike due to the sudden shockwave of the crash. He landed on the street with a grunt before getting back up to inspect the crash site.

Once he got close, Duncan recognized the female was a ghost that looked familiar to him. The female ghost groaned as she lifted herself up to see several humans surrounding her. Before she could do anything, another ghost landed on top of her and stomped his foot on her back.

Once the other ghost appeared, the people scattered to get away from the ghosts while Duncan stayed and pulled out his Edge Blade. Walker noticed the human that remained and turned to face him.

"You should have left with the rest boy," Walker told Duncan. "This is between me and her," he continued.

"Well from where I'm standing, you're just an asshole beating up on a woman," Duncan retorted. "And don't you know beating up a woman is a horrible thing to do," he added as he inserted the Edge Blade into the Edge Driver. "Henshin," he said before activating his transformation.

Walker watched as red rings appeared around Duncan while the boy charged at him, and tackled him off Desiree. Walker was knocked off balance and slammed onto the street. He got up to see Duncan covered in a black body suit with red gloves and had green compound eyes, one of the eyes looking like a blade.

"Another one…" Walker growled as he got back up.

Desiree looked on in stunned surprise as Duncan created an ectoplasm ax with sword like traits as well.

Duncan stood between Walker and Desiree and was ready to take on this ghost while Desiree stayed behind the red gloved Kamen Rider that may be her only hope of escaping Walker.

 **Author's note: There is much I could say about this chapter, but I've been fighting this headache I've had for a while so I won't be talking about the chapter this time around. I will say this though, when it comes to Freddy Kruger or Jason Voorhees, Sam and Star are on Team Freddy while Danny is on Team Jason.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Why is There a Green Woman Sitting on the Sofa?**

'How do I always get into these messes?' Duncan wondered to himself as he kept his eyes on this new ghost standing before him. He was tempted to glance back at the ghost that he found himself protecting, but decided against it so that he wouldn't be caught off guard. 'And why does it always involve a smoking hot chick too?' he asked himself.

Behind the red gloved Kamen Rider, Desiree stayed on the ground watching her unlikely savior and the ghost who was after her. To the ignorant, this looked like something that came out of a superhero movie, where the hero found himself defending the damsel in distress and the villain glaring down at him. However, Desiree was anything but a damsel as she had caused a bit of trouble for the people of Amity Park. Still, even she knew that she stood little chance against Walker without a significant power boost, but she had not granted many wishes to gain that kind of power.

'If I'm to get out of this in one piece, I'm going to need his help,' Desiree thought to herself as she looked at the two combatants.

Walker on the other hand, stood still as he looked at the new Kamen Rider before him.

"You look like that other punk that broke out of my prison, and I'm still sore about that," Walker said to Duncan. "But I have a job to do, so I suggest you just walk away little man," he told Duncan.

"Not gonna happen pal," Duncan told Walker as he moved slightly to keep Desiree out of Walker's sight.

"Do you even know that she is a wanted fugitive in the Ghost Zone?" Walker asked. "It is my duty to apprehend criminals and return them to where they belong," he added.

"Do you have warrant out for her arrest?" Duncan retorted. "Or for that matter, is the human world a part of your jurisdiction?" he added. "Because if it's not, then you have no authority here," he pointed out.

Walker narrowed his eyes when Duncan told him that he had no authority in the human world, but kept his cool. He knew this boy was just stalling him, possibly to allow the female Jinn-like ghost to escape, yet he could see that his query doesn't seem to be moving.

"If I was bound by the laws of the human world you would be right," Walker admitted to Duncan. "But my authority in this world was approved by my King, Pariah Dark, so the laws of man have no hold on me," he added before forming an ectoplasm sword out of his right hand.

Behind his mask, Duncan's eyes widened at the sight of Walker creating a weapon like he could.

"Even though I can't see it, I'm guessing the look on your face would be one of shock that I could do this," Walker said before rushing at Duncan while swinging his sword over his head.

Duncan blocked the sword with his ax but found himself being pushed back a bit by the momentum that Walker had behind his rush.

"But constructing a weapon out of ectoplasm is a very simple ability that you shouldn't think to highly of yourself for using," Walker told Duncan before kicking the red gloved Rider away from him.

The force of Walker's kick launched Duncan backwards and over towards Desiree. The ghost genie ducked in order to avoid getting hit by him, but she found herself at the mercy of Walker as the ghost warden advanced towards her.

"Now my dear, it's time for you to come home," Walker said to Desiree as he reached down for her.

Desiree wanted to fight back but she knew that the attack that he used to knock her out of the air did more damage to her. Luckily for her, an ectoplasm knife flew over her head and into Walker's face.

Walker yelled in pain as he recoiled back and tried to get the ectoplasm blade out of his head.

Desiree turned around to see Duncan still standing after throwing that knife at Walker before creating another one.

"The ghost babe isn't going anywhere with you, asshole," Duncan told Walker before throwing the new ectoplasm knife at him. "Not when I'm around," he added before taking out the Edge Blade and pulling out the Hunter Blade.

 **Hunter Mode**

Now in his heat based form, Duncan pulled out his scimitars and charged at Walker to press on his attack.

Walker managed to pull the knife out of his head and threw it at the other knife that was flying towards him. The two knives collided, knocking the blades away as he recovered from the impalement. Though Walker's recovery would have to work while he defended himself as Duncan begun his attack, causing the ghost warden to dodge the first two strikes. Walker plunged his sword at Duncan's chest, but the Kamen Rider took the hit as his body heated up, causing the ectoplasm to boil and melt upon contact.

"Didn't see that coming did ya?" Duncan taunted Walker before moving his right arm in front of Walker's face to fire a heat dart.

Walker's eyes widened for a brief second before Duncan fired and Walker turned intangible to avoid the attack.

As the two continued fighting, Desiree struggled to get off the ground by found herself unable to float.

"Guess I'll going to have to do things the hard way," Desiree said to herself as she concentrated on changing her tail into legs.

It took a moment, but the ghost jinn was able to create her long slender legs from her tail and wanting to keep some level of modesty opted to switch out of her harem girl look for a more casual look. Once she accomplished that, Desiree struggled for a moment before getting up. Taking a quick glance at the two combatants, she decided that now was the perfect time to make her escape by switching skin tones and blending in with the humans. However, her skin wasn't turning from glowing green to caramel brown much to her shock.

"Damn it," Desiree growled as she started to find cover. "What did that bastard do to me?" she asked as she watched the fight continue.

From the relative safety of her hiding spot, Desiree watched as Duncan continued fighting Walker. The scimitar wielding Kamen Rider swung his blades wildly while Walker sidestepped each swing with little effort.

"Looks like you're not familiar with how to use swords punk," Walker taunted Duncan as he shifted his weight to his left to dodge another of Duncan's attacks.

"SHUT UP!" Duncan yelled as he raised both swords over his head for a downward strike.

"Pathetic," Walker remarked as he grabbed the Hunter Blade and phased it out of the Edge Driver.

Red rings appeared from Duncan's waist as the transformation canceled out, leaving Duncan as his normal self and vulnerable to the ghost warden.

Duncan looked at Walker with an expression that was a mixture of shock and rage at what Walker did. Walker in turn, smirked at his foe before throwing an ectoplasm charged punch into Duncan's chest. The punch knocked Duncan back and sent him onto the ground, causing him to yell out in pain before struggling to get back up.

"Stay down punk, or things will get a lot worse for you," Walker told Duncan before advancing towards Desiree.

"Fuck…you…asshole…" Duncan growled out as he took out the Edge Blade and inserted it back into the Edge Driver.

Now back in his normal Rider form, Duncan jumped back onto his feet and charged at Walker.

Walker turned around to see Duncan rushing towards him once again.

"You're not a bright boy, are you Punk?" Walker mused as he prepared to counter Duncan's next move.

Rather than attack Walker, Duncan phased through the ghost warden and rushed towards Desiree. He grabbed the female ghost by her waist and made a run for his bike.

"What the?" Walker said in surprise before he started flying towards them.

"I don't know what he wants with you but since he attacked you in this town, that makes you someone who needs my help," Duncan said to Desiree as he reached his bike.

Duncan got on his bike and Desiree found herself sitting right behind Duncan while his motorcycle started changing into its Rider Machine form.

"Hold on tight and don't scream!" Duncan ordered the ghost genie as he revved up his bike and sped away from the ghost warden.

Desiree did as she was told as he held onto Duncan's waist tightly. This of course led to her impressive size breast pressed up against Duncan's back.

'If I wasn't being chased by a skull faced ghost right now, I would so be enjoying having this babe's rack pressed up against me,' Duncan admitted in his mind before focusing on turning himself, his bike, and his passenger invisible to lose Walker.

Behind them, Walker saw his query vanish from his sights and realized that they turned invisible. He stopped his pursuit, knowing that they could have taken a different direction without him knowing.

'I'm getting really tired of these wannabe ghosts interfering with my job,' Walker thought bitterly before flying high into the air.

Once he had reached the top of a building, Walker spotted the Fright Knight with Vortex as his captive.

"Looks like today wasn't a total loss," Walker commented before descending towards the Fright Knight. "Well one out of three of the deserters captured is a good start," he said as he approached Fright Knight.

"You must be proud of yourself Fright Knight," Vortex growled as he glared at his former ally. "You must really want to get back on Pariah's good side," he added bitterly.

"I would have crusted your core just for all the wasted time I had to spend with you for the past year," Fright Knight told Vortex before tossing him to Walker. "I will hunt down Nocturne and Desiree while you deal with this fool," he told Walker.

"Normally this would be the part where I betray you and turn the both of you to Lord Pariah," Walker remarked as he grabbed a hold of Vortex. "However, you are still one of our Lord's generals that he holds in high regards," he admitted as he created a portal behind him. "I will inform him that you have returned to his ranks and that you are aiding me in the capture of the last two fugitives," he added before taking Vortex into the portal and back to the Ghost Zone.

"As the humans say, music to my ears," Fright Knight said as he created a purple flame portal beside himself for an armored black Pegasus with bat wings and a mane made of green flames walked out of the portal. "It has been a while Nightmare," he greeted the bat winged horse.

The horse known as Nightmare neighed in response to its master as the Fright Knight mounted the beast.

"Let us go, for we have a couple of _friends_ to find," Fright Knight told his steed before Nightmare shot up into the sky.

Back in Casper High, Danny found himself in a familiar office, with familiar faces, going through a somewhat familiar routine.

"Let me see if I understand this," Danny's uncle started while sitting right next to him. "There was a verbal fight going on between Star and her friend, Paulina in the cafeteria," he said while pointing at Star and Paulina, the latter of which sporting a black eye. "This fight escalated, resulting in Paulina slapping Star," he went on. "Sam, who as we all know is Star's twin sister, rushed towards them and punched Paulina to the ground," he continued while pointing at a smiling Sam. "That pretty much sums up what happened a couple of hours ago, right?" he asked.

The person Vince asked happened to be the school principal. Also in the office was Sam and Star's parents, and Paulina's father, all three of which were also informed of what happened. Standing beside the principal was Lancer, who was trying to avoid eye contact with Vince.

"That is correct," Principal Ishiyama replied.

"So how is my nephew involved in all of this?" Vince asked in annoyance.

Lancer gave a small cough to clear his throat before answering for Ishiyama.

"Well…I may have jumped to conclusions before truly assessing the situation," Lancer told Vince.

"You think," Vince, Danny, Sam, and Star retorted in unison.

"Well I for one am appalled that this happened," Paulina's father interrupted as he stood up. "My daughter was assaulted today, and I demand that her attacker be punished," he continued.

"I really don't think that would be necessary," Pamela interrupted. "I'm sure my daughters feel really bad for what they did," she added. "Right girls?" she asked her daughters in a tone that was more of a demand than a question.

Sam and Star looked at each other, then to Paulina, and finally towards their mother.

"No," the Manson twins told their mother together.

Jeremey and Pamela were shocked by their daughters' replies, Paulina and her father were not pleased by this while Vince was confused by this.

"Since when did they started getting along?" Vince asked Danny in a hush tone.

"Since yesterday I guess," Danny whispered back.

'This is getting too weird for me,' Vince thought to himself. "Well since my nephew had nothing to do with this, we'll be leaving," he told the principal as he and Danny got up from their seats.

"Oh no don't!" Jeremy halted Vince. "None of this would have happened if your delinquent of a nephew hadn't corrupted my daughter," he declared while glaring at Danny.

"You know, I am really getting tired of you blaming Danny for everything you and your wife deemed wrong with Sam's lifestyle," Vince said to Jeremy while glaring at the male Manson. "You have been blaming him ever since he and Sam became friends, and he hasn't done anything to earn your ire," he pointed out.

"He's the reason my Samantha is a Goth," Jeremy argued.

"How?" Vince replied. "Danny's not a Goth in any way, shape, or form," he added. "The last time he wore all black, he was nearly drowning in his own sweat," he pointed out.

"I thought we agreed that no one in the family would mention that," Danny muttered in embarrassment.

"Uh, excuse me," Principal Ishiyama interrupted the two men. "Given how young Mr. Fenton had no involvement into today's events, I believe that he and his uncle are free to leave while the rest of us discuss on how we can prevent this from happening again," she told everyone in order to regain control of her office.

"Domo arigato, Mrs. Ishiyama," Vince said to the Japanese woman before he and Danny exited the office.

Once out of the office, Vince looked at his nephew, who looked back at him.

"I just can't come to this school without a trip to either Lancer's or the principal's office, can I?" Vince asked his nephew.

"Not even once," Danny replied in annoyance.

"Well at least this time, you weren't the main topic of the visit," Vince told Danny in a joking tone.

Over at Duncan's apartment, the second American Kamen Rider brought his new guest into the den of his apartment. It wasn't difficult for Duncan to sneak in a green skinned woman thanks to Desiree regaining some more of her ghost powers, specifically the ability to turn invisible. Once inside, Desiree turned visible and looked over the place. Compared to the apartment she had shared with the other ghosts; this wasn't up to her standards.

"What a dump," Desiree remarked. "When was the last time you had this place cleaned?" she continued.

"Well if you don't like it, you can always try your luck back on the streets with a skull faced ghost warden on your ass," Duncan retorted while glaring at the ghost genie.

Desiree kept quiet after hearing Duncan's retort. Instead she decided to see if she can use anymore of her powers by conjuring pink mist around her right hand. However, all she could produce was a pink puff of smoke, but nothing happened.

"Still haven't recovered huh?" Duncan asked her.

"No," Desiree answered. "Walker must have hit me with a new kind of attack that nullified my powers," she surmised. "Sadly, I don't know how long the effects of his attack will last," she added.

"And even if you did recover, that bastard will probably be able to find you if you use your powers or something," Duncan guessed.

"It is possible," Desiree agreed as she pondered what she would have to do. "The best I can do is try to lay low until I have regained my strength," she told Duncan. "And for that to happen I need to grant wishes," she added.

"But if you do grant wishes, your strength will rise and that ghost would be able to find you much faster," Duncan pointed out.

"Yes, that is the issue I find myself in," Desiree agreed as she started to walk towards the window. "I won't be able to grant any wishes without risking discovery," she said as she pondered her next set of words.

As Desiree thought of her situation, Duncan looked at the ghost woman that was before him.

'God damn, she is so hot,' Duncan thought to himself as he looked at every curve of Desiree's body. 'She's easily a twelve on the hottie scale,' he continued thinking.

As Duncan continued to watch the genie, Desiree was able to tell that he was watching her.

'My very existence is in the hands of this human and he's checking me out right now,' Desiree thought to herself. 'I guess some things will never change,' she lamented to herself before turning around to face Duncan.

The two of them looked at each other in silence for what felt like hours while it was only a matter of seconds.

"So have you come up with a plan to get yourself out of this mess you're in?" Duncan asked the female jinn.

Desiree sighed before answered Duncan's question.

"Unfortunately, I don't have a plan," Desiree told Duncan. "All I can come up with is just stay in hiding," she continued.

"So you're going just lay low?" Duncan remarked to her statement.

"Do you have a better idea?" Desiree retorted.

"I'm probably going to hate myself for saying this…" Duncan started. "But so long as you don't cause any trouble, you can stay here until this Walker guy has been taken care of," he offered.

"That's very sweet of you," Desiree said to Duncan before she started to advance towards him. "But it's just not Walker that's the problem," she told him. "But I accept your offer," she added before giving the punk a kiss on the cheek.

Duncan was taken completely off guard by Desiree's kiss while the ghost genie decided to check out the rest of the apartment.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Duncan asked himself in disbelief of the situation he dragged himself into.

Inside Pariah Dark's castle, the ghost king sat on his throne as a messenger approached him.

"Sire, Walker has returned with one of the deserters," the messenger told his king.

"Bring him in," Pariah ordered the messenger.

The messenger bowed and left the throne room to retrieve Walker.

In a few seconds, Walker walked into the throne room with four of his men restraining a struggling Vortex behind him. Once Walker approached Pariah, the ghost warden kneeled down and bowed his head.

"Lord Pariah, I have returned with the weather ghost, Vortex, that had left your domain in the past twelve years," Walker declared to Pariah.

"I see," Pariah said in reply before standing up from his throne. "You have done well Walker," he continued as he advanced towards the weather ghost.

Once he felt the presence of his king, Vortex felt very small compared to Pariah Dark, despite being roughly similar in height. He also noticed that the ghost king's right hand was covered in a bronze gauntlet.

"You have left my domain without my authorization for twelve years and had caused problems in the human world," Pariah told Vortex. "Such desertion is punishable by destruction, but I think I have a more productive alternative," he added.

"W-what would that be my Lord?" Vortex asked in fear.

Pariah's answer was him plunging his gauntlet covered arm into Vortex's body and forcefully extract the weather ghost's core. Walker and his men were shocked by their king's action.

Vortex yelled in agony as his core was removed from his body as it started to deteriorate. The glowing core in Pariah's hand started to change its shape until it became a green triangle that had a small bolt of lightning coursing through it. The ghost king picked up the triangular gem before inserting it into the slot that matched it.

Pariah clenched his right hand as he felt Vortex's energy charging up the gauntlet.

"His core isn't as powerful as the real Gem of Power but Vortex's core will be a good enough substitute," Pariah said before creating a dark orb filled with electricity.

"Sire…" Walker began to speak. "I should also inform you that Fright Knight has aided me in capturing Vortex in exchange of his charges being dropped," he informed his king.

"I knew he would never betray me," Pariah said as he dispersed the orb. "Very well, Fright Knight's charges will be dropped," he declared before approaching Walker. "Go back on my decree to my loyal knight and I will have your core extracted and use it to further power the Reality Gauntlet," he threatened Walker.

"Yes…my Lord," Walker stuttered in fear of his king's threat. "I will honor your decree," he told Pariah before leaving the throne room to continue his job of searching for the king's daughter, who stole the four gems to the Reality Gauntlet, and hunting down the other two deserters.

Back in the human world, Kristen had just finished up her shift in the Amity Park Police Department. Despite the problems happening with the divorce with her husband and the fact that half of her kids were still with their father for legal reasons, Kristen was adjusting pretty well to working as a police officer in Amity Park. Since the majority of problems in the town are ghost related and that was handled by her son and his friend as the resident superheroes, the crime rate in Amity Park was relatively low. The most she had to deal with was traffic accidents and writing citations for people who were over the speed limit.

'I guess there is an advantage for police officers assigned to a town terrorized by ghosts on a daily basis,' Kristen mused to herself as she reached her car.

Just before she could take her car key out of her purse, Kristen's phone started to ring. After digging into her purse to find her phone, she looked at the caller ID and noticed that it was someone who she didn't think she would hear from.

"Hello Megan," Kristen answered her phone while also opening her car.

"Hi Kristen," the person on the other line replied. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine," Kristen answered as she started up her car. "Just got off of work," she added.

"Oh…I see," Megan replied sounding distraught.

"Is something wrong?" Kristen asked as she started her drive home.

"It's just that I'm worried about Gwen," Megan told Kristen. "Her nightmares have been getting worse and she hasn't much sleep," she continued to tell Kristen.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kristen said in response. "Have you tried getting her to see a therapist?" she asked Gwen's mother.

"Yes I have," Megan told Kristen. "But the doctor doesn't think there is much he can do for her," she continued on. "He says that Gwen's suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder and that she has refused nearly all of the treatments they suggested," she went on. "I knew it was a mistake letting her on that show," she added.

"I'm sure everyone is still regretting letting their kids be on that last season of that Hellish show," Kristen informed Megan. "Just be glad that she survived," she told the other mother in an attempt at reassuring her.

"Yes…I am happy for that but…" Megan replied but stopped herself.

"But what?" Kristen asked.

"But I don't know what I can do to help her cope with all of this," Megan told Kristen. "The doctor suggested that she go back to Amity Park to get some closure I think," she continued on.

Kristen almost dropped her phone when Megan told her that. Though her son and Megan's daughter were no longer on good terms with each other, Kristen and Megan were still friends after they had met through their children, and she didn't want Gwen to go through the torment of remembering the nightmare she had endured in Amity Park.

"Is that doctor insane!?" Kristen yelled in protest. "Gwen saw her friends get killed right before her eyes and her doctor wants her to come back to the place where they died!" she continued yelling in anger.

"I know it sounds crazy…" Megan started to explain, hoping to calm her friend down.

"Crazy doesn't even begin to describe it," Kristen interrupted. "This isn't something that can be solved just by bringing a survivor back to the place where they were nearly killed!" she yelled as she found herself in front of her and Duncan's apartment.

"But what else can I do?" Megan replied, feeling defeated.

"Take her to another doctor to see if there is another option," Kristen told her friend. "Any option would be better than bringing Gwen back to Amity Park after all she has been through," she added as she got out of her car and headed into the apartment complex.

"I guess it's worth a shot," Megan agreed. "Thanks Kristen," she added before hanging up.

Kristen closed her phone before sighing over the conversation she had with Megan. Despite all that happened between her son and Gwen, Kristen couldn't stand the idea of Gwen suffering any more than she already had. It was already hard enough for her to let Duncan continue being a Kamen Rider, especially after how the ghost of his pet tarantula, Scruffy, was the one that put Gwen through all of this and Duncan had to fight Scruffy in order to protect his friends. She remembered a conversation she had with Vince about worrying about her son's safety.

 _Flashback_

 _Sometime after the events that would be later known as the Total Drama Massacre, Kristen was sitting in the kitchen of the Fenton home with Danny's uncle, Vince, discussing the events. Vince was still getting used to his prosthetic arm but it didn't seem to bother him too much._

" _So that's what happened?" Kristen asked after listening to Vince recount the events that he was there to see._

" _Yeah," Vince told her. "I don't know how the majority of those kids died, but I'm sure the police are having a field day trying to find the bodies," he added._

" _Yes, we are," Kristen admitted._

" _I'm surprised the police department would take you in so quickly, especially since you weren't even transferred to them," Vince mentioned._

" _They needed all the help they can get," Kristen replied. "Especially since these ghost attacks cause a lot of collateral damage," she explained._

" _Is that your only reason for joining?" Vince asked the police woman._

" _What do you mean?" Kristen asked in reply._

" _I'm sure that your real reason for joining the Amity police is so you can keep a close eye on Duncan," Vince answered._

" _He's my son," Kristen said in a stern tone. "Of course I want to make sure he's safe," she added._

" _I understand that, but he is eighteen and has shown that he can take care of himself," Vince pointed out. "And he is doing a pretty decent job protecting this town with Danny," he added._

" _But they shouldn't be doing that," Kristen told Vince. "Danny's still in high school and Duncan should be in college, not risking their lives fighting ghost," she continued. "Not after all of this," she finished._

 _Vince sighed before looking at Kristen straight in the eyes._

" _As much as I agree with you and trust me, I don't want Danny out there risking his life every day," Vince started._

" _So why do you let him?" Kristen asked._

" _Because I can't keep protecting him Kristen," Vince told her. "All I can do is help him be prepared to face the world and all its challenges," he continued. "It's no different from when my parents raised my brother and me, and I'm sure it's the same with your parents," he added._

 _Kristen didn't reply right away, but she did think about what Vince said to her._

 _End of Flashback_

'Vince has a point about not being able to keep protecting Duncan,' Kristen thought to herself. 'But for Megan, she has to keep Gwen away from Amity Park for her safety,' she added before entering her apartment.

As soon as she opened the door, Kristen was treated to seeing a green skinned woman with the body of a model with extremely long black hair that covered one eye, sitting on the couch watching TV. The green woman turned to see Kristen and Duncan had picked that moment to enter the den to see his mother.

"Uh…hey Ma," Duncan awkwardly greeted his mother.

"Duncan…" Kristen said.

"Yeah Ma?" Duncan replied.

"Why is there a green woman sitting on the sofa?" Kristen asked her son.

Duncan and Desiree looked at each other for a moment.

"…Well…" Duncan started to explain.

 **Author's note: Another chapter down, far sooner than I thought I would have it finished. And oddly enough it's got posted on my birthday. Does that mean that this chapter is a birthday gift to my readers, or am I doing something wrong here?**

 **Oh yeah, and Vortex died because Pariah wanted to see if he could use a ghost's core as a temporary power source for the Reality Gauntlet because why not.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ghost Troubles**

Have you ever heard the phrase, 'shoot first, ask questions later?' If you did, then Duncan has just experienced that expression being done in reverse with the added bonus of his mother shooting at a ghost woman before he could even provide an actual answer.

The second American Kamen Rider, who was actually Canadian, watched as his mother emptied the clip in her Glock 19 after shooting Desiree. The ghost woman didn't move from the sofa, but she did turn herself slightly intangible so that she wouldn't phase out of the couch but avoid the bullets that were flying to her upper body and head. Kristen ejected the empty clip out of her pistol and was reaching for her spare clip.

"Ma, wait!" Duncan yelled out to his mother.

However, Kristen didn't listen to her son as she finished reloading her gun and fired again.

Desiree turned to face the woman shooting at her and didn't flinch as the bullet flew through her face, if anything she looked more annoyed than worried about being shot at.

"You done yet?" Desiree asked the human woman in an amused tone in her voice, now that the bullets had stopped flying.

Rather than reply, Kristen settled for glaring at the ghost woman while Desiree looked on with a smirk on her face after showing Duncan's mother that she can't hurt her with human weapons.

"Ma, if you would just calm down and put the gun away, I'll tell you what is going on," Duncan tried to reason with his apparently trigger-happy mother. 'I'm amazed that no one in this complex hasn't called the cops yet,' he thought to himself.

After a couple of seconds, Kristen decided to listen to her son and set her gun down, all the while still glaring at the ghost woman in front of her. She then took a seat on one of the chairs next to the small dining table, so that she wouldn't be next to the ghost woman.

Duncan let out a sigh after managing to talk his mother down from shooting at Desiree again.

"Does your mother normally shoot at the girls you bring home?" Desiree inquired in a teasing manner.

"Normally he doesn't bring a dead girl into the house," Kristen retorted from where she was sitting.

"Good thing I'm not an actual dead girl then," Desiree replied.

Duncan and Kristen were confused by the ghost woman's statement, which Desiree caught on to quickly.

"Despite what you humans think, we, ghosts are not the spirits of the dead," Desiree told the two humans. "We are creatures made out of sentient ectoplasm based on the thoughts and at times memories of the deceased," she explained. "But we are not the people who died," she added.

"How are you so sure about this?" Duncan asked.

"Because the woman I was based on died from dehydration in a desert," Desiree answered. "If I was that woman, I would have had the appearance of winkled skin and exposed bones," she added.

"I guess that makes sense," Duncan replied.

"Weren't you going to explain to your mother why I'm now in your care?" Desiree asked Duncan in order to remind him of what he was about to do. "Or would you prefer that I explain it to her?" she added.

"No, I'll explain it," Duncan told the ghost genie. "I have a better chance of explaining without getting shot at," he added before turning to his mother.

While Duncan brought his mother up to the current events of the day, in the Fenton household, Vince and Danny found their most recent guest facing back and forth, on the ceiling, and muttering to herself.

"This house gets weirder and weirder every day," Danny said to his uncle before heading up to his room.

Vince shook his head before approaching the ghost princess.

"Something wrong Danielle?" Vince asked while looking up to the ghost girl.

"I'm so bored!" Danielle yelled out her frustration. "I've been cooped in this house for months!" she continued.

"It's only been a couple of weeks," Vince told the ghost girl. 'Though sometimes it feels much longer,' he added in his mind.

"I need to get out of this house!" Danielle yelled out before floating downwards.

"Yes, leave the house and venture out into a town that gets attacked by ghosts on a weekly basis, a mysterious organization filled with white knock offs of my nephew's alter ego, and the recent addition of a crooked cop ghost hunting down four other ghosts, and looking for you because you stole four very powerful gems that your father, the king of all ghosts, needs to power his reality bending gauntlet that could bring about unspeakable levels of horror to all that cross him," Vince brought up to Danielle once she was eye level with him.

Granted Danielle was upside down while Vince listed off all of that to her.

"I know all of that," Danielle replied as she turned herself right side up. "But I can't just stay here the whole time," she told Vince. "I'm not that kind of princess!" she yelled at the end.

"I understand that," Vince replied calmly. "But there isn't much I can do about that without risking you getting captured by either that ghost warden or by any would be ghost hunter, hoping to make a quick buck," he reminded Danielle.

"Then I'll just make sure they don't spot me," Danielle responded.

"I know that this town is filled with a bunch of idiots, but I doubt they wouldn't notice the white hair on a twelve-year-old girl and the white glow around her," Vince retorted.

Danielle smiled as her hair turned from white into black, her eyes changed from glowing green into blue, and the glow around her faded. Vince's eyes widened briefly after this happened right before him.

"Tada!" Danielle cheered. "I've gone from Princess Danielle and now I'm Dani with an I," she told Vince.

"Somehow I can't help but feel that I walked right into that one," Vince lamented.

Before either of them could continue with their conversation, Jazz entered the house after finishing her classes.

"I'm home," Jazz said out loud before noticing her uncle with a raven haired little girl. "Uh…Uncle Vince, who's that?" she asked.

Vince turned around and moved to the side so Jazz could get a better look.

"Hi Jazz," Dani greeted the older girl.

"Jazz, this would be the ghost princess we are giving asylum to," Vince told his niece. "It turns out she can alter her appearance to look like a human," he added.

Jazz looked over the ghost girl and was quite surprised with her new look. It was like she was looking at a younger female version of her little brother.

"She looks a lot like Danny," Jazz pointed out.

"Yes she does," Vince agreed. "And it raises so many questions," he added.

"So…does that mean I can leave the house now?" Dani asked Vince.

"Not looking like that," Vince argued.

"What's wrong with what I look like?" Dani argued.

"Please don't make me answer that," Vince replied before shaking his head.

"I think I have still have some of my old clothes from when I was twelve that Danielle can wear until we go to the mall," Jazz offered.

"Suddenly, I feel like I should be horrified when I see the receipts when this is all over," Vince muttered before heading into the kitchen.

"It won't be that bad Uncle Vince," Jazz told her uncle. "I'm sure Danielle and I will find some sensible clothes," she added.

"Uh…Jazz," Dani started. "Can you just call me Dani?" she asked. "I'm actually kind of tired of always being called by my full name," she explained.

"Sure thing Dani," Jazz agreed as the two girls left the house and headed for the mall.

Inside the kitchen, Vince grabbed soda can from the fridge.

"Somehow I can't help but feel that things are going to go bad in the mall," Vince said to himself.

"Maybe it's because the mall gets attacked by ghosts the most," the Box Ghost said after phasing into the kitchen.

"Most likely," Vince agreed with the Box Ghost. "Why can't ghosts be more cliché and just haunt creepy abandoned buildings?" he asked in a deadpan tone.

"That's just stereotyping," the Box Ghost told Vince.

"I was being sarcastic," Vince muttered before drinking his soda. "Where's our other guest?" he asked the Box Ghost.

"He's still in the basement, looking over your brother's inventions and research," the Box Ghost answered.

"A lot of good the research will do him," Vince muttered.

"But I think he's only doing that because he doesn't want to look at the news because of how Trump is all that seems to be covered," the Box Ghost added.

"I don't blame him in the slightest," Vince replied. "It's going to be a hellish four years regardless of which of those two becomes president," he added.

"What about the other candidates?" Box Ghost asked.

"Do you even know who they are?" Vince asked.

"Uh…no," Box Ghost admitted.

"Neither does anyone else," Vince pointed out. "It's all about Hillary and Trump," he added. "Either way, we're screwed," he mused.

"What about Pariah Dark sending more ghosts to find the Reality Gauntlet gems?" Box Ghost asked. "That's pretty bad," he added.

"Honestly, I see that as good news because it takes my mind off of the elections," Vince replied before taking out the four gems that may or may not be the real gems.

While Vince looked at the gems in his hand, up in the sky the Fright Knight looked over Amity Park. He was still on the lookout for either Nocturne or Desiree, yet his former companions continued to elude him.

"Where are they?" the Fright Knight asked himself while continuing to sense out the two ghosts.

" _ **Fright Knight,"**_

The Fright Knight raised his head at the sound of that voice. It was the voice of his lord and master.

"Lord Pariah," the ghost knight responded to the voice.

" _ **Fright Knight, I have a task for you,"**_

"Yes my lord," the Fright Knight replied. "What is this task you wish for me to do?" he asked his master.

" _ **You are to create a barrier around this human settlement so that I may pull it into the Ghost Zone,"**_

"It shall be done my lord," the Fright Knight agreed.

" _ **Excellent, maybe now I'll be able to reclaim the gems and my daughter,"**_

"Shall I retrieve the princess as well my lord?" The Fright Knight asked.

" _ **No, knowing my daughter she will come to me once she has felt my presence once this settlement has been taken into my domain,"**_

"And what of the Kamen Riders of this settlement?" the Fright Knight asked, sounding eager to face off against them once again.

" _ **Yes, the masked warriors that mimic our abilities. If they get in the way, deal with them as you see fit,"**_

"Yes my lord," the Fright Knight replied as he and his demonic looking stead set out to find the suitable location to create the barrier his master requested.

While that was happening, Jazz and Dani had arrived at the Amity Park mall. Jazz parked her car as close to the mall as possible before she and Dani got out of it to head into the mall. The young, disguised, ghost princess looked the mall and took in the sight of it.

'It sure looks different than from inside a parking garage,' Dani thought to herself as she followed Jazz.

As she followed the orange haired girl, Dani noticed a sign next to the mall.

 **AMITY MALL**

 **9 DAYS WITHOUT A GHOST ATTACK**

"These people must be very used to having ghosts attacking," Dani commented after reading the sign.

Jazz looked at the sign as well and tried to stop herself from giggling at the idea of the sign's purpose.

"I wouldn't count on it reaching the double digits any time soon," Jazz told the young ghost girl next to her.

"This place is so weird," Dani muttered to herself before she and Jazz entered the mall.

No sooner did the two of them enter, Jazz spotted Sam walking out of a clothing store with her sister.

"Hey Sam!" Jazz called out to the Goth girl.

Sam turned towards the source of the person calling her name and spotted Danny's older sister with a twelve-year-old girl with black hair. Star noticed Sam's attention directed to somewhere else and saw Jazz walking towards them with a little girl beside her.

"Hi Jazz," Sam greeted the older girl. "Who is this?" she asked.

"Sam, this is Danielle remember," Jazz pointed out before remembering that Sam only seen Dani in her normal ghost form. "My…younger cousin from…my mom's side of the family," she made up on the spot.

"Huh?" Sam and Dani replied when they heard Jazz's story.

"Hi there Danielle," Star greeted the younger girl. "My name is Star," she introduced herself. "I'm Sam's older twin sister," she added.

"Bullshit!" Sam interrupted. "I'm the older one, by five minutes," she added.

"Where's your proof?" Star argued in a lighthearted tone.

"It's on my birth certificate dummy!" Sam yelled out loud while glaring at her smiling sister. It took Sam about five seconds to realized that Star was teasing her. "I'll get you for that…" she muttered bitterly for falling for her twin's teasing.

Star simply smiled at her sister's annoyed expression while Jazz and Dani tried to figure out what they just saw.

"What just happened?" Dani asked.

"Something I never thought I would ever see from those two," Jazz replied before pulling out a notepad and pen. "But it's probably worth looking into in understanding what goes on in their minds," she continued before jotting down what she witnessed into the notepad.

Before Jazz could begin jotting down her notes, her phone started ringing. The oldest of the girls took out her phone and answered it after seeing her uncle's name on the screen.

" _Jazz, no psychoanalyzing people,"_

Vince's word rung in Jazz's head as her uncle ended the call, stuffed her phone, notepad, and pen back into her purse while muttering about not getting to do what she was born to do, or something like that. Nobody was really paying attention to her at the moment.

"So…you two are twins?" Dani asked while looking at both Sam and Star.

"Hard to imagine huh?" Sam replied.

Dani nodded her head as she tried to see the resemblance.

"Don't worry about it Danielle, a lot of people still can't believe that we're twins," Star assured Dani.

"Especially when one twin is a cheerleader while the other is a Goth," Sam added.

"Yet we have the same taste in horror movies," Star added that little tidbit.

"Really?" Jazz replied in surprise. "Didn't expect that," she lamented.

"If they're twins, then why are you surprised that they have the same taste in movies?" Dani asked Jazz.

"That's because people only know us for status in school," Star answered for Jazz.

"Which is?" Dani asked.

"She's one of the popular girls and I'm a part of the outcasts," Sam told Dani.

"I'm going to pretend that I completely understand that and hope we will move on from this," Dani replied.

"So what brings you here anyway?" Star asked Jazz and Dani.

"Oh we're here to get Dani some new clothes," Jazz told Star.

"Maybe we can help you out with that," Star offered.

"You will?" Jazz asked, sounding very hopeful.

"We will?" Sam asked, sounding less than overjoyed about this.

"Of course we will," Star replied. "There's nothing more fun than clothes shopping with friends," she added.

"Uh…Jazz isn't your friend, I'm your sister, you just met Dani in a span of five minutes," Sam listed. "And I can think of several other things that are more fun," she added.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Dani mentally asked herself as she saw Sam and Star bicker in front of her and Jazz.

Once the twins stopped fighting, Dani found herself in a clothing store being handed numerous clothes by Star and Jazz while Sam was behind them, being used as a clothing rack. She was led to a changing room where she was told she could use to change outfits before stepping out to let them look. The ghost girl did as she was told and started changing out of Jazz's old hand me down clothes to try out the first outfit.

As this went on, Sam was finally able to put the clothes down so she could take a seat on a nearby chair.

'How did get myself into this mess?' Sam wondered while looking at how Star and Jazz were going over other possible clothes for Dani to try out. 'Well, at least Star is in a better mood now that we were able to get away from Mom and Dad after what happened in school today,' she added.

Sadly, Sam's train of thought was about to be derailed as she heard a loud scream coming from outside the store. She turned around to look out the nearest window and saw people running away in terror as a large werewolf with black fur jumped in front of a person and grabbed that person.

"Oh crap…" Sam muttered as she watched the werewolf throw the man across the mall.

"What was that?" Star asked behind her sister only to gasp at the sight of this werewolf in the middle of the mall. "Is that a…?" she started to ask.

"A werewolf," Sam told her sister. "And I'm not talking about those stupid ones from Twilight," she added. "Is Dani safe?" she asked.

"Jazz is going to check on her and to keep her away from that thing," Star told Sam before grabbing her sister's arm. "And we should get to somewhere safe," she added.

Even though she wanted to get out there and deal with this werewolf, Sam allowed her sister to pull her away from the windows to find a place to hide. She hoped that if things escalated, Sam could get away from Star so she could change into her Rider form, but for now she would have to place the role of scared civilian until help arrived.

Turned out, Sam didn't have to wait long for help to arrive as a red beam flew across the mall and hit the werewolf in the chest. The beast howled in pain before glaring at the one that shot it. The person that shot the werewolf turned out to be the Red Huntress, with her right arm pointed at her new target. However, her arm was covered in red energy that took on the form of an arm mounted blaster.

"So my weapons also work on werewolves," Valerie said as she aimed her new arm gun at the werewolf.

The werewolf growled in rage before turning into black smoke and flew towards Valerie.

The Red Huntress fired her blaster at the black smoke, but her shots went through her target.

"Shit!" Valerie cursed as she changed the energy around her arm from a blaster and into a large sword to slash at the smoke.

Naturally the sword went through the smoke but did no damage to it. Instead the smoke moved around Valerie and reformed into the werewolf with its left arm raised over its head. Valerie turned around to see the werewolf behind her, but wasn't fast enough to defend herself as the werewolf swiped at her.

The werewolf's claws tore through Valerie's suit, causing a bit of her blood to splatter on the floor. Valerie screamed out in pain from the attack but wasn't going to give up as she gathered necroplasm into her left hand and tried to slam her hand into the werewolf's chest.

Inside the clothing store, Sam watched the fight from the hiding spot Star found for them and Jazz and Dani. Sam wanted to get in there and stop the werewolf from ripping Valerie to shreds, as the fight didn't look to be going in the Red Huntress's favor.

'I need to find a way to get this mess under control,' Sam thought to herself.

"Where's Dani!?" Jazz's voice rang out as she discovered that the twelve-year-old was missing.

Sam and Star turned to look at Jazz, and saw that Dani was indeed missing.

"Oh my God!" Star screamed out in a panic.

"Oh shit…" Sam muttered when she saw a black and white blur rush out of the store and flew towards where the two combatants were fighting.

The werewolf had Valerie pinned down and bared its teeth at her. The Red Huntress tried to break free but the werewolf had a powerful grip on her. It reared its head back before opening its mouth and dislocated its jaws to make its mouth wider than it should be.

"There's no way I'm going to end up as a chew toy," Valerie growled out as she continued struggling.

Before the werewolf could take a bite out of her, a green beam of ectoplasm hit the werewolf in the back causing it to let go of Valerie to face its new foe.

Everyone was stunned to see a little girl with white hair, a black and white outfit, and a white glow around her floating in the air. The werewolf glared at her as its full attention was directed at this floating girl.

"Stand down beast," the girl ordered the werewolf.

The werewolf growled at her and had its claws drawn out. However, the girl didn't falter at this display.

"I am Danielle Dark, daughter of the king of all ghost, Pariah Dark," the girl told the werewolf. "And I order you to stand down," she reaffirmed her authority.

The werewolf howled at the ghost girl before charging at her.

Just as the werewolf got within reach of the Danielle, a large silver, armored vehicle crashed into the mall and hit the werewolf. This entrance surprised the ghost girl while the werewolf rolled across the mall before stopping.

The driver of the vehicle got out and revealed himself to be Vince, and he didn't look too happy with the ghost girl.

"You have no idea of what subtly is do you?" Vince questioned the ghost girl.

Danielle didn't know what to say as she was shocked that Vince crashed through the mall and knocked the werewolf with unnatural powers with the GAV.

"Get in the GAV young lady," Vince told Danielle.

Danielle would have tried to argue with Vince, but the man's glare told her that there was no room for discussion. So, the ghost princess did what Vince said and floated into the GAV.

"Hold it right there!" Valerie yelled as she stood before Vince. "That ghost isn't going anywhere," she added as she created another necroplasm sword.

Vince looked at the Red Huntress and noticed that she was still injured and that the werewolf had vanished.

"This girl is under my protection," Vince told the Red Huntress. "You should be focused on either finding that werewolf ghost or tending to your wounds," he told her.

"Anyone who defends a ghost is a traitor to the human-race," Valerie said as she ignored Vince's words and charged at him with her sword drawn. "And traitors should DIE!" she yelled out.

At the store, Jazz, Sam, and Star got out and saw the Red Huntress attack Vince. Sam was about to activated her Rider Brace, not caring that her sister was next to her. However, she didn't have to as Vince dodged Valerie's first attack and threw his left fist at her helmet.

Valerie's head moved back as Vince used the momentum of his punch to direct her to the floor. The back of Valerie's head hit the floor hard enough to knock her out and crack the visor in her helmet. Vince pulled his fist back and looked down at the defeated girl.

"You should have listened to me little girl," Vince said before entering the GAV. "Jazz, I will be expecting an explanation when you get back home," he told his niece before turning to look at Danielle. "As for you, we are going to have a long talk about how reckless and stupid you were acting," he told the ghost princess before driving the GAV out of the mall.

Inside the damaged mall, everyone was silent and wondered what had just happened.

"What…the fuck is wrong with this town," Star, of all people, said as she had a hard time understand what went on today.

Outside the mall, the sign could be seen with a slight edit.

 **AMITY MALL**

 **0 DAYS WITHOUT A GHOST ATTACK**

Author's note: Well that the end of this chapter, and this one feels like a real filler. Hopefully this is the end of the fillers, so that the real story can continue. However, don't expect a new chapter appearing in the next two months. The story will be in a short hiatus as the holiday season is just around the corner, so I have to prep up for Thanksgiving and Christmas, especially since I am now working full time on my second and more or less left my first job back in July. I didn't get fired, but I didn't officially quit, they just stopped calling me (most likely because they realized that it was stupid to rely on someone who could only come to do transports for one day only) but it's not so bad as I'm making more money with the other job.

Either way, don't expect any new chapters for the next two months. I'll still be working on them in the two months but I won't be meeting my one update per month quota.

I also have some Danny Phantom story ideas that I want to try out but I doubt they'll be any more than drabble like one-shots. I kind of already wrote one and while I don't think it will ever go beyond what was already written, I've been having many other ideas that I kind of just want to write for a bit. I'll probably post them during my so-called hiatus from Kamen Rider Phantom: The Next, just to see how others would react to them. I will say this much about some of these ideas, some of these ideas will not be expanded upon for various reasons.

I have two others things I have been wanting to say, but know that I would get a lot of backlash for. Still I'm going to say them just to get them off my chest.

I think Steve Marmel is overrated and that Valerie isn't that important of a character in the overall story of the series.

I know; how could I say such blasphemy, but it's just how I feel. I mean, Steve Marmel was the head writer of the cartoon and is a good writer but he never bothered to give Sam and Tucker character development, and during season one and two, he and some of the other writers never bothered to develop Danny and Sam's relationship with one another. Instead he gave character development to Danny, Jazz, and Valerie. Danny, I can understand as he is the main character, but so were Sam and Tucker, but they barely got anything. Jazz, who in the grand scheme of things was a supporting character and Danny's sister, so it was natural for her to get some character development. Valerie, on the other hand, was a recurring character; someone who isn't that important to the overall plot but had a role in it.

So, I find it hard for me to believe that Steve Marmel was one of the best writers if he never bothered giving two of the most important characters in the cartoon any character development, develop the relationship that was planned by Butch Hartman, the creator of Danny Phantom, but had no problem giving it to a recurring character and creating a relationship that was basically the cliché Dating Catwoman scenario.

As for why I don't think Valerie was an important character in the cartoon, well that had to do with how during major turning points of the show, she was MIA or her role was very minor. My memory isn't that great but not counting the Pariah Dark special, Valerie only had a major role in about five episodes. In a cartoon series with about 52 episodes, that's not, really, impressive and the last of those five episodes was completely pointless as the series was going to end after it, despite Valerie discovering Vlad's secret. I know the show was going to be cancelled and Butch Hartman had to wrap things up, but that just kind of reinforces how pointless Valerie discovering Vlad's secret was.

Another thing that was a major turning point was the Reality Trip special, you know when Danny's secret was revealed on TV causing everyone to know he was Danny Phantom. Valerie wasn't there at all; you would think that she would be there torn between her crush on Danny Fenton and her hatred towards Danny Phantom after finding out they were one and the same. Instead she wasn't just not there, like she didn't exist.

As for the Ultimate Enemy, she appeared mainly in her alternate future timeline version and her role was to show how crappy the future became and then died fighting Danny's evil future self. Doesn't sound like an important role for her to be honest.

Because of all of this, I've been thinking about how much of a role she had on the series, and in my opinion, Valerie's role wasn't that important, at least in the long run.

I know that odds are I've have pissed off quite a few people with what I just stated but those are my opinions and I don't care if there are people who don't like my opinions. I'm not going to be worried about upsetting people just because I don't agree with them about Steve Marmel or Valerie.

Either way, that was my jumbled-up opinion about Steve Marmel and Valerie. If you have a different opinion about them, feel free to reply to me and maybe we can discuss this a bit. So long as we don't end up arguing and nobody tries to call me a heathen or something like that because I was just giving out my opinion that I have been holding back for about four or five months because I didn't want to offend anyone before finally saying "fuck it" and decided to state it because it felt like a weight finally got off my chest.

Kind of stupid to feel like that but since we live in a society that is very soft skinned about differing opinions, that anything can be twisted into something offensive.


	13. Interlude

**Interlude of Despair**

"I have to say, that was a very embarrassing defeat for you Ms. Gray," Vlad said as he looked at the video recording of Valerie getting knocked out by Vince Fenton.

Valerie stood behind Vlad, glaring at the recording but didn't say a word while Red Scar and Penelope were beside her. Penelope had an amused look on her face while Red Scar simply watched the recording with no expression on his face.

"He got lucky," Valerie muttered bitterly.

"I highly doubt it as I knew Vincent when we were younger," Vlad replied. "I was…friends…with his brother a long time ago," he added, though he felt disgusted when he said the word "friends" about the still missing Jack Fenton.

"You knew the Fentons?" Red Scar asked after breaking his silence.

"That was a long time ago, and times have changed since then," Vlad replied, waving off Red Scar's question. "Right now, I'm concerned as to why Vincent would defend a ghost," he added as he played the recording back to when Danielle floated into the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle. "Given his family's long standing tradition of being ghost hunters, it doesn't make sense as to why Vincent would protect a ghost," he continued.

"Clearly there is more to this than we would suspect," Red Scar commented. 'And maybe that ghost girl holds the key to bringing Shocker back into power,' he thought to himself.

"I'm sure things will make sense soon enough," Penelope interjected. "But right now, there is something that needs to be done about that specimen in the lab," she brought up.

"What about it?" Vlad asked, turning to look at the woman dressed in red.

"The eggheads in the lab said they obtained as much information as they could from it, but have grown tired of its constant screeching," Penelope told Vlad. "It's still claiming that it's human and that she'll contact her lawyers for what we are doing to it if we don't release it," she added, not really caring about the subject really.

"Well since it is of no use to us anymore, it's time to have it put down," Vlad said as he started heading towards the doors. "But first, I would like to indulge in one final thing with it," he added.

"What would that be?" Red Scar asked as he and the two ladies followed him and Vlad out of the office.

"Informing Ms. Courtney on who misses her," Vlad answered in a somewhat polite tone that had a more sinister feel to it.

After a short walk to an elevator that led to Vlad's secret laboratory, Vlad and his accomplices entered the lab to see four scientists standing around an examination table that had what was once a teenage girl, but was now a monster composed of ectoplasm and misshapen flesh and bones.

Within a span of a couple of months, which to the girl felt like years, Vlad's scientists had made quite a bit of progress in examining this girl's physiology and looked for ways to improve their anti-ghost weaponry that Vlad had supplied to both the Red Huntress and Red Scar's special operations unit that went with the acronym of GIW. To achieve this, the scientists subjected the thing to numerous tests that involved firing new model weapons onto its being, vivisections, (a process that while similar to dissection but done on a living specimen) and several unconventional experiments. Due to these experiments, the former human looked even less like it once was.

The sight of this creature was disgusting in the eyes of many when it was brought into the lab, but its current appearance wasn't any better. This girl once had a fairly attractive appearance in the beginning but due to her reckless actions, she was mutated into a nightmarish centipede creature from the darkest pits of Hell, but now she was even less human that she looked before. Her split jawed mouth was pried far wider than before, her eyes were elongated as if the scientists tried to pull her eyes out. Her mouth like breast were snapping at anything that got near them, her left breast had a long tongue moving around as it tried to lash out at anyone. Her bone spike hands were broken off and were laying on another table. Her stomach area was cut open to reveal her rips moving like a mouth opening and closing. Her serpentine tail had numerous cuts, hinting at her being cut open multiple times, and a few of her centipede like legs were broken off.

This was the state that Courtney of the canceled reality TV series Total Drama was reduced to being.

Vlad approached the scientists while ignoring the disgusting thing in front of him. He had seen the sorry state of this girl numerous times, that he no longer felt disgusted by the sight of such an ugly creature.

"So, Dr. Verstummelung…" Vlad addressed one of the female scientists. "How is the patient?" he asked in an impassive tone.

"Well Mr. Masters…" the woman started. "The tests have shown that our equipment is capable of dealing with any creature composed of ectoplasm as well as anything that has a combination of ectoplasm and flesh and bones," she told Vlad. "The specimen…" she was about to continue.

"I am not a Specimen!" the former Total Drama star cried out only to receive an electric shock from one of the other scientists for her outburst.

"Silence you disgusting piece of shit!" a large male scientist yelled after shocking her with a Taser.

"Thank you, Dr. Ajax," Dr. Verstummelung said to the man. "Now as I was saying, the specimen has been able to provide us with quite a bit of information, but implementing her ectoplasm into any of our weapons would not be possible as she can produce her own ectoplasm," she told Vlad.

"I see…" Vlad replied as he looked at Courtney for a moment. "A shame, I was hoping she would be of further use," he said before turning back towards Verstummelung. "After all, it's not like we have access to a portal to the ghost realm," he pointed out.

"What shall we do with her?" Verstummelung asked Vlad.

"Dispose of her of course," Vlad told the scientist. "It's not like she will be missed," he added.

"You can't do this to me!" Courtney screamed as she struggled to break from of her restraints. "I will call my lawyers, they will have you ruined!" she continued yelling.

"I highly doubt any lawyer you had will bother since you are legally dead," Vlad told Courtney.

"What!?" the former human screamed in disbelief. "You're lying!" she screamed.

"I'm afraid I am not," Vlad told Courtney. "Your parents had call off any search for you after the first three weeks of you being missing," he added.

"No, they haven't," Courtney argued.

Vlad smiled after hearing her say that. He turned to Penelope and waved her over.

"Ms. Spectra, would you please show our guest the video?" Vlad requested.

"With pleasure," Penelope replied as she walked over to the former human while taking out a phone and going through its files to show the video Vlad was requesting.

After a few seconds of searching, the woman in red brought her phone towards what she assumed was the face of the former human girl.

 _In a shocking turn of events, the parents of Courtney Barlow, member of the cancelled Canadian Reality TV series Total Drama, has called off the search for their missing daughter._

"What?" Courtney said in disbelief.

 _When asked for why the search for their daughter should be called off, Mr. Barlow had this to say._

" _The search has been called off because our family firmly believes that she was one of the many casualties during the last season of the show. We felt that there was no point in entertaining the illusion that she survived."_

The video feed cut off after Courtney's father made that statement. This left Courtney feeling shock and rage at how her own family would just give up on her.

"Oh, but that's not all sweetie," Penelope told the monster girl with sadistic glee in her voice before opening a new video.

Courtney looked at the screen to see her father and Vlad sitting in an office.

" _So, Mr. Barlow…" Vlad started. "Tell me why you wanted to call of the search for your daughter," he continued. "Surely your daughter means a lot to you," he added._

" _Mr. Masters, I won't dance around it," Courtney's father replied. "I don't give a fuck about what happens to my daughter anymore," the man told Vlad._

Courtney's eyes widened when she heard her father say that.

" _My daughter was the worst thing I have ever brought into this world," Mr. Barlow told Vlad. "I have tried to raise her to be a decent person, but time and time again she has proven herself to nothing but a whiny, selfish, egotistical, waste of space that her being missing was practically God's divine gift to me," he explained._

" _That is quite harsh Mr. Barlow," Vlad said to the man._

" _I have had to put up with her making a fool out of herself on international TV for roughly six years, and I've had numerous people come up to me and tell me that my daughter was a horrible influence to their children and that I should be ashamed of having such a violent, controlling little bitch of a child. So, I could care less about what happens to that annoying little bitch. She has done enough harm to the family," Barlow replied, sounding very bitter about his daughter's behavior._

" _So, you have given up on your own child?" Vlad asked._

" _That little parasite can be out on the streets starving and dying for all I care," Mr. Barlow answered. "I have enough on my hands dealing with the bullshit she put my family through," he added. "As far as I am concerned, she is dead to me," he finished._

The video stopped after that last sentence.

"So how does it feel to know that your own father has given up on you and thinks so little of you?" Penelope asked as she put her phone away.

"It's not true, it's not true…" Courtney whimpered on and on, not even looking at anyone.

"Looks like we broke her," Penelope remarked with a smile on her face.

"Good," Valerie said as she moved up. "I was getting tired of hearing this _thing_ talk like it's one of us," she continued with venom in her voice when she said thing.

"So, what should we do with it?" Red Scar asked.

"Valerie if would be so kind as to dispose of our specimen," Vlad requested.

"With pleasure," Valerie replied as she donned her suit.

Courtney continued her little mantra, completely oblivious of the red clad young woman standing over her.

Valerie formed her necroplasm sword and raised it over her head. Underneath her helmet, Valerie had a smile on her face that did not look like the kind of smile a teenage girl should have as she brought her sword down onto her victim.

"It's not true, it's not true, it's not tr…." Courtney's mantra had finally come to an end as the blade of the necroplasm sword buried into her skull.

The necroplasm began to eat away at the ectoplasm inside Courtney's body. Whatever pain that Courtney was feeling, she wouldn't have registered it as the necroplasm sword had destroyed her brain upon impact before the necroplasm began to eat away at her body.

Everyone watched as Courtney's monstrous form was eaten away and left nothing for anyone to see.

In the end, all that was left on the table was Valerie's necroplasm sword before it retracted back into Valerie's suit.

"Quick and efficient," Vlad remarked. "I would say that your skills are improving Ms. Gray," he told the girl.

"Thank you, Mr. Masters," Valerie replied to Vlad's kind words, at least kind in her mind.

"Indeed," Red Scar agreed. "You may have the makings of a true ghost huntress, Ms. Gray," he added.

The smile on Valerie's face returned after hearing the praise she was getting from these two men.

If only she had known that she was just a pawn in their little game.

 **Author's note: It's been about two months and sadly this all I could come up with. Originally, I was going to make this a full chapter but I couldn't due to slowly losing interest in the story, mainly since during my two month break I got hooked on Titanfall 2, binge watched seasons 1-13 of Red vs Blue on Netflix, and watched the web series RWBY out of curiosity, which led to me catching up to Volume four in a span of two weeks.**

 **I do want to finish the story, but in order to finish it, I will probably have to cut some things out of the overall story. Most of what I want to cut out would be chapters that would be loosely based on canon episodes since the story has diverted from the canon series as much as it did. I feel that would be the best course of action for this story if I want to have this thing done rather than abandoned since I really don't want to abandon my stories.**

 **Now here is something I want to say to Commander M2, because I don't want to dance around it anymore. STOP asking me so many fucking questions and telling me what you want to see in MY story. I'm trying to write a story that I want to make, not what you want me to make.**

 **That's how a fanfiction is made, a fan writes a story involving their favorite show, movie, book, video game, or whatever and writes it how they want to write it. NOT how one of their readers wants the story to end up. If fanfiction writers write stories that someone else wants, then it sucks out the fun the writers get from writing and lose interest.**

 **I really don't want to lose interest in writing a story that I wanted to write from the beginning, so just STOP.**


	14. Chapter 12

**The Countdown has Begun**

Panicked screams were heard in the streets of Amity Park as the citizens ran for safety while three eight-foot-tall horse faced demonic looking ghosts engaged in a battle against the three Kamen Riders of Amity Park. Each Rider was taking on a single ghost and were holding their own.

"Hey Sam!" Danny called out to the black and purple Rider. "What was the name of that demon from New Jersey?" he asked.

"The Jersey Devil," Sam answered while dodging her attacker's claws. "Is that the name you want to use for these guys?" she asked before creating a purple necroplasm sword in her right hand and performed a horizontal slash to her foe's waist.

"I guess so, unless you or Duncan have a better name for them," Danny replied as he drove his right elbow into the face of his opponent.

"Nope, I got nothing for them," Sam remarked while doing a rising spinning slash attack against her opponent.

"I call them small fry!" Duncan called out as he hacked off the right arm of his foe and then buried his ectoplasm axe into its knee.

The horse faced ghost screeched out in pain before getting another ectoplasm axe embedded into its face. Duncan released the ectoplasm axe and charged up his left hand before turning it into a fist.

"Rider Punch Part Six!" Duncan yelled before ramming his fist into the ghost's chest, causing a portal to form in its chest to send it back into the Ghost Zone.

After Duncan took care of the ghost he fought, the red gloved Kamen Rider looked towards his comrades to see how they were doing. Sam had knocked the second Jersey Devil ghost away with a quarterstaff, that she created, towards Danny. Danny, in turn, grabbed the third ghost he was fighting and flipped it over his shoulder toward the one stumbling to him.

 **BLIZZARD MODE**

After switching to his ice form, Danny created an ice spear and threw it at the two ghosts. The ice spear impaled the flung ghost in the stomach and pierced through it to impale the other ghost. The two Jersey Devil like ghosts were rapidly encased in ice thanks to the spear, allowing Danny to take this chance to change forms again.

 **ARTILLERY MODE**

Now in his gatling gun arm form, Danny aimed his gatling arm at the two frozen ghosts and charged up the middle cannon.

"Stay frosty," Danny taunted the frozen ghost before firing.

 **SPECTRAL BLAST**

The powerful ectoplasm beam hit the frozen ghosts, creating a portal within the first ghost and sucked them both back into the Ghost Zone in a matter of seconds.

Once the battle was over, Danny noticed that Sam and Duncan were looking at him. As all three of them were in their Rider forms, Danny had no idea what their expressions were.

"What?" Danny asked the two of them.

"What have I told you about making puns and witty bantering," Sam said to Danny in a scolding manner.

It was clearly not a question.

"Something about them being awesome and that I should keep it up," Danny remarked lightheartedly.

"No, just no," Sam flatly replied while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know," Duncan interrupted the Rider couple. "I thought that was a good one," he added.

"Don't encourage him," Sam growled while glaring at the red gloved Rider.

"Ooookay…," Duncan replied as he backed away from the black and purple female Kamen Rider.

"So…how are things back at your place?" Danny asked Duncan in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh, you know…" Duncan started. "About as good as it can get," he told his friend.

"Your mom is still giving Desiree death glares?" Danny asked.

Danny and Sam found out about Duncan hiding Desiree at his apartment about a day after the incident at the mall with the strange werewolf ghost like creature. Their initial response was not positive due to Desiree being responsible for Tucker gaining ghost powers and several other crazy events around that same time before suddenly laying low. However, Duncan explained to them about the ghost cop that was after her, which caused Danny to realize that he was talking about Walker.

While Danny didn't like the idea of an enemy living in the say place as one of his friends, Danny didn't think the ghost genie deserved to be in the ghost warden's prison.

Sam simply didn't think it was a good idea for a wish granting ghost, who could grow more powerful with every wish she grants to be staying under the same roof as a Kamen Rider with a trigger-happy mother.

Apparently, Sam thought Duncan didn't have a chance in hooking up with Desiree.

Duncan nodded his head in response.

"No surprise there," Sam joined in. "It's not every day that you bring home a green skinned female Djinn," she pointed out.

"I'm still surprised that you're taking this a lot better than I thought," Danny said to his girlfriend.

"A member of our team is housing a ghost woman with powers that are, theoretically, limitless while I have four gems, that may or may not, be the power sources to a reality altering gauntlet that is in the hands of the king of all ghosts," Sam told her boyfriend. "And let's not forget about how one of the richest men in the world has an army and may be linked to all of this," she added.

"Are you talking about Vlad Masters or Donald Trump?" Danny asked.

"I said one of the richest MEN, not CLOWN," Sam stressed out the two words in response. "Still can't believe my parents supported him," she muttered bitterly.

"I can believe it," Danny replied. "I mean, why wouldn't they support someone who they can relate to?" he added.

Sam sighed in defeat, knowing that she had to agree with Danny on that regard.

"How about we just drop the subject and get the Hell out of here?" Duncan suggested while gesturing towards his and Danny's bikes.

The Kamen Rider couple nodded in agreement as they and Duncan headed towards their bikes. Danny and Sam got onto Danny's motorcycle while Duncan got on his before they continued talking.

"You know, Sam's gonna need her own bike if she still wants to be known as a Kamen Rider," Duncan pointed out to the couple.

"Well what kind of excuse can I come up with to explain how I have the same bike as my Kamen Rider self to my parents without sounding suspicious?" Sam retorted. "And last time I checked, this suit doesn't transform normal motorcycles into super powered, badass, bikes of awesomeness," she added.

"You could always take one from the white Kamen Rider knock-offs," Duncan suggested.

"Do they have any yet?" Sam asked.

"Fuck if I know," Duncan answered. "That Vlad guy only pays me to use this belt and fight ghosts," he told Sam. "I'm not a part of his inner circle," he added as he started up his bike.

"We should still be careful around him though," Danny interrupted while starting up his bike as well. "We don't know whose side he is really on," he added. "You shouldn't trust him completely," he warned Duncan.

"You're starting to sound like your uncle dude," Duncan pointed out to Danny. "But seriously, I'll only trust to give me my pay checks and any other possible supplies that could help us," he told Danny.

"So, you're basically using him while he is in turn using you," Sam commented. "That kind of makes sense," she admitted.

"How does that make sense?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Well if Vlad is supplying Duncan with new equipment while using him as a guinea pig, then Duncan should at least make full use of the stuff and we can probably examine the equipment to find ways to counter them if they become standard gear for the fake Kamen Riders," Sam explained to Danny.

"I…see what you mean," Danny replied as he thought about what Sam said to him. "Still, we should be careful," he reiterated. "Vlad could end up using the information Duncan's gear is giving him against us if he does turn out to be our enemy," he told Sam and Duncan.

Sam and Duncan agreed with Danny as the three of them sped off to find a secluded area to change back to normal before heading back to their respective homes. Danny took a detour to drop Sam off back at her house before heading for his own.

Several minutes later, Duncan made it back to his apartment, he noticed a package addressed to him at the front of his door. He picked up the package first and examined it to see who had sent it. After looking over the package, Duncan noticed the logo of DLAV Co. on the corner of the package.

"Not a very subtle way of telling me who sent it," Duncan muttered under his breath before taking out his key to his apartment.

Before inserting the key into the hole, Duncan heard music coming from within his apartment. He knew that his mother was still at the police station, so that left only Desiree inside.

"Didn't know she was into music," Duncan said to himself as he opened the door to see what the ghost genie was doing.

Once he opened the door, Duncan was both surprised and aroused to see Desiree dancing in the den, to the music coming from being played on the TV, and in her harem outfit. He watched as she swayed her hips side to side while moving her arms over her body in a sensual manner. Duncan was easily captivated by this voluptuous woman that was dancing in the middle of his apartment that he couldn't help but compare her to the other women in his life.

'Courtney and Gwen got nothing on her,' Duncan thought to himself.

"Watch all you want," Desiree told Duncan as she continued to dance. "But I won't do anything for you unless you wish for it," she added before turning towards the young man.

Duncan snapped out of his trance to reply to the ghost woman while placing his package on the coffee table.

"Can you even grant wishes now?" the young Kamen Rider asked.

"Make a wish and we'll find out," Desiree instructed Duncan. "But you can't wish for me to do anything sexual with you," she added while waving a finger at him. "You'll have to earn that," she told him in a teasing tone.

"Well there goes about half of my wishes," Duncan joked. "Then again, I do like a challenge," he added before thinking of an actual wish. "I wish for a can of beer to float into my hand," he stated his wish while holding out his left hand.

"Aren't you still underage?" Desiree asked while crossing her arms over her ample chest.

"Aren't you grateful that I saved you from a ghost that wanted to capture you for some bullshit reason?" Duncan retorted.

The two of them just stood and stared at one another as if waiting for one of them to say or do something.

"So, is that beer going to magically float into my hand or am I going to have to get it myself?" Duncan asked.

"Do you see my hands glowing pink and being waved over my head?" Desiree retorted.

"God, damn it…" Duncan muttered bitterly as he headed towards the fridge to get himself a can of beer. "I'm starting to wonder if you're actually going to recover at all," he said to the genie.

Desiree wanted to make a remark but she stopped herself because she was starting to wonder that herself.

'Why can't I grant such a simple wish?' Desiree asked herself. 'Walker's attack shouldn't have powerful enough to actually stop me from granting wishes,' she continued to think.

As Desiree continued to think about what was wrong with her, Duncan returned with two cans of beer and offered the ghost genie one. She accepted the beer and opened it while walking toward the kitchen table.

"Something on your mind?" Duncan asked Desiree before starting to drink his beer.

"Oh…it's nothing," Desiree lied to Duncan before taking a sip of the beer, only to shake her head in disgust. "How can you drink something like this?" she asked the young Kamen Rider.

"It's an acquired taste," Duncan responded before continuing to drink his beer. He stopped for a moment when he remembered the package he got. "I almost forgot," he said as he pulled out the package.

Desiree looked at what Duncan placed on the table and wondered what he got. She watched as her 'guardian' opened the package to reveal a black belt buckle with a red spider design at the center. The ghost genie noticed Duncan flinching a bit at the sight of the spider design.

"Afraid of spiders?" Desiree asked.

Duncan looked at Desiree for a moment before looking back at the buckle.

"No…" Duncan replied slowly. "Just remembering what happened the last time I dealt with a spider," he told her while remembering Spinister and what he had done to half the original cast of Total Drama not too long ago.

Desiree decided not to press the matter as it seemed to be a personal issue. However, she did notice a note inside the package as well.

"What is this?" the ghost genie asked as she picked up the note.

She and Duncan looked at the note.

 _Dear Duncan,_

 _With the recent increase of ghost activity in Amity Park. I felt that it was necessary to provide you with an upgrade to your arsenal. It is a new transformation device similar to the one you have been using, the Edge Driver as it was, but this new device has a much higher power output and has been specifically designed for your use only. I have given it the designation Evolution Driver._

 _I hope it will meet your expectation and that you meet mine own._

 _Vlad Masters_

"Vlad Masters…" Desiree whispered to herself. "Where have I heard that name before?" she wondered.

"He's a very rich guy, so you probably heard about him on TV or something," Duncan told the ghost genie.

"Doubtful," Desiree replied. "Most of the news tends to focus on some womanizing bigot who became the leader of this country," she told the Rider.

Duncan couldn't help but grin at Desiree's comment about Donald Trump. Apparently, even a being composed of ectoplasm and from another dimension couldn't stand the man who had such a divided group of people to lead. Given how this particular man tended to stroke his ego more than Chris Mclean, that was impressive.

"Anyway, it looks like you got a replacement for that knife Walker took from you," Desiree told Duncan so that they could change the subject.

"Yeah," Duncan replied as he looked at the new Driver he was given. "At least one good thing came out of this day," he added.

"Now if only I can get my powers to work," Desiree said bitterly.

"Maybe we should talk to Danny's uncle?" Duncan suggested to the ghost genie. "He might be able to figure out what's wrong with you," he told her.

"I seriously doubt he'd be willing to help me," Desiree dismissed Duncan's suggestion. "Ghosts aren't exactly well liked in this town," she pointed out while gesturing to her green skin to further her point. "Plus, I'm not exactly going to blend in," she added.

"True, but it's not like you have any better options," Duncan countered.

"So how do you think I'm going to be able to leave this apartment without people noticing?" Desiree asked the young Kamen Rider.

Duncan thought about what Desiree said before remembering something that was in his room that just might work.

"I got an idea but we'll have to wait until tomorrow," Duncan told Desiree.

"Why tomorrow?" Desiree asked, feeling that figuring out what is hindering her from regaining her powers was more important.

"Because unlike you, we humans need our rest," Duncan retorted.

"What makes you think ghosts don't need to rest?" Desiree snapped at Duncan, feeling offended.

Duncan didn't answer as he decided to check the fridge to see if there was anything to eat for dinner.

"Don't ignore me human!" Desiree shouted at Duncan, not liking how he was ignoring her.

'I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight,' Duncan thought to himself as he reheated some leftover Chinese takeout in the microwave.

The next Day

'I can't believe this had worked,' Desiree thought to herself as she held onto Duncan's waist as they rode on his motorcycle.

What Desiree was referring to was how she found herself clinging onto Duncan while dressed in one of his older Motocross riding gear and had a helmet covering her head. Of course, it was quite the challenge to get the helmet on the ghost Djinn because of the large amount of hair she had. Still the two of them managed to leave the apartment complex without anyone suspecting Desiree of being a ghost.

"I can't believe this stupid outfit of yours worked!" Desiree yelled from behind Duncan so he could hear her.

"I can't believe we managed to get that helmet on you!" Duncan yelled back. "But I gotta admit you do look hot in that gear," he added to himself.

"What was that!?" Desiree yelled, not hearing what Duncan said a moment ago.

"Nothing!" Duncan told the genie. "We're almost at Danny's house anyway, so just relax!" he told her as he switched lanes.

Hearing Duncan tell her that, Desiree decided not to press the matter to focus on what she could do to regain her power.

Once the two of them reached the Fenton household, Duncan and Desiree reached the front door. Duncan knocked on the door and waited for a moment before it was opened. They were greeted by Vince opening the door to see the two of them. The older Fenton recognized Duncan easily, but this new person, he couldn't to tell who she was.

"Duncan…" Vince started. "Usually when you're on a date, you don't bring your date to your friend's house," he told the older teen.

Duncan was shocked by what Vince said while Desiree looked offended that this man would suggest that she would date a human.

"Mr. Fenton, she's…" Duncan started to say but was cut off by Vince.

"Don't worry, Danny told me all about how you rescued her from that ghost warden that imprisoned him, and how she is staying at your apartment along with your mother," Vince told Duncan. "At least you and your mother have just one ghost to deal with," he added as he allowed the two of them to enter the house.

"What does he mean by that?" Desiree asked as she took off the helmet, allowing her long hair to flow out of it.

Desiree got her answer when she spotted the Box ghost carrying a basket of clothes upstairs, Axe the ghost scorpion on the coffee table, flipping through channels, and Danielle floating on the ceiling playing "her videogame" like it was a normal day.

"I see that you're no stranger to letting ghosts live with you," Desiree stated to Vince.

"Well two of them are useful while the third one is here because of how important she is," Vince replied as he led Duncan and Desiree to the kitchen. "So, what can I do to help you two out?" he asked.

"She's not regaining her powers and wants to find out why," Duncan told Vince.

"I can see why you would come here since my brother and his wife are ghost hunters," Vince started to say.

"That fills me with great ease," Desiree said sarcastically, probably to hide her growing bit of fear due to the word hunters.

"But they've been missing for quite some time, and I'm not that knowledgeable in ghost biology," Vince pointed out to the two of them.

"Damn…" Duncan muttered.

"We this was a great waste of time," Desiree bitterly remarked.

"Though I think Fred could help you out," Vince told them.

"You mean that long nosed guy that Danny helped out when he was stuck in the Ghost Zone?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, he's in my brother's lab right now," Vince told Duncan has he led the teen and ghost woman downstairs.

Once in the lab, the three of them spotted Frederich sitting in front of a computer, going over several notes that were typed up by Danny's parents.

"Truly fascinating," Frederich said to himself as he looked at the notes involving the creation of an artificial portal to the Ghost Zone. "To think that these calculations were figured out by a couple of college students during the 80s," he continued to marvel at the information on the screen. "Truly, Danny's parents were geniuses far ahead of their time," he complimented the two missing parents.

Standing at the entrance, Desiree looked Frederich with uncertainty.

"Are you sure he could help me?" Desiree asked Vince.

"He's the only ghost researcher that I know that is currently available," Vince told the ghost genie. "Hey Fred!" he called out to the man.

Frederich turned away from the computer to see Vince along with two other people he had not seen before. One was a young man about a couple years older than Danny, while the other was a woman with long black hair and a green face. He quickly deduced that the woman was a ghost and got up from his seat.

"Another ghost Vincent?" Frederich inquired.

"Yeah and apparently, she needs help," Vince replied.

"What seems to be the problem?" Frederich asked as he approached them.

"That's what I'm hoping you could find out," Vince told the pale skinned man. "Duncan told me that she can't regain her powers," he explained.

Frederich raised an eyebrow before moving closer to Desiree, making the ghost genie feel a little uncomfortable.

"I see…" Frederich stated. "Tell me Miss, were you in a battle or did you have an accident when entering the human world?" he asked.

"I was injured trying to escape from another ghost," Desiree answered the question. She felt a bit more at ease when Frederich moved away from her.

"Did the ghost use anything on you?" Frederich asked.

"Just a ghost ray shot to my back," Desiree answered.

"Hmm…" Frederich hummed. "By any chance did that shot hit your vertebrae?" he asked.

"I…I believe so," Desiree answered with uncertainty in her voice.

"I thought ghosts didn't have spines?" Duncan interrupted.

"We don't, but given how I have a human form, the concept of human anatomy somewhat applies," Desiree told the young Kamen Rider.

"Which helps me in figuring out what may be blocking her ability to retain her powers," Frederich added his two cents. "In some ways, ghosts can feel pain the same way a human does, and getting injured in the spinal area would cause a surge of pain that could be transmitted to her core much like a human brain," he added.

"So, she could have a blocked path from her core or something?" Vince inquired.

"That or the resulting shockwave from the blast she was hit with damaged her core entirely," Frederich told Vince.

Desiree's eyes widened when she heard what Frederich said.

"So, my core could be damaged," Desiree said in a frightened tone.

"Well, I can't say for certain without actually seeing the damage to your structure," Frederich told the ghost genie. "If I could find or make a scanner of some kind, we could find out," he added.

"I don't know if Jack and Maddie ever made a ghost friendly X-ray, but the three of you are welcome to look," Vince told them.

"I'll look around to see if there is one or at least design plans, but until then, I would suggest that our new friend here doesn't do anything to overexerts herself," Frederich told Duncan and Desiree.

"Right…" Duncan replied while Desiree stayed silent.

Later in the night

As night sky, covered Amity Park, the Fright Knight was standing in front of Casper High. He was led to this location because he had felt a shift between the human world and the Ghost Zone emanating from the school which caused him to investigate the area.

"How ironic…" the Fright Knight said to himself. "That the most important place in this town for Kamen Rider Phantom to protect would be the same place that he could care less for," he continued with a chuckle as he walked toward the school entrance.

Once inside the school, the Fright Knight focused his senses on where the flow of ectoplasm was at its strongest. Unfortunately, he couldn't locate the source as it seemed that there seemed to be another source of ectoplasm interfering with his search.

"Something in this school must be disrupting the shift's flow of ectoplasm," the Fright Knight deduced to himself. "I'll need to deal with that issue before I can properly locate the shift," he said to himself as he redirected his focus onto the interfering ectoplasm instead.

As he focused, Pariah Dark's second in command was finally able to notice a line of ectoplasm on one of the walls. Now with something more tangible to work with, the Fright Knight placed a hand on the wall causing the ectoplasm to glow brighter the further away it was to him.

"Now to deal with this hindrance," the Fright Knight said as he followed the trail.

It didn't take long for the Fright Knight to reach the source as he was now standing in front of a wall with a picture of a skinny boy with glasses. It was black and white photo and wasn't anything special, simply a blown-up picture from an old year book. However, there was a phrase that seemed to give the picture a little bit of meaning.

 **In Memory of Sydney Poindexter**

However, those words held no meaning to the Fright Knight, after all the source of the interference was emanating from behind the picture.

"Hey, what are you doing here!?" someone yelled from down the hallway.

The Fright Knight turned to see the school janitor heading towards him.

"You're not supposed to be here," the janitor said as he was getting closer, thinking that it was some kid that snuck into the school, probably trying to steal some test answers.

Just as soon as the janitor reached the person, the human realized that it wasn't a student. Instead he was face to face with a dark knight with a ghostly glow, glaring down on him. The janitor suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see a glowing green sword embedded into his chest.

The Fright Knight gave an annoyed hum before swing his impaled sword across the man's chest. For a moment, nothing seemed to have happened, but the janitor suddenly grabbed the sides of his head as he screamed in agonizing horror as blood seeped out of his mouth, nose, ears, and eyes. The human continued to scream until he fell onto the floor and suddenly stopped with the Fright Knight turning his attention back to the wall.

"Now back to the business at hand," the Fright Knight said as he plunged his free hand into the wall.

The Fright Knight didn't move for a moment before he had felt something in his hand. With one swift pull, he flung the source out of the wall. Said source turned out to be a ghost, the ghost known as Sydney Poindexter, one of Danny's earlier foes before he took on the title of Kamen Rider.

"Hey, what's the big idea Jack!?" the ghost nerd protested before shrinking away when saw the Fright Knight glaring down at him.

"Your presence here has hindered my search for the fledgling portal," the Fright Knight told Sydney before lifting the weaker ghost up by his throat. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't eliminate you right now," he told the smaller ghost.

"I…I…know where the portal is…" Sydney whimpered in fear of his existence being cut short.

"Show me," the Fright Knight ordered the smaller ghost before tossing him onto the ground. "And you better hope for your sake, that you are not leading me astray," he threatened Sydney.

"I…I'm not…I swear…" Sydney stuttered as he got up to lead the Fright Knight to the portal.

It didn't take the two ghosts too long as Sydney led the Fright Knight down into the school's meat supply room, which the school still kept a secret. Once inside, the Fright Knight was clearly NOT amused with what he saw.

"What foolishness is this?" the Fright Knight growled as he drew his sword and pointed it at Sydney's face.

"I'm not pulling your leg," Sydney told him in terror. "It's in here, behind the boxes of frozen chicken," he pointed toward said boxes.

After hearing this, the Fright Knight flung a small purple fireball at the boxes, incinerating them in a second. Once the boxes were dealt with, the Fright Knight saw the portal was where Sydney told him. He grabbed Sydney and headed toward the portal so that it would be examined.

"It's smaller than I had hoped," the Fright Knight commented with a disappointed tone.

"It's been like that for nearly seventy years," Sydney pointed out as he tried to escape from the Fright Knight's grasp, not even turning intangible seemed to work for him.

"Seventy years you say?" the Fright Knight wondered aloud. "I guess it will need a little power boost to increase its size," he added as he looked at the smaller ghost.

"W-w-w-w-what do you mean by power boost?" Sydney stuttered in fear at the Fright Knight's gaze.

The ghost nerd got his answer when the Fright Knight shoved him into the portal, much to Sydney's protest. He kept Sydney in place so that the ghost nerd wouldn't be sucked back into the Ghost Zone unintentionally.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sydney screamed in terror as he felt his body be pulled into the Ghost Zone.

"Putting you to good use," the Fright Knight told the ghost nerd before impaling him with the Soul Shredder.

Sydney screamed in agonized horror as he felt every piece of ectoplasm within him stretch over the portal, fusing with it as his existence slowly began to fade.

"What's happening to me!?" Sydney screamed in fright.

"Your ectoplasm is feeding the portal, giving it strength to reach its completion," the Fright Knight told the screaming ghost.

Sydney continued to scream in horror and pain as his ectoplasm fused with the portal.

"In seven earth days, the fusion will be complete and Lord Pariah will be able to pull this pathetic city into the Ghost Zone," the Fright Knight continued to explain. "Consider this an honor, for you were able to serve our King so that he may become more powerful," he told the screaming ghost nerd with a sense of satisfaction.

 _Inside Danny's subconscious_

 _Danny found himself in a strange city that he wasn't familiar with. He looked around to see people covered in shadows while a man in white with several men in black walk into a store._

" _What is going on here?" Danny asked himself as he looked around some more before looking up in the sky. "What the fuck?" he muttered as his eyes widened in surprise._

 _Danny was looking at the moon to see it have a good chunk of it shattered with the fragments staying with the moon's orbit._

 _Danny's attention was suddenly changed to the store in front of him as a small figure flew out of the store. He could barely make out anything besides a red hood._

 _The red hooded figure turned out to be a young girl, at least fifteen years old and holding a large black and red collapsible scythe in her left hand._

" _What the fuck did I just find myself in?" Danny asked himself as the man in white ordered his men to deal with the scythe wielding girl._

 _Danny continued to watch as the girl pulled out a belt from somewhere before wrapping it around her waist. He was a little confused as to why she did that but his confusion would soon turn to shock._

" _Henshin," the girl in the red hood said as she was covered in a white flash of light._

" _It can't be…" Danny said to himself as he watched the girl change before him. "This girl is a Kamen Rider,"_

 **Author's note: Well I managed to get the plot rolling while throwing in some unexpected things to the story. As well as a few cracks at how Donald Trump is now President of the United States of America. Much like many others, I'm not thrilled about him in the White House, but I see no point in getting pissed about it. He's in office now, and we Americans have to suck it up for about four years and pray he doesn't get elected for a second term.**

 **As for Danny's dream, well that's basically a teaser for a possible crossover story of Kamen Rider and RWBY. However, it's still in the concept stage as I'm not sure of what direction to go with it. So far, I'm thinking of making it a crossover with Den-O but I don't know if I want it to be with the DenLiner crew working with Team RWBY and JNPR or make it with different Imagin filling for the DenLiner crew.**

 **I know most people don't like the idea of OCs replacing canon characters, I don't like it either, but I'm finding it hard to resist the idea of someone like Ruby getting possessed by an Imagin and it becoming a wolf themed to go with her Little Red Riding Hood theme.**

 **I might just combine the two by having the DenLiner crew kind of mentor Ruby as the Den-O of Remnant.**

 **We'll just have to wait and see if there is anything that will take form from this idea.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Day Seven**

"She's been holed up in there ever since we got back from your place," Duncan said to Jazz on the phone.

"Well, it's a lot for her to take in," Jazz told Duncan.

"I feel bad for her," Duncan said in a sorrowful tone. "Wish there was a way to help her out," he added before shaking his head when he realized he said wish.

"Well, wishing isn't going to work anymore," Jazz pointed out, not even thinking about the irony of the situation. "Just try to cheer her up," she told the former Total Drama cast member before hanging up.

Duncan did the same as he thought back to what he and Desiree discovered while at the Fenton home.

 _Flashback_

 _After finding a portable scanner that worked on ectoplasm, Frederich began to fiddle with the device until it was set to the ideal setting that he needed. He directed Desiree to stand in front of one of the walls with the least amount of devices hanging from it, so as to not get any interference._

" _Now bear in mind that the setting I am using is not one hundred percent accurate," Frederich told the ghost Djinn. "From what I've read, this Fenton Ecto-scanner is designed to scan for ghosts in the immediate area," he explained._

" _So why are we using it?" Duncan asked, finding the device already useless._

" _Because in theory, it should be able to scan for any abnormalities within Mss. Desiree's ectoplasm structure," Frederich told Duncan._

" _And if it doesn't?" Duncan countered._

" _Less talking, more scanning!" Desiree interrupted, growing impatient with all the talking going on._

 _With that said, Frederich aimed the scanner at Desiree and activated it._

 _Desiree stood still as a green beam of light started moving from the ground and slowly up to her body. If she were to be honest with herself, the female ghost genie imagined that she would have felt something, but she didn't feel a thing as the beam passed her legs._

 _The beam continued scanning Desiree's body until it came to a stop just below her breasts and expanded into a two-by-two grid revealing an orb about the size of a tennis ball. Frederich's eyes widened when he saw a small crack on the orb that was slowly growing larger right before his very eyes._

" _Good God, this is terrible!" Frederich shouted out, causing both Duncan and Desiree to feel uneasy. "Her core is cracked!" he continued before turning off the scanner._

" _What!?" Desiree yelled in fear._

" _How bad is that?" Duncan asked, not well versed in the biology of ectoplasm beings, but was guessing this piece of news was not to be taken lightly._

" _A ghost with a severely damaged core not only loses access to their powers, but if they try to force themselves to use their powers, they will surely die," Frederich explained._

" _Desiree's eyes widened when Frederich told Duncan this. With a cracked core, she couldn't grant wishes, or use any of her most basic of powers._

" _But she was able to switch out from a ghost tail to legs," Duncan pointed out, remembering her doing that when he fought Walker._

" _I'm afraid that may just be her body simply switching to a form that used the least amount of power in order for her to conserve the rest so that she could heal her core," Frederich said, his voice filled with sorrow and empathy for the female Djinn._

 _End of flashback_

'There's got to be something I can do to make her feel better,' Duncan thought to himself as he headed towards the door to his room, which Desiree took over when they returned to his apartment. 'I really have gone soft,' he mentally added.

Once at the door, Duncan knocked to get Desiree's attention.

"Hey Des…" Duncan started before pausing to think about what he was about to say next. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight," he continued. "You know, to help clear your head…" he added.

The second Kamen Rider of Amity Park got no response.

"I'll take that as a no," Duncan said, feeling bad. "Well, if you change your mind, I'm thinking we could leave at around seven," he decided to continue talking, though he didn't feel as confident in this place. "It's your choice if you want to or not," he finished before heading toward the couch.

Inside Duncan's room, Desiree was laying on his bed, silent as she thought about how her very existence was now in danger of death. She shifted her body so that her face was planted on the pillow her head was resting on. She had heard what Duncan asked her, but she didn't know how to respond to his request.

'Why would he ask me if I wanted to go out after finding out that my core is cracked?' the ghost Djinn mentally asked herself. 'Does he pity me or something?' she continued thinking to herself.

By the time, it was seven, Duncan looked at the door to his room and Desiree had not come out with her answer.

"Guess she's not interested," Duncan said to himself.

"Not interested in what?" asked a female voice.

Duncan looked up to see his mother enter the apartment.

"Oh, hey Ma," Duncan greeted his mother. "I offered to take Desiree out to cheer her up," he told his mother.

"Why would you do that?" Kristen asked, curious yet warry of her son being around the ghost woman.

"Well…" Duncan was about to explain to his mother but stopped when he heard his door open, causing him to turn around to see Desiree exiting the room.

Both Duncan and his mother were surprised to see Desiree wearing one of Duncan's long sleeved shirts and a pair of his cargo pants. For Duncan, this was very pleasing seeing a girl, or a ghost woman in this case, wearing his clothes. That was something one of his previous exes never did. Kristen on the other hand, didn't exactly like the look at all and decided to speak out her opinion.

"There is no way you are going out on a date with my son dressed like that," Kristen told the ghost Djinn.

Duncan's eyes widened when he heard his mother say that while Desiree felt offended by the comment.

"Well excuse me for not having anything more formal to wear," Desiree retorted. "These days I can't conjure new clothes," she added bitterly.

"Then you're just going to have to borrow some of my clothes," Kristen told Desiree.

"What!?" Duncan and Desiree shouted in unison.

The two of them were not expecting the human woman to say that, especially since Duncan's mother wasn't very fond of Desiree.

Before either Duncan or Desiree could protest, Kristen grabbed the female Djinn and dragged her towards her room to get her in some different clothes, leaving Duncan completely speechless in the den.

"What the fuck just happened?" Duncan asked himself in disbelief.

It didn't take too long as Desiree exited Kristen's room wearing black slacks, a black long sleeves shirt, and a pair of black heels. The ghost Djinn felt a bit constricted and uncomfortable with the clothes.

"Gee…you don't think I have enough black on me?" Desiree asked sarcastically to the blonde woman.

"Those were the only things I could find that wouldn't make your skin tone stick out any more than it already does," Kristen retorted before turning to her son. "So, Duncan, where are you two planning on going?" she asked her son in a teasing manner.

"Well…" Duncan tried to tell his mother but he was cut off.

"Wherever he's taking me is completely up to me," Desiree interrupted as she grabbed the young man and dragged him out of the apartment and away from the human woman.

Once the door was shut, Kristen sighed before walking back into her room to relax.

"One night without that ghost genie here," Kristen said to herself as she laid on her bed.

Once outside of the apartment complex, Duncan and Desiree went to the parking lot to grab Duncan's motorcycle. The ghost Djinn grabbed the helmet that Duncan gave her before and put it on while Duncan put his own helmet on before getting on his bike.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" Desiree asked as she got behind Duncan.

"Well you said it yourself," Duncan replied. "It's up to you," he added before starting up his bike.

"Sadly, that doesn't give us a lot of options since I'm sure people would freak out at the sight of a green skinned woman," Desiree retorted.

"Well, how about some take out from the Nasty Burger first, then we'll see where this little date goes from there?" Duncan suggested.

"Date?" Desiree questioned before Duncan sped out of the parking lot causing the female ghost to scream in surprise.

True to his word, Duncan had taken Desiree to the drive thru of the Nasty Burger and placed his and her order. The ghost genie didn't know what there was to choose since she never bothered with eating at the Nasty Burger. She found herself simply staying silent as Duncan paid for their food before handing the bag to her to hold on before speeding off once again.

"So, is there any place you want to go to?" Duncan asked Desiree.

Desiree remained silent as she thought about where they could go without anyone noticing her. Being a ghost that couldn't use her powers, she had very limited options in places to go.

"How about somewhere with little to no people around?" Desiree suggested, figuring that would be the best she could think of.

"Well that just leaves the woods, the park, the observatory, and the cemetery," Duncan told the ghost genie.

"What's wrong with rooftops?" Desiree questioned in a joking tone.

"Do I look like Spiderman to you?" Duncan retorted.

"The American one or the Japanese one?" Desiree retorted back.

Duncan didn't reply right away as he had no idea what Desiree meant by that question. After all, whoever heard of a Japanese Spiderman. Next thing people would tell him was that Spiderman once used a giant robot to fight giant monsters, but that would be ridiculous…

Right…

Regardless, Duncan and Desiree headed toward the park and sat at a picnic table to eat. Desiree was a little apprehensive about eating the burger she was given. She slowly took a bite to taste it and to see if it was decent enough to eat.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," Desiree said before taking another bite.

"Never trust the name of the burger joint," Duncan told the ghost genie before digging into his burger.

"Doesn't mean it taste good either," Desiree retorted. "It's a bit on the bland side," she added before taking a sip of her drink.

"Better than actually tasting nasty if you ask me," Duncan replied as he continued eating.

"I wasn't," Desiree replied with a smile on her face at Duncan's annoyed expression.

"Funny…" Duncan muttered at the smiling genie.

"How cute," a third voice drew their attention away from one another.

Duncan and Desiree were not expecting Walker to appear before them. Duncan stood up and moved to get between the ghost warden and the genie.

"Hate to interrupt your little date," Walker told them in a sarcastic tone. "But I can't allow a wanted fugitive to continue wandering freely," he added as he moved towards them.

"And I won't let you take her in for some bullshit reasons," Duncan told the ghost warden as he placed the Edge Driver on his waist.

"Then I guess we're back to where we left off," Walker replied as he charged up his right hand with ectoplasm.

"This time, I'm kicking your ass Law-Man," Duncan told the ghost before inserting the Edge Blade into the Driver. "Henshin," he added as he activated the Edge Driver.

During the amount of time Duncan and Walker talked, Desiree got up and moved away from them to find a safer spot to watch the fight and to keep from getting spotted.

Now in his Rider form, Duncan created an ectoplasm axe in his left hand as he got ready to face off against Walker once again.

"Son, challenging me takes guts," Walker told Duncan before charging at the red gloved Kamen Rider. "But guts can't help you here!" he yelled as he fired an ectoplasm beam.

Duncan responded by turning intangible to avoid the blast and charge at the ghost warden to retaliate. Once he was close enough, Duncan swung his axe at Walker's ribs but the white ghost simply turned intangible to avoid the attack before countering with a powerful backhand to Duncan's head.

Duncan stumbled to his right before regaining his balance just in time to block Walker's next attack with his left arm. Channeling ectoplasm into his right hand, Duncan created a spike that covered his fist. He knocked Walker away from him before following up with a right cross with the spiked fist to the ghost warden's face.

Walker growled in pain, feeling the spike pierce his face as he moved away from the red gloved Kamen Rider. Once he was far away from Duncan, Walker focused on healing from that wound before continuing his assault on the young Kamen Rider.

From the sidelines, Desiree continued to watch as Duncan took on Walker and appeared to be holding his own. However, she noticed that despite the amount of damage he was doing to the ghost warden, Duncan was not dodging any of Walker's attacks. Instead the Canadian born Kamen Rider was taking the hits just so he could counter whenever Walker was close enough.

'If he keeps that up, he'll succumb to his wounds before he takes down Walker,' Desiree deduced as she continued watching. "That's so reckless," she muttered.

Indeed, Desiree was right in her assumption as Walker was gaining the upper hand as Duncan started showing signs of exhaustion. Walker realized that Duncan had no sense of awareness in this fight as he continued to attack and waste more ectoplasm.

"You've gotten sloppy punk," Walker told Duncan as he dodged an axe swing by turning intangible. "That other punk has more finesse than you," he added to insult Duncan.

"SHUT-UP!" Duncan yelled as he tried to punch Walker with his ectoplasm spiked fist, only for him to go right through Walker harmlessly. "I'm taking you down no matter what!" he declared as he turned around to attack Walker again.

"All that rage is blinding you," Walker said as he waited for his moment to end this fight.

Duncan yelled in response as he pulled the Edge Blade out of the Edge Driver and ran his free hand over the blade to charge it up.

"RIDER SLASH!" Duncan yelled as he charged at Walker with his Edge Blade ready to slice Walker's head.

However, Walker ducked under Duncan's attack and grabbed the Edge Driver. He turned himself and the Driver intangible before yanking it out of Duncan's waist. Duncan let out a gasp of shock as he felt the Driver leave his body and his transformation canceled, returning him to normal. Now back to a normal human, Duncan turned to see Walker punch him onto the ground while still holding the Edge Driver.

"You won't be needing this anymore," Walker said to Duncan as he crushed the Edge Driver, much to Duncan's horror.

"NO!" Duncan yelled as he watched his Edge Driver be reduced to scrap before Walker dropped it onto the ground.

Over at her hiding spot, Desiree let out a gasp as she saw the Driver get destroyed as well.

Now without his Rider form, Duncan as at Walker's mercy as he only had the Edge Blade as a weapon. However, the knife was useless without the Driver to power it. Suddenly, he remembered the Evolution Driver that was recently given to him.

'Guess now's a good a time as any to use it,' Duncan thought to himself as he discarded the Edge Blade.

Walker and Desiree saw this and had differing expressions on their faces. Walker was surprised by Duncan dropping the knife but assumed the human was surrendering. Desiree on the other hand was starting to panic, thinking Duncan was going to give up and turn her over to the sadistic warden.

"Finally decided to wise up huh?" Walker said before nodding his head. "A smart move punk," he added before turning to face Desiree. "Looks like you're out of luck criminal," he told the ghost genie as he advanced towards her.

"If you think I started to wise up, then you don't know me at all," Duncan said to Walker, drawing his attention.

"Really?" Walker said as he turned to face Duncan again. "Son do you know how much of a big mistake you are making?" he questioned the human.

"Big mistake…" Duncan started as he pulled out the spider designed belt buckle from his pocket. "I've made a lot of mistakes," he continued as he glared at the ghost warden. "I've broken a lot of laws, signed up for a death trap of a reality TV show, fell for an uptight grade A bitch, tried to stay with her even when she beat the shit out of me, cheated on her with our mutual friend, destroyed that relationship with even more stupid choices, and got arrested for blowing up that asshole of a host's mansion," he listed his mistakes. "But right now, I don't consider three choices as mistakes," he added.

"And those would be?" Walker asked in a disinterested tone.

"Fighting you…" Duncan replied while glaring at Walker. "Protecting her…" he added as he turned his attention to Desiree, who was stunned by his words. "And being a Kamen Rider," he finished before placing the Evolution Driver in front of his waist.

Walker and Desiree looked on as a black belt materialized around Duncan's waist. The red spider design started to glow bright red as Duncan looked back at Walker.

"You had another one…" Walker said in disbelief.

"HENSHIN!" Duncan yelled as a red ring appeared around his waist much like the Edge Driver did.

However, Walker and Desiree noticed eight tears appearing behind Duncan as four pairs of curved blades exited the tears and floated around Duncan as the red ring split in two and moved over his body.

 **EVOLUTION SPIDER**

The blades connected themselves onto Duncan's new Rider form much to the shock of Walker and amazement of Desiree.

The new Rider form Duncan had was something of a reversal of Duncan's old Rider form with the body suit being primarily red with black gloves and boots. The chest armor was modeled after the head of a spider with six compound eyes on the sides of his chest. The gloves had long blades on top of them that ran past his hands while the boots had spider emblems on the shins and long curved blades that were sticking forwards with blades facing upwards. On the sides of the belt were two blades that hanged downward with the handles looking like spider legs. On his back were two more long blades jutting out toward the top. The helmet that covered Duncan's head and face had spider mandibles that covered the mouth. A black curved mask that resembled a certain marvel superhero, with large green compound eyes that glared down at the ghost warden.

From the sidelines, Desiree was stunned by the new appearance that Duncan had now.

'This is what he was given,' Desiree thought to herself. 'If only I had that kind of power,' she continued to think to herself.

Duncan on the other hand looked himself over for a moment.

"To be frank, I think the blades are a little over the top," Duncan mused to himself as he moved his arms for a moment. "But since they barely weight anything, I guess there not all bad," he added before turning his attention to Walker.

Despite being taken off guard with the recent change, Walker chuckled as he looked at Duncan.

"I seriously doubt a new suit will make any difference," Walker said as he smirked at the human.

"Let's find out," Duncan retorted as he ran towards Walker.

If Walker was expecting Duncan to be slower due to the blades, he was sorely wrong as he was literally hit by a red blur. He was knocked backwards with two long gashes over his chest while Duncan stood with his arm blades facing him. The two blades on Duncan's waist detached and hovered beside him before he swung out his left arm back and towards Walker, causing the left blade to fly towards the ghost warden.

Walker's eyes widened as he dodged to the left to avoid the attack only to see the other blade flying straight at him. The second blade pierced his skull, causing Walker to yell out in pain as it dug through his skull before exiting it. Duncan followed up by moving to Walker's left and swing out his right leg.

Walker turned intangible but felt the blade connecting despite it passing through his body.

"How is that possible…?" Walker growled out as he tried to get away from the red Kamen Rider.

Underneath his mask, Duncan smirked as he flexed his body, causing the blades to detach from his body. From his fingertips, red ectoplasm linked to the blades, which moved toward his arms and hovered beside him like massive claws.

"Your move Warden," Duncan taunted Walker as he got into his fighting stance.

Walker growled in anger before deciding to phase down into the ground to escape and rethink his strategy.

Duncan felt a little disappointed that Walker decided to retreat but didn't bother to give chase. Instead he grabbed the Evolution Driver, which resulted in the belt vanishing and canceling the transformation.

Once the fight was over Desiree stepped out of her hiding spot and moved towards Duncan as he picked up the Edge Blade. As she got closer, Desiree spotted the crushed Edge Driver and picked it up as well before reaching Duncan.

"So much for trying to cheer you up," Duncan said feeling bad that his attempt was ruined.

"At least you tried," Desiree told Duncan before moving closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry for being a bit of a freeloader," she apologized to him.

"You needed help, and it wouldn't be right to ignore a woman in need," Duncan waved her apology off.

"Still, I know I've been a bit difficult ever since you and your mother took me in," Desiree said as she looked down. "Especially since I've cause plenty of trouble for you and your friend," she added, feeling bad for the stuff she did in the past.

"Compare to the shit I had to deal with from Courtney, you're practically an angel," Duncan said light-heartedly. "And you easily look like one compare to her and Gwen," he added.

"Really?" Desiree replied with an amused look on her face. "Are you being sincere or are you just saying that just to get me in bed with you?" she asked in a teasing manner.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Duncan replied in a flirting tone.

'He's about a few centuries too young for me…' Desiree thought to herself. 'But at least he's more of a man than all those would-be masters of the past,' she added. 'Plus, his bad boy flirting is amusing,' she continued with a smile on her face.

"So…" Duncan started speaking again. "Should we finish those burgers or…?" he left off for Desiree to decide for them.

"After all of that, how about we just go home," Desiree suggested before walking towards Duncan's bike.

"Sounds good to me," Duncan agreed as he followed the genie.

Once on his bike, Duncan started it up as Desiree got behind him. She wrapped her arms around Duncan's waist and even pressed herself up closer to him. Duncan could feel her breast pressed up against his back much like before, but for some reason it felt different this time. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he wasn't going to question a good thing like this.

"You know, despite the circumstances, this wasn't such a bad date," Desiree told Duncan as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You consider being attacked by a ghost and watching a human defend you a good date?" Duncan questioned Desiree as he put on his helmet.

"When said human acts like a knight in shining armor, yes," Desiree replied. "Even if said armor has a questionable color scheme," she added.

Duncan didn't reply as he and Desiree rode out of the park and back towards his apartment.

 **Day Six**

 **Inside Vlad Master's new DALV Co. building**

Vlad, Red Scar, and Penelope stood in the observation deck, looking over the final test of the newest suit that Vlad's company had finished developing.

"So, this is the newest suit?" Red Scar questioned Vlad.

"Yes, and I have decided to call it the Pale Rider," Vlad answered.

"Because it would be pointless to have three out of four of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse represented," Penelope made a snide remark about the name theme of Vlad's Rider like suits for Red Scar's army.

"That's fine," Red Scar said as the test subject entered the testing area. "Begin the test," he told the scientists at the controls.

"Beginning the first test," one of the scientists said.

The test subject activated the transformation sequence by pressing the buttons on the sides of a silver big that had a red triangle on the center. This caused a black ring to appear around his waist before splitting into two rings, similar to the Phantom Driver and Edge Driver. The black rings moved over the test subject, covering the man in armor.

The armor was mostly white on the chest, shoulders, biceps, and the legs. The gloves and boots were black while the sides of the test subject were a pale blue. The mask was pale blue with long flat black horns on the sides of the head. The face plate had slanted red compound eyes that gave the suit a sinister look while the mouth piece had vampire like fangs etched onto it.

From within the observation deck, Vlad kept a neutral look on his face as the scientists began the next test.

'Still not perfect,' Vlad thought to himself as a large ape ghost entered the testing ground and attacked the test subject. 'I may need to find another test subject to bring out the suit's full potential,' he deduced as he and the others watched the ghost barely being able to hold its own against the test subject as he easily overpowered the ghostly beast. 'Perhaps I should try on the suit myself,' he thought with a smirk on his face.

 **Author's note: Another chapter down and now Duncan has his new Rider Form, but at the cost of his old one. This choice was something I had been throwing around with making Duncan's upgrade be either like Takatora or Kaito from Kamen Rider Gaim. Takatora stopped using his original Sengoku Driver once he upgraded to the Genesis Driver (until a major turning point in the series), while Kaito switched back and forth between his Sengoku Driver and Genesis Driver when he needed to. This led me to choose which path Duncan would take, the Takatora path or the Kaito path, obviously, I went with the former but with the twist of him no longer having the option to go back to his older Driver, for now.**

 **As for how this chapter spent the majority of one day while the other was cut short, that's kind of what I'm going with for the next couple or so chapters. One or two days fused into one chapter in order to speed things up to get closer to the final arc of the story.**

 **ay Seven**


	16. Chapter 14

**Day 5**

 _Danny was wet._

 _That was the odd thing as Danny didn't remember being near any water. In fact, Danny didn't remember venturing to wherever he found himself in. He looked around to see him in the middle of a swamp, especially knee deep in swamp water._

" _Where the Hell am I?" Danny asked himself as he tried to make his way out of the water._

 _He spotted a dock and was about to reach it, but something burst out of the water to block him._

 _Whatever it was, it was covered in darkness, but Danny could see its silhouette. This thing was tall with long forearms tipped with long claws, glowing yellow eyes, and a glowing yellow orb on its waist._

 _Danny and the creature stood before each other, neither of them made a move or a sound._

 _Suddenly, a bright white light engulfed both of them._

Danny woke up from his odd dream to see his alarm clock flash six a.m.

"Just a dream," Danny muttered as he got out of bed. "I've been having a lot of weird dreams lately," he lamented to himself as he headed towards the bathroom.

Once he reached the bathroom door, Danny opened it, not expecting anything out of the ordinary before heading to school.

"Daniel, I need your help," a ghost holding a scepter and wearing a purple hood said to Danny. There was also a ghost portal behind the ghost.

"AH! JESUS WHAT FUCK!" Danny shouted out loud while jumping back.

Danny didn't get an answer as the ghost grabbed the boy and threw him into a ghost portal before going in himself.

Two minutes later….

The Box Ghost was heading towards the bathroom with an armful of cleaned towels.

"I can't believe I forgot that these were in the dryer last night," the Box Ghost said to himself as he phased through the bathroom door.

He placed the towels in the small closet and was about to exit the bathroom when a portal appeared before him.

"What in the world!?" the Box Ghost yelled out in surprise as Danny fell out of the portal. "Where did you go Danny?" he asked the boy.

"Oh, I was in alternate reality or timeline where I met alternate me, who was a human ghost hybrid superhero, fought against a few ghosts, and was needed to prevent the rise of an army composed of the ghosts of Shocker monsters invading that timeline or reality," Danny answered nonchalantly.

The Box Ghost blinked a couple of times after hearing Danny's explanation.

"You did all of that before eating breakfast and going to school?" the Box Ghost asked.

"You know, somehow I think that's how my counterpart's mornings usually are," Danny replied as he exited the bathroom. "Either time travels differently in other realities and timelines, or that purple cloaked ghost froze time here while I was gone," he added.

"But, but, but…" the Box Ghost tried to figure out what to say about what happened to Danny, but was unable to come up with any words.

A couple of hours later, and Danny found himself sitting in Lancer's class, listening to the bald teacher's lecture, using the broadest possible definition of listening of course.

'Crazy ass dreams, being taken to alternate timelines, and still having to deal with ghosts in this timeline,' Danny listed in his head. 'Well, at least those gems haven't caused any trouble,' he added.

With that mental declaration, it would come as no surprise that Danny just screwed himself over by tempting fate once again.

Indeed, thing were about to become very interesting in Casper High as Paulina was in the hallway with one of her followers standing in front of Sam's locker. The queen of Casper High was keeping watch as the girl who was with her was fiddling with Sam's locker.

"Hurry it up, Ashley," Paulina told the dark-skinned girl while filing her nails.

"I'm trying Paulina," Ashley replied as she tried a different combination of numbers. "Why are we trying to get into Manson's locker anyway?" she asked.

"Obviously, we're looking to get some dirt on that Susie Nobody," Paulina answered.

"But I thought you were having trouble with Star?" Ashley brought up.

"Yes, but the goth bitch happened to have punched me and nearly ruined my flawless skin," Paulina pointed out. "Do you know how much of a nightmare it was to cover up the bruises she left on me?" she added in anger.

Paulina's crony didn't say anything but she did nod her head in agreement before getting back to opening Sam's locker. After trying out a few more combinations, Ashley finally got the locker to open for Paulina to see what the goth Manson had in her locker. Paulina pushed Ashley aside so she could get a better look in the locker.

"Ugh… could that loser have picked a nastier color?" Paulina said in a snide manner after looking at the dark purple interior of Sam's locker.

"It doesn't look so bad to me," Ashley whispered to herself, hoping that Paulina didn't hear her.

Luckily, Paulina didn't as she was focused on searching through the locker. The popular Latina let out a frustrated sigh due to not finding anything that she could use against Sam, but she did see a small box.

"What's this?" Paulina wondered as she grabbed the box and opened it.

The two popular girls' eyes widened at the sight of four gems; a square ruby, a rhombus topaz, a circular sapphire, and a triangular ruby. The four gems captivated Paulina as she took them out of the box and pocketed them.

"Jewels this good shouldn't be wasted on someone so hideous," Paulina said before slamming Sam's locker.

"But, isn't that stealing?" Ashley questioned Paulina.

"I'll bet that goth puta stole them first anyway," Paulina replied in a dismissive tone before walking off to her class.

Ashley stood in front of Sam's locker for a moment before following Paulina. Somehow, this didn't feel right to the girl at all, yet she didn't defied Paulina. Going against the Queen of Casper High was something that nobody would think of doing.

At least, that's what Paulina told her followers since day one.

'Yet Star is doing just that,' Ashley thought to herself before entering Mr. Falluca's classroom.

By the time lunch came around, Danny and Sam were by Sam's locker. She opened her locker and noticed the box containing the four gems, that may or may not be, of the Reality Gauntlet was open. Sam's eyes widened in panic as she grabbed the box and saw that the gems were missing.

"Oh shit," Sam muttered in horror before showing Danny the empty box. "This is bad," she told Danny.

"We better hope that none of them are the real deal, or we're in some deep shit today," Danny said as he began to worry about what could happen if one of the gems was real.

"Maybe we'll be lucky and I had the Gem of Power," Sam said while mentally praying to God that she was right.

"Sam, we're never that lucky," Danny told his girlfriend since his luck has been very bad in recent events. "Seriously, just this morning I've been abducted by a ghost because he needed me to help ensure one of the various realities or timelines doesn't get destroyed or something," he added.

"Oh yeah, you never did finish telling me about that," Sam said.

"I'll eventually get around to that, but I think I'll hold off on it for at least a month or two," Danny told Sam. "Depending on whether we should put in another filler or not," he added.

"Danny, you know people hate fillers," Sam told Danny. "Especially, if the fillers overtake the main plot," she added.

Danny was about to reply, but he cut off by a loud booming sound, which caused him, Sam, and several of the other students in the hallway to jump in surprise.

"What in the world was that!?" Sam yelled out.

"No idea," Danny replied before a second boom was heard along with numerous people screaming from within the cafeteria. "But somehow, I think it's related to the missing gems," he added as he and Sam ran to the cafeteria to investigate.

When the two of them reached the cafeteria, they saw that the doors were blown off their hinges and the placed looked like a warzone with students ducking for cover as a large, hideous, long haired, green ogre was throwing tables everywhere. The Kamen Rider couple looked at the scene in disbelief before the ogre's attention was turned to them. The beast roared out in anger before chucking a table at the two.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Danny and Sam screamed before ducking as the table lodged itself onto the doorway.

"I take it this is where we transform and start kicking ass," Sam said as she and Danny rolled to opposite sides of the doorway.

"Yeah, and I think keeping our identities a secret will have to be put on the backburner today," Danny told Sam as he stood up and got ready to transform.

Sam looked around the hallway and noticed that nobody was around and that there were no security cameras to be seen.

"I think we're fine on keep our identities a secret today," Sam replied as she got ready to transform as well.

The two raven haired teens nodded their heads to one another before starting their transformations.

"HENSHIN!" Danny and Sam said aloud as white and purple rings appeared around them respectively.

The rings split in two and moved over the teens' bodies, changing them into their Kamen Rider forms. However, the orb in Danny's Phantom Driver was yellow instead of green once again. The two looked at each other for a moment before speaking.

"Ready?" Danny asked Sam.

"Let's kick some ogre ass," Sam replied eagerly.

The two Kamen Riders rolled under the lodged table and got ready to take on the beast that was running amok.

The ogre stopped its rampage to turn and look at the two Kamen Riders. It narrowed its eyes at the sight of them, yet its glare was directed mostly at Kamen Rider Lila. The ogre roared at the Kamen Riders before charging at them with a raised fist. Once the ogre got close enough to pound the floor they were standing on, Danny and Sam jumped to the ogre's sides to avoid the attack.

Sam created a necroplasm lance that covered her right hand before lunging at the beast's ribs. The ogre screamed out in pain before turning towards Sam to grab her. Sam countered the attack by performing a jumping spin kick to the ogre's large hand, applying necroplasm onto her foot to boost her kicking power. Sam's kick knocked the ogre's hand away, much to the ogre's rage as it tried to strike again but Sam jumped away from it.

Danny noticed how the ogre was focusing on Sam a lot more than him, which he found odd but he wasn't going to let this advantage slip past him as he phased through the ogre and appeared in front of it. The ogre stopped its attack when it saw Danny, which Danny took advantage as he charged at the beast and punched it in the stomach.

The ogre coughed out blood because of how powerful Danny's punch was. The green compound eyes on Danny's mask changed to yellow as Danny launched himself into the air to give the ogre an uppercut to the jaw. Danny's uppercut lifted the ogre off the floor while Danny spun around before driving a sidekick into its chest.

Sam noticed that Danny's armor had thin greenish yellow cracks forming but they only appeared for a brief moment.

'What was that?' Sam wondered to herself before seeing something shining being hurled in the air. "Is that…?" she asked before jumping up to catch the object.

Once in her hand, Sam looked to see that the object was the Gem of Form. She began to wonder what it was doing in the cafeteria before turning to look at the downed ogre.

"I wonder…" Sam muttered to herself as she walked towards the ogre.

Danny noticed Sam walking to the ogre while holding a topaz in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked his girlfriend, making sure that he avoided calling Sam by her name in case some of the students were hiding in the cafeteria, which was surprisingly quiet throughout the whole fight.

"Just want to see who our little ogre friend is," Sam told Danny as she pointed the gem at the ogre.

The Gem of Form shot out a blue beam that engulfed the ogre and changing it back into what it originally was.

"PAULINA!" Danny yelled in shock as he saw the ogre turn into the Casper High queen bee.

"So, the shallow bitch got a hold of the gems and it turned her into an ogre," Sam reasoned. "Seems kind of fitting," she added.

"So, I guess that means Paulina broke into your locker and stole the gems," Danny said as he walked up to Sam.

"Maybe, but I can't say for certain," Sam admitted that she couldn't really pin this on Paulina without concrete proof. "But then again, this mess wouldn't have happened if I didn't bring the gems here just because I can't trust my own mother to no break into my room and go through my stuff," she pointed out. "So, in a way this is partially my fault," she added.

"I don't believe that for a second," Danny told Sam while placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get out of here before someone tries to sue our asses," he suggested. "I can't afford to pay for the damages," he added in a joking tone.

Sam smiled under her helmet and agreed as the two of them exited the school to avoid any legal issues.

 **Day 4**

"So, Danny and Sam now know which gem Sam has in her possession?" Frederich started as he and Vince looked at the other gems that were in Vince's hands. "Any idea which one you probably have?" he asked.

The two men were in the basement, which was pretty much Frederich favorite place in the Fenton home due to it being a laboratory dedicated to the paranormal.

"No, and I don't want to know," Vince answered as he thought about what happened in the school yesterday. "Still not sure if it was a good idea to just let Sam keep a hold of the gem, especially since she knows that she has the Gem of Form," he added.

"Well, since we know who has that gem," Frederich started. "Feel like guessing who has the other ones?" he asked Vince again to lighten the mood.

"With our luck, Jazz will probably have the Gem of Fantasy," Vince said before smiling. "Which means we won't have to worry about anything out of the ordinary," he added.

"Why is that?" Frederich asked.

"Because Jazz has no imagination," Vince answered.

"HEY!" Jazz yelled from up in the kitchen.

The two men chuckled at Jazz's response before turning their attention back to the gems.

"Sadly, I can't help but worry about what will happen if Pariah Dark were to get his hands on the gems and use them with the Reality Gauntlet," Frederich said before turning towards a computer that had information on the Reality Gauntlet. "I must say that I am surprised that your brother and his wife had information on the gauntlet, even if it was vague information," he added.

"They probably dismissed it as just a fairy tale after not finding any clues to it having any ghost-related origins," Vince said as he looked at the very small amount of information that was on the computer screen. "Hard to believe that something like this does exist," he admitted.

"And it happens to be in the hands of the King of all Ghosts, unfortunately," Frederich told Vince. "I fear that things will not be going well for any of us if Pariah does find a way to enter the human world," he added.

"We've had so many ghost enter the human world through natural ghost portals," Vince said. "So how is it that he can't just do the same?" he asked the pale researcher.

"Even if he were to find a natural portal, Pariah's power would probably hinder him as there is only so much power a natural portal could allow through without any enhancements," Frederich told Vince. "He would need a portal that was empowered by an outside source," he added.

Unknown to the two men, such a portal was indeed being empowered beneath Casper High and it has been going more powerful.

 **Author's note: Not a very long chapter, but then again, I haven't really been working on it. Haven't had a lot of inspiration to write this past month. Maybe I'll have better luck during the summer, especially since my brother's family FINALLY got a house for themselves, which means I'll have some peace and quiet in the house so I can work on the story and hopefully get started on brainstorming that new story soon.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Day 3**

 **12:27 A.M.**

Kristen was sitting in her patrol car with her partner at the wheel. She was on another routine night patrol, which meant another quiet night in Amity Park. Tonight, she and her partner were assigned to drive around the streets near Axiom Labs for the night.

"Another dull night," Kristen's partner said. "Right Nelson?" he asked her.

"Kind of like it that way Winslow," Kristen replied as she looked out the window. "In a way, I'm thankful that this down has ghosts causing trouble," she added.

"Better the ghosts than psychos with guns running wild huh?" Winslow remarked as he took a left turn.

"Much better," Kristen agreed. 'Except for the fact my son is fighting those ghosts whenever they show up,' she mentally added to herself.

As the patrol car drove past Axiom Labs, Kristen spotted a truck parked at the far-left side of the building.

"Hey Winslow," Kristen started to say to her partner. "Do you see that?" she asked him, pointing at the truck.

Winslow stopped the car and looked at where Kristen was pointing to see the truck.

"Must be a supply truck that made a late-night delivery," Winslow told Kristen, dismissively. "Even since Vlad Masters bought the lab, he's been having these shipments come at these hours," he explained.

"But why would he have these shipments arrive at the dead of night?" Kristen asked, finding that to be a bit strange.

"Who knows, multi-billionaires do crazy things," Winslow answered, not really concerned. "It's not something to trouble yourself with," he told her as he took the car out of park to continue their patrol.

"Guess you're right," Kristen said, but she didn't feel reassured with her partner's lack of concern. 'I still think this is something that should be looked into,' she thought as she continued to look at the truck next to the lab building.

 **Day 2**

Fenton House

"So, you think there is something suspicious going on in Axiom Labs," Vince stated as he, Kristen, and Frederich sat in the living room discussing Kristen's story.

"Normally, I would have brushed this off," Kristen replied as she took a sip of coffee that the Box Ghost provided for her. "But my instincts are telling me that something doesn't feel right about that truck," she added.

"Maybe it's what your partner said, and there really isn't anything to worry about," Frederich suggested. "It is possible that due to your son being a Kamen Rider is causing you to become suspicious of any potential trouble for him," he continued.

Kristen shook her head in disagreement, even though she was a little worried about everything that could lead to more trouble for Duncan since he's a Kamen Rider.

"No, my instincts are telling me that there is something going on there, but I don't know what," Kristen told the two men.

"There is a chance you're right Kristen," Vince interjected as he thought about what she said. "But why tell us?" he asked.

"Yes, if you're suspicious of there being some sort of underhanded dealing going on in Axiom Labs, shouldn't you be reporting this to your chief instead of us?" Frederich brought up a good question.

"I wanted to, but Winslow told me to just drop it," Kristen told Frederich. "He said there would be too much of a hassle to talk to the chief," she added.

"So, are you asking us to help you or are you asking that I talk to Danny about investigating the labs in your place?" Vince asked Kristen.

Kristen was silent for a moment as she thought about what Vince asked her.

"I really don't like it, I really, really, don't," Kristen started to tell Vince. "But I think Danny and Duncan would be better at looking into this than I ever could," she continued.

"The legal red tape that would take weeks or months before you could actually conduct an official search," Vince replied.

"Yes, even if I had reasonable suspicion, I doubt my superiors will do anything because they've become so lax thanks to the ghost attacks," Kristen said. "Little to no crime happens in Amity Park, that many of the officers on the force don't want to look for any trouble," she added bitterly.

"That's not a good sign," Frederich stated as he frowned at the situation Kristen found herself in. "Maybe we should talk to the boys about this when they get here, and see if they want to do this?" he suggested to Vince.

Vince was silent as he contemplated the situation that was presented. On one hand, Kristen's suspicions may just be a case of paranoia due to the inactivity of actual crimes being committed in Amity Park, but on the other hand, there might be something going on that might involve those men in the white pseudo-Kamen Rider suits. If it is the latter, then Danny and Duncan might end up in a situation that would force them to fight against overwhelming odds. Even if he included Sam into the mix, Vince doubted his nephew and his friends would be able to handle these highly-trained men.

"Personally, I wouldn't put Danny, Duncan, and Sam in this kind of situation," Vince started to say. "But it is up to them since they at least have the super-powered suits, and have a much higher chance of getting out of there than any of us," he explained.

"So, we'll ask them when Danny gets back from school then?" Frederich asked.

Vince nodded his head, though he didn't feel confident in this decision at all. Kristen noticed Vince's unease and decided to reassure him.

"Vince, all I'm asking out of them is to stake out the lab," Kristen told Vince. "You said so yourself, they have super-powered suits," she continued. "With all the weird things they've dealt with, I'm sure they'll be fine," she finished.

 **One temptation of fate later**

"You see, it says so right here!" Sam told Danny as the two of them, in their Rider forms, held a large book titled 'Ludicrous Curses for Idiots' in front of them. "The one who defeats the Minotaur will be given the horns of the First Minotaur!" she yelled before closing the book to reveal Sam's Rider form sporting massive bull horns on top of her head. "This is what happens when you don't read up on curses!" she remarked bitterly as she noticed the press taking pictures and recording her with her new add-ons.

"Okay, lesson learned," Danny replied, looking at the horns on Sam's head. "Do you think it's just on the suit?" he asked.

"I doubt it," Sam replied in a low tone.

Over on the side, Duncan was in his new Rider form (minus the eight blades), holding his sides as he tried to keep himself from laughing at Sam's plight. However, Sam noticed Duncan's shaking and glared at the Spider themed Kamen Rider.

"Laugh it up while you can Spider-boy," Sam growled. "Because when we're out of here, you're going to get a demonstration on how they're used," she added angrily.

"Whoa, let's calm down Sam and remember that we don't kill or maim teammates," Danny tried to coax Sam. "You don't want to set a bad example for the kids that look up to us," he added.

Sam turned her attention towards Danny.

"Fine," Sam said as she walked towards Danny's bike.

Once the three Kamen Riders got on their bikes, they took off to get away from the press.

"The book also says that to get rid of the horns, we need to rub Bull's bane on them for an hour," Sam told Danny. "Now where are we going to find Bull's bane in Amity Park?" she asked in annoyance.

Once the three of them reached Danny's house, the adults in the house were treated to seeing Sam with bull horns on her head. Turned out Sam was right about the curse not being limited to her Rider form. To say the adults were stunned by the sight would be an understatement. When Danielle entered the living room via the ceiling, she took one look at Sam and busted out laughing.

"What in the world happened to you!?" Danielle continued laughing much to Sam's frustration.

Without saying a word, Sam activated her Rider Brace to transform before chasing down the laughing ghost girl.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Sam yelled as she and Danielle vanished upstairs, leaving everyone else in the living room confused.

"Well…," Duncan started. "That happened," he added.

Vince was about to say something but stopped himself for a second.

"I don't want to know," Vince decided on saying that.

"I suspect a curse," Frederich said after gathering his thoughts.

"I said, I don't want to know," Vince reiterated. "Let's instead tell Danny and Duncan about what you saw last night Kristen," he said, to change the subject.

"What did you see Ma?" Duncan asked his mother.

Roughly five minutes passed before Kristen finished explaining what she saw at Axiom Labs and believed that there was something else going on there.

"So, you want us to look at the labs to see if Vlad Masters is hiding something?" Danny asked Duncan's mother.

"A stakeout with the chance of there being a fight against those white knock offs," Duncan started to say, feeling excited. "Count me in," he added with a smirk on his face as he punched his left fist into his right palm.

"I'm in too," Danny agreed. "If the police won't check things out when they should, then we'll just have to do it ourselves," he added.

"Thank you, boys," Kristen said in appreciation, feeling a bit of the stress being lifted from her.

"Well that's two out of three," Vince said as he looked up the ceiling. "Do you know if Sam will be joining, Danny?" he asked his nephew.

"GET OVER HERE SO I CAN HURT YOU!" Sam shouted as everyone can hear dressers falling onto the floor and a door slamming.

The adults and Duncan looked at Danny as the sounds of more objects falling could be heard upstairs and Danielle's laughter.

"I'll…ask her in ten minutes," Danny said, feeling a bit worried for his safety. "You know, so she can calm down," he added.

 ***BOOM***

Everyone in the living room jumped onto their feet after they heard a door get blown to bits, or a door get blown off its hinges.

None of them could agree on which it was.

"The sad thing is that this is now normal in this house," Vince muttered in annoyance as he headed towards the backyard to get some tools out of the shed.

"Well…good luck boys," Frederich told Danny and Duncan as he headed towards the lab to continue his research in preparation for when the Ghost King will appear.

 **1:14 A.M.**

 **Outside of the perimeter of Axiom Labs**

Danny, Duncan, and Sam (who still has those horns on her head) were on top of the roof of the nearest building parallel of the labs. They had spent the majority of the night waiting to see when this truck that Duncan's mother saw to arrive at the labs. The three of them were also in their Riders forms, as the dark colors of their armors made them harder to see at night.

…Well, two out of three of them were harder to see. Duncan's new armor had him stick out quite a bit since the color scheme was the reversal of his original Rider armor.

"You know, I have to question the logic Vlad was going with when he decided for your new suit to be more red than black," Sam said as she checked the labs with a pair of binoculars.

"Yeah, it does look out of place," Duncan agreed with Sam as he repeatedly summoned and dispelled his right arm blade out of boredom. "But it's kind of grown on me," he added.

"So, does that mean I can call you Char Aznable?" Danny asked in a joking manner.

"Who?" Duncan replied, turning his attention towards Danny.

"A major antagonist character in Gundam," Danny told Duncan. "Don't worry about it," he added.

Rather than push the matter, Duncan decided to change the subject.

"Do you guys think this ghost king will enter our world?" Duncan asked.

"Dude, I spent at least a week or so in the Ghost Zone and met the guy," Danny told Duncan. "Since we got the gems, he will come," he added as he walked over to Sam to take over watching the building. "The real question is will we be ready?" he finished as he looked over the building.

"I wish I could say that we will be, but the three of us against the king of all ghost," Sam started to say as she sat down. "And his own army, I don't think we'll be able to handle it," she sadly added. "We're easily in way over our heads," she finished.

"Yeah, and without any extra help, we're screwed," Duncan agreed. "Do you think it's possible to use the gems to give us a power boost?" he asked.

"That could work, but then we be easier targets for Pariah and his army to locate the gems," Danny pointed out. "And we can't let that happen," he added.

"Damn," Duncan muttered. "And our resident genie can't grant any wishes, so we can't ask her to give us a power boost instead," he added.

"How's Desiree doing nowadays?" Sam asked Duncan. "Has she had any luck in recovering from what happened?" she continued.

Duncan shook his head.

"No, the damage to her core is too severe for it to properly heal on its own," Duncan told Sam. "From what Fred told us yesterday, her best bet would be to find a donor ghost with a stable core for her to fuse with or something," he explained.

"Well then, that's a hopeless task," Sam replied. "I doubt we would be able to find a willing donor who would just give her their core to save her," she added.

"Yeah, most of the ghosts that come here are interested in causing trouble or are assholes," Danny joined in while still watching the building.

The three of them were continuing to watch the building while making small talk for about another thirty minutes until the three of them noticed a truck driving up to Axiom Labs. Danny called Sam and Duncan to look as ten armed men exited the truck as a couple of scientist approached them.

"Think that's them?" Duncan asked as he looked through his own pair of binoculars.

"I'm not sure," Danny answered as he continued watching.

Sam, on the other hand was silent as she focused on the arms of the armed men. It took her a couple of seconds to find what she was looking for to confirm if these men were the pseudo-Kamen Riders.

"It's them," Sam told the two male Riders. "They have the braces on their right wrists," she clarified before they could ask any questions.

"Looks like your mom's gut feeling was on the money Duncan," Danny said. "But what are they doing?" he wondered.

"It looks like they're transporting something," Sam commented as she watched two of the men pull a couple of dollies to wheel barrels out of the labs.

"Barrels?" Duncan said in disbelief.

"What's that marking on them though?" Sam wondered as the three of them continued to watch.

The marking was that of an eagle with a S in the center, which the three American Kamen Riders were not sure of its meaning.

"No idea," Danny whispered. "I think we should follow them once they finish loading the truck," he suggested.

"Right," Duncan and Sam agreed as they headed to ground level to get onto their bikes.

Once the truck was loaded, the men entered the truck and were ready to move out. As the truck left the labs, Danny and Duncan followed with their bikes at a safe distance in order to avoid being noticed. Sam was checking the sides and the rear in case there was any back up for the truck.

Out of the corner of Sam's right eye, she spotted six motorcycles heading towards them. The bikes were white Suzuki GSX-Rs, though Sam couldn't make out what year they were. The six men had changed into the white versions of Danny's Rider form and were heading towards them.

"Danny, we got company," Sam told Danny causing Danny to take a glance at the six-motorcycle riding Pseudo-Riders.

It didn't take long before the six fake Kamen Riders got close to the American Triple Riders. Two of the White Riders drove up beside Danny and Sam, the one on the left had a small ecto-blaster aimed at Danny's head while the other one tried to punch Sam off Danny's bike. Danny tried to knock the blaster off the White Rider's hand, but he managed to knock the Rider's aim off instead. Sam managed to dodge her opponent's punch and tried to retaliate with a punch of her own. She managed to hit her foe in the head, causing him to back off a bit before he tried again.

For Duncan, he saw that he had two White Riders trying to box him in from the sides.

"Well that's just fucking great," Duncan muttered in annoyance.

The two Pseudo-Riders had their blasters aimed at Duncan and were about to fire. However, Duncan used his brakes to stop moving, causing the two fake Riders to miss him and hit each other instead. This caused the two Riders to get knocked off their bikes and roll on the street. Duncan sped up his bike after the two fake Riders were dealt with, but he saw another White Rider coming towards him.

"Figures…" Duncan muttered again before focusing back on the truck he was chasing down and tried to outpace the third White Rider.

Back with Danny and Sam, the two of them continued fighting the two fake Kamen Riders that were attacking them while continuing the motorcycle chase. Danny kept knocking his opponent's aim off every time he tried to shoot at the teen boy. Sam had managed to get her opponent to back away from Danny's bike, which allowed her to create a necroplasm dart in right hand. With a flick of her wrist, Sam launched the dart at the rear wheel of the pseudo-Rider's bike, destroying the tire and causing the White Rider to crash onto the road.

"One down!" Sam told Danny before noticing the other one Danny was dealing with. "Oh…right…" she said before creating another dart.

Sam was about to throw her dart at the other White Rider's bike, but her aim was thrown off when the back of Danny's bike was hit. The necroplasm dart punctured a car's tire as the Riders sped by. She turned around to see another White Rider hitting Danny's back tire. Sam glared underneath her mask before repositioning herself to have her feet on Danny's bike.

Danny got a brief glimpse of Sam standing behind him.

"What are you doing!?" Danny shouted before finally knocking his opponent's weapon from his hand.

"THIS!" Sam shouted as she jumped off Danny's bike and drop kicked the third White Rider off his bike.

Before the bike could crash, Sam managed to get herself on it and grabbed the handlebars, taking control of the bike and sped towards Danny's opponent.

Once she reached him, Sam created a necroplasm club and smacked the last White Rider in the face. The White Rider became dazed and effectively crashed his bike while Danny and Sam sped up to catch up with Duncan to help him.

"Where did you learn that?" Danny asked his girlfriend.

"I think I saw it in a movie once," Sam replied. "Honestly, I didn't think that would work," she added.

"So, you basically just gave physics and reality the finger just to do something cool?" Danny remarked in disbelief.

"Oh, like you haven't given physics the finger ever since you became a Kamen Rider," Sam retorted.

"Good point," Danny conceded. "Screw you, reality!" he yelled as he and Sam reached Duncan and the last of the White Riders.

As for Duncan, the White Rider that was behind him was trying to bump him off the road, but Duncan was able to move out of the way. Luckily, Danny and Sam caught up with him Duncan and the White Rider. The two of them rode up beside the White Rider, Sam creating another necroplasm dart while Danny was ready to punch the fake Kamen Rider. The Pseudo-Rider hit his brakes to avoid Danny's punch, but Sam threw the dart at the front tire of his bike, causing the fake Kamen Rider to flip over and hit the street after losing control of his bike.

"You're all clear Duncan!" Danny called out to his friend.

"Alright!" Duncan yelled as he sped up towards the side of the truck.

Once he was next to the truck's left side, Duncan summoned his right arm blade and struck the left rear tires. The driver of the truck was losing control of the vehicle, but was managing to drive with two of the rear tires destroyed. Danny rolled his eyes in annoyance as he moved his bike towards the trucks right side while Duncan and Sam sped up ahead of the truck.

Danny charged up his left hand before punch the side of the truck, knocking the truck's right side off the road, causing the large vehicle to crash.

After the truck crashed, Danny caught up to Duncan and Sam before all three of them stopped in front of the down truck.

The driver and a passenger climbed out of the cab of the truck like four more White Riders got out of the back with a barrel.

"Alright knock offs," Danny called out to the White Riders. "We got some questions, and you better have the answers we want," he told them.

"Or we can just skip the questions and go straight to kicking your asses," Duncan presented his alternative option.

"Choose wisely," Sam added as she created a necroplasm blade in each hand.

The six men stood before the three teens before looking up to see a helicopter appear out of thin air, much to the shock of the three Kamen Riders.

"They have a helicopter that can turn invisible and is completely silent," Danny stated in wonder.

"Damn, the bad guys really do get all the cool shit," Duncan commented.

While the Triple Riders were distracted, one of the White Riders pulled out a grenade and tossed it into the air. The grenade turned out to be a flashbang, blinding the three teens while causing a loud sound, furthering their confusion. This gave the White Riders enough time to secure the barrel with a cable that was lowered to them by the helicopter before climbing up the cable to get into the chopper.

Once the light faded and their hearing returned, Danny, Sam, and Duncan noticed the White Riders were gone and the helicopter turning invisible as it flew off.

"Shit!" Duncan cursed in frustration. "We had them, and then they gave us the slip," he complained.

"They're a lot more prepared than we thought," Sam pointed out.

"But they only took one barrel," Danny noted as he moved towards the back of the downed truck. "Why would they leave the rest?" he asked.

Duncan and Sam followed Danny to see if the other barrels were intact. Sure, enough the remaining barrels were fine, but not for long. The three Kamen Riders backed away when they saw that there was a bomb planted on one of the barrels.

"Oh Shit!" Duncan shouted as the three of them ran away from the truck before the bomb went off.

The force of the explosion knocked the three Riders onto the ground, but they were mostly unharmed.

"You guys alright?" Sam asked as she got up to her feet.

"Yeah," Danny answered as he got up.

"I've felt better, but I'll live," Duncan told the female Kamen Rider. "We should get out of here before the cops show up.

Danny and Sam nodded their heads as the three of them made their way to their bikes. Sam grabbed the bike she 'borrowed' and looked it over in case it had a bomb too. After about eight seconds of looking, she concluded that it wasn't rigged to blow.

"Guess I've be keeping this," Sam said as she revved up her new bike. "Gonna have to change its colors though," she added.

"But where you gonna keep it?" Danny asked as he got on his bike.

"At my place, duh," Sam replied. "There's an empty spot in the garage that will be perfect for it," she added.

"I've come over to your house ever since we were in middle school, and I've never seen a garage there," Danny told Sam.

"It was recently added," Sam told Danny. "Dad said something about how it's not safe to leave cars out on the side of the road unprotected," she explained.

Danny nodded his head as the three American Kamen Riders left the area before the police and firefighters arrived on the scene.

 **5: 37 A.M.**

Inside Vlad's mansion, the richest man in Amity Park and business partner of Red Scar's faction was sleeping in his bed until the phone on his nightstand started ringing. Vlad woke up almost immediately when he heard the ringing and picked it up.

"This better be important…" Vlad muttered, not happy that his sleep was disturbed.

The person on the other side of the phone call spoke to Vlad. His eyes widened as he continued listening for about another minute before speaking.

"Have the rest of the shipment been taken care of?" Vlad asked the person talking to him. "Good, make sure our contacts within the police force and fire department know about this and proceed with the protocols designed for this situation," he told the person. "Also make sure that there are no traces of necroplasm residue," he continued. "As for the missing vehicle, do not worry about it. We'll let the children continue their little game," he finished before hanging up.

After placing the phone back on its charger, Vlad got up from his bed since he saw no point in going back to sleep after receiving that call.

"Young Daniel and his friends are slowly graduating from unwitting pawns to nuisances at an alarming rate," Vlad said as he walked towards his window passing by the belt that was tested. "I may have to get my own hands dirty if they prove to be more than just a little bump in my goals," he added as he looked out his window to survey Amity Park.

 **Author's note: It took over a month but I got the chapter done. Can't really figure out what was hindering me last month but apparently May wasn't a good month for me. Regardless, we have one more chapter before Pariah enters the human world. Can't say if that chapter will be up some time this month or July.**

 **Mainly because I got another story being written that's NOT Danny Phantom related or Kamen Rider related for that matter. So, my attention will be divided between this story and that story whenever I'm not working or blowing off the stories by playing Titanfall 2.**

 **That game gave its players a new titan to play with for free, so half the time on my days off I'm pretty much breaking in Monarch while improving my skills with Ronin.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Day 1**

There was an intense battle happening on the streets of Amity Park, as the three American Kamen Riders were trying to defeat a powerful ghost.

The ghost was a knight that stood twelve feet in height, with armor that looked more like that of a skeleton with spikes on the shoulders and had a skull like helmet with ram horns. The color of the armor was an ash gray while the chainmail that was under the armor was black. The ghost knight had a purple flaming cape that on occasion took on the form of wings. In the knight's right hand was a glowing green sword that had a skull hilt was aflame in purple ectoplasm like the cape.

The large knight stood over the three Kamen Riders while the streets were littered with debris and destroyed vehicles as far as the eye can see. Kamen Rider Phantom was in his Evolution Scorpion mode, while Kamen Rider Edge had all eight of his spider blades attached and Kamen Rider Lila was duel wielding necroplasm sabers that she created.

"Do you three truly believe you can stop me?" the giant ghost knight taunted them.

"We've taken you on before Fright Knight," Danny said to the knight. "A power up form won't make this any more different," he added.

"Does make it a little bit harder though," Sam pointed out as she kept her guard up.

"And more fun," Duncan added as he charged at the ghost.

This battle had actually begun roughly six hours ago when the Fright Knight had managed to receive a power transfer from his master.

 **Six Hours Earlier**

Up on the roof top of the tallest building in Amity Park, the Fright Knight had been waiting for the day for his master to enter the human world through the portal he had uncovered. During the nights, the Fright Knight had checked on the portal inside Casper high school and was relieved that the Kamen Riders did not notice it. Since then, the Fright Knight had been keeping a low profile so that he wouldn't gain the attention of the three ghost powered humans.

"Soon, soon my master will enter this miserable mudball of a world," the Fright Knight said to himself. "And once he obtains the Reality Gems, everything will be his to rule," he continued on as he looked at the sky. "And I will never have to look at this disgusting clear blue sky ever again," he added in disgust.

 _Fright Knight_

"Master Pariah," Fright Knight said as he turned around to see a transparent image of the Ghost King. The ghost knight kneeled before his master's image.

 _Arise, Fright Knight. How much longer until the portal is ready?_

"It shall be ready by midnight tonight my lord," Fright Knight told his master as he stood up. "All that needs to be done is to make sure that the Kamen Riders do not notice it," he added.

 _Then be sure that they do not._

"Of course, my lord," Fright Knight said bowing to the image he was conversing with.

 _Also, I have noticed that you had been inactive as of late. Do you have a reason as to why you have not aided Walker in his hunt for the gems?_

"I felt that the portal was my priority while Walker continued his search for the gems," Fright Knight told the Ghost King.

 _I see…very well, but since these Kamen Riders you speak of have been growing in strength. I feel that you, yourself, would be in need of an increase in power._

"My lord…" Fright Knight said in surprise after hearing what Pariah told him.

 _Therefore, I shall unseal the rest of your power._

The Fright Knight stood still as his master started speaking an incantation as an ectoplasm wisp entered the human world and wrapped itself around him. He could feel his power growing as his body started expanding to accommodate the changes that were taking place. The process did not take too long as Pariah Dark finished the incantation.

 _Your full strength has been released, my servant. Do not disappoint me._

"I shall not fail you master," the powered-up Fright Knight said as he kneeled before the fading image of his master.

Once the image had completely faded, the Fright Knight stood up and contemplated on how to deal with the Kamen Riders to insure they wouldn't discover the portal.

'The oldest of them is guarding the Djinn while the other two should be in the school, taking their classes,' Fright Knight thought to himself. 'So far, the one called Phantom has not noticed the portal,' he noted. 'But I cannot take the chance that he will never notice it, especially since that school is a hot spot for ghost attacks,' he remembered.

The Fright Knight looked down, seeing the humans and vehicles that resembled insects roaming around the ground.

"I will have to draw their attention away from the school and if possible kill them all before Lord Pariah arrives," Fright Knight said to himself as he began to think of a plan for the three Kamen Riders.

While the Fright Knight was thinking of his next plan of attack, over in Duncan's apartment, the red colored Kamen Rider was about to receive an unexpected surprise.

Duncan was in his room, lounging on his bed with Desiree right next to him. After returning home after the failed attempt at finding out what the Guys in White were doing at Axiom Labs last night, Duncan had spent the majority of the day sleeping. Desiree, had taken to sleeping beside him, if only because she too had been busy last night while the Kamen Riders were staking out Axiom Labs, and needed rest as well. The two seemed to have gotten much closer ever since Walker's attack on her. So far, the two of them hadn't gone too far in whatever their relationship was, but neither of them were in a hurry to go any further than just simply sleeping in the same bed.

Duncan slowly started to wake up and turned his head to see the long dark hair of Desiree at his left. Though he couldn't see her face, Duncan suspected that the green skinned woman was sleeping peacefully.

'I hope you're having good dreams Des,' Duncan thought as he slowly got up from the bed. 'God knows, you need them,' he mentally added, remembering her plight.

As Duncan made his way out of the bedroom, Desiree slowly opened her eyes and watched the human leave. She got up from the bed, and opened her right hand, watching as her fingers changed into claws.

'The process is complete,' Desiree thought to herself as she thought back to last night and what brought about the change.

 _Flashback_

 _It was roughly around midnight, and Desiree had managed to leave the apartment after Duncan and Kristen had left to work. Duncan had told her about the stakeout at Axiom Labs that he was doing with Danny and Sam, while she knew that Kristen had nightshift patrol again. This gave the ghost genie the chance to look for a certain someone that may be able to help her with her situation. She had begun her search by heading towards a store that supplied beds and other home furniture. She made sure to keep a low profile incase Walker was looking for her again._

' _This is dangerous, but if I can find Nocturne, then it will be worth it,' Desiree thought as she stuck to the shadows as she made her way towards the first furniture store in town._

 _Once there, the ghost genie looked through the window to see if there were any moving shadows with ram horns. She had no luck in finding what she was looking for, causing her to move on to the next likely place._

' _I seriously doubt he would go there, but if he is desperate enough,' Desiree thought as she headed for the Amity Mall._

 _After an hour or so of walking, Desiree reached the mall, she tried looking for an easy entrance since she still can't use her ghost powers to simply phase through the walls. After circling around the building, she gave up on the idea of breaking into the mall as she knew that places like this would have some form of an alarm system that would go off._

" _Shit," the ghost genie cursed as she began to walk away from the mall. "You would think that in a town that deals with ghosts, the humans would skip out on standard security measures," she complained to herself._

 _However, Desiree noticed a shadow moving out of the corner of her left eye. Fearing that it was Walker, Desiree ducked behind a lamppost in hopes of avoiding detection. However, it was not Walker like she had feared. Instead, it was Nocturne and it appeared that the ghost of dreams was also on the lookout for Walker too._

' _Well what do you know?' Desiree thought. 'He really was desperate enough to come here,' she added while digging her right into her pocket. 'All I have to do is follow him, and then I'll make my move,' she reminded herself of what she had to do before following Nocturne, yet was also keeping her distance._

 _The depowered ghost woman tracked the other ghost down for several minutes until Nocturne had reached the mattress store that she had previously checked out._

" _You have got to be fucking kidding me," Desiree whispered in anger at how she had practically gone back to where she had started. "I could have just fucking waited for him to show up," she lamented, her anger not simmering down from this revelation._

 _Nocturne looked around for a bit before turning around._

" _You can come out now Desiree, Walker isn't here," Nocturne called out to the ghost Djinn._

 _Desiree's eyes widened after hearing Nocturne's voice, but she did as he had said and approached him._

" _How long have you known I was following you?" Desiree asked._

" _Since the mall," Nocturne told her. "Now, how about we continue this inside? Away from any prying eyes," he suggested as he turned around to head into the store._

 _Before he could phase through the building, Nocturne felt a sharp pain in his back._

 _Behind him was Desiree, holding the Edge Blade in her hands. The blade had pierced through Nocturne's body before being pushed down, ripping his back open._

" _W-what are you doing?" Nocturne asked in shock and pain._

" _Don't take this personally, Nocturne," Desiree told the ghost of sleep as she dug her left hand into Nocturne's back. "But I need something of yours," she added as she felt her prize was in her hand._

" _You're…after my core," Nocturne realized in horror. "B-b-but why?" he asked as he felt her hand wrapped around his core._

" _Walker damaged my core," Desiree said as she slowly pulled Nocturne's core out of his being. "My core can't heal naturally, which means I can't use my powers," she told him. "I was afraid that I would never be able to recover," she added._

 _Nocturne listened to what Desiree said and realized what she was planning._

" _So…you've decided to enact a merger?" Nocturne asked. "Don't you know how dangerous that is?" he questioned her._

" _Oh…I'm well away of the dangers," Desiree told Nocturne as she finally pulled the core out. "But if it means that I can have the power to fight back, then I'll take my chances," she added as she watched Nocturne fade from existence. "Besides, I was starting to get tired of being a ghost. So, I'll try out being a demon," she continued before taking the Edge Blade and cutting an opening in her chest._

 _Desiree dropped the Edge Blade and used her free hand to widen the cut so that she could put Nocturne's core inside her body. Once the core reached the opening, Desiree could feel her own core push forward until it was just inches away from Nocturne's core. The two cores started to resonate with one another before touching each other. Nocturne's core turned into a liquid form and wrapped itself around Desiree's core. She could feel the cracks in her core start to fill with the fluid form of Nocturne's core. Desiree's eyes widened as she cried out in pain as her body started changing._

 _Desiree's hair changed from its normal raven black to a deep space black with small white lights that represented stars. Two horns started to grow out of her forehead, but the horns barely grew any longer than the length of her thumbs. A two-inch spike grew out of her shoulders and curved upwards. A long thin tail shot out from where her tailbone would be located if she had an actual skeleton structure. Her fingers turned into claws while her incisors grew slightly longer._

 _Once the transformation was complete, Desiree dropped down to the ground, breathing heavily._

" _Power…so much power…" Desiree panted out softly as her body tried to adjust to the changes. After a few seconds, Desiree's body started shaking as she begun to laugh. "With this much power coursing through me, Walker will no longer be a problem," she said to herself as she stood up._

 _Once she got back on her feet, Desiree spotted the Edge Blade on the ground. She smiled at the weapon before picking it up. Once the knife was in her hand, Desiree watched as the Edge Blade changed into a Janbiya while keeping elements of its original design._

" _I guess I'll still be keeping this with me," Desiree said as she started to float upwards, much to her joy. "Besides, Duncan's not using it anymore," she added before flying towards Duncan's apartment to recover from her transformation._

 _End of Flashback_

When she returned to the apartment, Desiree was lucky that neither Duncan or his mother had returned. She quickly went into Duncan's room, that she had been using for quite some time. She had changed back into her green human-like form, changed out of her clothes and got in the bed to rest as her body adjust to the changes.

Now that the process had finished, Desiree thought about what she would do next.

'Normally, I would just leave and go about my business,' Desiree thought to herself. 'But even with my new powers, I don't think I'll be strong enough to deal with Walker, nor Pariah if he were to enter the human world,' she continued thinking.

The former ghost Djinn's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door. Desiree turned to look as Duncan opened the door.

"Hey, you're awake," Duncan said.

"Yes, I am," Desiree replied as she got up from the bed, approached Duncan, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know, I haven't been very thankful to you for all you have done for me," she whispered into his ear.

"Uh…Des…" Duncan said while blushing. "A-are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm doing great," Desiree said into Duncan's ear. "Better than ever even," she added before nibbling on his ear.

"Did something happen last night?" Duncan asked, feeling quite aroused by the female Djinn's actions.

Desiree smiled before pulling Duncan to the bed. She was on the bottom while Duncan was on the top. The oldest of the American Kamen Riders, in terms of age, didn't know what was with Desiree, but his hormone were taking control, and Desiree was quite eager.

Over at the Fenton house, Danny had just woken up from his much-deserved sleep after last night's tangle with the White Pseudo-Riders. He was lucky his uncle would let him skip out on school today because Vince did let him get go out to do that stakeout. After getting out of bed, Danny made his way towards the stairs. He walked past the couch to see Dani lounging on it while watching TV.

"Anything good on?" Danny asked the ghost girl.

"Naw…just the usual," Dani answered. "The news talking about whatever has happened recently, lame soap operas, a couple of paranormal shows about people living in haunted houses," she listed. "It's kind of racists," she whispered bitterly.

"So, nothing interesting," Danny noted before heading into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

 _We interrupt this program to bring breaking news._

The male Danny stopped to turn to look at the TV displaying Lance Thunder reporting.

 _This is Lance Thunder, and I am in front of the DALV Co. building, where the police are engaged in a struggle with a new ghost attacking everything in its sights._

"Isn't he the weather guy?" Dani asked, confused as to why this guy was out of the news studio and in mortal danger.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he is," Danny replied, also confused as to why Lance was in harm's way.

"You should probably do something about that," Dani said to Danny.

"I was hoping to get something to eat first, but if I must, then I must," Danny said before heading towards the front door while grabbing his keys from the key rack. "Have you figured out how to work a phone yet?" he asked the ghost girl.

"Yes," Dani replied, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Who do you want me to call?" she asked.

"Call Sam and Duncan," Danny answered. "Tell'em what's happening and where to meet me," he told Dani before stepping out of the house.

Just as Danny closed the door, he felt something on his right shoulder. He looked at his shoulder to see Axe looking right back at him.

"You want to come along?" Danny asked the ghost scorpion.

Axe replied by clicking his pincers together and bobbing its body.

"Weird, usually you won't do anything but make the Box Ghost miserable," Danny mentioned as he made his way to his motorcycle.

Axe pointed his stinger to the top of the house to reveal the Box Ghost tied up and hanging upside down.

"Didn't you do that to him last Thursday?" Danny asked the scorpion.

Axe simply shrugged, or the scorpion equivalent of version of shrugging before Danny got on his motorcycle and sped towards where the ghost was attacking.

"HENSHIN!" Danny shouted as the transformation began.

Once the transformation was complete, Danny's compound eyes were yellow instead of green much like the orb on the Phantom Driver. There were also a few thin yellow cracks throughout the body, yet Danny didn't even notice.

By the time Danny reached the DALV Co. building, he spotted the ghost destroying a car while the police tried to keep the civilians away from it. Danny took a good look at the ghost and felt like he should know this ghost, but he can't figure out from where.

"Danny!" Sam called out from behind Danny.

Danny turned to see Sam riding up next to him, clad in her Rider form and on the new motorcycle that she "borrowed" from one of the Pseudo-Riders last night. He also spotted Duncan in his Rider form catching up to them as well. The two other Kamen Riders noticed the cracks on Danny's body which cause Sam to worry.

"Are you okay Danny?" Sam asked, fearing that something was wrong with Danny.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Danny replied, confused as to why his girlfriend would ask him that. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Dude, you got cracks all over your body," Duncan told Danny.

"Huh?" Danny said as he looked over his Rider form to see the cracks. "That's weird," he commented before ignoring it. "I'll worry about that later, right now we have that ghost to deal with," he told Sam and Duncan while pointing at the ghost in question.

Sam and Duncan took a look at the ghost and were taken aback by the large size before it turned its attention towards them.

"So, the three Kamen Riders have finally shown themselves," the ghost said as he approached them. "It is time that I finish this once and for all," he added.

"Uh…do we know you?" Duncan asked the ghost before getting off his bike and summoning all of his blades.

The ghost chuckled at the cluelessness Duncan had shown him.

"It is I, the Fright Knight!" Fright Knight declared as he glared down at his foes. "And I will destroy all of you here and now," he boasted.

Danny and Sam got off their bikes and stood beside Duncan.

"So, you got yourself a new form huh?" Sam retorted as she created necroplasm sabers.

 **Evolution Scorpion**

Danny's form changed into his Scorpion based mode after Axe merged with the Phantom Driver, giving Danny, some added strength and firepower.

The four combatants stood their ground as the civilians and police got away from the coming battle.

"Do you three truly believe you can stop me?" the giant ghost knight taunted them.

"We've taken you on before Fright Knight," Danny said to the knight. "A power up form won't make this any more different," he added.

"Does make it a little bit harder though," Sam pointed out as she kept her guard up.

"And more fun," Duncan added as he charged at the ghost.

Duncan began his attack with both of his arm blades raised over his head after jumping towards the Fright Knight. However, the ghost knight formed a skull themed shield to block the attack before retaliating by swinging his flaming sword at Duncan's side. The blade made contact with the red colored Kamen Rider, but it didn't slice him. Rather, the sword knocked him to the side while leaving a large cut mark on the suit. Duncan crashed onto a car and damaged the vehicle pretty badly before picking himself back up.

"Shit!" Duncan shouted in anger. "That packed a wallop," he noted before removing himself from the damaged car.

Danny and Sam were surprised that the Fright Knight was able to do that to Duncan, given how his new Rider form was far better than the original Edge form.

"Double team?" Danny asked Sam.

"Double team," Sam agreed before rushing Fright Knight while Danny covered his forearms with the scorpion pincers on his shoulder.

Sam jumped into the air, drawing the Fright Knight's attention away from Danny. The Fright Knight raised his shield to defend himself from whatever attack Sam was going to do. This was the opening Danny was expecting as he used his tail to launch himself towards the Fright Knight's undefended torso.

The Fright Knight felt a great force hit his body, knocking him off his feet. The large ghost knight was sent flying towards a building, a restaurant, destroying the wall with little effort. He got back up and flew out of the building only to see Kamen Rider Phantom grab ahold of Kamen Rider Lila before launching her towards him.

The black and purple female Kamen Rider spun in a drill like formation with the necroplasm sabers pointed at the Fright Knight. Rather than blocking with the attack with his shield, the Fright Knight dodged the attack, allowing Sam to fly past him.

When Sam noticed that she past the Fright Knight, she changed the sabers into small shields to protect her from the wall she was going to hit while creating necroplasm grapplers. Luckily for Sam, she was able to shoot out the grapplers onto the floor, slowing her down so that she wouldn't destroy the wall when she hit it. The worse she did was a large set of cracks that formed from where her shields hit the wall.

"Phew…that was a close one," Sam sighed in relief before seeing a few people looking at her. "Uh…always remember to tip your waiter," she told the people before rushing out of the restaurant to continue the fight against the Fright Knight.

One of the patrons raised his hand to get the attention of one of the waiters.

"Check please," the patron said while leaving a twenty on the table.

Back to the fight, Sam spotted Danny striking at the Fright Knight with his scorpion gauntlets while the Fright Knight blocked him with his shield and countered with the sword. The Fright Knight was about to strike at Danny with a sideways swing, but Duncan appeared next to Danny and blocked the sword with the blade on his right arm while launching the blade on his right hip to counter. The blade pierced the side of the Fright Knight, who yelled out in anger more than pain while the purple flaming cape morphed into an arm and removed the blade from his body.

"Oh, that's bullshit!" Duncan complained at how the Fright Knight was using his cape.

"Well then, you're really going to hate this," Fright Knight said as he unleashed a shockwave that knocked both Danny and Duncan onto their backs.

"Now, that's some real bullshit right there," Danny complained as he and Duncan pushed themselves back up. "Since when can he copy Spawn's cape tricks?" he asked.

"I've had just about enough of your jokes boy," the Fright Knight told Danny while pointing his sword at the scorpion Kamen Rider. "You shall regret the day you crossed me!" he yelled as he raised his sword over his head.

Before the Fright Knight could swing his sword down, two glowing purple whips wrapped around the blade and held the weapon in place. The Fright Knight turned around to see Sam holding onto the whips with all her might.

"Pathetic!" Fright Knight yelled before pulling with half of his strength, sending Sam flying into the air.

Sam screamed in shock and terror as she was being hurled twenty feet over Danny and Duncan's head.

"SAM!" Danny shouted as he turned to save, Axe canceling out their combined Super form, so that Danny could change into a faster form.

 **Zect Mode**

Now in his fastest form, Danny zipped towards Sam and caught her before she could hit the ground. Once she was in his arms, Danny changed his course and flew back to where Duncan was to see the Red Kamen Rider detaching all his blades and using them as massive hovering claws.

Duncan swung his claws at the Fright Knight, but his opponent turned intangible to avoid the attacks before charging at him. Acting on instinct, Duncan moved his arms over his chest, which caused the blades to position themselves in front of him in an X formation. The Fright Knight collided with the makeshift shield and felt the blades dig into his body. The powered-up Fright Knight backed away while letting out a yell of pain and rage before taking to the air.

"Well he's pissed," Duncan noted as his blades repositioned themselves back onto his being.

"He hates us," Danny pointed out as he and Sam got next to the Red Rider. "What did you expect?" he asked.

"More taunting," Duncan replied with a shrug. "That's usually how these bad guys act right?" he added.

"Yeah, but I don't think the Fright Knight is like most other villains," Sam commented while creating throwing knives in her hands.

"I don't think we should be worried about that," Danny said as he pointed up into the air. "Look!" he told Duncan and Sam.

The other two Kamen Riders followed Danny's finger and saw the Fright Knight creating a massive ball of ectoplasm over his head.

"HOLY SHIT!" Duncan shouted in shock. "He's going all DBZ on us!" he continued shouting.

"Now's not the time for anime references!" Sam yelled as she changed the knives into shields to guard herself.

"DIE KAMEN RIDERS!" the Fright Knight shouted as he hurled the gigantic ectoplasm ball at the three of them.

The three Kamen Riders braced themselves for the devastating attack that was coming their way. However, neither of them noticed the yellow cracks on Danny's body growing larger. Just as the orb reached them, a bright yellow flash engulfed Danny as his Rider form exploded within the flash.

 **DRAG'EM TO HELL**

Inside the yellow light, Danny's armor changed from white to green. Long green shoulder pads appeared on his shoulders that resembled a crocodilian tail while his forearms were covered in green gloves that had two long spikes on the sides and a yellow orb just above the wrist of each arm. The chest armor was green while two green spikes grew out of the collarbone. On the sides of his thighs were extra armor flaps that had scutes lined down them in rows of three. The boots were green with a single spike pointed upwards. The helmet changed as the lower portion opened up like a mouth with sharp black teeth on the lower jaw, which was also black, while the upper jaw was green with green teeth. The top of the helmet had a total of seven spikes that form a crest with two long ones on the sides where the ears would be, two just above the yellow compound eyes with a third one in the center that shot straight up with a point that separated the eyes from one another, and finally two smaller spikes that were just behind the middle spike that finished the crest.

 **ALLIGATOR DEMON**

Duncan and Sam looked at Danny in awe as he let out a roar that sounded other worldly before finishing with a growl that sounded like the animal the Phantom Driver called out. Acting on instinct, Danny punched the ectoplasm ball back to the Fright Knight.

"He…just…" Duncan tried to speak but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Punched the attack back at the Fright Knight," Sam said, pretty much finishing Duncan's sentence.

The Fright Knight on the other hand, was enraged at what Danny had just done as he dodged his own attack that was redirected at him.

"He…changed into a demon form," Fright Knight growled as Danny floated up towards him. He glared at the black and green Kamen Rider floating in front of him. "I don't care how you did it, but I cannot allow a monster like you to continue to exist!" he declared, pointing his sword at Danny.

However, Danny vanished from the Fright Knight's sight for a second before appearing just inches in front of him.

"What!?" the Fright Knight yelled before Danny punched him in the stomach with such force his back exploded.

Down below, Duncan and Sam watched as Danny grabbed the Fright Knight's head and started spinning around before sending him flying away from everyone.

"Holy shit," Duncan said in awe.

"Man, that's hot," Sam whispered to herself as she watched her boyfriend dominate the Fright Knight.

Back in the air, the Fright Knight's back was closing up the wound, but Danny wasn't about to let up as he created an alligator based mace out of ectoplasm. The staff portion was styled after the tail while the actual mace was modeled after the head. The alligator head opened up as Danny pulled the mace back before plunging the weapon at the Fright Knight's torso. The head bit down on the Fright Knight, causing the ghost knight to yell in pain while his cape morphed into spikes and tried to impale Danny.

However, the spikes phased through Danny's body, leaving no wounds much to the Fright Knight's shock.

"Impossible…" the Fright Knight growled as he tried to break free from the jaws of the gator. 'He's capable of instantaneous intangibility,' he thought to himself while swinging his sword at his foe's weapon.

Sadly, for the Fright Knight, his swings couldn't reach Danny as the alligator mace's jaws kept him in place and out of reach. The yellow eyes of Danny's new form glowed for a moment before the head of the alligator mace started to rotate at high speeds. With the Fright Knight, still in the weapon's jaws, he found himself spinning while the jaws' grip got tighter before Danny flipped the still spinning knight over his shoulders and sending him down to earth.

Duncan and Sam spotted the two combatants descending to their level and jumped out of the way just before the Fright Knight hit the street with Danny still holding the mace. The impact of the crash caused a large crater to form below the Fright Knight while Danny stood on top of his body as well as a shockwave the nearly knocked anyone standing close off their feet.

"Damn…you…" the Fright Knight coughed out as he glared at the alligator themed Kamen Rider. "You may have defeated me…but my liege will soon enter your world and he shall crush you and those who stand by your side," he taunted the Rider.

Danny stayed silent for a moment before tightening his grip on his mace.

"Tell him I'll be waiting," Danny told the Fright Knight before quickly pulling the mace out of the Fright Knight's body.

This caused the alligator head to slam its jaws shut, splitting the Fright Knight in two while two yellow portals emerged from the open wounds. The two halves of the Fright Knight were sucked into portals as he screamed in rage, cursing the Kamen Riders before vanishing.

Inside the Ghost Zone, the Fright Knight found himself still split in two but that did not seem to hinder him.

"I swear I will have my…" the Fright Knight started before noticing the portals that were inflicted on him started to emerge again. "What in the…" he didn't finish as he found himself sucked into the portals again, and again, and again.

The Fright Knight screamed in horror as he found himself suck in some sort of loop, constantly appearing and disappearing in the Ghost Zone, and with no means to stop himself.

 **Author's note: Well that ends the seven days before Pariah enters the human world, and Danny now has his final form. This form gives Danny an insane power boost but at a cost or two. As for why its themed after an alligator, it's because despite their fearsome appearance, alligators tend to be timid around humans and would avoid us as much as possible, but piss them off enough and they will attack. In a way, Danny is like that too. He would rather not start a fight, but when push comes to shove, he will fight back.**


	19. Chapter 17

**The Ghost King Arrives**

"So, Daniel…" Frederich started as he looked over the Phantom Driver on the desk, with Danny standing behind him. "This new form you unlocked yesterday just seemed to have happened?" he questioned the boy.

"Yeah pretty much," Danny answered as he thought back to his fight with the Fright Knight. "It was weird, but also not," he added.

"What do you mean?" Frederich asked, holding up the Phantom Driver.

"It was like the power the belt gave me wasn't a new ghost form, but it felt like something inside me," Danny tried to explain.

"Do you think you can remember anything that might have some sort of connection to this new form?" Frederich asked, now focusing on the boy.

"Well…there was this dream I had," Danny mentioned as he tried to remember the dream.

"What sort of dream?" Frederich pressed on.

"I remember being in a swamp and this thing popping out of the water," Danny told the pale man. "It had yellow eyes and a yellow orb on its waist," he added.

"Just like your new form," Frederich mentioned.

"Yeah, but the thing in my dreams had long clawed arms," Danny pointed out. "My new form didn't," he added.

"Well, it's possible that your new form is a variation to the thing in your dream," Frederich suggested. "Or your dream didn't have a clear image of the form and only could make out the most defining traits," he explained.

"I'll never understand dreams," Danny muttered in annoyance.

"Indeed, dreams are very complex," Frederich agreed before handing the Phantom Driver back to Danny. "Anyway, you should be going now," he told Danny. "Off to school now," he added before shooing Danny away.

"Yeah, yeah…" Danny replied. "Seriously, I let an eccentric paranormal researcher live in my basement, and now he acts like a substitute parent," he complained to himself as he exited the lab.

Once outside, Danny made his way to his bike, not willing to deal with the bane of many teenagers of Amity Park.

 **Casper High**

Danny reached his school in record time and parked his bike at the students' parking lot. He noticed a teenage girl on a black and purple motorcycle parked next to his usual spot. Danny had a smile on his face when the girl took off her helmet to reveal Sam. The goth girl spotted Danny and smiled at him as he parked his bike.

"Like the new look?" Sam asked, referring to the motorcycle she "acquired" during their nigh patrol against the White Riders.

"I'm liking it," Danny replied as he got off his bike. "But when did you have time to get it customized?" he asked.

"Last night," Sam answered as the two of them headed toward the school.

As the two of them enter the school building, the portal that the Fright Knight had empowered had finally been completed.

 **The Ghost Zone**

Pariah stood before the enlarged portal with a legion of soldiers standing behind him, awaiting his orders. To the king's right was Walker with his own forces hovering above Pariah's army. Standing off to the side of Walker was Bullet, looking into the portal which revealed the massive contents of frozen meat that was the Casper High meat supply.

"Not exactly the kind of place you would want your grand entrance to be known throughout the history books," Bullet commented, revolted by the idea of entering a meat locker.

"A very astute point Bullet," Walker agreed with his lieutenant before turning to Pariah. "However, this is the portal that the Fright Knight told you about my lord," he said to the king.

"Indeed, it is," Pariah said as he walked closer to the portal. "Though my faithful warrior has been defeated and trapped in an eternal loop, I will not let his work go unused," he stated proceeding to plunge his hand into the portal.

"Wait a moment, Lord Pariah," Walker halted Pariah's advance. "We should send someone through it first," he suggested. "In case something was waiting for us," he added.

"And who do you suggest sending out first?" Pariah asked.

Pariah and Walker turned to look at Bullet, much to the shirtless ghost's horror.

"Uh…perhaps we should reconsider this…" Bullet stuttered as he slowly backed away. "Surely, one of the troops would be willing to go first," he suggested, trying to avoid what was about to happen.

However, one of the troops behind Bullet started stabbing him with its halberd, forcing Bullet to move towards the portal.

"It seems we have a volunteer," Pariah said as he stared down Bullet.

Bullet felt like he was being crushed under the weight of the Ghost King's gaze. Swallowing his fear, Walker's second in command stuck his right hand through the portal. Once he felt that his hand wasn't being destroyed, Bullet moved his head closer to it before entering it completely. Once through the portal, Bullet examined the area and cringed at the sight of all the boxes of processed meat surrounding him.

"Dear lord…" Bullet started. "What kind of freak would have a basement filled with all this meat?" he asked himself.

"Bullet," Walker called out to his second from the other side of the portal. "You survived," he noted.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Bullet replied, feeling smug.

After asking that question, Pariah emerged from the portal, sparks of ectoplasm tried to hinder the king, but Pariah didn't feel the shock from the sparks. Bullet backed away from the king as he continued moving forward while his army and Walker followed behind.

"So, this is the human world," Pariah said as he looked at the place. "Not what I was expecting," he added.

"Well, I can assure you my lord that this isn't all the human world has to offer," Bullet said, hoping to avoid any of his king's wrath.

However, Pariah wasn't listening to Bullet as he felt a power within the school.

"I can sense it," Pariah said as he looked up. "Yes, the Gem of Form is within this building," he said before turning to his soldiers. "Find the gem at once!" he ordered them all.

Pariah's skeleton army let out a loud cry as they floated up and out of the basement in search for the jewel their king wanted. Walker's men followed the army in hopes of finding the gem as well.

"Soon, I will have all four gems in my possession," Pariah said as he clenched his hands before turning his attention to Walker and Bullet. "Why are you two still here?" he growled in annoyance. "FIND MY GEM!" he shouted his order at them.

"At once sire!" Walker said as he and Bullet joined his men and Pariah's army up in the rest of the school.

Inside Lancer's class, the students were once suffering the monotone lecture of Lancer. The students honestly had no idea what the lesson was, but they were bored out of their minds. One such student was Danny, who fell asleep as soon as Lancer started talking. Lancer noticed Danny sleeping and approached the young man.

"Aw…the joys of teaching," Lancer said in a deadpan tone before slamming a book on Danny's desk.

Danny let out a yell as he woke up, the majority of the class laughing at him. He looked up to see Lancer staring down at him. Danny was about to say something, but he was interrupted by the sounds of several students screaming, causing him to look past Lance to see a group of skeleton ghosts emerging from the floor. Lancer turned around to see the ghosts and let out a womanly scream before running out of the classroom.

"Oh shit," Danny muttered as the rest of the class ran off screaming, leaving him and Sam alone in the class with the ghosts.

"Just another day in Amity Park," Sam said as she and Danny got up from their desks. "Henshin!" she yelled out as she activated her brace's transformation.

"Henshin!" Danny yelled, changing into his Rider form.

The group of ghosts charged at the two Kamen Riders while Danny and Sam dodged their attacks before taking the fight out of the classroom and into the hallway. Sam created a pair of necroplasm daggers, which she threw at one of the skeletons. The first dagger missed, but the second one pierced the skull, splitting the ghost's skull in half. However, the ghost was still charging at her.

"Well he's determined," Sam remarked as she side stepped the ghost and countered with a necroplasm sword to its spine.

As for Danny, he found himself dealing with the rest of the skeleton ghosts. He was holding his own pretty well, blocking one ghost wielding an axe before kicking it away from him. He turned around to see another one charging at him with a spear.

'Time to switch out,' Danny thought as he concentrated on changing his Rider form to his Blizzard Mode.

Instead of changing into his ice based form, Danny's Phantom Mode started cracking as the orb changed to yellow instead of ice blue.

"What the?" Danny said as he grabbed the spear and flipped the ghost over his head. "Why can't I change to Blizzard Mode?" he asked himself.

"Danny!" Sam yelled as she created a necroplasm hatchet and flung it at a ghost that was behind Danny. "Pay attention!" she told him before tending to another ghost coming towards her.

Hearing Sam tell him that, Danny snapped out of his stunned confusion just in time to dodge another ghost attacking him with a massive sword. Danny countered the attack with a strong punch to its ribcage, breaking it into pieces while his body continued to crack.

As the two Kamen Riders continued fighting the ghosts while the students and teachers ran out of the school, around a corner stood Walker, watching the fight.

"Figures that punk would be the first responder," Walker said to himself before making his way to one of the classrooms. "While he and his little girlfriend tend to the cannon fodder, I'll focus on finding the gem," he said before looking through the room to find any hint of the gem.

While Walker searched through the room, back in the basement, Pariah could sense the Gem of Form moving in the school.

"I see," Pariah said as he tried to see who had the gem as he peered into the eyes of his troops. "Who has my gem?" he wondered to himself as he continued focusing.

After much concentration, Pariah saw through the eyes of one of his soldiers Kamen Rider Lila. Focusing his power even more, he was able to see the Gem of Form located around the female Kamen Rider's right thigh. He was about to command the soldier to subdue the girl, but the last thing he saw through that soldier's eyes was a necroplasm dagger rushing into its skull, causing the king of ghosts to yell in anger.

"Damn that mortal!" Pariah yelled out before focusing his will onto his troops. "Listen to me my legion, that girl has my gem," he told his forces. "I don't care if you have to rip her apart, but retrieve that GEM!" he shouted his order.

Back in the hallway and in various parts of the school, Pariah's army heard their lords command and turned their attention to Sam. Danny noticed that the ghosts he was fighting were now changing their focus onto Sam.

"Sam!" Danny shouted to the female Kamen Rider, but he noticed that she was surrounded. "Damn it!" he cursed as he charged towards the ghosts.

 **DRAG'EM TO HELL**

With that, Danny's rider form changed into his newest form without his command.

 **ALLIGATOR DEMON**

The loud declaration caught the attention of several ghosts as they saw a black and green demonic being charging at them. The first ghost didn't have time to react as Danny grabbed its head and ripped it off from its body in one swift motion. The next ghost that got in Danny's way tried to defend with a shield but Danny's left hand was surrounded by ectoplasm before changing into an alligator head. The alligator head opened its jaws and clamped down on the shield and crushed it with ease.

Another ghost tried to attack with its sword, but the sword phased through Danny before he flung the ghost that was caught in his alligator jaws at the one that attacked him. The alligator head changed back into Danny's hand before he grabbed a hold of two other ghosts and rammed their heads into each other. Three more ghosts charged at Danny, but Danny stood his ground as he waited for the three of them to get within range. The first of the three raised its axe over its head, which was when Danny lunged at the ghost and grabbed its spinal column. The second ghost approached Danny from the right while the third one attacked from the left. Danny moved the first ghost toward the third one to block its attack when it swung its sword while Danny kicked the second one when it got close to him.

"Sam!" Danny called out to Sam, causing the female Kamen Rider to look his way. "Duck!" he ordered before hurling the ghost in his hand toward her.

Sam did as Danny told her, ducking from a spear thrust from one ghost while the one Danny threw knocked the attacking ghost away. She got back up, turned around, creating a necroplasm club, and swung it like a baseball at another ghost. The club hit the ghost in its skull with enough force to crack the skull and decapitate the ghost.

"Well…" Sam started to say after seeing what she did. "That was kind of disturbing," she commented on the decapitation.

After making that comment, two of the ghosts grabbed her by the arms, causing her to shout out in anger when she realized that she let her guard down. Danny saw this and was rushing towards the ghosts but he was blocked by the other ghosts while Sam was being phased into the floor.

"SAM!" Danny called out to his girlfriend while trying to get past the ghosts.

"DANNY!" Sam shouted back while trying to break free of the ghosts' hold but was completely phased into the floor.

Down in the basement of the school, Sam struggled to break free from the two ghosts that held her prisoner.

"Let…go…of me, you bastards," Sam growled as she was held in place by the ghosts.

However, Sam's struggling stopped when a shadow loomed over her, causing her to look up. Standing over her was Pariah Dark, who glared down at the female Kamen Rider.

"You have something of mine," Pariah told Sam. "Hand it over to me," he ordered in a commanding tone.

"Bite me, asshole," Sam replied, defiant to the Ghost King and his demand.

Pariah glared at Sam before raising his mace over his head and was about to slam it into her skull.

Before the Ghost King could strike, the ceiling above him gave way as a black and green figure dropped between him and Sam. The alligator tail shoulder pads grew longer and struck at the heads of the two ghosts holding Sam in place. Their heads were destroyed, causing the ghosts to let go of Sam as they tried to regrow their heads. Sam walked up to the black and green figure, which turned out to be Danny, who stood up and glared at Pariah.

"Remember me asshole?" Danny taunted the Ghost King.

Pariah stared down at Danny, insulted by this new foe's disrespect but he did remember that voice. It was a bit more demonic, but he remembered the human that entered his domain.

"So, it is you boy," Pariah said as he looked over Danny's current form. "It seems your true self is more cold-blooded," he added.

Danny let out a low growl, like an alligator, after hearing that crack at reptiles.

"Danny," Sam whispered. "We need to get out of here," she told the black and green Kamen Rider.

"Got it," Danny agreed. "When I charge, you jump out of here," he told her.

Sam wanted to point out the very obvious flaw in that suggestion, but after seeing Pariah, she figured out why he was here. So, she knew that she was going to be a big target, which meant a lot of people could get hurt during this fight, but even more would get hurt if Pariah got a hold of the gem on her person.

"Ready when you are," Sam whispered as she focused necroplasm into her feet.

Danny rushed toward Pariah, causing the Ghost King to back away a bit while Sam launched herself like a rocket out of the basement and back into the hallway, where the remaining ghosts were waiting. Once back in the hallway, Sam noticed that she was surrounded by the ghosts that were still causing havoc for the students and teachers. She looked back down the hole to see Danny and Pariah exchanging blows.

"Maybe I was better off with the ghost king after all," Sam said to herself as she considered going back down.

"Well, what do we have here?" a male voice said from behind Sam.

Sam turned around to see Bullet standing in front of her with several of Walker's men floating behind him.

"Looks like another kid playing dress up," Bullet remarked as he walked towards Sam. "Hand over the gem right now little girl," he told her.

"Hmm…no," Sam replied before creating a massive sledgehammer out of necroplasm.

Sam raised the hammer over her head and slammed it down onto Bullet's face, turning the shirtless ghost into a splat stain on the floor. Walker's men floated in the air, not sure how to approach this situation, looked at one another. Sam on the other hand, simply raised the hammer up and rested it over her right shoulder before looking up at the other ghosts.

"Next," Sam taunted the ghosts.

The ghosts reacted by charging at Sam, but the female Kamen Rider simply smirked under her helmet before changing the sledgehammer into a flail and started swinging the weapon around before hitting the first ghost that reached her. The ghost was knocked away from her, allowing her to pull the flail back so that she could attack the next ghost coming from the right.

The second ghost turned intangible to avoid Sam's flail as he flew in closer. The ghost turned tangible once it got in too close to the female Kamen Rider, thinking he would be able to pin her down. However, Sam reacted by creating a necroplasm spike out on her knee, which ended up stabbing the ghost in the face.

"AH!" the ghost yelled out in pain as he pulled away from Sam. "You bitch!" he cried out as he slowly recovered from the attack.

Sam grabbed the ghost by the front of his uniform while charging up her right hand.

"Well, this bitch has something for you," Sam told the ghost as she pulled her hand back. "RIDER PUNCH!" she yelled out, driving her fist into the ghost's face.

The punch to the face resulted in the ghost's face splattering all over the wall the ghost was floating in front of. Sam dropped the ghost and turned her attention to the other one, her compound eyes flashing purple for a moment. The remaining ghost, dropped his weapon and flew away to get as far away from the female Kamen Rider as possible.

"Well…that was easier than expected," Sam commented on her fight.

"Then maybe I can be a challenge for you," a new voice said behind Sam.

Sam turned around to see Walker standing before her with an ectoplasm charged fist before he punched her, knocking her off her feet.

 **School basement**

Danny attacked Pariah with a pair of ectoplasm formed tonfa. The bottom side of the tonfa had serrations similar to the scutes of an alligator, which Danny used to parry the ghost king's mace. Pariah kicked Danny in the chest, knocking the black and green Kamen Rider back a bit before charging at him once again. Danny looked up to see Pariah coming towards him and evaded the king by spinning to his left while using the serrated part of his tonfa to cut through Pariah's right leg, causing the ghost king to drop to one knee.

"Impressive lad," Pariah commented as he got back up to face Danny. "But your demon powers will not be enough to stop me," he told the boy.

"We'll see about that," Danny said as he changed the pair of tonfa into swords that resembled alligator tails. "Just don't ruin my fun by getting beat too badly," he taunted the king.

"I see your demon side has been embraced," Pariah said as he narrowed his eyes at the black and green Kamen Rider. "A shame really," he added before rushing Danny with his mace.

Danny waited for Pariah to reach him before phasing through the Ghost King and countering by striking Pariah's exposed back with the swords. Pariah yelled in pain, turning around to attack Danny but the alligator themed Kamen Rider launched himself to the ceiling and phased through it, leaving the Ghost King alone.

"Cleaver boy," Pariah said to himself, smirking at how Danny eluded him for the moment.

Once on the ground level of the school, Danny spotted Walker towering over a knocked-out Sam, holding the Gem of Form in his hand.

"SAM!" Danny shouted in anger at the sight of Sam unconscious.

Walker turned to see the black and green Kamen Rider glaring down at him. He recognized the voice, but the new look struck him as unexpected.

"It's been a while punk," Walker said to Danny. "Of course, the last time we met you were black and white, and didn't look like a crocodile," he added, smirking at Danny with that jab.

"I'm an alligator, you son of a bitch!" Danny yelled, anger at Walker for hurting Sam and annoyed with being called a crocodile.

"What's the difference?" Walker taunted Danny before preparing to step on the unconscious Sam.

Before he could step on Sam's body, a large curved blade burst out of Walker's chest. Walker looked down at the blade before he was pulled away from Sam. This allowed Danny the opportunity to rush towards Sam to see if she was alright.

"You have to be one messed up bastard if you think it's lawful to step on an injured person," a new voice said behind Walker.

Walker turned his head to try to get a look at his new foe, but Danny was able to see it was Duncan in his Evolution Spider form. The older Kamen Rider nodded his head toward Danny, who nodded in return before focusing on waking up Sam. Duncan turned his attention back to Walker and flung the ghost warden out of the school and followed him.

After being flung out of the school, Walker collided with a teacher's car, crushing the driver side with his body. Walker got up and glared at the red Kamen Rider stepping out of the school, cracking his knuckles, making his way to the ghost warden. Walker pocketed the Gem of Form before getting off the damaged car so that he would deal with Duncan.

"I've been waiting for a chance to try this out," Duncan said as he slammed both his fists together as the blades and the spider chest plate shot out from his body.

Walker watched as the spider head design chest plate created an ectoplasm abdomen while the blades positioned themselves to the sides. Ectoplasm emerged from the blades before connecting to the spider body, creating a metallic spider that was roughly the size of a horse.

"Sic'em," Duncan told the metal spider.

The ectoplasm powered metal spider leapt at Walker, all eight blades pointed at the ghost. Walker jumped out of its way, allowing the metal spider to slice up the car that was behind him. Walker was about to fire a ghost ray at the metal spider, but he was kicked in the back by Duncan who continued his attack by throwing a haymaker with his right arm, which Walker ducked to avoid.

However, the metal spider turned around to see Duncan fighting Walker. It charged at the two combatants and struck Walker in the back, causing the ghost to yell out in pain. This allowed Duncan the chance to knock the ghost warden down with a lariat. After hitting the ground, Walker looked up to see the mandibles of the metal spider above him. The ectoplasm powered spider prepared to strike him, but Walker phased into the ground at the last minute to avoid the attack.

"Damn it!" Duncan shouted in annoyance before metal spider dissembled itself and reattached the chest piece back onto Duncan's torso while the blades phased out of existence. "The bastard got away," he said before looking up to see the numerous ghosts fly out of the school as well as the many students that were still in the building.

Duncan made his way to the school's entrance so that he could check on Danny and Sam. Once he got to the front doors, he spotted Danny making his way to him while carrying Sam, bridal style. Duncan smirked under his helmet, finding the scene to be cliché yet it seemed to match Danny and Sam to a T.

"So, you mind telling what went down in this school?" Duncan asked Danny.

"Long story short, Dani's dad is in town and he brought friends," Danny answered. "Walker got the gem that Sam was carrying," he added.

"Oh shit," Duncan said in response. "He probably still has it with him," he told Danny. "What should we do?" he asked.

"Right now, we get Sam back to my house and explain the situation to Uncle Vince and the others," Danny told his friend. "After that, we just try to keep the other gems out of Pariah's reach," he finished.

"That's easier said than done," Duncan told Danny. "Three Kamen Riders against an army of ghosts," he added. "Sounds like a lot of fun, but there is only so much we can handle before we get overwhelmed," he explained.

"Hopefully, Uncle Vince has an idea of what we can do," Danny said as the two male Kamen Riders watched as more ghosts flew overhead and away from the school.

Even though the two American Kamen Riders wanted to remain positive, one thought lingered in their minds.

'This is going to suck,' both Danny and Duncan thought as they found themselves in a big mess.

 **Author's note: Man, I've been working on this chapter for at least two months and this all I have to show for it. Well it can't be helped; this story has kind of reached a block and the Guyver/RWBY story I've been writing has been more fun to write. Still, I do plan on finishing this story, it will just take longer to do, so don't expect a monthly update like it used to be.**

 **Interestingly enough, I've decided to post this chapter on my birthday.**


	20. Chapter 18

**The Second Gem**

"UNCLE VINCE!" Danny shouted as he and Duncan rushed into the house while carrying a still unconscious Sam.

Vince came down from the stairs, wondering why Danny barged in, shouting for him. He stopped midway down the stairs when he saw Sam being carried by Danny.

"Put her on the couch," Vince told his nephew before turning to Duncan. "Go grab the first aid kit in the kitchen," he ordered the older boy.

"Got it," Duncan replied as he headed toward the kitchen to retrieve the first aid kit.

"What happened Danny?" Vince asked his nephew while kneeling next to Sam to check for bruises.

"Uh…Dani's father decided to visit," Danny told his uncle, not sure if this was the best way to describe the situation everyone was now in.

"What!?" Dani yelled out as she phased through the ceiling. "My father is in the human world?" she asked as she reached Danny.

"Him, Walker, his flamboyant assistant, and a whole army of ghosts just up and popped in the school," Danny explained before turning his attention back to Sam. "And they got the Gem of Form," he added.

Vince and Dani were shocked to hear that last bit. Vince returned to tending to Sam's injuries while thinking about what they needed to do to keep the other three gems away from Pariah. Dani on the other hand was slowly having a nervous breakdown, dreading the harm that her father could do with just one gem in his possession.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" Dani kept on saying as her mind grasped the fact that was presented to her.

"Poor kid's having a meltdown," Duncan said to Danny as he handed Vince the first aid kit.

"Can you blame her?" Danny remarked as he thought about what happened. "She trusted us to keep the gems safe, but we just lost one of them," he told Duncan.

"So, we'll just have to make sure the other three don't get taken while figuring out a way to get the one back," Duncan replied quickly. "But…I'm not sure how," he added, not very confident in his words.

"It also doesn't help that the gems can be used individually and without the Reality Gauntlet," Vince told the boys.

That made the two male Kamen Riders nervous as they now had another problem to worry about.

"Is there any way to fix this mess?" Duncan asked. "Maybe destroy the gems?" he suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Dani yelled, snapping out of her breakdown. "The gems are so powerful, who knows what will happen if you try to destroy them," she told the boys.

"Also, the powers that formed the gems may not disperse if the vessels were destroyed," Frederich said as he entered the living room with a book in hand.

"I'm guessing the powers of the gems are like how matter can't be created or destroyed," Danny said.

"While the first law of thermodynamics does not specify that phrase…" Frederich replied before setting the book down. "You're on the right track about how these gems following a similar rule," he added.

"So, destroying the gems is still a no go?" Duncan asked the pale skinned man.

"Correct," Frederich answered. "Not every problem can be solved with brute strength or destruction," he added.

"But those are more fun options," Duncan muttered, earning a glare from Frederich.

"Focus," Vince said while Danny took over watching over Sam. "We still have to figure out a way of preventing the Ghost King from getting the other three gems," he told everyone.

"But we don't even know who has the other gems," Danny brought up that fact. "Each of us has a collection of decoy gems with the real ones hidden with them," he added.

"Except Sam, since her batch had one of the real gems," Duncan pointed out. "And now it's in the Ghost King's hands," he reminded everyone.

Vince nodded his head in agreement before thinking about what they could do to prevent Pariah from getting the other three gems.

"I would say that for the moment we should keep our activities down to a minimum," Frederich suggested. "Also, we should have a means to defend ourselves and communicate with each other in case we are found by Pariah or his minions," he added.

"That sounds like the only option we have now," Duncan said after turning on the TV. "Especially since it's now on the five o'clock news," he pointed out to everyone in the living as the news talked about the attack at the school.

"Is there any actual GOOD news today?" Vince muttered while rubbing his forehead, feeling a headache approaching.

"No, I fear things are about to get a lot worse for us all," Frederich replied before bowing his head down.

 **Vlad's mansion**

Vlad was watching the news report with Red Scar and Penelope behind him. He had not expected a flood of ghosts to come out from a high school, but he maintained a calm demeanor.

"Well, this is an unexpected turn of events," Vlad said before turning to the others. "I would assume the both of you will be able to clean up?" he asked them.

"My soldiers will be deploying once preparations are complete," Red Scar told Vlad.

"What about the girl?" Penelope asked. "I'm sure she's there dealing with some of those ghosts," she added.

"Ah…yes," Vlad said, remembering Valerie. "Indeed Ms. Gray would no doubt be fighting those ghosts," he continued talking. "I wonder if she will be able to hold out long enough for assistance to arrive," he added.

"And if she can't?" Red Scar asked, not caring in the slightest.

"If she cannot, then it is of no consequence," Vlad replied. "We have already gotten enough data from her suit, so her usefulness has reached its critical point," he added.

"So, you WEREN'T becoming attached to her?" Penelope said in a teasing tone before leaving the study.

"That woman is insufferable," Red Scar told Vlad, his aggravation was noticeable.

"Yes, but she also has her uses," Vlad said as he looked down at the completed version of the Pale Rider belt. "And like Ms. Gray, her usefulness may come to an end," he added.

Red Scar kept his silence as he turned to leave the study and proceeded to meet up with his men to begin the clean-up operation.

'And soon your usefulness will come to an end Vlad Masters,' Red Scar mentally said to himself.

 **Fenton Home**

It took a while, but Sam had finally awoken to see Danny sitting next to her. She took a moment to see everyone else standing around her, relieved that she was awake.

"Sam, you're awake!" Danny cheered when he saw Sam's eye opened.

"Yeah," Sam said as she tried to get up from the couch. "But what hit me?" she asked as Danny helped her sit up.

"That bastard Walker," Danny told Sam, remembering how Walker stood over her unconscious body.

"Shit," Sam muttered as she started to remember. "He's got the gem," she added.

"Which means we must make sure the other three do not fall into the Ghost King's hands," Vince told Sam. "For now, Sam needs to rest while Danny and Duncan will be on the lookout for any more ghost attacks," he told the boys.

"I'll patrol around the west side of town," Duncan told Vince before heading for the front door. "I'll also call Ma, so she'll know what's going on," he added.

Vince nodded his head in confirmation while Duncan left the house. He turned to Frederich, who was already heading to the lab.

"I will take a look at some of the blue prints your brother made to see if there is anything that could be useful," the pale skinned man told the oldest of the Fenton family.

"Good, hopefully there is something we can use or make," Vince said before looking toward Dani. "What do you think your father would do now that he has one of the gems?" he asked the ghost girl.

"He may either start testing out the gem or he will begin setting up a new domain in the human world," Dani answered, worried about what her father would do.

"Then at least we'll know where he'll be when he starts up again," Vince commented on this guess. "The next question is where will he set up his new base of operations?" he wondered as he tried to figure out what place would suit the Ghost King.

 **With Duncan**

Out on the road, Duncan was heading for his apartment, thinking about what will happen now that Pariah got a hold of one of the gems. He also wondered if Desiree may be targeted by Walker as well.

"Things can't go easy for us these days," Duncan muttered to himself as he stopped at a red light.

While he waited for the light to turn green, he happened to look to his left and saw a young woman he had not expected to see, sitting on the passenger side of the car next to him.

"Gwen?" Duncan said aloud at the sight of his recent ex-girlfriend back in Amity Park.

The girl in question heard her name and turned to see Duncan right next to her. The Canadian Goth girl quickly turned head to face the front of the road while her mother took a glance at Duncan. The older woman smiled at the mohawked young man, waving at him in greeting. In the back seat was Gwen's younger brother, who was playing a game on his phone.

Duncan, in turn was just stunned at the fact that Gwen had not only returned to Amity Park, but her mother and brother were here too.

'Shit,' Duncan mentally cursed as the light turned green.

Duncan watched as Gwen's mother drove their car forward before he made his way to his apartment. The very thought that Gwen came back meant that he had more problems to deal with besides the Ghost King invading the human world just for a few omnipotent gems.

"Can this day get any worse?" Duncan asked himself before realizing what he just said.

As if the world had heard his question, an explosion happened right in front of him and the many people that were in the area. The explosion was caused by numerous ghosts that served Pariah engaging in a battle with the White Riders. The white pseudo-Kamen Riders were firing their weapons at the skeleton ghosts, who fell apart only to reassemble themselves before continuing their attack.

"Me and my fucking mouth," Duncan muttered to himself as he sped towards the battlefield while activating the Evolution Driver. "Henshin!" he yelled as the red ring appeared around his waist and eight tears appeared behind him.

 **Evolution Spider**

With his transformation complete, Duncan jumped off his bike and struck at two ghost skeletons with his arm mounted blades. The two ghosts didn't expect the arrival of the red spider themed Kamen Rider and were quickly beheaded by Duncan. Once his feet touched the ground, Duncan launched this hip mounted blades at another two skeletons, impaling them in their chest before pulling them towards him. He was about to slash at the two ghosts with one of his leg mounted blades, but a couple of shots from the White Riders destroyed them before they started firing at Duncan.

"Hey, watch it assholes!" Duncan yelled in protest as he blocked the shots with his blades. "I'm helping you, dumbasses!" he continued yelling.

The two pseudo-Riders looked at each other for a moment before continuing to fire at Duncan while the other White Riders continued focusing on the ghost skeletons.

"Shit!" Duncan cursed as he tried to find some cover from the ongoing barrage of necroplasm being fired at him. "You try to help some guys out, and they show their thanks by shooting at you," he complained before diving towards a turned over car.

The two White Riders continued firing at Duncan while the rest of their comrades focused on the ghosts behind them. One of them ejected a necroplasm clip from his weapon to reload while the other continued firing. Duncan noticed the barrage was much weaker due to one pseudo-Rider reloading, so he took a chance and jumped away from the car and charged at the one still firing, figuring the man needed to reload now.

Turned out Duncan was right, but he forgot about the one that just finished reloading and took over for his partner. This caused Duncan to block the shots with the blades on his forearms before he started backing away from the two White Riders.

'Well that plan bombed,' Duncan thought to himself as he tried to endure the shots while moving back to the car he used as cover.

However, the second White Rider pulled out a necroplasm grenade and threw it at the car Duncan was heading for. Duncan turned his head to see the grenade hit the car, causing an explosion that knocked him forward and onto the ground.

Duncan let out a short groan as he lifted his head up to see the two White Riders standing over him, their weapons aimed at his head.

"J-just so you guys know…" Duncan moaned out as he struggled to get back up. "I'm still going to kick your asses," he told them, only for one of the White Riders kicked him back down.

"Keep telling yourself that kid," one of the White Riders said as he prepared to fire his weapon.

 **SKULL MAXIMUM DRIVE**

The two White Riders were taking by surprise by the sound a mechanical voice announcing that before a series of energy shots hit them in the chest, knocking the two away from Duncan. The Red spider themed Kamen Rider got up to his knees before turning around to see who had saved him.

Duncan saw two figures standing behind him, both of which had black body suits. The one with a large rectangular gun was almost entirely black with silver trimmings on his chest, wrists, shoulders, and ankles. The most noticeable thing about him was the silver skull shaped helmet that covered his head with a black crack on the center that resembled a stylized S. This black figure also had a white scarf around his neck and a white fedora on top of the skull shaped helmet.

The other one looked like a Japanese foot soldier with his armor resembling a pinecone and carrying a spear that also had the pinecone theme.

Duncan also noticed the two men behind him had different looking belts. The Skull looking one had a red and silver buckle that looked like it held a USB drive. The pinecone themed guy had what looked like a black buckle with a padlock in the center and a cutting blade on the right side.

The pinecone themed figure moved forward, twirling his spear around for a moment before planting it down on the ground.

"Armored Rider Kurokage is in the house!" the young male voice of the figure declared to the White Riders.

With that declaration, the two White Riders stopped to look at each other for a moment before turning their attention back to the Armored Rider.

"So, what!?" one of the White Riders shouted before he and his partner aimed their weapons at Kurokage.

Before the two pseudo-Riders could fire, the skull themed figure aimed a black rectangular gun at the two and fired. The shots hit the weapons, causing the White Riders to drop them and back away.

"You still have much to learn boy," the skull themed male told Kurokage before turning his attention back to the White Riders. "Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" he said pointing at all of the White Riders and the ghost army they were fighting.

"I have no idea what you just said," Duncan said as he approached the two new arrivals. "But damn, does that sound badass," he complimented the skulled themed man. "Who are you anyway?" he asked.

"Kamen Rider…" the skull themed Kamen Rider started to say. "Skull," he finished.

"Now, that's a badass name for a Kamen Rider," Duncan complimented the Rider before turning his attention back at the White Riders. "Now for round two," he added before charging at the White Riders.

"Right behind you Akai-Kumo," Kurokage said as he followed Duncan.

Kamen Rider Skull shook his head at the antics of these two young Kamen Riders.

"Kids," Skull muttered to himself before he too joined the fray.

As the three Kamen Riders took on the White Riders, the skeleton ghosts started to back away from the humans and phased into the ground. The White Riders that were fending off against the ghosts were confused for a moment before turning their attention their comrades' other opponents.

Kurokage evaded the shots from two White Riders, closing in while spinning his Kagematsu over his head before striking at one of them. The White Rider that was struck backed away while dropping his firearm, causing the pseudo-Rider to switch to his baton to counter the pinecone Armored Rider.

As for Duncan, he was holding his own against another White Rider that was using a baton as well. However, the spider themed Kamen Rider had to also deal with three other White Riders firing their weapons at him, just outside of his reach. He was lucky that his armor was more durable than his old Rider form, but the shots were still affecting him as his concentration had to be split between the opponent in front of him and the ones he couldn't attack right away.

'Damn, this is so annoying,' Duncan bitterly thought as he was being pelting by more necroplasm shots.

As for Kamen Rider Skull, he had just taken down his third opponent with a swift roundhouse kick to the head. He shifted his weight to his left to dodge a stray shot before taking out his Skull Punisher and fired at his fourth opponent, knocking the white pseudo-Kamen Rider onto his back before turning around and fired another shot at another that was trying to sneak up behind him.

As the three Kamen Riders continued their battle, over at Duncan's apartment a different battle was about to begin.

"So, this is where another of my gems is located," Pariah said to himself as he hovered above the apartment complex. He could feel the gem's power just below him, as if it was calling out to him. However, the Ghost King also sensed another's presence in the building. "It seems that there is another of my treacherous subjects is also inside," he added before slowly making his way down.

Before he could reach the apartment, Pariah was hit in the back by a red beam of necroplasm, causing the Ghost King to grunt in response to the brief sensation of pain. He turned around to see a female human in a red suit, holding cannon made of necroplasm.

"Another human pretending to be a ghost?" Pariah inquired.

"Your worst nightmare ghost," Valerie told the Ghost King as she rushed toward him, changing her cannon into a sword.

Rather than expend any of his own power on the girl, Pariah took the Gem of Form out of the Reality Gauntlet and pointed it at Valerie. The energy from the gem shot toward the human girl, engulfing Valerie in its energy. Valerie screamed in horror as she felt her body was being turned into glass until she was silenced when her transformation was complete.

Now as a glass statue, Valerie was now a victim to gravity as she fell from the sky and shattered into millions of pieces once she came into contact with the ground below.

"Some nightmare," Pariah remarked before turning his attention back to the apartment where the gem he was looking for was hiding. "Now to reclaim my gem," he added as he descended to the apartment complex.

Inside Duncan's apartment, Kristen was getting ready to go to the police station while Desiree was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Is there a chance of you ever passing on?" Kristen asked the female ghost/demon. "Or at the very least getting out of this apartment," she added, annoyed that she didn't get a response.

"What, and be arrested by Walker?" Desiree retorted. "Not going to happen," she added while flipping channels.

Kristen rolled her eyes after hearing that answer.

"Then why not just teleport yourself out of the country?" Kristen mentioned while opening the door. "You should have enough power to do that now," she pointed out.

"And miss out on bugging you?" Desiree remarked with an amused smile on her face. "I quite like it here," she added.

Kristen was about to say something to the green skinned ghost, but was interrupted when the window shattered before them as this massive armored ghost entered. Desiree teleported away from the window and stood in front of Kristen while glaring at the ghost. However, Desiree's determined look quickly turned into fear as she recognized the ghost.

"L-l-lord Pariah…" Desiree stuttered as the Ghost King looked down upon her.

"So, this is where you have been hiding you little harlot," Pariah said as he looked over the apartment. "I would have expected something more elaborate," he commented before turning his attention on the human woman.

Kristen instinctively moved her hand toward her gun, but the Ghost King encased her in an aura of ectoplasm and brought her toward him.

"Where is my gem human?" Pariah questioned Kristen, which caused Desiree's eyes to widen.

"What…gem?" Kristen replied as she struggled to break free from the Ghost King's power.

'One of the gems is here,' Desiree realized why Pariah was here as she glanced at Duncan's room. 'I can't let him get it,' she mentally told herself, but her resolve started to diminish when she looked at Kristen being held hostage. 'But I can't just leave Duncan's mother at Pariah's mercy,' she added.

Kristen cried out in pain as she felt the ectoplasm surrounding her pressed itself onto her body. It felt like her body was being crushed and she couldn't do anything to stop the pain.

"My patience is wearing thin," Pariah said as he clinched his left hand, tightening his grip on the human female. "Fetch me my gem or the human dies," he told Desiree.

"Alright…" Desiree said, lowering her head so as to avoid eye contact. "But I implore you, Lord Pariah," she added. "Don't harm the human anymore," she pleaded as she made her way to Duncan's room to get the gems.

"We shall see," Pariah told the ghost genie as he waited for a few more seconds.

A couple of seconds later, and Desiree returned with a small bag that contained the gems that Duncan had kept in his room. Desiree took the gems out of bag and presented them to the Ghost King, who retrieved them, so he could examine them to find the real gem from the fakes. Given how close the Reality Gauntlet was to the gems, the real one started glowing before floating to its rightful spot.

"Ah…the Gem of Life," Pariah said as he felt a rush of power course through his being. "Now all that remains are the Gems of Fantasy and Power," he continued talking before turning his attention back to Kristen. "You are of no use to me now," he told the human before flinging her towards Desiree.

Desiree caught the human woman in her arms and glared at Pariah for his callous act. A part of her wanted to attack the Ghost King, but even with her new demonic form, Desiree knew that she was still no match for Pariah. Instead she set Kristen down on her feet before moving forward to shield the human from any other attacks that may come.

"What is this?" Pariah wondered as he took note of Desiree's actions. "Has your time in this world caused you to sympathize with these humans?" he questioned the female Djinn.

"I've taken a liking to these humans' company," Desiree replied. "They're a lot more fun to be around than with other ghosts," she retorted.

"I see," Pariah said as he moved his left arm towards the two women. "Then you and this human will face oblivion together," he told Desiree before firing a power ectoplasm beam at them.

Desiree turned around quickly to grab Kristen before turning the two of them intangible to dodge the attack and the resulting explosion.

Pariah, on the other hand chose to simply leave, not even bothering to check to see if he had destroyed them.

Outside the apartment complex, Desiree was floating on the opposite side of the apartment, holding onto Kristen as she watched Pariah fly off to parts unknown.

"This is not good," Desiree said as she turned herself and Kristen invisible.

"Why did you save me?" Kristen asked, still shocked by the events that just unfolded not too long ago.

"Your son would be upset if you died," Desiree answered. "Also, who would I annoy if you were gone?" she added just to get on the human's nerves.

"I hate you," Kristen muttered in annoyance.

"Oh, I hate you too," Desiree teased Kristen before flying toward the Fenton home. "But in all seriousness, we need to let your son's friends know about this," she added.

"I wonder if our insurance agency covers ghost attacks?" Kristen wondered aloud.

"Please, this is Amity Park," Desiree said after hearing Kristen. "Ghost attacks are a dime a dozen," she quipped.

"Ain't that the truth," Kristen agreed.

Both women were quite surprised at how they just had a relatively civil conversation with each other.

"This moment never happened," Kristen told Desiree.

"Agreed," Desiree nodded her head as she continued flying.

 **Author's Note: Well that took quite some time to actually write. Not a very special looking chapter, but then again it is getting tougher to write this story due to life throwing so many curve balls at me.**

 **As for Valerie dying a pointless death, it was a waste of a character that I had originally planned for more but now that the passion for this story has faded, I decided to go with a cynical approach by killing her off before every resolving her issues. I made this decision because in life, people will die meaningless deaths, even those that do important stuff. So yeah, Valerie dies in an anticlimactic way and achieved nothing. She basically wasted her life and died with the villain not even giving her much thought.**

 **You can tell, I'm going through a cynical moment when I decide to kill someone off in such an anticlimactic way.**


	21. Chapter 19

**A Deal with the Devil You Know**

"I gotta say, those guys were a little easier to deal with thanks to you two showing up," Duncan said as he watched the White Riders back away from him and the two Kamen Riders that came to his aid.

"Of course, they were easy," Kurokage said as he rested his Kagematsu over his right shoulder. "A bunch of white mooks can't beat real Kamen Riders!" he boasted.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Gaki," Skull scolded Kurokage. "They pulled out because they had an adjective to complete," he explained. "All we did was delayed them," he added.

"Which means what exactly?" Duncan asked the Skull themed Kamen Rider.

"Which means, that things are going to be a lot more difficult for all of us," Skull told Duncan as he looked over the damaged area before turning his attention back to Kurokage. "Hase, we should return to the Ghost Zone for now," he told the Armored Rider. "We'll return soon," he told Duncan before leaving the spider themed Kamen Rider alone.

Duncan watched as the two ghost Kamen Riders vanished from his sights. He was grateful that he received help from other Kamen Riders, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that things were about to get a lot worse in Amity Park.

"I should head over to Danny's place to tell everyone what happened here," Duncan said to himself as he rushed towards where his bike was parked, not bothering to change back into his normal self.

As Duncan sped off to the Fenton house, a former flame of his watched with her family from within their car. Gwen's eyes were wide from the fight that took place right before her eyes.

"M-m-more ghosts," Gwen stuttered in horror as she started to hyperventilate.

"Gwen, sweetie," Gwen's mother called out to her. "You need to calm down," she told her daughter.

"Yeah, sis," Gwen little brother agreed. "The ghosts are gone, and your Ex totally whooped their butts," he tried to cheer her up.

However, Gwen didn't listen to her brother's words. She was still trying to block out the images of a certain monstrous spider ghost that continued to haunt her dreams. The sight of Duncan's new spider-based Rider form was not helping her fragile psyche in the slightest.

 **Fenton House**

In the living room, Vince was looking over a map of Amity Park that he had laid across the coffee table. On the map were black circles on several different locations such as city hall, the high school, Axiom Lab, the frequently attacked mall, and even the observatory outside of the city. The oldest of the Fenton family was trying to pinpoint the most likely area that the Ghost King would choose as his new domain in the human world.

"Now, if I was a ridiculously old emperor from a realm of ectoplasmic creatures, possibly based off a dead king from medieval times, where would I set up my domain?" Vince asked himself.

"We have trouble!" Desiree shouted as she phased through the front door while still carrying Kristen in her arms.

"Does this trouble have unnatural skin color and doesn't believe in front doors?" Vince retorted as he turned around to see Desiree and Kristen. "Is there something going on between the two of you?" he asked once he saw Kristen was still being held by Desiree.

"No!" Kristen yelled in annoyance before turning her attention to Desiree. "Put me down already!" she shouted.

"So, you wish it, so shall it be," Desiree replied with a coy smile on her face before dropping Kristen onto the hard floor.

"Ow!" Kristen cried out after landing on her butt. "I swear I will find a way to kill you some day," she told the ghost woman as she got back on her feet.

"Oh, you know you love me," Desiree teased the human woman. "I make your life more interesting," she added.

"YOU SLEEP IN MY SON'S ROOM, YOU TRAMP!" Kristen yelled in anger.

"Is it too much to ask for a moment's peace in this house?" Vince wondered as he looked up to see the Box Ghost dusting the ceiling.

"I think so boss," Box Ghost replied as he continued his dusting.

"WE GOT MORE GHOSTS IN TOWN!" Duncan shouted as he entered the house.

"So what else is new?" Vince and the Box Ghost remarked.

"These ghosts are on our side," Duncan replied before noticing his mother and Desiree in the house as well. "Ma, what are you and Desiree doing here?" he asked.

"Pariah attacked the apartment and took the gems that you had in your room," Desiree answered, leaving out the part of the Ghost King holding the young man's mother hostage.

"That's not good," Duncan said. "Hopefully none of the gems given to me were the real ones," he added.

"He was able to get the Gem of Life thanks to it resonating with the Reality Gauntlet," Desiree told everyone.

"WHAT!?" Vince's outburst caused everyone in the living room to jump in shock. "The gauntlet can tell which gems are real," he growled, not pleased with this new piece of information.

"So, what do we do now boss?" Box Ghost asked Vince.

"Maybe we can get more help from those Kamen Rider ghosts that helped me," Duncan suggested.

"What Kamen Rider ghosts?" Danny asked as he and Sam descended from the stairs.

"I see that Sam's feeling a lot better now," Vince commented as he went back to thinking about what they all could do about keeping the last two gems away from the Ghost King.

"Well, one of them had this awesome skull mask and gun and the other guy was some sort of pinecone warrior," Duncan told Danny.

Danny's eyes widened for a moment before smiling.

"You met Kamen Rider Skull and Hase," Danny said, happy to know that his friend was in the human world. "That's great!" he added excitedly.

"You know them?" Duncan asked his friend.

"Yeah, Hase helped Fred and me bust out of Walker's prison and Skull took Hase with him to learn all there was to be a Kamen Rider," Danny answered. "Where are they now?" he asked.

"That Skull guy said they needed to head back to the Ghost Zone for a while," Duncan answered, which caused Danny to feel upset about his new friends not seeing him. "But he said they'll be back, probably gathering more Kamen Riders to help us," he added.

"That's sounds awesome," Sam said. "We need all the help we can get," she added.

"Yeah…we do…" Vince muttered to himself as he thought to himself before heading toward the kitchen. 'I just wish I knew of someone else that could help us,' he mentally added with dread as he picked up his cell phone and dialed it.

 **Vlad's mansion**

Vlad was looking over the video recording of Valerie going up against Pariah Dark. The recording system was located within the girl's visor, so Vlad had a first-person perspective of Valerie's final moments. The recording continued even after the teenage girl was turned into glass and stopped when she came in contact with the ground. It wasn't hard for Vlad to guess what happened to his temperamental pawn.

"So that is the King of all Ghosts," Vlad said to himself before turning his attention to an old book on his desk. "But what is that gauntlet he is wearing?" he wondered, opening the book. "I'm sure I have seen that gauntlet somewhere before," he added as he flipped through the pages to look for a hint of what the gauntlet was.

As he continued his research, the intercom at Vlad's desk went off.

"Mr. Masters, you have a call on line three," Vlad's secretary told him.

"Put the call on hold," Vlad told his secretary.

"I would sir, but the caller said that he has something important to discuss," the secretary replied.

"What could this person possibly have that is so impor…" Vlad complained but was cut off.

"He said that he is a relative of a Mr. Jack Fenton," the secretary said.

Vlad stopped as his mind registered that name and connected it to a very large man who wore an orange jumpsuit.

"Put him through," Vlad told his secretary as he reached for his phone.

Vlad waited for a few seconds before picking up the phone.

"This is Vlad Masters," Vlad said to the caller.

"Been a long time Packer-boy," A male voice cut his off.

Vlad's eyes narrowed when he heard that nickname, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Vincent…" Vlad said in a low tone. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" he asked in faux pleased tone. "Surely, you didn't call me just to catch up on old times," he added.

"I'm calling because there is a problem going on in town, and you're the only person I know that has means to help," Vince told Vlad.

"I can't say I have the faintest idea of what you are talking about," Vlad replied, playing the role of the ignorant recipient.

"Really?" Vince said in a snarky tone. "Because I'm pretty sure the brace that turns the Manson's daughter into a ghost powered masked superheroine was from your humble abode," he told Vlad. "And said brace also bears a striking resemblance to a small army of white ghost powered soldiers that bare a passing resemblance to a certain motorcycle riding town superhero," he continued.

Vlad was lucky that Vince couldn't see his face as Vlad resisted the urge to grind his teeth at what Vince said. In a way, he should have seen this coming as the Manson girl was indeed close to Jack's son. However, this also meant that Vince was aware of the new model belt he gave to Duncan, and there was no doubt in Vlad's mind that Vince could tell that the brace was based off the prototype belt that he helped create with Jack and Maddie back in college.

"What do you want from me then Vincent?" Vlad asked.

"I'll tell you when we meet face to face," Vince told Vlad. "Just the two of us, no security, no traps, and no weapons," he continued.

"Vincent, do you honestly take me as someone who would do something so underhanded?" Vlad asked in a mock hurt tone.

"Yes," Vince answered with no hesitation in his voice. "No tricks or backstabbing Vlad," he reaffirmed his conditions.

"I understand Vincent," Vlad agreed. "How about we meet at my mansion tonight at six thirty?" he suggested.

"That's good enough for me," Vince agreed before hanging up.

Vlad hung up his phone before letting out a sigh of frustration.

"That man never ceases to irritate me," Vlad muttered to himself before looking at his clock. "I still have some time before meeting up with that insufferable man," he returned to his research, hoping to find out what that gauntlet the Ghost King was wearing.

 **Fenton House**

Vince set his phone down on the kitchen table while sighing after finishing his talk with Vlad. He turned to look at the living room to see everyone looking at him.

"Who were you talking to Uncle Vince?" Danny asked his uncle.

"The one man I really don't want to make a deal with," Vince told his nephew. "But circumstances are forcing me to make this deal," he added as he pulled up a chair to sit down.

"Who?" Kristen asked.

"Vlad Masters," Vince answered solemnly.

"The same guy that gave me my belts?" Duncan mentioned remembering how he got the Edge Driver and recently his Evolution Driver.

"Who also had the Lila Brace lying around in his mansion," Sam pointed out while showing her brace that she named.

"Lila Brace?" Danny wondered.

"Just roll with it," Sam told Danny.

"Which also means that Vlad has ties with the White Riders," Vince mentioned. "But as much as I hate to say it, and I really do," he added. "He might be our best bet at keeping the last two gems away from Danielle's father," he told them.

"I'm sensing a but coming up," Desiree said aloud.

"But that also means we have to tell him about the gems and the Reality Gauntlet," Vince confirmed the ghost woman's statement. "And knowing Vlad, he'll do everything he can to get a hold of the gauntlet and the gems for himself," he added.

"We can't tell him!" Danielle yelled out as she entered the kitchen from the ceiling.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," Vince commented on Danielle's arrival. "Anyway, as much as I don't want to tell him about the gauntlet and the gems, Vlad will find out about them, even if I don't tell him," he added.

"How can you be so sure?" Kristen asked.

"Because despite appearing as a highly successful multi-billionaire, and he is, Vlad has been interested in the paranormal ever since he and my brother met," Vince answered. "The power of money may seem impressive to normal people, but that pales in comparison to the power all of the ghosts that appeared in Amity Park can do," he pointed out.

"He's right about that," Desiree agreed with a smug look on her face.

"Oh yeah," Box Ghost agreed, nodding his head.

"Ditto," Danielle joined in.

"Quit bragging you three," Vince told the three ghosts.

"Yes sir," all three humanoid ghosts said in unison.

"And even that pales in comparison to your uncle's authority," Duncan whispered to Danny in a joking manner.

"Yeah, respect my Uncle's authoritah," Danny joined in, trying to keep his chuckling in check.

"And you two better respect it or I will beat you both with a tonfa," Vince told the chuckling boys, causing Danny and Duncan to stop laughing. "Now, I arranged a meeting with Vlad at six thirty tonight," he told everyone. "If everything works out, we might have a chance at keeping the gems away from the Ghost King," he added as he stood up.

"And if not?" Kristen asked.

Vince didn't say anything as he exited the kitchen and made his way outside the house, leaving everyone behind watching him leave.

"That's…not encouraging," Sam said aloud.

"No, that is not," Danny agreed as he pulled out his phone and started texting a message to his sister. "Better let Jazz know what's going on," he added.

"You should also tell her to get home as quickly as possible," Kristen told Danny.

"Really?" Danny replied. "Why can't I just make a wish for her to appear her since Desiree happens to be here?" he asked after sending his text to his sister.

"I'm surprised that you remembered my name, young Kamen Rider," Desiree said. "And what my main power is," she added.

"It's kind of hard to forget when our first meeting involved you turning a friend of mine into a ghost, then visiting the paranormal researcher who took up residence in my basement," Danny pointed out in matter of fact tone. "Besides, I kind of get the feeling that you would have been the kind of foe that I would have to know in order to avoid long drawn out fights that could be resolved very easily if not for some strange form of short termed memory loss when dealing with you," he added.

"That's…strangely meta," Sam commented, feeling like that has happened to her and Danny in another life or something to that extent.

 **6:30 PM**

 **Vlad Masters' Mansion**

Vince sat in one of the chairs in Vlad's lobby as he waited for Vlad to show himself. He knew he had to keep a calm appearance and choose his words carefully if he was to get the help he needed from Vlad. However, the younger brother of Jack Fenton also knew that when it came to making a deal with Vlad Masters, there was always a chance of Vlad finding a way to make it work to his advantage and you ending up with nothing in return.

'Remember Vince, there is a good chance that Vlad has figured out about the Reality Gauntlet, so only give him the information that he needs to know,' Vince mentally told himself, though he felt that there would be a good chance that Vlad may find a way of getting the information he **wants** to know.

"Ah Vincent, right on time I see," Vlad said as he entered his lobby.

"Vlad Masters," Vince simply said in return as Vlad took a seat.

"So, what do I own the pleasure of you requesting an audience with me?" Vlad asked.

"You're not a king Vlad, so stop trying to sound impressive," Vince told the man in front of him.

"I see you are as blunt as ever," Vlad retorted. "So, what do you need my help with?" he asked.

"I need help with dealing with a potential ghost invasion," Vince answered. "And you happen to have an army at your disposal," he continued.

"I'm afraid I do not understand," Vlad said, not even pretending to sound surprised by what Vince said.

"You're not even trying Vlad," Vince called him out on his lack of trying to sound clueless.

"Fine then," Vlad said, his face serious. "You want my army, and I want to know why you need it," he told Vince.

"All you need to know is that if you don't help us out, there will be more trouble for all of us," Vince said.

"I would assume that this problem would have something to do with that gauntlet the Ghost King had on his arm," Vlad mentioned as he watched Vince's reaction.

If he was surprised, Vince didn't show it as he did expect Vlad to pick up on Pariah Dark being the king of all ghosts. Internally, he wasn't happy that Vlad noticed the Reality Gauntlet on Pariah's arm.

"That's a good guess," Vince finally replied.

"Well now, if I had to guess, I would suspect that gauntlet would be the fabled Reality Gauntlet," Vlad started to tell Vince, hoping to see if Jack's brother would confirm his suspicion. "An artifact capable of altering the world to the wielder's will," he added.

"Maybe," Vince said, not wanting to give out any information to Vlad.

"Well if that is the case, then surely there is a reason why the Ghost King would come to the human world with such a powerful artifact," Vlad reasoned.

"Yeah, there would, wouldn't there?" Vince retorted.

"So, Vincent…" Vlad started as he leaned forward a bit to Vince. "What are you hiding from the Ghost King that is so important?" he asked.

Vince was silent for a moment, his face holding no expressions to give the man before him any idea of what was going through his mind. After what felt like an eternity to Vlad, Vince finally gave his reply.

"You know he has the Reality Gauntlet…" Vince began. "Then you should be able to figure out what it needs," he added before waiting for Vlad to connect the dots.

Vlad glared at Vince, annoyed that Jack's little brother was toying with him. He knew that Vince had given him a clue, but he wished that the younger Fenton man was more trusting like Jack and simply gave him what he wanted to know. However, the clue wasn't too hard as the book Vlad had read before Vince arrived mentioned the Reality Gauntlet was powered by four items.

Items… that had the power to warp reality to the users will even on their own.

Vlad's eyes widened when he finally realized it.

"You have what he is looking for," Vlad said.

"Maybe I do," Vince replied. "But here's my question," he added as he leaned forward to look Vlad in the eyes. "Are you willing the let someone else get a hold of power that you could use to grant your deepest desire?" he asked Vlad.

Vlad didn't say anything right away, instead he leaned back as he considered Vince's words. The chance to have what he truly wanted, to have what he saw as his but had lost to the one who considered him a friend.

The chance to finally have his beloved Maddie as his wife instead of Jack Fenton's.

Vlad had many nights filled with dreams of Maddie as his wife while Jack was the bitterly single man instead of the way things were. He had hoped that during the time she was married to Jack, Maddie would see that she had made a mistake and left Jack for him. But that had never happened and instead she and Jack had gone missing so many years after that incident. He had believed that fate had conspired against him, to keep him from his beloved.

But now, he was given a chance to turn all of that around. All he had to do was get a hold of the Reality Gauntlet and the four items, and he could do so just by helping the younger brother of the man he had grown to despise with a fiery passion.

However, Vlad knew there had to be a catch. There was no way that Vincent was willing to give him the Reality Gauntlet just because he helped the man by giving him an army. Vincent wasn't as trusting as Jack; the younger brother was more cautious, but he was also more cunning and very pragmatic. The latter two traits Vlad can respect as it was those very traits as well as a few others that got him to where he is today.

"So, what is your answer Vlad?" Vince asked. "Will you help us or not?" he added.

"That depends Vincent," Vlad replied. "Are you willing to give me the Reality Gauntlet and the items that power it in exchange for my army?" he asked.

It was Vince's turn to choose his words carefully because if he agreed to Vlad's terms, it could mean more trouble for everyone if this man got a hold of the Reality Gauntlet and its power. However, he also knew that his nephew and friends couldn't win this battle alone. Regardless of the powers the three teens had and their growing pride as Kamen Riders, Vince knew that they alone don't have the power to defeat Pariah Dark and his legion of ghosts despite how he had been informed by Danny that the Kamen Riders that came before them had faced such odds and won and those that will come afterwards will do the same.

As much as he liked to believe in his nephew's words, Vince knew that in certain situations quantity beats quality.

After thinking it all over, Vince finally came to a decision. He just hoped that he made the right one.

If he made the wrong choice, then Vincent Fenton may have doomed the entire population of Amity Park.

"I…"

 **Author's note: That's the end of this chapter and it didn't go exactly the way I had it in my head, but I don't hate it. Kind of wished I could have made it a bit longer but trying to make this negotiation between Vince and Vlad was proving more difficult than I had originally thought.**

 **Still it does help lead to the final battle coming up. Though once again I have to cut out some things that I originally wanted to put in the story just to reach the end. Seriously, this story is becoming more and more of a choir to write. Then again, with things going on at home somewhat becoming more manageable, I might be able to give it a proper ending, but I make no promises that it will satisfy my readers that are still reading this.**

 **Regardless, I will try my best to finish this story as it will also be the last Danny Phantom story I will be writing.**


End file.
